The Frankie Silverman Show
by Mia Masen
Summary: ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo pasé a ser la chica más detestada de Estados Unidos? ¿Cómo yo, alguien con una vida tan simple, me había vuelto el foco de atención para aquellos fotógrafos que deseaban saber todo acerca de mi vida privada? UA.
1. La búsqueda

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Diana Méndez (Betas FFAD)**

.

**.:: THE FRANKIE SILVERMAN SHOW ::.**

**#TFSS**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Entré a_ Starbucks_ quitándome los lentes de sol y recibí muchas miradas curiosas preguntándose qué hacía en este lugar tan típico un lunes a las ocho de la mañana.

Caminé hasta el mostrador ignorando los murmullos detrás de mí para que atendieran mi pedido.

— Hola, un _frapuccino_ para llevar —pedí con seguridad.

Incluso el hombre blanco atendiendo, me observó por largos segundos de un modo que no debía ser educado. Se preguntaba si era yo a la que estaba viendo, o quizás me confundía con otra persona. No tuvo tiempo para descifrarlo cuando le indiqué que llevaba prisa, con mis labios fruncidos.

Mientras esperaba allí, las personas pasaban a mi lado observándome. Incluso cuando mi cabello había vuelto a su color natural. Por suerte, ya nadie me preguntaba qué sabía de Edward. Si él y yo hablábamos todavía, o siquiera si yo le había vuelto a ver después de aquél día.

Afuera del establecimiento, localicé a dos muchachos vestidos de forma casual, con gorras y lentes de sol por el abrazante calor de Junio. Pero los bolsos que llevaban a su lado los delataban. Bastó cinco minutos para que los paparazzi salieran al acecho. De nuevo, sentí ganas de ponerme las gafas encima, pero ya no había remedio. Todos aquí, me habían identificado.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo pasé a ser la chica más detestada de Estados Unidos? ¿Cómo yo, alguien con una vida tan simple, me había vuelto el foco de atención para aquellos fotógrafos que deseaban saber todo acerca de mi vida privada?

Todo comenzó un 13 de septiembre de 1992, cuando Reneé Dwyer me dio a luz un lluvioso lunes a las 10:43 a.m. Tuvimos la mala suerte de sufrir un parto prolongado, por más que mi madre pujara, yo no lograba salir de su cuerpo por completo. Dicen que estuve 4 minutos y 26 segundos sin respiración hasta que lograron reanimarme. No me sorprendía, mi madre era muy joven cuando le tocó vivir ese momento. Con 17 años, nadie puede mantener la calma en esa situación. Nadie esperaba que sobreviviera, así que se puede decir que fui un milagro de Dios.

Fui la única hija del matrimonio Swan. Charlie conoció a Reneé en el aula de castigo en el _Metro Tech High School_ de Oklahoma City, ciudad en el que vivíamos en Arizona. Un par de copas y condones fallados en la noche de promoción y aparecí yo en sus vidas.

No tengo muchos recuerdos acerca de mi infancia, pero sé que habían sido muy buenos. Nunca gozamos de tanto dinero para darnos lujos, pero vivíamos con lo justo. Sí, a veces pudimos comprar una pequeña piscina para el verano, y tuve mis diez disfraces para Noche de Brujas hasta que me consideré lo suficientemente inteligente para dejar de participar en un evento para niños.

También recuerdo a Brian, mi primer amor. Fue nuestro vecino hasta que los O'malley se mudaran a Connecticut cuando yo tenía 9 años. Me dio mi primer beso y me dio la confianza que necesitaba para darme cuenta que si arreglaba un poco más mi cabello y comenzaba a utilizar faldas estilizadas, podría atraerle a los chicos.

Mi adolescencia duró menos de lo que esperaba cuando Reneé falleció en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 13 años. Nunca conducía, nunca hacía compras en las noches, nunca salía sin decir a dónde se iba y a qué hora volvería. Pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

No sólo me alejé mucho de Dios en aquél entonces, sino que me distancié de mi padre que seguía insistiéndome que no dejara de ir a la Iglesia comunitaria todos los domingos por la mañana. Él era muy afectivo, y por alguna razón yo había dejado de serlo. ¿Qué le pasó a aquella niña de rizos color chocolate, sonrisa alegre, mejillas sonrosadas y ojos color esmeralda que celebraba cada estúpido acontecimiento de su vida?

La cerveza, el desempleo y la soledad terminaron con la vida de Charlie cuando yo tenía 15 años, luego de que le diagnosticaran una fuerte cirrosis. A veces lloraba por su despedida, pero a veces sentía que había sido lo mejor, que ya no lamentaría la muerte de mi madre todos los días hasta hacerlo sofocante. Yo quería salir adelante, pero con él, era imposible.

Siendo aún menor de edad fui a vivir con mi abuelo, Timothy Swan. Él vivía en una pequeña casa humilde, lejos del ruido de la ciudad. Tenía una pequeña granja de tomates que se había vuelto su fuente de ingreso desde que tenía 28 años.

Siempre me pregunté por qué no había vivido todos estos años al lado de mi abuelo. Era el ser más puro que podía existir en este planeta. No había un rastro de maldad en su personalidad, tan despreocupado, gentil, soñador. Los pocos años que viví a su lado fueron los mejores de mi vida.

Cuando entré a la preparatoria, me preguntaron qué es lo que haría en mi vida. Dije "me gustan las matemáticas, soy buena con los números" entonces consideré la idea de ser una maestra. Sin embargo, esa alternativa desapareció tan pronto como me di cuenta lo poco que ganaban y la baja oferta de trabajo que tenían.

Luego, dije "me gustan los animales, podría ser una buena veterinaria" pero dejé a un lado ese sueño cuando Marshall, el perro de nuestro vecino, el señor Jefferson, falleció tras haber sido atropellado por una camioneta. Nunca olvidaría la imagen de aquél perro tirado en la vereda de mi casa. Yo jamás podría atender ese tipo de cosas.

Y luego me dije a mí misma: "¡Nada! No quiero pasar mi vida leyendo otro libro más sobre un escritorio para que alguien me diga lo que tengo que hacer." El abuelo muchas veces me mostró su desacuerdo con la decisión con pequeños consejos de vida. Mientras, yo trabajaba ayudándolo con su plantación y me ganaba un par de monedas luego de la escuela.

No me siento muy orgullosa de mi vida social en aquellos tiempos. A veces sentía que llenaba aquél vacío que había dejado la muerte de mis padres con aventuras sexuales con muchachos que, probablemente, no me respetaban.

Cuando me gradué de la preparatoria, ocurrió la desgracia más temida en mi vida: Mi abuelo sufrió un _ACV__*****_y entró en coma durante seis meses. Durante todo ese tiempo, comencé a pensar que la idea de trabajar o estudiar algo no era tan mala como había pensado al darme cuenta que los gastos para mantener a mi abuelo eran altos. Conseguí un trabajo como profesora de matemática de niños en las mañanas, niñera en las tardes, mesera en las noches. Los pocos ratos libres que tenía los pasé al lado de mi abuelo, pensando que existía una posibilidad de perderlo en mi vida como ya lo había hecho con el resto de mis familiares. Sin él, estaría sola en esta vida.

Sabía que el abuelo moriría tarde o temprano. Pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando todavía no había alcanzado un equilibrio en mi vida?

Afortunadamente, el abuelo no murió. Despertó para cuando yo ya había cumplido mis 19 años. Si no creía en los milagros, ahora lo hacía.

Tal vez no existía un Dios, pero algo o alguien habían decidido que no era su tiempo todavía. Y me di cuenta lo infantil que había sido al pensar que el estudio no era importante si quería comenzar una vida independiente. Todo lo haría por ayudar a mi abuelo.

Para costear los gastos del hospital tuvimos que vender la casa del abuelo. No fue tan lamentable, porque las secuelas con las que había quedado le impedirían volver a trabajar.

Pero tuvimos el dinero suficiente para alquilar una pensión hasta que lograra conseguir un buen trabajo. El abuelo no necesitaba demasiado cuidado, más que para bañarse y cambiarse. Lo cuidé siempre que pude, sintiendo que esa sería la única forma de demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería y cuán afortunada era de tenerlo en mi vida de nuevo.

Todas las noches después de cenar veíamos la televisión, mientras yo buscaba en el periódico algún trabajo disponible. Aunque muchos me parecían una artimaña para secuestrar muchachas jóvenes. ¡Era tan difícil conseguir buen dinero cuando no se tenía un título!

— ¿Quién es ese muchacho en la tele, Bella? —me preguntó el abuelo una noche en especial mientras planchaba nuestra ropa.

Mis ojos fueron hasta la pantalla de nuestro pequeño televisor y sonreí al ver que estaba dando el monólogo cotidiano antes de presentar el show.

—Es Frankie Silverman Jr., abuelo —le contesté—. Vemos su programa todos los domingos, ¿recuerdas?

Él asintió sonriendo lentamente, aunque yo sabía que no lo debía recordar. De nuevo, observé la pantalla para reírme del extravagante traje color azul marino que estaba usando esta noche. Su forma de vestir siempre daba de qué hablar.

— Parece un buen chico —dijo él cuando la gente le recibió con ovaciones al rematar su monólogo.

— Dicen que lo es —respondí con una sonrisa nostálgica. A pesar de que mucha gente le odiara, la mayoría le amaba.

— Deberías conseguirte un novio así, Bella —señaló con su dedo índice a la pantalla, riéndose un poco. Oír su risita era suficiente para alegrarme el día entero.

Cientos de personas en el país se sentaban a cenar con el televisor encendido en el programa más emblemático de la década. "The Frankie Silverman Show" es un programa de televisión con más de veinte años de sintonía, creado por el ícono de los setenta, Frankie Jefferson Silverman. Actor, cantante, bailarín, comediante, era de esos hombres que podían hacerle competencia al mismísimo _George Clooney_.

Nunca dejó que las personas se entrometieran en su vida personal. Lo único que se sabía fue de su matrimonio fracasado con _Cocó Mourchois_, la famosa cantante francesa cuyos éxitos "_J'ai, dans ma solitude",_ "_Nuit Rose"_, y su paso por Broadway reencarnando a _Edith Piaf_ en _"La Vie en Rose"_ fueron una de las pocas excusas para no decir que el brillo de Silverman la había opacado durante años, hasta la muerte de éste en el 94.

El joven muchacho apuesto que veíamos en la televisión ahora era nada más ni nada menos que el único hijo de aquél matrimonio: Frankie Silverman Jr. El talentoso muchacho de 28 años que dirigía, producía y conducía el programa que su padre le había legado.

Nadie en este país podía decir que no conocía a Frankie. Todo el mundo veía su programa. Quienes lo odiaban, sabían que era el líder en los números de raiting. Su show todavía conservaba algunos rasgos del programa original de su padre, como el smoking colorido, las bailarinas enseñando sus piernas en la presentación, el monólogo extrovertido al comienzo del programa, invitados de lujos, concursos, juegos de inteligencia, presentaciones dignas de un show de Las Vegas.

El secreto de su éxito debía ser su tremenda inteligencia para manejar negocios, para saber exactamente lo que los televidentes deseaban consumir. Su bajo perfil frente a los paparazzi que rara vez lograban conseguir una fotografía con alguna de sus novias. Pero era evidente que la belleza descomunal de Frankie era la principal atracción en su figura pública.

Un cuerpo contorneado, cabello de ensueño, ojos claros como el agua cristalina, esa sonrisa que vendía lo que sea le habían conseguido un puesto para las figuras más emblemáticas en la revista People, Time, y Forbes.

Frankie era mi amor platónico desde que tenía quince años. No era nada especial, veía su programa todas las semanas y soñaba con conocerlo alguna vez en persona. Debía ser cien veces más apuesto de lo que lucía en las cámaras.

Y fue entonces cuando decidí que quería estudiar periodismo. Quería trabajar en un ambiente televisivo siendo corresponsal. O tal vez trabajar en una revista. Yo era buena escribiendo, y me sabía de memoria cada uno de los chismes de las celebridades del momento. ¿Por qué no?

Fue una difícil decisión tener que mudarme a Los Ángeles para comenzar mis estudios como periodista. Con el dinero que había ahorrado en ese momento dejé que el abuelo viviera en un asilo donde lo mantendrían a cuidado. Los primeros años fueron crudos. Debía trabajar como mesera para pagar la pensión y mis estudios, y llorar en las noches extrañando a mi abuelo.

Pero conocí a muchas personas de las que hoy en día me arrepiento de haber conocido. Como mi primera relación seria con Alec, mi compañero de estudio. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que decidí apostar por una relación sin entrometerme con otras personas. No duramos más de cinco meses cuando supe que se acostaba con una de sus vecinas del barrio. Algo similar sucedió con mi siguiente relación. Quil era un buen chico pero ¿Qué clase de chico le propone casamiento a su novia de tres meses? Era muy bizarro.

Desde entonces me di cuenta que no podía tomar en serio a la gente de esta ciudad. Nadie aquí quería algo serio, ni siquiera yo lo deseaba. Tal vez no era bueno ser catalogada como puta por acostarse con hombres de una sola noche, ¿pero quién me conocía aquí para juzgarme o para que me importara?

Me encontraba en el final de mi primer año en la Universidad, cuando, como todos los domingos en la noche, me encontraba viendo el programa de Frankie Silverman. Habían creado este nuevo segmento… **"La fantástica búsqueda del personaje del año".**

_Como si Frankie no fuese el personaje del año, todos los años._

Se trataba de un concurso en el cual personas que trabajaban en el ámbito del programa proponían a un hombre o una mujer a la audiencia, y los presentaban contando por qué ellos creían que eran increíbles seres humanos, y que debían recibir el mayor premio: $1.000.000 y un contrato de cinco años con la agencia publicitaria "Silverman Enterprises". Como si eso no fuese poco, sería el foco de atención de todo el país porque estas personas, además de ser atractivas, tenían múltiples talentos. Sonaba como una buena forma para empezar tu carrera si es que en verdad tenías talento.

La forma en común que tenían estos participantes para "vender" si es que se podía usar esa palabra, era a través de grabaciones y relatos de conocidos alegando que realmente era una persona maravillosa que merecía ese mayor premio. El programa fue un rotundo éxito que coronó a una muchacha que estudiaba danza y en las noches era una bailarina exótica como la primera ganadora de un programa que se repetiría en cinco años.

Sabía que la mayoría de los programas televisivos estaban arreglados. Pero algo te hacía creer que el programa de Frankie Silverman conservaba cierta ética laboral, porque el mismo CEO de la empresa transmitía esa imagen. Frankie no se acostaría con esa chica para regalarle semejante oferta de trabajo cuando podía conseguir a las chicas que él deseaba. ¿O sí?

Durante el resto del año se supo mucho de esta muchacha, al que todo el mundo conoció luego como Sienna Stevens. Por todos lados podías ver las fotos publicitarias entre ella y Frankie, ya que era su nueva adquisición. Trabajó en varias películas y shows en Broadway, sólo para probarle a la gente que ese programa en verdad era una gran oportunidad de ascender a la fama. Sin contar el romance con el que se la involucró con un destacado actor joven del momento. Esa chica había conseguido lo que quería.

Fue suficiente para darme cuenta que necesitaba trabajar en The Frankie Silverman Show. La simple idea de participar en ese programa especial, ofreciendo a cualquiera de los solteros que conocía en la ciudad me provocaba cosquillas en el estómago. Yo trabajaría ahí a toda costa.

Tres años luego terminé por graduarme de la Universidad recibiendo mi título como Periodista. Recibí una oferta de trabajo para una revista de chismes que no era mi agrado. Todos los títulos que vendían eran falsos. Cuando no teníamos una buena noticia, la inventábamos. Y la ética de trabajo allí era desastrosa, o al menos eso lo supe cuando el señor McCalister, jefe de redacción, se insinuó a mí para ofrecerme un puesto más estable en esa pequeña empresa a cambio de un poco de sexo oral.

No mucho después de haber renunciado a esa revista, fui hasta las oficinas del programa de Frankie Silverman para solicitar una oferta de trabajo. Recuerdo haberme vestido con mi mejor ropa. Una camisa blanca y una falda casi de ejecutiva. Tacos altos, cabello recogido, cualquiera pensaría que tenía más de veinticinco años.

La espera para aquella entrevista se me hizo eterna. Entrar a aquella pequeña pero ostentosa oficina donde se encontraba una de las secretarias que tomaría mi entrevista, fue lo más cercano a una adrenalina compulsiva.

Creí que se trataría de una mujer mayor, pero nada de eso. Era una joven hermosa, pelirroja, de esas chicas que debería estar trabajando en una publicidad de maquillaje en vez de una oficina en estos estudios. No le gustó mucho la forma en que me había presentado, y si supo que estaba nerviosa lo habrá descubierto por el tono indeciso de mi voz.

— Sus buenas notas en la Universidad son considerables señorita Swan, pero dígame, ¿ha trabajado antes en otra empresa televisiva?

Sentí mucha vergüenza.

— N-No, señorita Smith —contesté—. He trabajado durante seis meses en la revista Up como corresponsal.

Sabía que tan pronto diese mi respuesta, pronto sería la decepción de aquella joven hermosa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio venía de una revista tan patética como Up a pedir trabajo en The Frankie Silverman Show?

— Además de eso, ¿no tiene otra experiencia laboral, no es cierto? —me preguntó sólo porque debía haber tenido una buena mañana y no tenía ganas de echarme de la oficina despectivamente.

— Pues…— ni siquiera me atreví a contestar, era lamentable.

Ella frunció sus labios, negando.

— Lo siento, estamos buscando personas con un amplio historial laboral. Al señor Silverman no le gusta trabajar con personas no calificadas.

Eso despertó mi curiosidad.

— Disculpe, ¿el señor Silverman es el que aprueba estas solicitudes? —intenté no sonar aturdida.

— Por supuesto —respondió ella con claridad—. Él mismo se encarga de revisar los expedientes de las personas que trabajan en su empresa. Él conoce a cada uno. Es su política de trabajo para evitar conflictos de traición. Muchos aquí vienen a trabajar sólo para obtener información del señor Silverman. Él es muy discreto con su vida personal.

¡Diablos, debía suponer eso!

— Normalmente los expedientes pasan por mí primero, luego a su secretaria general, para que él solo le dé el visto bueno. Podría enviarle tu solicitud, pero muy probablemente la rechace y me termine despidiendo a mí por hacerle perder su tiempo.

Qué crudo.

— Entiendo perfectamente —aprecié la amabilidad de la joven.

Ella podía ver en mí algo que le había recordado a ella tiempo atrás. No debía tener mucho tiempo en esta empresa, de haberse encontrado en mi misma posición.

— Mira —dijo en voz baja, no demasiado cerca de mi rostro para que no se notara que iba a revelarme información que no le correspondía—. El señor Silverman está buscando rostros nuevos, frescos. Muchos chicos de tu edad trabajan aquí, y no necesariamente por su experiencia nula de trabajo.

— ¿Ah, no?

Ella negó.

— Si quieres trabajar en este programa, necesitas impresionarlo. Necesitas capturar alguna noticia o trabajar antes en algún lugar impresionante. Te aconsejaría que no te acuestes con ningún jefe corresponsal de otra revista o programa televisivo, porque se terminaría enterando y no duraría en rechazar tu solicitud.

¿Buscar una noticia importante, entonces?

— Muchos creen que trabajo aquí por haberme acostado con alguien —ahora utilizaba su tono de voz no profesional, como si me contara una anécdota personal—. Pero no lo he hecho.

Woah.

— Intenta el próximo año —terminó por decirme con amabilidad—. Hasta entonces, busca algo para ofrecerle a la empresa, que te vean como algo valioso o terminarían echándote. Ah, y la próxima, no vengas vestida como ejecutiva. El señor Silverman no soporta la gente con pésimo gusto a la moda.

Me sonrojé.

— No me visto así nunca —confesé y ella entendió.

— Busca impresionar con tu imagen también. Eres linda, pero aquí, no trabaja la gente que no es llamativa.

Asentí estrechando su mano, y sintiendo ganas de desaparecer de esa oficina lo más pronto posible.

Después de ese día, me di cuenta que si quería trabajar en aquella empresa, debía buscar alguna noticia jugosa, debía impresionar al mismísimo Frankie Silverman antes de considerarme una corresponsal de su programa.

Tenía ojos color verde y vivía en Los Ángeles, ¿por qué diablos era castaña? Terminé por teñir mi cabello a un rubio platinado que terminó por quedarme cien veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. Las rubias pasaban mejores ratos, ¿no?

Mi cambio de look me favoreció enormemente no sólo en el ámbito laboral durante ese año de espera, sino en mi vida personal. Es como si la gente me observara más, y logré muchas conquistas con mi nueva actitud segura. Pero, por supuesto, nada serio.

Todos los fines de semana, salía con la única amiga que había hecho en Up, Amanda. Sabía que hablaba mal a mis espaldas, pero ella salía con Tony Spy, un paparazzi reconocido en la ciudad. Casi siempre salíamos a fiestas con sus amigos, o nos contaban chismes de celebridades. Sabía que estando cerca de Amanda y Tony, lograría pescar un buen escándalo.

Una noche salimos los tres con cuatro amigos de Tony a POSMO, uno de los bares más populares en Los Ángeles donde casi siempre podías encontrar a, por lo menos, una celebridad.

Amanda a veces se perdía con Tony. Donald era uno de los amigos de él que siempre intentaba ligarme, pero a mí poco me interesaba, porque yo veía cada salida como una perfecta oportunidad para capturar algo con mi grabadora de voz o con mi cámara nueva.

A las una de la mañana, logré reconocer a mi primera celebridad en la barra de tragos. Mark Johnson. Un joven cantante promesa del que todas las muchachitas hablaban. Me alejé un rato del grupo para acercarme allí y encontrar a ese joven tan apuesto de cabello colorado bebiendo de su trago. Aquí no había mucha gente escandalizada, porque encontrar celebridades debía ser cosa de todos los días. Yo no me emocionaría si es que no viese esto como una posible oportunidad para quitarle algún jugoso chisme de encima.

Le pedí al joven amable de ojos claros de la barra que me sirviera un Cosmopolitan. A mi lado, se encontraba Mark hablando ahora por teléfono y sonriendo alegremente, como si hablara con algún amante.

Traté de mostrarme distraída leyendo algo en mi teléfono, pero atenta a la poca información que podía escuchar.

— Sí, claro, te esperaré ahí —decía meloso.

¡Dios!, que yo supiese, se lo emparejaba con la hermana de un actor muy reconocido en Hollywood. ¿Sería ella?

— Yo también, Dylan.

Por poco escupía mi Cosmopolitan encima de la barra. ¿Acababa de hablarle así a un muchacho? ¡Dios santo! ¿Mark Johnson era homosexual? ¿O bisexual?

Cortó la llamada y pagó el trago, para irse luego con un grupo de amigos.

¡Cielos santos! ¿Tan estúpida había sido para perder esa oportunidad? ¿Pero qué iba a hacer entonces? Con todo el ruido, apenas había oído la conversación. ¿Había sido mi imaginación, entonces?

— Luces impresionada —notó el muchacho en la barra, con una sonrisa—. ¿Mark Johnson es tu amor platónico?

Me reí.

— No.

— ¿Quién de aquí lo es? Pareciera que acabas de ver al amor de tu vida —rió.

— ¿Crees que tú lo eres? —alcé una ceja bufando, porque era el único cerca de mí.

Se encogió los hombros.

— No uso esa palabra, pero en las mañanas trabajo en una tienda de CD'S y en la noche soy barman. No creo ser un mal partido —sonrió.

Reí. Me caía bien.

— Quizás no lo seas, pero no puedo decir mucho por una primera impresión —le dije.

— La primera impresión es importante —me aseguró.

— ¿Entonces crees que soy una rubia tonta, verdad? — reí.

— Tonta no, pero no luces como una perra —rió y le seguí.

— Soy Bella —saludé ofreciendo mi mano.

— Soy Jimmy —me contestó el saludo amablemente—. ¿Qué opinas de un trago de la casa?

— ¿Me quieres ebria, verdad? —alcé una ceja.

— Suficiente tengo con los ebrios de este bar —frunció el ceño, restándole importancia—. Pero dime, ¿qué otra cosa aquí puedo ofrecerte para impresionarte?

Jimmy me cayó muy bien esa noche porque era muy simpático y despreocupado. Sabía que era un chico dulce y que era el tipo ideal para otro tipo de chicas, no para mí. Frecuenté más ese bar para verlo en las noches y hablar con él el tiempo libre que tenía, hasta que me invitó a salir. En la segunda cita, nos besamos y tuvimos sexo.

Nunca trazamos la línea del compromiso. Me caía bien, y necesitaba un buen polvo de vez en cuando, pero yo no lo quería. Quería frecuentar más ese bar desde que me había dicho que Mark Johnson asistía allí casi todos los sábados.

— ¿Vas a seguir preguntándome de Mark Johnson? Comenzaré a sospechar que estás enamorada de ese chico.

Reí encima de su pecho y pulsé el botón "rec" de mi grabadora debajo de las sábanas.

— Es que debe ser interesante trabajar en un lugar donde ves famosos todo el tiempo.

— Sí, supongo —contestó Jimmy con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

— Te pregunto por él porque una vez le oí hablar por teléfono con otro chico, como si tuviese otras… insinuaciones…

Jimmy se rió.

— No debería decirte esto… pero le he visto en actitudes sospechosamente homosexuales.

— ¿A quién crees que le diga Jimmy? —Le miré a los ojos—. Ya llevamos cuatro meses juntos, y no estoy trabajando para alguna revista publicitaria. No me aprovecharía así de ti.

Él me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla.

— Bueno, ese muchacho sí que tiene problemas de los suyos. También le he oído hablar con otro hombre, ni mencionar que uno de los muchachos del bar le vio besándose con otro en el baño. Creo que le he visto con una pequeña bolsa de marihuana la noche anterior…

No me sentía tan culpable por haber grabado aquella conversación como una de las posibles pruebas para mi admisión en aquél programa. No era suficiente, pero al menos era algo.

Una noche en especial, acompañé a Jimmy en su ronda de tragos y debió excusarse durante una hora porque había recibido una llamada emergencia de una de sus hermanas dando a luz. Quiso invitarme, pero yo le aseguré que no era necesario dar semejante paso a nuestra relación que no duraría más de unos meses. Suerte que en el tiempo con él aprendí a manejar un poco la barra de tragos, así que me ofrecí para ayudar a los demás barman para servir unos cuántos tragos. O al menos, sólo supervisar que no molestaran a las celebridades que bebían en aquella barra.

Casi como si fuese el destino, Mark Johnson apareció pronto con una chica en la barra de tragos y le saludé. Lucían tan cariñosos el uno con el otro que me hacía dudar de lo que yo había oído hace meses. De vez en cuando sacaba su teléfono para textear un mensaje, pero eso era todo.

Cuando se estaban marchando y a punto de dejar la cuenta, le entregué una servilleta de papel y una sonrisa tímida.

Él se rió.

— ¿Me darás descuento por esto? —bromeó y me fingí estar sonrojada.

— Tengo una amiga que desearía esto mucho —contesté simplemente.

Él buscó de sus bolsillos algún bolígrafo para escribir, y al no encontrarlo a primera instancia, tuvo que sacar varias cosas de sus bolsillos, por ejemplo, su celular.

Luego, tomó la servilleta y escribió su autógrafo en aquella servilleta.

— Muchas gracias —le agradecí cuando recibí la servilleta. Al menos, conseguiría buena pasta vendiendo esto en_ eBay_.

Alguien conocido a Mark apareció detrás de él para saludarlo, y su novia le abrazó mientras hablaban con él y otros acompañantes. Pude oír que le recomendaba ir hasta el segundo piso para saludar a más conocidos y así lo hizo. Bien, al menos todavía no se irían.

Pero mis ojos fueron directamente al I-phone en la mesa. ¡Jodida mierda, su teléfono!

Alguna estúpida reacción en mi cerebro me dijo que le llamara para decirle que se había dejado su teléfono, pero gran parte de él opinó distinto. Lo tomé entre mis manos con pura casualidad, como si lo dejara en la caja de objetos perdidos pero lo guardé disimuladamente en mi bolsillo y terminé por excusarme con otro barman allí, alegando que me sentía algo descompuesta y que debía irme a mi casa pronto. Como ya había cumplido mi hora de trabajo, podía retirarme de todas formas.

En casa, tomé el teléfono entre mis manos que recibía llamadas de un número desconocido. Probablemente Mark preguntando quién tenía su teléfono. Pero yo me tomé la molestia de leer cada uno de los mensajes que, efectivamente, demarcaban la bisexualidad de aquél famoso cantante.

La euforia contenida en mi cuerpo era insoportable. Allí se encontraba la oportunidad que tanto había buscado durante todo un año. Allí se encontraba mi escalera a la fama, mi boleto dorado a The Frankie Silverman Show.

Inmediatamente pedí una cita para una nueva entrevista. Me puse mi short blanco ajustado, zapatillas rojas, una camiseta mangas cortas y mi nuevo cabello rubio suelto, con una sonrisa que aseguraba que tenía lo suficiente para entrar a aquella empresa.

Me sorprendió mucho que la misma joven de hace un año no me hubiese entrevistado. Esta vez, era un joven de más o menos mi edad. Iba a implementar mis encantos para convencerlo hasta que recordé que aquí se trataba con un ambiente estrictamente profesional.

Se encontraba leyendo como siempre mi expediente.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó con la chica que atendía hace un año?

— La despidieron —dijo el muchacho concentrado en mi expediente.

_¿En serio?_

— ¿Puedo saber por qué? —pregunté en voz baja.

— No había entendido el concepto de "ética profesional" —contestó simplemente.

Pero yo creí que lo era. Bueno, darle un consejo a un desconocido sobre cómo entrar a esta empresa parecía no ser ético en esta empresa…

El muchacho negó una y otra vez mientras leía mi expediente. Con razón estaba aquí, parecía muy recto.

— Lo siento, no creo que tengas lo suficiente para entrar a trabajar en esta empresa.

Yo le sonreí con malicia.

— Creo que deberías leer esto —le entregué el I-phone en sus manos.

No comprendió de qué se podía tratar, pero comenzó a espiar algunas opciones en el teléfono.

Algo le llamó la atención, me miró a los ojos impresionado.

— ¿Esto es…?

— El teléfono de Mark Johnson.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —preguntó atónito.

— Trabajo en un bar, y digamos que es un poco despistado.

El muchacho terminó de revisar cada uno de los mensajes en el teléfono y pude ver en su rostro la aprobación que pronto terminaría por darme.

Se quedaron con el teléfono luego de que yo les aclarara que no lo había robado, que simplemente había quedado en la caja de objetos perdidos de aquél bar. Y la información era muy jugosa para dejarla pasar. Esto explotaría a los medios.

El muchacho me pidió mi teléfono porque le entregaría ese I-phone y mi grabación inmediatamente a la secretaria del mismo Frankie Silverman para que le echara un ojo, para ver si era suficiente información para tener en cuenta mis estudios académicos. De haber sido una tonta chica que descubrió el teléfono, no me habrían tenido muy en cuenta.

En la mañana del día siguiente, recibí una llamada.

— Buenos días, ¿se encontraría la señorita Isabella Marie Swan? —se oía la voz de una señora grande.

— Sí, habla ella.

— ¿Qué tal? Soy la secretaria general del señor Frankie Silverman, Stella Road. Le hablamos por la solicitud que usted envió el día de ayer a nuestras oficinas, señorita.

¡Demonios! ¡La secretaria general!

— Queríamos decirle que nos encontramos muy intrigados con el material que nos ha brindado, aunque sabrá usted que el programa del señor Silverman no se trata específicamente de chismes ni ha divulgado alguno para corromper la carrera de cualquier otro socio en la televisión —sonó casi como un regaño.

Diablos, ¿entonces qué haría?

— Sí, lo siento…

— Por otra parte, Silverman Enterprises posee una editorial que usted conocerá. Silverman Daily estaría agradecida de contar con aquél material que nos ha ofrecido.

¿Vender el material?

— Sabemos que usted ha estado intentando trabajar en nuestra empresa. El señor Silverman es muy consciente de eso y valora mucho las calificaciones que ha obtenido a lo largo de su carrera Universitaria.

_¿Frankie Silverman ya había leído mi expediente?_

— Y como sabrá, el señor Silverman es una persona muy agradecida. Queríamos avisarle que tenemos una pequeña bacante en el área de redes sociales en el programa de televisión que podría interesarle, aunque primero debería asistir a una última entrevista mañana en la mañana con el director general.

Me aturdí.

— ¿C-Con Frank… digo, con el señor Silverman?

— Así es, señorita Swan.

Recuerdo perfectamente aquél día, cuando pisé por primera vez el edificio donde trabajaban los corresponsales del programa de Frankie Silverman. Era más inmenso de lo que yo habría soñado alguna vez.

No había olvidado las buenas palabras de aquella secretaria, cuando me dijo que Frankie detestaba la gente con mal gusto por la moda. Me puse unos shorts negros ajustados, una camiseta blanca y gasté todos mis ahorros en una cazadora de cuero roja, que parecía ser mi única salvación ante el ojo crítico de Frankie.

Cuando ingresé a la recepción del edificio, pidieron mi nombre y me hicieron esperar exactamente tres minutos. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con piel bronceada, cabello rubio y ojos claros como los míos, me saludó.

— Señorita Swan, mucho gusto. Soy Stella Road, la secretaria general del señor Silverman.

Mi mano tembló cuando la estrechó contra la suya. El aroma de un perfume costoso aturdió mi olfato de una forma agradable pero intimidante.

— ¿Por qué no pasamos directamente a la oficina del señor Silverman? Odia las impuntualidades.

Asentí como si ya fuese la primera orden que debía cumplir en esta empresa.

Nos subimos al ascensor más grande que había visto en mi vida en completo silencio, pero ella no borró aquella educada sonrisa en su rostro. La música bossa de fondo era relajante. Llegamos hasta el décimo piso. Era un largo pasillo con alfombrado espeso, paredes de caoba, cuadros artísticos y un enigmático aroma a azaleas

Stella golpeó la puerta dos veces y la abrió, como si solo quisiera avisar que íbamos a entrar.

La oficina de Frankie Silverman era cuatro veces más ancho que el pasillo. Lleno de muebles blancos y madera de caoba, todo lucía completamente elegante. En frente de la entrada, había un enorme ventanal por el que se veía toda la ciudad. Mi corazón latió con mucha prisa cuando identifiqué a la silueta dada vuelta hablando con su celular a mano.

Se dio la vuelta para observarnos y cuando sus ojos se posaron brevemente sobre los míos, sentí que como si mi alma se derritiese. No podía creerlo, pero me encontraba en la misma habitación con el hombre al que admiraba y amaba secretamente desde hace años.

Creí que sería una falta de respeto oír la discusión que llevaba en el teléfono, pero su voz era enigmática, atrapante, estimulante, muy llamativa. No era ostentosa y dramatizada como en la televisión pero mantenía firme su carácter autoritario. Pensar que tenía que compartir palabras con él, me ponía los pelos de puntas.

Terminó la llamada y se concentró en nosotras.

— Muy buenos días, señorita Swan —se acercó con firmeza hacia mí para estrechar mi mano. Sentí cómo mi estómago se retorcía del placer—. Lamento haberla hecho esperar. Stella, ¿nos dejas unos minutos a solas, por favor?

¿Qué? ¡Oh, señor!

Stella asintió y se retiró respetuosamente de la oficina, dejándonos solos.

— Bien, señorita Swan…—suspiró en voz alta, con un notorio tono de voz optimista, mientras caminaba alrededor de su escritorio para ir hasta su sillón y sentarse.

No se me pasó por alto la camisa blanca, los pantalones de lino color beige que estaba vistiendo el día de hoy. ¿Así se vestía casualmente? La perfección misma.

Cuando se sentó unió sus manos encima del escritorio y me miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa muy educada.

Pero nada tenía sentido para mí. Nunca antes había sentido esto por alguien. Mis manos sudaban, todo mi cuerpo se sacudía ante la presencia de este hombre. No tenía sentido haber visto a este hombre durante tantos años a través de una pantalla y tenerlo frente a mí, sonriendo de una forma que debería ser completamente ilegal. No tenía idea acerca de qué decir, o qué esperar de él… sólo recuerdo no haber dicho ni una sola palabra, y haberme quedado observando la perfección de sus facciones.

— ¡Señorita Swan! —su melodiosa voz me llamó tronando los dedos cuando vio que yo me había perdido por completo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me sonrojé.

— L-Lo siento…

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —me preguntó con honestidad—. Es la única entrevista que se le concederá.

¡Demonios!, concéntrate Swan.

— Sí, sí, estoy bien —me apresuré a decir masajeando mi cien—. Es sólo que… ¡woah! Estoy… algo impresionada. Nunca creí que lograría estar… bueno…

— No, no se intimide, por favor —frunció el ceño restándole importancia—. Soy un ser humano que posee los mismos derechos que usted, que mi imagen no la impresione.

_Eso es imposible._

— Hábleme de usted —se reclinó sobre su cómodo sillón, examinando cada expresión de mi rostro con curiosidad.

En ese momento, me obligué a mí misma a verlo como una persona común y corriente o habría terminado arruinando la entrevista. Éste era el momento. No podía echarlo a perder.

— B-Bueno, mi nombre es Isabella…

— Isabella Marie Swan. Tiene 24 años. Nació en Oklahoma City, Arizona. Se mudó a California para estudiar periodismo en la Universidad de California. Sí, me sé su expediente —me interrumpió diciendo los datos de forma apresurada.

¿Cómo diablos recordaba eso? Sería una tonta creer que había una doble razón por la que lo recordaba tan bien.

— Me refiero a que, hábleme de usted —esta vez, su voz sonó amable—. De sus pasatiempos, de su vida social.

¿De mi vida social, por qué?

— Pues… no lo sé, señor Silverman, no soy muy interesante, verá…—No tenía mucho que contar acerca de mi vida social. Es decir, ¿si le decía que salía todas las noches y que me acostaba con hombres una sola noche, me daría el trabajo? Se suponía que debía ser profesional. Además de las fiestas y el sexo, no hacía más nada.

Él frunció levemente su ceño y suspiró desviando la vista de mis ojos al escritorio. Frunció sus labios, concentrado, creando un silencio terriblemente incómodo. Luego chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirarme.

— Pregúnteme si mi vida social es interesante, señorita Swan.

— ¿Perdón? —creí haber oído mal.

— Adelante —concedió—. Pregúnteme si mi vida social es interesante. Si lo que hago puede llegar a ser remotamente entretenido.

¿En serio quería que hiciera eso?

— Hágalo —pidió con seriedad.

Me sentí una idiota.

— Señor Silverman, ¿su vida social es interesante? —pregunté.

— No, no lo es —negó con nostalgia.

Mis ojos saltaron de mi rostro.

— ¿Me cree? —preguntó ahora con picardía.

Quise reírme.

— Con mucho respeto, no, señor Silverman.

— ¿Por qué? —era curioso.

— Porque su vida sí debe ser interesante señor —dije como si fuese obvio. Estábamos hablando de Frankie Silverman, el mayor magnate de Estados Unidos.

— Tiene razón. Mi vida es interesante —asintió y me sonrojé—. Porque usted lo sabe. Todos lo saben. ¿Sabe por qué? Porque estoy constantemente rodeado de cámaras y personas que desean quitarme la poca privacidad que poseo. Usted puede pensar que soy pretencioso al decir esto, pero es la pura verdad.

— Toda la razón —contesté rápidamente.

— No lama mi zapato italiano, señorita Swan — contestó tajante y me tensé.

No me quedaba en claro. ¿Era humilde o no?

— Lo siento.

— Pero usted no —continuó—. Usted saldrá de este edificio en completa tranquilidad. No habrá personas que traten de tomarle una fotografía en un pésimo ángulo para colocarla en una revista de mal gusto difamándola con algún rumor completamente falso y sacado de contexto. Pero, ¿por eso su vida no será interesante?

¡Oh!

— Cada vida es interesante. Cada persona es un mundo fascinante, intrigante, hasta podría decir que maravilloso. Por eso, le puedo asegurar que mi vida es igual de fascinante que la suya —me señaló con su dedo índice y me sonrojé—. Pero si me dice que no lo es, no sé qué pensar. ¿Cómo puedo intrigarme por alguien si esa persona no lo está?

Algo me había recordado a lo que la secretaria había dicho en una ocasión, que Frankie deseaba trabajar con gente interesante. Pero no sabía qué contestar, ya la había jodido al decirle que no era interesante mi vida.

— Afortunadamente, estoy de un buen ánimo el día de hoy —aclaró con optimismo—. Así que le ayudaré a que se desenvuelva. ¿Por qué no me cuenta sobre su experiencia en su primer trabajo? Tengo entendido que renunció.

¡Dios, una oportunidad! Respira hondo.

— Bueno, fue… gratificante al comienzo. Era mi primer trabajo como corresponsal. Pero… Up es una mala empresa. Usted lo sabe.

— Usted no me va a oír hablar mal de nadie señorita Swan —aclaró alzando la mano—. Pero tengo entendido que sus ventas han bajado. Cuénteme cómo consiguió el teléfono de Mark Johnson. Y quiero que sea honesta.

Debía serlo, no tenía otra opción.

— Está bien —suspiré—. Estuve saliendo con un muchacho durante meses, es barman en POSMO. Una noche, oí que Mark se encontraba hablando con otro hombre de forma muy afectiva y quise conseguir las pruebas para enseñárselas a usted. Y se presentó la oportunidad cuando yo ayudaba a mi chico con los tragos… dejó su teléfono y lo guardé en la caja de objetos perdidos.

Frankie asintió pensativo.

— ¿Y cómo consiguió la grabación? Tengo entendido que se encontraban en un ambiente íntimo con su pareja —dijo con frialdad—. Usted le ha traicionado, ¿sabe?

Me sentí fatal.

— Lo sé, pero no es… una relación seria. Yo no tengo ese tipo de relaciones, señor. Mi trabajo es más importante.

¡Diablos, quedé como una puta!

— ¿Cómo se llama ese chico con el que salía? —preguntó interrumpiéndome.

Me helé. No podía decirle el nombre de Jimmy o perdería su trabajo.

— No puedo decírselo, señor Silverman. Perdería su trabajo, y no quiero traicionarle de una forma que le perjudique. Con la grabación, fue suficiente.

Frankie me sonrió.

— Astuta —me elogió—. De haberlo hecho, habría pensado que usted era una mujer sin escrúpulos. Y eso habla bien de su lealtad al equipo.

Me sentí aliviada. Era el momento perfecto para elogiarle.

— He esperado este trabajo por mucho tiempo, he sido consciente de lo que he hecho, pero quiero probarle que soy capacitada para cualquier trabajo. He estudiado y quiero agradecerle por haberse tomado un rato de su valioso tiempo para esa entrevista, señor Silverman. Y estaría completamente agradecida si me diese una oportunidad para probarle de lo que soy capaz.

Él quedó pensativo, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. ¡Cielos! ¿En qué pensaba?

— Si le doy un fajo de mil billetes, señorita Swan, ¿usted aceptaría? —me preguntó.

¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Cómo dice? —pregunté.

— Lo que oyó —me contestó—. Si yo le doy en estos momentos un fajo con mil billetes de dólares, lo dejo en esta mesa —golpeó suavemente su escritorio—, dispuestos a usted, ¿los tomaría?

— N-No… —dudé.

— Oh, complázcame y sea honesta —pidió.

— Bueno, sí —contesté como si fuese obvio.

— Claro que sí — dijo él para darme seguridad—. Porque si dejo el dinero en esta mesa y se lo ofrezco a cambio de nada, lo tomará. Sucede lo mismo con esta empresa. Si yo dejo los papeles de contrato en la mesa, listos para ser firmados, usted lo desearía sin dudarlo, ¿no?

— Sí —asentí.

— Y no me sorprendería. Todos aceptarían. Alguien como usted, con sus anhelos y sus estudios, desearía esta oportunidad porque le abriría muchas posibilidades. Imagínese que en su expediente dijera "Trabajos anteriores: Corresponsal en The Frankie Silverman Show" — era muy teatral imaginando el cartel como si brillara o algo así—. ¿Suena bien, no?

— Por supuesto —dije.

— Pero lo cierto es que esto no se trata de que yo sea útil para usted. Porque es obvio que usted, va a ganar mucho trabajando aquí. En ciertos términos, usted se está aprovechando de mí. Se trata de qué ganaría yo teniéndola aquí. ¿Qué ganaría yo teniéndola en esta empresa?

— Voy a trabajar incansablemente, señor Silverman —dije tan pronto lo preguntó.

— ¡Pfff! —bufó frunciendo el ceño—. Con el sueldo que le aseguraría, puedo conseguir a cualquiera así.

— Lo deseo mucho —le contesté con ansiedad.

— ¿Hace un año que presentó una entrevista de trabajo aquí, no? —me preguntó con diversión y asentí—. Hay gente que lo hace desde hace diez años, y no lo ha logrado —dijo como si fuese un secreto.

¡Diablos, necesitaba convencerlo, se me iba de las manos!

— ¡V-Voy a conseguirle información! —dije.

— Para esto tengo paparazzis —me dijo como si fuese obvio.

— ¡Voy a traerle algo distinto!

— ¿Qué cosa? —alzó la voz.

— ¡Originalidad, creatividad, oportunidad!

— ¿Por qué? —gritó.

— ¡Porque soy una persona interesante! —contesté.

— ¿Y qué va a hacer? —preguntó de nuevo, alzando su voz.

Me levanté de la silla.

— ¡Voy a probarle que tenerme en esta empresa es la inversión más grande que habrá hecho en toda su carrera!

— ¡Bien! —gruñó golpeando la mesa y levantándose. Tomó mis hombros y los sacudió—. Eso es lo que quería, Swan. ¡Despabílese y desahóguese! Usted es brillante y puede demostrarlo. ¡El mundo entero va a descubrir la bisexualidad de Mark Johnson y ganaré millones por la prueba, todo gracias a usted!

Respiré hondo, sintiendo que había descargado toda la tensión que sentía en el ambiente.

Él se separó de mí.

— No se trata de que se arrodille ante mí, ni se trata de que se convierta en mi esclava laboral. Aquí a nadie se le obliga estar. Es libre de irse cuando lo desee. Ni tampoco necesita elogiarme con palabras, sino con trabajo. Se trata de que respire este trabajo, que demuestre todos los días que he logrado una gran inversión contratándote, como lo ha dicho.

— Y lo haré, se lo prometo señor Silverman.

— No, promesas no —alzó la mano negando, con voz seria—. No creeré en su palabra hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos.

Tragué saliva.

— Venga a la oficina mañana a primera hora —dijo como si fuese algo casual—. Le pagaremos por las pruebas luego de que firme el contrato.

— Para que nadie más tenga oportunidad para ofrecerme trabajo —dije pensativa.

— Exacto —me sonrió—. Me interesa que la gente se motive, que lo intente, porque el éxito es casi como una ciencia. Sólo puede surgir del esfuerzo. Como usted —me señaló—, que intentó impresionarme con esa ropa estilizada cuando se nota en su rostro que realmente no se siente cómoda.

Bueno, no me sentía cómoda porque él mismo me intimidaba.

— Aprecio su intento. Tengo una buena memoria, ¿pero sabe qué? No la uso siempre. Al menos no para algo que no valga la pena. Y usted tiene que lograr que yo recuerde su nombre. Bueno, no, ni siquiera eso, porque lo recordaré. Tiene que hacer que cada vez que recuerde su nombre, sienta que hice un buen trabajo al contratarla.

Iba a asegurarle que lo haría, pero las palabras no eran suficientes para él, debía probarlo con hechos, así que asentí.

— Conozco cada rostro en esta oficina, sus nombres y lo que han hecho. Así que tómeselo en serio. Tiene un año para demostrarlo. O la despediré.

Diablos. ¿Un año?

Me retiré de la oficina sintiendo que había logrado el mayor objetivo en mi vida en estos momentos. Comenzaría mi primer día de trabajo en The Frankie Silverman Show.

En ese momento, creí que mi vida cambiaría para bien. Jimmy me llamó en la tarde.

— Bella, Mark Johnson ha preguntado si hemos encontrado su teléfono celular aquí, que lo ha perdido el mismo día en que habías trabajado en la noche. ¿Tienes idea de dónde se pueda encontrar?

No me sentí muy satisfecha con la idea de mentirle, después de todo lo que había causado.

— ¿Bella… lo has tomado, verdad? —preguntó en voz baja.

— Lo perdió —contesté con firmeza—. No es mi responsabilidad, ni la de tu bar. No puede presentar cargos sobre las manos que hayan caído.

— No pregunté por eso —me interrumpió—. Pregunté si lo habías tomado.

No le contesté nada.

— ¿El trabajo es más importante que lo nuestro, verdad? —preguntó decepcionado.

Cerré los ojos.

— Lo siento, Jimmy.

No volví a saber más de Jimmy, ni volví a frecuentar POSMO después de ese día. Había ciertas cosas que debía dejar atrás y de las que no podía sentirme arrepentida, pues ya era muy tarde.

Mi primer día fue bastante particular. Recuerdo que me encontré con la secretaria, el abogado y el representante de la empresa en la misma habitación firmando el contrato que me aseguraba un año de trabajo en esta empresa. Si era lo suficientemente buena, me darían un año más. No podía revelar lo que saliese de esta empresa, pues se enterarían rápidamente de mi culpabilidad y me despedirían. Me dejaron muy en claro que mi estancia en esta empresa pendía de un hilo, y que yo misma poseía las tijeras para cortarlo.

Una de las tantas secretarias de Frankie me llevó hasta el cuarto piso del edificio donde se suponía que comenzaría a trabajar. Mientras ingresábamos y nos encontrábamos con muchos cubículos con escritorios y computadoras, noté con asombro que todas las personas que trabajan aquí debían tener mi edad, y vestían de una forma muy casual. No me sentía tan mal de mi blusa y mis shorts ahora.

Al ser una corresponsal a cargo de la parte de las redes sociales de la empresa, mi trabajo era básicamente revisar todo lo que se hablara en Internet acerca de Frankie Silverman y su programa. Por supuesto, no era necesario que le contara todos los chismes que saldrían de su vida personal, porque para eso ya estaba su publicista y su equipo interno, pero yo debía controlar las quejas y los halagos del programa en Internet.

Si evaluaban mi trabajo, debía dar lo mejor de mí. Supuse que en una empresa tan grande como ésta, revisaban el historial de cada una de las computadoras. Si quería revisar qué es lo que la gente hablaba acerca de Frankie, debía integrarme a ellos y hacerme pasar por una fan más del grupo.

Me creé una cuenta falsa de Facebook, Twitter y Tumblr para ingresar al fan club oficial de Frankie: "Las Silver-Girls". Sonaba muy chistoso, pero estas personas especulaban constantemente acerca de la vida de Frankie. Si yo les contaba que trabajaba para él, me acosarían hasta el cansancio.

Me sorprendí al encontrar en Internet la noticia de Mark Johnson. Ya había cobrado mi cheque por $5000 y no exigiría más de eso, porque sabía que había ocasionado un mal terrible a ese muchacho al revelar su mayor secreto, y ya había conseguido un contrato con Frankie, no necesitaba más de eso… por ahora.

Mucha gente se acercó a saludarme ese día, y comencé a creer que este ambiente era mucho más… harmonioso que el anterior donde había trabajado.

Pero de entre todas las personas que conocí ese día, recuerdo a tres personas en específico.

Me encontraba en la cafetería pidiendo un expreso cuando se me acercó una muchacha de cabello largo, castaño y facciones diminutas.

— ¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva en el edificio, no? —me sonrió con tranquilidad. Su voz era hermosa.

— Sí, llegué hoy —le contesté sonriente. Su optimismo era contagioso.

— Soy Alice Brandon —me tendió la mano y la sujeté—. Del piso 6. Ediciones gráficas.

— Oh, mucho gusto. Soy Bella Swan.

— Me encanta tu cabello, es muy bonito. ¿Es natural, verdad? —dijo ella acariciando uno de mis mechones. Me sentí algo incómoda pero no parecía haber falsedad en su elogio.

— Alice, ¿ya estás acosando a los nuevos? —Un muchacho se acercó a nosotras. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran azules.

Alice puso ojos en blanco y se retiró de manera teatral del círculo. Me sentí aturdida.

— Le molesto porque me ama secretamente — me dijo el muchacho con diversión—. Hola, soy Jasper Whitlock.

— Mucho gusto, Bella Swan.

— ¿En qué piso te encuentras? —preguntó.

— En el cuarto —contesté.

— Oh, redes sociales —sonrió él. Era una sonrisa muy bonita, muy honesta—. Yo estoy en el sexto.

— Ediciones gráficas —asentí y se sorprendió.

— Ese duende ya anda abriendo la boca —negó para sí mismo—. Escucha, si tienes alguna duda con respecto al edificio, puedes preguntarme.

— ¡Está bien, gracias!

Alice y Jasper me parecieron muy amables en ese momento. Parecían honestos y simpáticos.

Cuando tuve mi expreso me di la vuelta y caminé por el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Pero en medio de eso, unas personas pasaron a mi lado, y notablemente sentí que alguien empujaba mi hombro, haciendo que tirara mi café sobre la alfombra negra.

Todos a mí alrededor se detuvieron a observar.

— ¡Ay! ¡Perdón! No te había visto —se excusó una de las chicas con un tono dramático. La chica a su lado se reía.

Yo sólo podía observar la alfombra manchada. ¡En mi primer día de trabajo!

— Si yo fuera tú, limpiaría eso ahora antes de que Frankie lo viera —murmuró con diversión hacia mi dirección y se rió con la chica.

¡Maldita desgraciada!

— ¿Qué haces, Jessica? ¿Intimidando a los nuevos el primer día? ¿Puedes ser más obvia? —le dijo un muchacho en un tono desganado, como si esto fuese rutina. Me ayudó a levantarme.

Jessica le miró con odio.

— ¿Acaso me acosas? ¿Por qué siempre te encuentras a mí alrededor, fracasado? —escupió ella.

— Yo trabajo en TFSS. No tengo tiempo para volver a la secundaria, donde te encuentras ahora —le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa divertida.

Gente a nuestro alrededor se rió de esta broma, y Jessica, con la otra muchacha, se retiraron de mala gana de la escena.

— Gracias…— le agradecí al muchacho asiático. Llevaba gafas de intelectual.

— No me lo agradezcas —le restó importancia con optimismo y observó la macha en la alfombra—. Ugh, esto se ve crudo. Mejor llamemos a Enrique para que limpie esto antes de que alguien lo vea.

Demasiado tarde, pensé cuando el ascensor se detuvo y el mismísimo Frankie Silverman, en compañía de otro muchacho con gafas, pero mucho más apuesto, llegaron a la cafetería.

Mi corazón se detuvo de forma inmediata cuando ambos observaron el desastre en la alfombra. Y luego a nosotros, que nos encontrábamos en la evidencia.

— ¿Qué es esto? —exigió saber consternado, pero no alzó la voz.

El muchacho a mi lado no dijo nada, pero yo sentí la obligación de hablar.

— Fue mi culpa, señor Silverman. Tuve un accidente con una muchacha y se cayó mi café. Lo siento muchísimo.

El muchacho al lado de Frankie observó intrigado la reacción de éste contra el episodio. Aunque me miraba con otro contexto, me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

— Tenga más cuidado la próxima, entonces —me contestó como si fuese obvio.

— Sí, sí, lo limpiaré ahora mismo —asentí nerviosa.

— No, no, no le pago para limpiar esto —frunció el ceño—. Tom, llama a los de limpieza —le dijo al muchacho a su lado—. Señorita Swan, vuelva al cuarto piso a trabajar.

Dicho esto, ellos se retiraron como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¡Rayos!…—maldije en voz baja. El primer día y se había molestado.

— ¡Oh, por dios! —se rió el muchacho a mi lado—. Estuvo a punto de agarrarle un ataque, y no te dijo nada.

— ¿De veras? —me sorprendí.

— ¡Sí! No siempre actúa de esa forma —me aseguró sonriente—. Debe tener un buen día para dejarte pasar una mancha como esa.

Woah.

— Debes ser una chica con suerte —me dijo él—. Mucho gusto, soy Eric Yorkie. Azul, frambuesa, Tarantino, Shakespeare, eso son mis gustos. Cuéntame sobre los tuyos. Pero antes, te ayudaré con este desastre.

Resultaba ser que trabajábamos en el mismo piso, y ya tenía sus tres años en la empresa.

Después del primer día, fuimos a beber unas cervezas.

— La chica que te empujó hoy era Jessica Stanley. No te acerques a ella, es una perra. Está aquí porque consigue muy buenas fotografías, pero porque se acuesta con todos los paparazzi de Los Ángeles y se las roba.

Me reí.

— Sabes casi todo de todos, ¿no?

— Llevo tres años en la empresa, y terminas conociendo a todos. Tienes que conocer a tu enemigo, por supuesto.

— ¿Enemigo? Todos parecían amables.

— Porque quieren que los consideres tu amigo, así cuando te traicionen, menos lo esperes. Jessica es la única idiota que se hace odiar al comienzo, todos saben que traiciona, así que rara vez consigue lo que quiere. Por eso, se mete con los nuevos, pichones como tú.

Yo no me sentía una pichona.

— ¿Y tú? —pregunté—. Dices que debo tener cuidado con todos, ¿por qué contigo no? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Eric frunció sus labios en una sonrisa nostálgica.

— Porque eres distinta —suspiró—. Pareces ese tipo de chica que vino aquí a trabajar limpiamente. Y necesitamos ese tipo de persona en la empresa. Sería genial que te quedaras aquí por un tiempo. Si Frankie te ha tenido semejante consideración con el accidente, es porque sabe que eres una buena persona. Él no te trataría mal a menos que sepa que no eres de confianza. Lo cual sería motivo suficiente para echarte de esta empresa.

Me sorprendí.

— No creas que las cosas se le pasan por alto. Está enterado de todos los escándalos en esta empresa, y de lo que cada uno hace. Dicen que es un maníaco del control obsesivo, pero yo creo que es un hombre muy inteligente que cuida lo que es suyo.

Sentí que mi amistad con Eric había sido como la de dos niños que se conocen en jardín de infantes y deciden ser mejores amigos de un día para el otro. Porque eso nos sucedió. Trabajábamos juntos, salíamos juntos. Teníamos los mismos gustos y me contó en una ocasión que él había llegado a la empresa hace tres años cuando logró hackear la cuenta de un productor de un paparazzi y consiguió fotografías confidenciales de una actriz muy reconocida antes que ese paparazzi.

Los meses pasaron y me adapté muy bien a la empresa. No veía nunca a Frankie, pero Eric decía que eso era parte de la rutina: sólo le veríamos para eventos o anuncios importantes en la empresa. Y los domingos en la noche.

De vez en cuando viajaba hasta Arizona para visitar el abuelo. Lucía contento cuando le contaba que ya había conseguido trabajo en el mismísimo programa de Frankie Silverman. No podía creerlo. Lo recordaba durante un día y lo olvidaba al siguiente.

El dinero que ganaba con el trabajo era ostentoso, y lo invertí casi todo en un buen guardarropa para no tener que repetirla en el trabajo. Había algo en esa empresa con la imagen, como si fuese lo más importante.

Eric me propuso vivir en su apartamento tras haber tenido mi décima discusión con la dueña de la pensión por haber traído un chico esa noche. Decían que era pensión de gente buena, familiar, no para una chica escandalosa como yo. Entonces, trasladé mis cosas para vivir con él. Su apartamento era amplio y no era demasiado lo que debía pagar de la renta.

No sé por qué cuando lo hizo, no sentí como si tuviese dobles intensiones. A veces traía chicos al apartamento y a él no le molestaba. Yo no le veía traer chicas, pero nunca me atreví a preguntar por su evidente homosexualidad.

Al séptimo mes, ya casi un año después de trabajar en el programa, me enteré a través de la página de las Silver-Girls que este año se volvería a jugar "La fantástica búsqueda del personaje del año" pero yo no tenía idea al respecto.

— Sé que han estado hablando al respecto para que sea en Septiembre, pero nosotros no manejamos esa información —me contó Eric.

— ¿Cómo escogen a las personas en ese concurso? —le pregunté mientras me recostaba a su lado en el sillón.

— Yo no estuve cuando fue el primer programa. Creo que los escoge el propio Frankie. Supongo que nos avisarán para cuando sea ese momento.

Los escogidos siempre eran trabajadores que, aparentemente, llamaban la atención de Frankie. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí una pizca de esperanza al creer que él había visto algo en mí.

Eric se mostraba muy emocionado por participar en el programa. Yo también lo estaba, pero sabía que jamás escogerían a una muchacha en su primer año.

De todas formas, nosotros sabíamos que habría que esperar para ese llamado que debía ser en, por lo menos, cuatro meses.

_Pero las sorpresas siempre son un plato al día en The Frankie Silverman Show._

Un día común y corriente en Junio, nos pidieron que todos los trabajadores nos reuniéramos en un gran anfiteatro del edificio. Normalmente lo hacían cuando planeaban dar un comunicado, pero nunca era algo interesante.

Eric y yo nos sentamos en el medio mientras él me molestaba una y otra vez por un pequeño grano que me había salido en la barbilla. Todo el mundo parloteaba de aquí para allá esperando que apareciera alguien que nos enviara el comunicado. Más comúnmente, uno de los secretarios de Frankie.

Pero en esta ocasión, no fue así. La puerta se abrió y de ella salieron Stella Road, dos hombres más y el mismísimo Frankie, vistiendo una camisa negra que hacían juego con sus pantalones blancos ceñidos. El anfiteatro enmudeció atento a la presencia de Frankie y las chicas suspiraron. Todos sabían que si él se encontraba aquí, era un anuncio importante, y como tal, lo daría él.

Subieron hasta el estrado y Frankie tomó el micrófono con esa sonrisa enigmática que tanto le caracterizaba.

— Buenos días a todos. Gracias por hacerse presentes a tiempo para este gran anuncio que procederemos a dar, y ya que estamos, desearía agradecerles por…

El discurso de Frankie se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta volvió a hacer ruido cuando se abrió. Ingresó un muchacho de cabello castaño y barbudo y los ojos de más de cien personas fueron directos a él. Él se sintió cohibido cuando Frankie dejó de hablar para observarlo fijamente.

— Se viene una fea —murmuró Eric a mi oído y mordí mi labio. Parecía ser que sí.

— Lamento mucho la interrupción, señor Silverman —se disculpó el muchacho antes de sentarse.

Todos observamos a Frankie. Le miraba fijamente con una expresión inescrutable.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó él con curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó el muchacho, desorientado.

Al igual que todos. ¿Frankie Silverman no recordando un nombre?

— Tu nombre —pidió él alzando su voz.

— Danny —contestó el muchacho, más como pregunta.

— Tu nombre completo, Danny —Frankie sonaba algo molesto.

— D-Danny Cleveland, señor —contestó creyendo que estaba a punto de ser despedido.

Pero Frankie sólo asintió de forma pensativa.

— ¿Puedes subir un momento al estrado, por favor Danny?—pidió Frankie cortando el silencio.

— ¿Al estrado? —repitió Danny, confundido.

— Sí, al estrado, donde me encuentro yo en estos momentos —asintió él de buena gana.

Danny frunció el ceño, pero accedió a las palabras de Frankie y subió hasta el estrado, mientras que éste bajó para sentarse en uno de los primeros asientos del anfiteatro. Las chicas sentadas a su lado se emocionaron disimuladamente.

— Te mentí, Danny —confesó Frankie con tristeza—. Sí te conozco.

Danny estaba parado en el estrado, muy confundido ante la situación.

— Sé que trabajas en el quinto piso, en marketing, y que nos has brindado increíble apoyo con tus ideas para los comerciales de televisión. Y en verdad debo felicitarte porque has trabajado duro este año.

Danny sonrió.

— Por eso, me gustaría que, frente a todos, nos contaras cómo ingresaste a esta empresa —pidió Frankie con amabilidad.

— ¿Aquí, señor? —Nadie comprendía por qué quería que el muchacho hablase de su trabajo frente a toda la empresa.

— Claro, estamos todos aquí reunidos. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que ésta para que todos te conozcan, no? —Frankie sonreía—. Deléitanos con tu relato. Queremos oírte.

Danny no comprendía mucho esta situación tampoco, pero no le quedaba más que aceptar las palabras del jefe y hablar.

— Bueno… llegué a esta empresa hace seis años —se rascaba la cabeza—. Tengo experiencia en otros ámbitos, sobre todo comerciales de productos de belleza y…

— ¿Pueden encender esa luz? —Pidió Frankie en voz alta, cortando el relato de Danny—. Aquí está muy oscuro. Enciéndanla por favor.

Después de que encendieran la luz que Frankie pedía, él le indicó que siguiera hablando.

— Y entré a esta empresa cuando se cambió el nuevo logo del programa….

— ¿Pueden traerme un poco de café mientras escuchamos el relato? —pidió de nuevo Frankie alzando su voz, interrumpiendo a Danny de nuevo. Se sintió culpable—. Oh, lo siento Danny, sigue hablando, no me tengas en cuenta.

¿Pero si él le había pedido que lo hiciese? Me sentí muy mal por ese chico, no tenía idea qué es lo que Frankie buscaba con todo esto.

Danny siguió contando acerca de la primera publicidad en la que ayudó a la empresa mientras le traían el café a Frankie.

— No, sin azúcar, no me gusta el azúcar en las mañanas —contestó tajante al muchacho que le había traído el café, y terminó por devolvérselo molesto.

¿Qué era lo que hacía? Todos nos preguntábamos de dónde venía esa actitud déspota y el bochorno que le ocasionaba a Danny.

— ¿Te estoy interrumpiendo, Danny? —preguntó finalmente él, con un tono de voz más tranquilo.

— Eh…

— Honestidad —advirtió.

— S-Sí, señor —tragó saliva.

— ¿Estoy haciendo mal al interrumpirte? ¿Te estoy faltando el respeto?

Danny asintió tímidamente.

— ¿Te molesta que lo haga, o no? —preguntó sonriente.

Danny asintió nuevamente.

— Ok —contestó Frankie levantándose del asiento, asintiendo para sí mismo una y otra vez.

Caminó durante cinco segundos con una mirada pensativa, hasta que chasqueó la lengua.

— Danny —le llamó—. Te contaré una cosa. Hace unos pocos días, una noche de verano sofocante en realidad, en la que me encontraba especialmente malhumorado, me pidieron permiso para realizar una pequeña gráfica para el programa. Una gráfica en forma de pirámide, en la cual, escalón por escalón, parte por parte, establece el rango de importancia… o relevancia, como prefieras decirlo, de dichos puestos en esta empresa que llamamos "The Frankie Silverman Show". ¿La conoces?

Tenía qué. Todos aquí la conocíamos.

— Sí, señor.

— ¿Dónde está, Danny? —le preguntó.

— En la cafetería, señor.

— Por supuesto. Todo el mundo pasa por la cafetería, claro que has pasado en frente de esa gráfica. Y dime, ¿en qué piso trabajas?

— En el piso octavo, señor. Marketing. Soy diseñador gráfico.

Frankie asintió.

— ¿Recuerdas cuál es tu lugar en esa pirámide, Danny? ¿Cuál es el valor estimado en esta empresa?

Danny permaneció mudo.

— Según esa escala, a pesar del título y el historial que llevas en esta empresa, sólo te ubicas en el 7/10. Por tres lugares, te encuentras más abajo que cualquier otro.

Todos permanecimos en silencio. Danny debía sentir vergüenza.

— ¿Cuál crees que sea mi puesto, Danny? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— Pues… usted maneja la empresa, señor Silverman. Es el _CEO_ de esta empresa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me tomó organizar esta empresa? —La pregunta era retórica—. ¿Ganarme el lugar que poseo? Porque aunque sea un prestigioso lugar que me ha tocado por lazos familiares, es un hecho indiscutible que me toca la más grande responsabilidad de todas: dirigir y producir el programa, actualizar todos los días la lista de invitados, aprobar cada uno de las personas que trabajan aquí, y por lo tanto, velar por el bienestar de todos mis empleados. Porque… somos todos una familia, ¿no, Danny?

Él asintió. Frankie se dio la vuelta frente a nosotros.

— ¿Somos una familia, no? —nos preguntó con una sonrisa.

Y todos le respondimos que sí.

— ¡Entonces, demos un aplauso para esta familia! —pidió él aplaudiendo y todos le seguimos, seguido de vitoreo y silbidos.

Frankie alzó su mano para pedir que termináramos de aplaudir, sonriente.

— Ahora, de nuevo ¿cuál es mi puesto, Danny? —sonrió.

Danny dijo solemne:

— Usted es…

— ¡SOY EL NÚMERO UNO! —Gritó Frankie enfadado, haciendo que todos nos tensáramos de golpe—. ¡Soy el jodido número uno! ¡Y si vuelves a interrumpirme cuando esté hablando, te despediré porque puedo! ¡Y te dejaré en la mismísima bancarrota suprimiendo cualquier oportunidad laboral en tu vida como el miserable bicho que eres! ¡¿Entendido?!

Danny tembló de pánico ante el griterío de Frankie.

— ¡Te vas inmediatamente de este edificio! ¡Y no quiero verte en mi perímetro en lo que resta de estos siete días! ¡Ahora! —exclamó señalando la puerta y Danny bajó inmediatamente del estrado para marcharse trotando.

Todos estábamos shockeados por el cambio de humor de Frankie en ese momento. No le había visto explotar nunca de esa forma.

Él se dio la vuelta para vernos a nosotros.

— Espero haber sido claro con esto —nos dijo esta vez, más calmado—. Adultos… y todavía necesitan de un griterío para que se les quede grabado algo en la cabeza.

_¿Entonces, todo había sido una farsa?_

— Te dije, es un actor brillante —murmuró Eric a mi lado.

Frankie volvió a subirse al estrado.

— Volviendo a lo que estaba por decir, antes de que su estimado compañero me interrumpiera, tenemos un gran anuncio para darles.

— Esto no me huele a nada bueno —masculló Eric en voz baja—. La última vez que hizo una reunión sorpresiva fue hace dos años, cuando hubo despidos masivos.

— ¡¿Despidos masivos?! —murmuré asustada.

— Normalmente lo hacen cuando descubren que se ha filtrado información. Si cae uno, caen todos.

Recuerdo haber estado completamente asustada por el anuncio que Frankie dio esa mañana. ¿Y si me despedían? Yo no había abierto la boca, ni Eric tampoco. Ni sabía de alguien que había abierto la boca. No podía despedirme a mí, pero ¿y si lo hacía?

— Como sabrán, cada cinco años Silverman Enterprises realiza un programa especial denominado "La fantástica búsqueda del personaje del año". Como se supone, el programa debía realizarse en Septiembre…

Frankie permaneció mudo y torció una mueca.

— Pero no será así —sentenció.

En silencio, todos nos confundimos.

— Decidimos —dijo observando a las personas a su lado—. Que el programa se lleve a cabo…en tres semanas.

Y de pronto, la sala entera se llenó de murmullos alborotados. Ni Eric ni yo podíamos creer que fuese tan pronto.

— Debo suponer que si llegaron hasta esta instancia, ustedes deben saber perfectamente de qué programa les estoy hablando y de sus reglas —continuó—. Pero suponer es una pésima decisión en este negocio. Porque la mayoría de todos los presentes en este anfiteatro no llevan más de cuatro años en esta empresa.

Frankie volvió a retomar la atención de todos con su tono histriónico.

— Hay ciertas cosas que deben saber antes de este programa especial. Para eso, John se encargará de leerles las indicaciones y las reglas necesarias para participar.

El hombre de aspecto intelectual procedió a leer las cláusulas del programa especial. Mientras todos oímos, yo fui consciente de ciertas particularidades que mencionaba. La primera era acerca de la selección de las personas que participarían en el programa: Sólo debían cumplir con un único requisito, que era pertenecer en la empresa de Frankie Silverman sin importar cuánto tiempo se encuentre trabajando dentro de la empresa.

Eso me hacía pensar que tanto Eric como yo y ese Danny podíamos participar en el show.

La selección para participar la hacía el mismo Frankie Silverman. Nadie sabía en base a qué juzgaba quiénes podían participar. Algunos decían que aunque las reglas decían que podía ser cualquiera, normalmente escogía a aquellos que llevaban tiempo en la empresa. Otros, decían que estratégicamente Frankie buscaba a las personas que lograrían conseguirle casos interesantes, y por lo tanto, un buen raiting.

Con respecto a los casos, dejó en claro que los cinco participantes elegidos recibirían un e-mail esta noche en la cuenta que cada uno poseía dentro de esta empresa. Normalmente se les otorga un plazo de una semana para conseguir un hombre o una mujer que creen que tengan el talento necesario para cautivar a la audiencia, que elegiría al "personaje del año" a través de llamadas telefónicas. Pero, como se nos había informado demasiado tarde, nos darían un plazo de dos semanas.

En esas dos semanas, deberíamos no sólo conseguir a la persona a la que ofreceríamos como personaje del año, sino que también debíamos probarle a la audiencia qué tan bueno era. Necesitabas pruebas para que la gente te creyera.

Pero lo más importante era que la persona a la que ofrecíamos, debía ser completamente consciente de lo que hacía, de que iba a participar en un programa de la televisión. Lo cual, lo hacía mucho más fácil porque ésta era una oportunidad en un millón: Cualquier persona con talento, sólo necesitaba la fama de The Frankie Silverman Show para lograr el éxito.

Cuando John terminó de leer las cláusulas, Frankie habló.

— Primero, esto es un programa completamente legítimo. Aquí no existen arreglos ni preferencias. Los participantes —nos señaló—. Ustedes, no poseen más ni menos derechos que cualquier otro, ni por haber participado más años en esta empresa. Segundo, esto es completamente confidencial como todo en este programa. Ni se tomen la molestia de abrir la boca, porque lo sabremos inmediatamente.

Luego, nos miró fijamente.

— La mayoría de ustedes piensa que esto es un programa de entretenimiento —frunció sus labios—. Pero no. Esto no es sólo un programa. Esto es un juego.

Alzó su voz al pronunciar la última palabra.

— Si son seleccionados, sepan que ésta es la oportunidad de sus vidas para ascender en esta carrera. Recuerden que no me tienen que impresionar a mí, sino al público. Ellos son los que van a definir si luego de este juego tienen trabajo o no. Porque en cuanto sean seleccionados, sólo uno de ustedes ganará. El resto de los cuatro, serán despedidos.

Todos jadearon sorpresivos, al menos nosotros los nuevos, que no teníamos idea al respecto. Con razón, nadie de los que trabajaron en el primer programa se encontraba aquí.

— Es por eso que son libres de aceptar la invitación al juego o no. De no aceptarla, deben responder ese correo electrónico que les llegará hoy a las nueve de la noche en punto. Y serán reemplazados por otro.

— América necesita una nueva estrella, un nuevo talento, un nuevo rostro. Y ustedes nos lo traerán. Puede ser una mujer brillante, con dedicación, esfuerzo y un talento innegable. Puede ser un hombre harapiento, sucio, sin ningún talento ni gracia. Puede ser sino, un hombre trabajador, el sueño americano y una clase media. O puede ser una frívola mujer puta. Lo que deseen. Pero deben demostrarle al país que, hagan lo que hagan, esa persona merece ser conocida.

Y sin más que agregar, dijo:

— Eso es todo por hoy.

Algunos dijeron que el programa había bajado de raiting, otros que Sienna, la anterior ganadora, estaba perdiendo popularidad. Lo cierto es que nadie se animó a preguntar por qué el programa había sido adelantado abruptamente, sin dejarles tiempo a las personas de buscar un posible rostro para el programa.

— Fue muy extraño. Digo, normalmente avisan esto con tiempo para que todos trabajemos en conseguir una persona para que de esa forma, si eres llamado, sólo tengas que conseguir las pruebas para demostrarlo en el programa de televisión — me explicaba Eric mientras bebíamos unas cervezas en el bar.

— ¿Dos semanas? ¿Crees que alguien pueda conseguir una persona en tan poco tiempo? —me reí bebiendo de mi botella.

— ¡Lo sé! Es muy frustrante —se quejó—. Desearía ser llamado, podría conseguir buen material en poco tiempo.

— ¿Y si te despiden? ¿Podrías pasar ese riesgo? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— Trabajar en esta empresa es todo un riesgo. Es la obsesión que tienen todos con Frankie y su éxito, todos le quieren traicionar o quieren saber acerca de su vida privada.

Eric se mordió el labio, indeciso.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que se comenta? —murmuró en voz baja. Negué con interés—. Dicen que Frankie ha decidido apresurar el programa… porque está enfermo.

— ¿Qué? —exclamé sorprendida y me pidió que me callara—. ¿Cómo que….?

— Son sospechas, obviamente —agregó rápidamente—. Porque los números de raiting se encuentran bien, Sienna acaba de firmar contrato para una película con _Aronofsky__******_**.** Dime, ¿qué otra excusa puedes encontrar para que adelantaran todo de forma tan desprolija?

Por más alocada que sonara esa teoría, parecía ser cierta. Los arranques de malhumor de Frankie no parecían ser algo común. Estaba más alterado de lo normal, y más frívolo. No se le veía sonreír de la misma forma como solía hacerla antes.

Mientras razonaba esta teoría, Eric volvía a revisar su I-phone, frustrado.

— Ya deja de revisar tu correo, o me pondrás nerviosa a mí —reí quitándole el teléfono de sus manos.

Eric bufaba despectivamente cuando yo decía algo como eso. Aunque se riese como si fuese una buena broma, algo me hacía pensar que creía que era imposible que yo entrase a ese juego por mi nula experiencia en la empresa. Y eso me chocaba un poco.

— Ya, en serio, déjalo —le pedí cuando llegamos a casa.

— Ugh, sí. Lo sé, mejor me iré a bañar y luego…—murmuró con desgano mientras revisaba su correo por décima vez en la noche. Luego, su expresión palideció—. ¡Oh, por Dios santo, llegó el maldito e-mail!

— ¿Qué? —pregunté aturdida.

Eric revisó el e-mail que le había llegado de parte de la empresa. Decir que había gritado de la emoción cuando le llegó la confirmación de que participaría en el juego era quedarse corta. No podía creer la suerte que había tenido, ni yo la casualidad para pensar que él se moría por participar y que le llegase el e-mail en la noche.

Me puse muy contenta por él, porque en verdad lo deseaba. Pero secretamente, revisé mi correo en mi teléfono y no encontré absolutamente nada. Esperé toda la noche pensando que podía llegar en ese momento, cuando sabía perfectamente que ellos eran muy puntuales para éste tipo de cosas. Finalmente, me fui a dormir desesperanzada al descubrir que no había sido llamada.

Pero, ¿qué podía esperar? Pocos logros había logrado en la empresa. Había conseguido bastante información gracias a mi plan de las Silver-Girls, pero no me parecía un logro destacado. Y ése era el problema. Pronto, culminaría mi primer año en esta empresa y no había alcanzado impresionar a Frankie Silverman. Si tan sólo hubiese sido llamada para ese juego, definitivamente habría probado que merecía estar aquí. Pero ni siquiera eso.

Al día siguiente en la empresa nadie dijo nada. Todos actuaban como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

— ¿Por qué nadie alardea que ha sido llamado? —le pregunté en voz baja a Eric, en la cafetería—. ¿No llamaron a nadie de nuestro piso?

— ¡Porque es peligroso! —me contestó él como si fuese obvio—. Es como una fiesta donde todos tienen que entregar regalos ingeniosos. Si alguien descubre tu regalo, te robará la idea o la saboteará.

— ¿Sabotear? —pregunté confundida—. ¿Realmente hay gente que puede sabotear estas cosas?

— Bella, son un millón de dólares y un ascenso en la empresa, además de la imagen pública que ganarás —murmuró él en voz baja—. Ellos buscarán la forma de lograr que nadie excepto ellos gane, nadie quiere ser despedido tampoco. Eres la única que sabe que estoy participando en esto, así que te pediré que seas discreta, ¿sí?

— Sí, por supuesto —le aseguré de forma inmediata.

Nadie en la oficina comentó al respecto porque debía ser bastante obvio lo que Eric me explicó. Entonces, no sabríamos quiénes competían hasta dentro de dos semanas, cuando el programa fuese emitido.

Desde esa noche, Eric se encontró ocupado armando su propio caso para ser presentado. No quise preguntarle al respecto porque deseaba privacidad, y eso lo comprendía.

Como hacía unas semanas que no salía con ningún muchacho, decidí aprovechar esa noche para hacerlo. Masturbarse ya no era divertido.

Fui a un pequeño bar pretencioso que me recordaba muchísimo a POSMO. A veces, deseaba volver para saber cómo se encontraba Jimmy, pero luego recordaba que no era lo correcto.

Recuerdo haberme sentado en la barra de tragos y haber pedido una buena cantidad de cerveza irlandesa. Pero nunca olvidaré lo que vi aquella noche.

Sentado a unos pocos metros de mí, se encontraba el mismísimo Frankie Silverman vestido de forma casual, bebiendo de una pequeña copa de lo que parecía ser whiskey. Lucía algo pensativo, taciturno y melancólico.

Yo no podía creer que se encontraba allí mismo, fuera del foco de atención. Bueno, aquí no frecuentaba mucha gente conocida, quizás por eso no le reconocían. Pero se veía tan hermoso, tan misterioso, mi corazón latía como si fuese mi ídolo sentado a pocos metros.

Sentí la necesidad de acercarme a él para entablarle conversación. Pero, ¿aceptaría? Las cervezas en mi sistema me incitaron a hacerlo, y allí me encontré, sentada a su lado, cautivada por su semblante y su aroma personal.

— Buenas noches, señor Silverman —le saludé mientras tomaba su vaso y se detenía, para ladear la cabeza en mi dirección.

Sentir sus ojos encima de los míos era mortificante.

— Señorita Swan —respondió y vi que su expresión se dulcificaba, probablemente porque creyó que era una fan.

— ¿Qué le trae por este bar? —pregunté sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. ¡Diablos, estaba hablando con él!

— Probablemente la misma razón que la suya —contestó con la mirada fija en otro lado, bebiendo de su vaso.

— Oh, eso es interesante… —me reí pero él no contestó nada. Seguía serio, muy serio. Incluso triste. ¿Por qué lo estaría?

Quise abordar cualquier tema para saber cómo se encontraba, pero él había dejado en claro que la línea entre sus trabajadores y él, era muy marcada. Y por supuesto, a nadie le revelaba información personal.

— ¿Sabe? Vivo con Eric Yorkie. Debe recordar su nombre, es uno de los seleccionados de este año —comenté.

Eso atrajo su atención. Volvió a mirarme pero esta vez me sonreía.

— Y tú le detestas profundamente —negó para sí mismo.

— ¿Eh? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué lo dice, señor Silverman?

— Porque consiguió lo que probablemente anhelabas, y te quitó tu última esperanza de permanecer en esta empresa —dijo con despreocupación.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

— No, no he olvidado que te queda muy poco tiempo, Swan —bebió de su copa.

— L-Lo sé…—murmuré—. Pero, no le odio. Él ha trabajado mucho para lograr lo que logró. Además, es mi amigo.

Frankie soltó una carcajada silenciosa.

— ¿Amigo? —me preguntó despectivamente.

— Sí. Desde que empecé a trabajar —contesté.

— No puedes tener amigos en esta empresa. Ni mucho menos esos que te dicen que no puedes tener amigos en la empresa, son los más descarados que buscan encontrarte con la guardia bajo para apuñalarte.

— Pero, Eric me ofreció vivir con él y…—fruncí el ceño.

— Te apuesto lo que quieras que este muchacho quiere tenerte cerca para que no estorbes en su camino. Si aceptó jugar, no tengas duda de que es capaz de traicionar a quien quiera para alcanzar su objetivo.

Me quedé muda, porque jamás le había oído hablar de una forma tan coloquial, despreocupada. Se le notaba un poco la ebriedad cargada.

— Mi humilde consejo es que te alejes lo más que puedas de él antes de que te ganes una decepción.

No supe qué contestarle al respecto. ¿Debía dudar de Eric, entonces?

— Dime una cosa —murmuró llamando mi atención y me sonrojé—. ¿Qué habrías hecho… si te llamaba a jugar?

Mi estómago se hizo un nudo.

— Habría aceptado —dije claramente—. Quiero mostrarle de lo que soy capaz.

Frankie asintió observando de nuevo su copa y permanecimos en un silencio sepulcral durante varios minutos.

Cuando dejó la propina en la mesa, se levantó.

— Ven, acompáñame un segundo —pidió con el dedo índice.

Mi corazón daba vueltas y vueltas alocadamente al oír su petición. Estaba sacando mi billetera para pagar mi trago cuando Frankie le hizo una señal al barman de aprobación y él me dijo que no era necesario pagar. Cielos santo, la influencia de este hombre era apabullante.

Le acompañé hasta un pasillo oculto del bar sintiendo que mi cuerpo entero cosquilleaba. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie nos viese todavía? Le acompañé con tranquilidad y confusión.

— S-Señor Silverman, ¿a dónde vam…?

Antes de que terminara de preguntar, él se dio la vuelta con violencia y me acorraló contra la pared haciendo que mi cuerpo se chocara con fuerza.

La adrenalina fluyó por mi sangre cuando sus labios fueron directamente a mi cuello para morderlo. Gemí con anticipación. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? ¿Frankie Silverman me estaba…? ¡Dios mío!

— S-Señor Silverman…—gemí y de pronto, una de sus manos fue hasta el botón de mis pantalones y me tensé violentamente.

¡Carajo! ¿Qué me iba a hacer?

— Quédate callada —gruñó tajante sobre mi oído y esa mano, fue por debajo de la tela de mis jeans y de mis bragas, acariciando mi clítoris.

— ¡AH! —grité no haciéndole caso, porque mi centro ya se encontraba empapado.

Ni en el mejor de mis sueños podría esperar algo como esto. ¡Frankie Silverman me estaba masturbando! Había adentrado su dedo a mi centro y comenzaba a follarme con mucha rapidez mientras yo me abrazaba a su cuerpo y él seguía dejándome un chupón en el cuello.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Demonios! ¡Marcada por Silverman! ¡Diablos que esto era el paraíso!

Sentí miles de emociones en ese momento, como si pudiese enamorarme perdidamente de este hombre más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Quieres demostrarme lo que puedes hacer? —me preguntó al rostro con enfado.

— S-Sí…

— ¿Quieres enseñarme lo que eres capaz? —volvió a desafiarme, bombeando con furia.

— ¡S-Sí! —chillé.

— ¿Quieres impresionarme? —gruñó esta vez en voz alta.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —grité cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por el maravilloso y explosivo orgasmo que sacudió mi cuerpo entero, haciendo que mis piernas se volviesen flácidas como gelatina.

Cuando intentaba recuperar mi respiración, murmuró cerca de mi rostro.

— Consígueme un buen show, entonces.

Separó sus dedos de mi cuerpo, sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse los dedos, y se retiró con la frialdad que le caracterizó esa noche.

Recuerdo haber vuelto completamente enloquecida, eufórica, preguntándome si no había sido producto de mi ebriedad. Frankie Silverman me había masturbado. Me había tocado, y me había regalado el mejor orgasmo de toda mi jodida vida. ¡Una celebridad! Y no cualquiera, sino el mismo al que yo amaba secretamente.

Al día siguiente, no le conté a Eric de lo sucedido porque ni siquiera sabía con qué me encontraría en el trabajo cuando lo viese. No es que esperara que me considerara su nueva novia, pero ¿me ignoraría?

No pude pensar en nada más que eso. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿A qué se refería con _"consígueme un buen show"_? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Pero en ese momento pensé que después de la extraña amabilidad hacia mí, y el evento de anoche, podría ser que le gustaba. No me amaba, ni esas cosas estúpidas, pero yo le atraía, evidentemente. ¿Verdad?

— ¡Bella! —exclamó Eric aturdiéndome por completo—. Llevas grogui toda la mañana, dime qué te ocurre.

Parpadeé en dirección a Eric. ¿Me creería?

— No, nada —mentí sonriendo y volviendo a la pantalla de mi computadora.

— ¿Segura? Sabes que me preocupo por ti —me miró con lástima.

"_Te apuesto lo que quieras que este muchacho quiere tenerte cerca para que no estorbes en su camino"_

— Nada, sólo tuve una pesadilla Eric —contesté con firmeza. No sé por qué me enojaba con él, Frankie debía estar equivocado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio ayudaba durante todo un año y lo dejaba vivir bajo su techo sólo por competencia? No tenía sentido.

— Está bien, estás en tus días —alzó las manos disculpándose y me reí—. Apresúrate, tenemos una reunión en el anfiteatro. Parece que Frankie va a dar un nuevo mensaje.

Me helé.

— ¿Q-Qué será? —pregunté asustada.

— No lo sé, espero que sea más tiempo de espera para el programa —puso sus ojos en blanco y tomó mi mano para que nos dirigiésemos al anfiteatro.

Estaba asustada, preguntándome qué es lo que diría. Por alguna extraña razón, mi mente sólo podía pensar en la alternativa de despedirme sólo por haberme tocado…

Frankie apareció en compañía de sus ejecutivos vistiendo de ensueño con un aspecto ligeramente más positivo que la última vez. No podía evitar observarle con descaro, éste hombre me tenía enloquecida.

— Ok, sólo daremos un breve y emocionante anuncio —dijo cuando se paró en el escenario sobre el estrado, con una sonrisa enigmática—. Uno de los participantes… o una de los participantes —aclaró inmediatamente—. Que había sido elegido para nuestro show especial ha decidido rechazar la oportunidad para su seguridad a último momento.

_¿Qué?_

— Por lo que nos ha quedado una bacante para el último y quinto participante —continuó—. Que ya ha sido escogido.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar sorprendidos por la noticia. Incluso, Eric a mi lado no podía creerlo.

— Si mis cálculos son correctos, el correo electrónico debería ser enviado….— Frankie observó su muñeca, donde se encontraba su reloj—. Ahora.

Y en ese momento, mi teléfono vibró.

Todos se vieron entre ellos observando su teléfono celular para saber si les había llegado algo. Me tensé en mi asiento sin saber qué movimiento realizar, preguntándome si era lo que realmente creía.

_No podía ser, no podía haberme tocado y haberme conseguido una oportunidad de un millón de dólares. No podía haber hecho eso._

— Felicidades a la persona a quién haya recibido ese correo electrónico, y como último mensaje a aquellos que compiten, tienen dos semanas desde el día de hoy hasta que el show salga el 25 de Junio, que será como siempre, el Domingo. _Confío en que me darán un buen show._

Aquella última frase terminó por sacudir mi cuerpo como si recibiese una descarga eléctrica o un balde con agua helada sobre mi espalda escurriéndose por encima de todos mis poros…

— Eso es todo.

Todos se levantaron para retirarse, pero yo me apresuré.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? —me preguntó sorprendido.

Tenía que ir a un lugar secreto y revisar mi teléfono. Nadie debía levantar sospecha de mí ahora.

— Creo que me siento muy mal, voy al baño —le dije con rapidez y escapé del anfiteatro fingiendo estar algo descompuesta.

Cuando llegué al baño, me encerré en uno de los cubículos. Apoyé mi espalda sobre la puerta y saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo.

Efectivamente, me había llegado un correo electrónico.

— Oh, Dios santo.

Lo abrí, y estuve a punto de gritar.

**Para: Isabella Marie Swan.**

**De: Silverman Enterprises.**

"_**Estimada Señorita Swan, ha sido seleccionada para participar en el programa especial "La fantástica búsqueda del personaje del año" de The Frankie Silverman Show. A continuación, se registrarán las bases del programa que usted deberá tener en cuenta. Si desea participar o no, responda de forma inmediata este correo para…."**_

No pude creerlo en cuanto lo leí. Me pareció completamente bizarro y hasta ridículo. Pero la evidencia estaba aquí. Había sido elegida. Yo era una de las competidoras. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo era posible?

Intenté normalizar mi respiración sintiendo que la felicidad salía a flote. ¡Había sido elegida! Había conseguido mi oportunidad para triunfar, una oportunidad de un millón de dólares y fama. Aquí estaba. ¡En mi teléfono!

Pero las preguntas salieron de forma inmediata. ¿Qué diablos había significado todo lo sucedido anoche? No es como si yo le hubiese hecho un favor sexual, no le había tocado. Él me había tocado. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, pedirle un maldito consejo a alguien.

Encontré a Eric esperándome fuera del baño para preguntarme si me encontraba bien. Le enseñé el e-mail que me había llegado y se tomó su tiempo para leerlo.

— ¿Te llegó el mismo a ti, verdad? —pregunté emocionada.

— Sí… sí… es que, Dios… ¡Qué locura! —se empezó a reír y me abrazó—. ¡Felicidades, Bella!

— Gracias —le sonreí—. Aunque hay algo que debo contarte.

— ¿Qué es? —rió—. ¿Te sabes algún chisme?

— Básicamente —fruncí mis labios—. Anoche salí y me encontré a… Frankie.

Eric no esperaba oír eso.

— Estuve con él hablando… nada raro, en realidad. Una cosa llevó a la otra y…

Me miró con mucha intriga.

— Espera, ¿estamos hablando de… el mismo Frankie? —asentí—. ¿El hombre que acaba de…? ¿Él?

Asentí rápidamente. Y en su expresión no había contento.

— ¿Te cogiste a…?

— No, no fue así —le callé inmediatamente—. Sólo me tocó. Pero no hice absolutamente nada. Por eso estoy confundida. ¿Qué crees que haya significado eso?

— Espera —sacudió su cabeza riéndose—. ¿Esto es cierto, Bella? ¿No me estás bromeando?

— ¿Cómo crees? —le contesté—. Tú sabes que yo no miento en estas cosas. Sí, me encanta, me parece muy atractivo, pero jamás mentiría algo como esto. ¿No dijiste que no se mete con las chicas que trabajan para él?

— Eso es lo que creía hasta ahora —frunció el ceño—. ¿Entonces, lo habrá hecho con otras más?

— ¡No lo sé! Y si lo hizo, ¿por qué motivo? Ni que le hubiese hecho un favor a cambio.

Eric permaneció pensativo.

— Porque te hizo un favor a ti —concluyó asombrado—. Él sabe que no te queda más tiempo en esta empresa si vienes como vienes…

Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.

— Te metió en esto para que aceptaras… porque cree que puedes darle un buen show —frunció su ceño, y por unos segundos sentí que Eric me estaba subestimando, pero no le di importancia. Grave error en ese momento.

— Pero, ¿por qué esa consideración? ¿Y por qué tuvo que manosearme?

Eric bufó.

— Dime, ¿le demandarías? —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Se lo contarías a alguien? O mejor dicho, ¿alguien te creería?

Negué porque sabía que era inútil. Él a penas me creyó. Y no sé por qué, la noticia le cayó un poco fría.

Hasta el día de hoy, aún cuando él y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra, nunca supe si le molestó que participara en el juego sin ningún logro en el poco pero extenso tiempo en esta empresa, o si le molestaba que de alguna forma u otra, había captado la atención de Frankie Silverman. Lo único que supe en ese momento, es que me había metido en un gran rollo.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

***ACV: Accidente cerebro vascular.**

**** Aronofsky: Reconocido director de cine.**

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir, más que espero que le den una oportunidad a esta pequeña creación que me tomó dos semanas escribir. Mañana publicaré el segundo capítulo, y el viernes el último capítulo. Y recuerden, es un fic EdwardxBella. No BellaxFrankie.


	2. Hecha la ley, hecha la trampa

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Diana Méndez (Betas FFAD)**

.

**.:: THE FRANKIE SILVERMAN SHOW ::.**

**#TFSS**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2****  
**

Bebí mi segunda botella de cerveza cuando la rubia despampanante se alejó de él contoneando sus caderas. Se le veía divertido y eso era una buena señal. Algo en mi instinto me decía que él ya sabía que yo le estaba viendo desde el otro lado del bar, pero poco le importó. Terminé la última gota de la botella y decidí acercarme a conversar con él, no sin antes jalar disimuladamente mis pezones de un tirón para que se marcaran sobre mi musculosa blanca. Siseé de dolor.

Me senté a su lado, y al verme me sonrió.

— Mira quién ha aparecido —ronroneó—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cazando algo?

Le sonreí.

— Pero si la presa eres tú —le apunté con mi dedo índice y se rió.

— Eres insistente —notó con humor.

— La tercera es la vencida, ¿no? —encogí mis hombros.

— Quizás no valga la pena —frunció sus labios y me miró con pena.

Perdí la poca paciencia que llevaba encima.

—Emmett, estamos hablando de la oportunidad de tu vida —refunfuñé golpeando un poco la mesa—. Dime, ¿cuántas veces alguien se te ha acercado a proponerte un millón de dólares?

— Se supone que debo ganar para obtener el millón, ¿no? —bromeó mientras bebía de su jarra de cerveza.

— ¿Y crees que no lo harías? ¡Mírate! Eres uno de los modelos más apuesto de Los Ángeles, todas las chicas morirían por estar en tu cama.

— No necesito otra oferta de trabajo, Bella —terminó por decir con un poco de seriedad, pero sin ocultar esa sonrisa juguetona que le caracterizaba—. Estoy bien donde estoy.

— Pero, ¿no te gustaría ser una celebridad internacional? —agregué con picardía.

Emmett pensó un buen rato antes de contestarme.

— No lo sé —sonrió—. No confío mucho en Frankie Silverman y su empresa. Siento que algo traman, no debe ser normal tener tanto éxito.

— Porque el éxito es una ciencia —expliqué—. Frankie es un hombre muy inteligente que podría llevarte al ascenso, si es que deseas participar.

— No es que no me sienta cómodo frente a una cámara, Bella. Pero estoy bien como estoy.

Apoyé mi rostro sobre la mesa lamentándome. No había caso. Él nunca accedería.

— Lo siento en verdad, pero mira todo este lugar, puedes encontrar a cualquier otra persona que desee participar —dijo señalando el resto del bar.

— No puede ser cualquiera, Emmett. Tiene que ser alguien especial, alguien que me ayude a ganar esto.

—Tsk, relájate y deja de pensar tanto en eso. ¿Por qué no me dejas invitarte una cerveza?

Acepté encogiéndome los hombros.

Emmett observó con descaro mi blusa transparente.

— Te ves muy sexy —advirtió poniendo su mano encima del muslo de mi pierna.

Me tensé y chasqueé la lengua.

—Emmett, no. No esta noche —gruñí separándome de él.

— ¿Por qué? Siempre pasamos buen tiempo —lamentó riéndose.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo distraerme, necesito conseguir a alguien o seré despedida —despeiné mi cabello frustrada.

En cuanto recibí aquél correo electrónico confirmándome que participaría en el programa especial de Frankie Silverman, mi primera y más poderosa opción había sido Emmett McCarty. Se convirtió en mi amigo cuando nuestros encuentros sexuales se hicieron más recurrentes, pero ninguno de los dos nos gustábamos en un sentido más profundo y por eso nos llevábamos tan bien. Era apenas un amateur en el modelaje pero ya había firmado con una agencia muy reconocida en Los Ángeles, así que no era muy fácil convencerle de ayudarme.

En ese tiempo estuve desesperada. Ya habían pasado cinco días y no conseguía un soltero. Eric me había ayudado más que nada porque si iba a perder, quería que fuese conmigo y no con otro desconocido. Buscamos entre los contactos de mi agenda y resultaba ser que nadie quería involucrarse en un programa tan mediático como el de Frankie.

Me sentí tan frustrada por haber perdido mi última opción, que decidí embriagarme esa noche. Yo no solía fumar pero esa noche me di el lujo de hacerlo. Necesitaba canalizar la frustración en algo o alguien o terminaría pasando la noche entera pensando en qué sería de mí y de mi abuelo si perdía ese trabajo.

Me levanté para ir al baño, giré hacia mi derecha y terminé chocando con un muchacho que llevaba unas jarras con cerveza en ambas manos, que volteó accidentalmente el contenido de aquellas jarras sobre mi blusa transparente.

Jadeé tiritando de frío, y sentí que fue la gota que derramó el vaso para liberar toda la frustración contenida.

— Oh, disculp…

— **¡**¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas, imbécil?**!** —exclamé de pésimo humor. Mi blusa estaba empapada ahora y apestaba.

El muchacho no esperaba que mi reclamo fuese tan violento y frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, tranquila…

— ¡Tranquila una mierda! —mascullé sintiendo que el alcohol hacía efecto en mí—. Ahora mi blusa está sucia.

— Cielos, no fue a propósito —me contestó él restándole importancia, lo cual me molestaba aún más. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de su acento británico.

— Pero, ¿quién tiene que pagarlo? Yo —dije intentando secar mi blusa sin remedio.

— Técnicamente yo, acabo de perder cincuenta dólares en cerveza —respondió él sin poder creer mi planteamiento.

— Pero no tienes que caminar a casa con tu ropa sucia, idiota —murmuré en voz baja.

— No seas tan pedante, _rubia_—suspiró él poniendo ojos en blanco y alejándose de mí.

Me di la vuelta para observarle. ¿Quién se creía?

— ¿A quién le llamas_ rubia_, estúpido? —exclamé en su dirección y me ignoró.

¡Cómo odiaba cuando me llamaban de esa forma despectivamente! Yo ni siquiera era rubia natural, pero era el precio de cargar esta imagen tan bonita: la estupidez.

Al día siguiente tuve una epifanía y recordé que todavía tenía un nombre más en mi lista: Jacob Black. Era musculoso, atractivo, sensible y dulce. El problema estaba en que éramos amigos, y él gustaba de mí. No quería… _usarlo_ de esa forma. Pero no me quedaba otra opción.

— Me alegra mucho volver a verte, ¿sabes? —Jacob se encontraba sentado a mi lado de la barra de tragos, sonriéndole a su cerveza.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, una muy buena en realidad.

— ¿De veras? —Le sonreí alejando mi cerveza—. A mí también me alegra volver a verte, Jake. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos así. Digo, los dos solos.

Esto tenía que ser una buena señal. Jake andaba de un buen ánimo, quizás con un poco de suerte terminaría accediendo.

— ¿Querías que estuviésemos los dos solos? —me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, con una expresión asombrada.

— Si, digo… siempre nos vemos cuando salimos en grupos —le dije—. Es genial que tengamos tiempo para hablar de cosas serias.

— ¿Cosas serias? —Me mostró su mejor sonrisa—. ¿Cómo qué?

— Como tu trabajo, mi trabajo —contesté tanteando el terreno.

— Ah, ya —respondió ligeramente decepcionado. Yo sabía que no le gustaba hablar de trabajo en una salida de amigos.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente con las clases de baile? —le pregunté con fingido interés.

— Bien, estoy ganando bien aunque me propusieron ser coreógrafo para dos actores en una película —no lucía interesado hablando de esto.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico, Jake! —le felicité mordiéndome la lengua. ¡Rayos! El maldito tenía buen trabajo.

— Sí… —asintió pensativo—. ¿Y tú? Has estado muy ocupada últimamente. ¿Ese Frankie Silverman no te ha estado esclavizando, no?

_Si supieras._

— Hemos estado ocupados por ciertas cosas… hablando de eso, hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo y es un poco importante.

— Yo también quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante —me interrumpió mostrándose algo serio.

Se lo veía bastante nervioso, no iba a darme una buena noticia. Oh Dios, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jake? —pregunté ligeramente asustada.

— Yo… bueno, pues… yo… —buscó las palabras y no las encontró. Hasta que después de permanecer en silencio, suspiró—. Me mudo de Los Ángeles.

¡Oh!

— ¡No! ¿De veras? —protesté—. ¿Por qué?

— Porque sí… bueno, verás…—ahora sonreía torpemente buscando palabras—. Necesito despejarme… buscar otros aires… y esas cosas…

Entendía perfectamente esa sensación, sin embargo.

— Bueno… si crees necesario… —desvié la mirada hacia mi botella.

— Espera, ¿qué ibas a decirme? —preguntó rápidamente.

Ya no me sentía cómoda pidiéndole que me ayudara con el programa. No si se iba a mudar para "cambiar de aire", quizás lo hacía también porque quería distanciarse de mí al saber que yo jamás le correspondería sus sentimientos. Pero tal vez eran suposiciones mías.

— No, nada… —negué para mí misma, más desilusionada que nunca.

— Puedes decirme lo que quieras… —esta vez, tomó mi mano con suavidad y me miró con intensidad.

Me sentí algo incómoda por su toque cálido y reconfortante. Pero no podía hacerle esto. No podía aprovecharme de su vulnerabilidad ante mí y atarlo a este programa sólo porque yo no tuviese otra opción. No después de haber sido mi amigo cuando nos acostamos y terminé engañándole con otro. Él era muy bueno para mí.

— Lo sé, y te lo agradezco de verdad, Jake.

A veces pensaba que en algún momento de mi vida debería asentar cabeza. Debería volver a creer que encontraría un hombre tan bueno como mi abuelo. ¿Sería capaz? No al menos en esta ciudad donde sólo te veían como un objeto sexual para escalar a la fama. El precio de ser rubia.

Jacob se fue antes que yo no sin antes pedirme que le dejara llevarme a mi casa, pero yo no quería volver todavía. Eric podía ayudarme, pero seguía enfrascado en su caso y todavía no me revelaba nada de él, pero al menos tenía algo. Yo no tenía nada. Debería comenzar a rendirme, estaba a tiempo de retirarme de la competencia y conservar mi trabajo. Bueno, quizás aún así termine por despedirme, pero ¿no era mejor así en vez de un papelón televisivo?

— Tony, dame algo dulce —le pedí al barman cuando comencé a sentir la sequedad en mi garganta—. ¿No tienes un trago con frutas o algo así?

— Te prepararé uno de fresa —me contestó mientras limpiaba una jarra—. ¿Mala noche?

— Siempre —bufé despeinando mi cabello. No sentía ganas de pensar, pero debía tomar una decisión pronto—. Ojala caiga una respuesta del cielo, o algo así.

Tony se echó a reír.

— No caerá nada del cielo si te quedas estancada en este bar, cielo —dijo sirviéndome el trago después de un rato.

— Supongo que sí —encogí mis hombros.

Alcé mi vaso brindando por él pero en ese momento, mi teléfono cayó de mi bolsillo al suelo. Cuando me di la vuelta rápidamente para tomarlo y no dejar que nadie lo pisara, de alguna forma u otra terminé derramando el trago encima de la camiseta blanca de un muchacho en frente.

Jadeé sorprendida y más aún cuando descubrí que era el mismo muchacho británico que había insultado la noche anterior.

— Oh, Dios mío. Eso está muy frío, ¿estás bien? —me apiadé de él esta vez porque a diferencia de la cerveza de anoche, mi trago tenía hielo.

El muchacho frunció sus labios cerrando sus ojos, intentando aguantar la ola friolenta que le golpeó. Recogí inmediatamente mi teléfono.

Se dio cuenta que era yo, la misma rubia a la que había insultado y ladeó una sonrisa desganada.

— Sí, no estaba tan frío de todos modos —dijo mientras tomaba una servilleta para secarse.

Me sentí culpable por mi actitud anterior.

— Supongo que ahora estamos a mano, ¿no? —le sonreí a medias.

— Supongo —sonrió de la misma forma—. Déjame pagarte el trago.

No lo decía como si me invitara, sino que lamentaba la pérdida de dinero.

— ¡No te preocupes! —le aseguré inmediatamente—. Yo no pagué tu cerveza anoche, es lo justo.

Algo en lo que le dije le tomó por sorpresa.

— Aunque sigo molesta contigo por haberme llamado rubia —cambié mi tono de voz a uno ligeramente molesto.

Él se rió.

— ¿Cuál es el problema de llamar "rubia" a una rubia? —me preguntó de buen humor, así que se lo tomé con el mismo humor.

— Que es ofensivo, lo dices peyorativamente —contesté y me miró absorto—. Ah, ¿te sorprende que una rubia sepa esa palabra?

El muchacho volvió a reírse y me di cuenta que su sonrisa era muy atractiva.

— Además, no soy rubia natural —encogí mis hombros.

— ¿Ah, no? —se impresionó.

— Nop.

Iba a contestarme algo, pero unos muchachos y una joven se acercaron a él.

— ¡Edward! Vamos a jugar bolos antes del concierto, ¿vienes? —propuso un muchacho de cabello negro muy alto y delgado.

Me miró a mí y luego a sus amigos. En ese momento, no pude creerlo pero realmente se cuestionaba si era mejor salir con sus amigos o quedarse hablando con una extraña como yo.

— Los alcanzo al rato, ¿sí? —le contestó él y sus amigos no le hicieron mucho problema al verme, como si pensaran que yo era una conquista.

— ¿Estás seguro? No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo aquí —le informé un poco tarde, porque sus amigos ya se habían ido.

— Sí, no hay problema —contestó con seguridad—. Además ellos necesitan estar a solas un rato.

Se rió en silencio y gustosa, le acompañé. Era de esas personas cuyo humor contagiaba fácilmente.

— Bella Swan —le ofrecí mi mano de forma cordial.

— Edward Masen —la aceptó y la estrechó de la misma forma—. Déjame invitarte un trago.

Estaba a punto de marcharme, no sin antes beber un trago. Y ahora que yacía en el suelo, podía aceptar uno por cortesía.

— Claro —contesté sonriente.

Pidió un trago de fruta como el que había echado a perder y una cerveza para él.

— Entonces, ¿no eres rubia natural? —preguntó volviendo al tema de conversación.

— No —fruncí el ceño—. Tuve que teñírmelo para mi trabajo, básicamente.

Edward trató pensar con los labios fruncidos algún trabajo que tenga que ver con pintarse el cabello.

— Trabajo en la televisión.

Él se sorprendió.

— ¿Deberías parecerme familiar? —preguntó observando un poco de lejos mi rostro.

Me eché a reír.

— Pues, deberías pedirme un autógrafo, tal vez algún día sea famosa —dije intentando ser coqueta.

— ¿Debería aprovechar? —dijo como si buscara un papel de su bolsillo.

— No, no, estoy bromeando —me reí deteniéndolo. Era muy ingenuo—. En realidad, trabajo detrás de cámaras.

— Oh, ya veo —contestó en cuanto nos trajeron nuestros tragos.

— ¿Y a qué te dedicas tú? —pregunté observando disimuladamente sus ropas. Una camiseta blanca y unos jeans gastados.

— Soy oncólogo —me respondió antes de beber de su botella.

Estuve a punto de beber de mi trago pero me detuve en seco.

— ¿En serio? —le pregunté en voz baja, creyendo que me estaba bromeando.

— Sí —asintió sin problema.

En ese momento, no pude creer que luciera tan joven y fresco para ser un doctor… y de ese tipo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que debía haber muchas cosas debajo de aquella personalidad y que le había prejuzgado muy mal.

Pero fui egoísta, y me interesé más en su vida personal porque por alguna razón, pensé que podría ser un hombre con una vida interesante…

_Digna de atención._

— ¿Qué hace un muchacho inglés en esta ciudad? —me picó la curiosidad.

— Vivo en Londres, en realidad —me informó—. Pero estoy trabajando aquí hace tres años.

— Luces muy joven para ser un doctor—dije después de un rato de silencio—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Tengo 29 —alejó la botella de su boca.

— Estás acostumbrado a recibir elogios, ¿verdad? —pregunté con una sonrisa picarona.

Él sonrió avergonzado hacia el suelo. No me había dado cuenta de lo apuesto que era. Cabello color cobre despeinado, barba de unos pocos días y ojos color esmeralda como los míos. Tenía una sonrisa torcida que podría desmayar a cualquier chica.

Sentí como si fuese una señal del destino. Como si mis últimas plegarias al destino fuesen oídas. Este muchacho parecía muy interesante, podía serme útil. Pero necesitaba sacarle más información, necesitaba una historia detrás de esa sonrisa nostálgica.

— ¿Vienes muy seguido a este lugar, verdad? Creo que te he visto en más de una ocasión —me dijo.

— Es el único bar tranquilo en todo el centro —encogí mis hombros mordiendo la pajilla de mi trago—. No hay muchos lugares que me interesen ahora.

— Anoche fui a un lugar muy genial llamado "POSMO", no se encuentra a muchas calles de aquí —me informó él con optimismo. Parecía que le había gustado aquel lugar.

Pero ese lugar estaba prohibido para mí ahora.

— No me gusta mucho ese lugar —hice un mohín.

— ¿Has ido alguna vez? —me preguntó asombrado. Pues no debería sorprenderme, ese lugar era fantástico.

— Sí pero… no me trae buenos recuerdos —murmuré mientras removía la pajilla de mi trago una y otra vez. No me gustaba mucho recordar lo mal que Jimmy podía estar pasándola por mi culpa.

— Oh —contestó Edward comprendiendo que era algo de lo que no quería hablar.

— Y dime… ¿atiendes niños con cáncer, no es cierto? —Pregunté esto en voz baja y con cierta dulzura porque sentí que era un asunto privado, pero más que nada para cambiar de tema—. Debe ser algo muy difícil… ¿no? Digo, emocionalmente.

Él suspiró.

— Debes amar lo que haces, y amo lo que hago. Amo ayudar a las personas más enfermas… y darles un poco de felicidad a sus días. Sobretodo estos niños, se ponen felices con cualquier cosa.

Algo en la forma en que lo relataba me recordaba mucho a la felicidad que yo sentía cuando pasaba tiempo con mi abuelo, y eso me hizo sonreír mucho.

— Suenas como si ellos te dieran felicidad en realidad —reí.

— Sí —admitió sacando su teléfono celular—. ¿Quieres ver una foto de ellos?

¡Oh, cielos, tenía fotos con ellos!

— Sí, por supuesto —aseguré muy intrigada.

Él me enseñó una fotografía de todos los niños rapados vistiendo unas túnicas blancas sonriendo como si fuese el mejor día de sus vidas mientras él se encontraba en el centro, con su bata de médico. Ver aquella foto me puso feliz por dos razones: porque me parecía muy tierno el amor que sentía por ellos, que de alguna forma me recordaba constantemente a mi abuelo y me hacía extrañarlo ahora, y porque veía aquí un ganador en potencia…

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo con prisa. Leyó el nombre y suspiró.

— ¿Hola? —Atendió sin alejarse de nuestros asientos, no sonaba de buen ánimo—. Sí, sigo en el bar. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no irás? Pero ya compré las entradas. No. No, bueno, sí. Sí, te entiendo. Está bien. Te llamo más tarde. Adiós.

Cortó la llamada mirando la pantalla con una cara de póker.

— ¿Todo bien? —le pregunté por educación. Aunque en realidad, yo deseaba saber.

— Sí, sí —me aseguró sonriendo falsamente.

Necesitaba saber qué había en su vida privada.

— Puedes contarme —le ofrecí con buen humor y una sonrisa honesta.

Me miró a los labios y frunció los suyos antes de confesármelo.

— Era mi… novia. Oh bueno, ex novia… —confesó observando distraídamente el pico de su botella—. No sé qué somos realmente.

_Oh, oh, oh…_

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tuvieron problemas?—me acerqué un poco más a él por pura chismosa.

Edward me miró por unos segundos con cierta duda. No supe si no quería contarme o no sabía cómo explicarme todo el rollo. Pero eso me hacía interesarme más en él, ya que debía conseguir una persona que tenga los requisitos para ser de interés a todo el país, a todas las muchachas.

— Nada interesante, realmente —aclaró después de un rato y comprendí que no quería contármelo—. No estamos viviendo juntos ahora, y compré nuestras entradas para un concierto pero no quiere ir y…

— ¿Concierto?

— Sí, en realidad es un homenaje a una banda. Sé que no le gusta, pero era sólo una excusa para pasar un rato en paz sin discusiones…

Edward me contó aquello enseñándome las entradas. Sólo alcancé a leer el nombre de la banda para enloquecer.

— Oh por Dios —exclamé tensándome, interrumpiéndole—. ¿Son entradas para _Prominence Satisfaction_?

Él asintió.

— ¿Te gustan? —me preguntó.

Era una de mis bandas favoritas aquí en L.A, hacían homenajes a _The Ramones_.

— Sí, realmente me gustan —le aseguré con emoción—. No pude conseguir entradas porque he estado muy ocupada trabajando estas semanas.

Y porque a ninguno de mis conocidos aquí les gustaban.

— Pues… tengo esta entrada libre —alzó una de ellas, ofreciéndomela—. ¿Quieres ir? El concierto empieza en media hora.

No esperaba a que me invitara esa entrada. La propuesta era muy tentadora, y sentía ganas de conocer más a Edward, pero algo me decía que no era una buena idea.

— ¿Seguro? No quiero tener problemas con tu novia, yo no me meto en esas cosas—alcé mis manos, excusándome. Nunca me había metido en una relación de por medio ni estaba en mis planes hacerlo.

— No le puede molestar —le restó importancia—. No voy a desperdiciar una entrada, además no iremos solos, mis amigos ya están allí. ¿Qué opinas?

Esa noche acepté la invitación de Edward más que nada porque deseaba mucho oír a una de las pocas bandas _grunge_ buenas que quedaban. Me parecía un muchacho muy simpático y quizás si no fuese un hombre tan perfecto me habría lanzado a él, pero no era mi estilo. Él parecía ser de ese tipo de hombres ideales para un compromiso. Justamente, lo que yo no buscaba ahora.

— ¿Y tú, Bella? —me preguntó mientras caminábamos en la calle. El pub donde se encontraba tocando la banda no quedaba muy lejos del bar donde nos encontrábamos.

Giré mi rostro para verle.

— ¿Tienes novio? Porque tampoco quiero malinterpretaciones.

La sola pregunta me provocó escalofríos.

— ¡Dios, no! —me eché a reír negando—. Eso no es lo mío, para nada. No es mi territorio.

Edward asintió compartiendo mi risa pero podía ver que dudaba o algo en mi respuesta le había tomado por sorpresa.

Llegamos al pub y Edward me presentó a sus amigos como la simple conocida que era, pero me cayeron bien en cuanto comenzamos a hablar sobre la banda. Edward nunca mencionó a su novia… o ex novia, o lo que sea, y sus amigos tampoco lo hicieron.

Disfrutamos el concierto cantando a coro las canciones. Y pensar que esa noche planeaba recostarme a lamentar la futura pérdida de mi trabajo.

En cuanto terminó el concierto a las dos de la mañana, los amigos de Edward propusieron ir a la casa de uno de ellos para terminar de pasar la noche. Yo habría aceptado gustosa cualquier tipo de fiesta porque esto era lo que normalmente hacía en mis noches en Los Ángeles, pero me sentiría muy culpable porque debía levantarme temprano para terminar de planificar mi programa…

— ¿No quieres acompañarnos, Bella? —me preguntó uno de los muchachos llamado Rick. Él me había caído muy bien.

— Lo siento, pero debo levantarme temprano mañana —me disculpé con una sonrisa.

— Te acompaño a tu casa —se ofreció Edward, y terminé por aceptar.

Mientras me acompañó en el taxi, hablamos un buen rato acerca de nuestros gustos que, para nuestra sorpresa, coincidían en muchos puntos. Le gustaban las películas, los parques de diversiones y las gaseosas sabor naranja.

—No, en realidad vivo con un compañero de trabajo que es algo así como mi mejor amigo —respondí a una de las preguntas que me había hecho.

Se rió en silencio—. "¿Algo así?" No suenas muy convencida.

Iba a responderle que sólo era una broma, que en realidad sí era mi amigo, pero por alguna razón, las palabras de Frankie resonaron en mi cabeza y mi ánimo decayó.

Y supe que Edward se había dado cuenta de eso.

— Como sea —me reí encogiéndome los hombros y mirando hacia la ventanilla del auto.

Llegamos hasta el apartamento de Eric y me acompañó hasta la entrada.

— Gracias por la entrada, y por la buena noche. La necesitaba —le agradecí golpeando su hombro amistosamente.

— Aunque no lo creas, yo también —sonrió—. Y será una buena noche si el taxista detuvo el marcador de cuenta.

Se había dado la vuelta para observar al hombre latino conduciendo el taxi y me reí en voz alta.

—Me caes bien, Edward —terminé por confesarle a los ojos.

Él me sonreía con timidez y fruncía una y otra vez sus labios. ¿Era una mueca que hacía cuando dudaba o quería decir algo pero no sabía si era lo indicado?

— Hay algo que he querido preguntarte en toda la noche, pero temo ofenderte.

Le sonreí con confianza.

— Desembúchalo, nene.

Se rió con vergüenza.

— Soy un poco ingenuo —confesó a mis ojos—. Pero cuando dijiste "no es mi territorio" antes… ¿te referías a que… te gustan las chicas, verdad?

No supe cómo reaccionar ante esa suposición, pero opté por entrarme a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Dios! ¡No, Edward! —exclamé—. Claro que no, soy completamente heterosexual.

Tampoco supe por qué esto fue motivo de alivio para él.

— Oh, claro —asintió sonriendo—. Perdón, no sé por qué pensé eso.

Tal vez sospechaba aquello porque no me había tirado encima de él en toda la noche. Ni siquiera habíamos tenido contacto físico ni flirteo. Había sido como una simple salida entre dos amigos.

Yo no consideraba amigo a cualquier persona, es más, no tenía amigos en realidad. Pero Edward parecía ser ese tipo de persona con el que puedes confiar.

— Cuando dije "no es mi territorio" me refería a que no soy ese tipo de chicas… ya sabes, de compromisos. No porque les tenga miedo… sino porque no me interesa. Tengo muchas cosas que atender en mi cabeza como para esas estupideces de enamorarse… llorar por un corazón roto… no vale la pena —reí.

— Creo que puedo entenderte un poco —dijo entrecerrando los ojos, sonriendo—. No quise ser irrespetuoso al preguntarte eso, lo siento.

Había algo en su completa inocencia que me atrapaba. Y si me atrapaba a mí, atraparía a cualquier chica. Era apuesto, se vestía bien, era humilde, y sólo con ver su trabajo podía saber que tenía un gran corazón.

Él era perfecto. Él sería mi arma secreta en _La búsqueda_.

— ¿Qué opinas si nos vemos mañana? —le pregunté de buen ánimo.

No esperaba esta petición.

— Oh, pues… —rascaba su cuello.

— Si le molesta a tu chica no hay problema —alcé mis manos, de nuevo excusándome—. No quiero meterme en líos, porque esas no son mis intenciones.

— ¿Ah, sí? —me preguntó con diversión.

— ¡No! Para nada —le aseguré—. Sólo como amigos. Sería genial tener un socio con quien ir a buenos recitales —dije recordando las muchas bandas en común que teníamos en nuestro repertorio.

Él comprendió el mensaje y le gustó la idea. Pero se notó la decepción en su rostro ante la idea de sólo ser amigos. ¿Deseaba acostarse conmigo ahora? Probablemente sí, pero yo sabría que sería por despecho con todo el asunto con su novia… o ex novia.

Esa fue la primera noche que pasé en compañía de Edward Masen. Intercambiamos nuestros números de teléfono y nuestras cuentas de Facebook. Dormí esa noche pensando en él y en lo mucho que iba a favorecer si lo tomaba como un candidato para _La búsqueda_.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté contándole a Eric todo lo que había pasado en la noche anterior.

— No te atrevas a desperdiciar esta oportunidad —me apuntó con su dedo índice, molesto—. No quiero que te despidan, quiero seguir trabajando contigo. Necesitas un soltero y Dios te lo ha dado.

— No incluyas a Dios en esto —negué mientras cepillaba mi cabello.

— Lo que sea. Ve, invítalo a salir y ofrécele el trabajo.

Entonces me puse a pensar si él aceptaría un trabajo como éste.

— No luce como un hombre que desea obtener fama —hice un mohín.

— Bella —se acercó a mí para hablarme con seriedad—. Cualquier persona en la calle te dirá que no quiere salir en un programa de televisión. "¡Ah! Salgo muy feo", "¡Ah! Frankie Silverman es un idiota", son unas de las pocas excusas que te darán. Pero —advirtió—, si les dices a esas personas que ganarán mucho dinero por unos minutos de cámara, aceptarán como locos. Porque de eso se alimenta la gente. De codicia y dinero.

Sonaba muy crudo, pero honestamente, era muy cierto.

— Está bien, le llamaré ahora —sonreí sacando mi teléfono del bolsillo.

Le envié un mensaje para saber si tenía ganas de almorzar algo. Mientras esperaba su respuesta, me di cuenta que Eric no me contaba acerca de su caso.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas con lo tuyo? ¿Ya conseguiste a alguien?

Él me daba la espalda mientras revisaba el refrigerador.

— Ah… sí —dijo de forma despreocupada y se dio la vuelta con un envase de leche en cartón—. Pero es una sorpresa. Quiero sorprenderte hasta el día del show.

— Amo las sorpresas —le sonreí.

— Amarás esta —me guiñó el ojo.

Edward aceptó mi invitación y nos encontramos en un restaurante de comida rápida a las doce del mediodía.

— Lamento haberle traído a un lugar tan barato, doctor —me disculpé medio en broma, medio en serio. Hoy vestía una camisa de lino azul marino con sus jeans oscuros y zapatos italianos. Yo lucía mis típicos shorts, converse y musculosas.

— ¿Bromeas? Un poco de colesterol no viene nada mal—contestó con el mismo humor mientras hacíamos la fila para ordenar nuestro pedido.

— Si un doctor lo dice, no puede ser ilegítimo —apunté con mi dedo índice con una mirada picara y nos reímos.

No se me pasó por alto a las muchachas a nuestro lado admirando a Edward como si fuese una celebridad. Volví a mirarle a los ojos, y todavía no veía ese atractivo llamativo que todas veían. Es decir, era apuesto, pero no pasaba de ahí.

Sin embargo, eso era una buena señal. A las chicas les gustaba. La pregunta era, ¿a él le gustaba esa atención?

Pedimos nuestras hamburguesas y nos sentamos en una esquina, frente a un hermoso ventanal que reflejaba los rayos de sol de una hermosa mañana de verano.

— ¡A tapar mis arterias! —proclamé dándole el primer mordiscón a mi hamburguesa triple. Edward se echó a reír.

— ¿Sabes? —Mencionó con la boca un poco llena—. Tuve un horrendo trauma con este lugar de pequeño.

— ¿Por qué? —me interesó saber.

— ¿Recuerdas esa noticia del niño intoxicado que terminó muriendo por una infección? —había algo de morbo en lo que decía que parecía gustarle o divertirle.

Dejé de masticar mi comida y le miré con frustración.

— ¿Por qué hablamos de esto mientras comemos? —le pregunté riéndome.

— Perdón por introducir un tema de conversación —se disculpó también riéndose.

— ¿Tema de conversación? ¿Quieres que hablemos de por qué creíste que era una estúpida rubia lesbiana? —alcé una ceja y eso le causó más risas.

— Creo que es divertido llamarte rubia, y creo que comenzaré a hacerlo —se burló.

Le miré con malicia.

Un grupo de chicas pasó a nuestro lado observando descaradamente a Edward. La diferencia estuvo en que Edward las miró también pero las ignoró por completo.

Fue la oportunidad perfecta para introducir el tema.

—Acaparas mucho la atención femenina, ¿eh? —terminé de masticar mi hamburguesa.

Él frunció el ceño, siendo completamente ajeno a mi teoría.

— No me interesa —encogió sus hombros.

— Oh, no me digas que eres de esos muchachos apuestos que cree que nadie se fija en ellos cuando en realidad las muchachas mojan sus bragas cuando les hace contacto visual.

Dije esto y Edward se atragantó con la gaseosa.

— ¿Mojan bragas? —me preguntó como un niño le pregunta a otro niño una grosería.

— Es sólo un decir. Quizás se masturban pensando que tú las follas —encogí mis hombros.

Él no podía creer lo que yo decía, pero se reía asombrado.

— No estoy _para nada_ acostumbrado a que una chica me hable sucio en un lugar público —me aseguró riéndose, pero luego se detuvo—. Bueno, técnicamente sí. Pero no en este contexto tan asexual.

Fue mi turno para reírme.

—Yo hablo de penes y vaginas todo el tiempo —aclaré sin problema—. Ya te acostumbrarás a mi ritmo.

— Eso espero —suspiró—. Pero no, sé que muchas mujeres me miran y por un momento me sentí bien por eso. Pero descubrí que todas se fijan en cosas superficiales, y no en lo que soy en realidad.

— El mundo es superficial —le conté.

— Sí, lo sé —aseguró con obviedad—. Pero si el mundo que te rodea va a ser superficial, ¿por qué lo tiene que ser la gente que te rodea?

_Buen punto._

— Esas chicas pueden darme fantasías en la cama. Pero cuando ya eres viejo como yo, no buscas esas cosas. O bueno, no es suficiente.

Le detuve cuando empecé a reírme.

— ¿Viejo? ¿Te consideras viejo? —Solté risotadas—. Dios mío, si tú eres viejo, yo debería empezar a teñir mis canas —toqué mi cuero cabelludo—. Lo cual, probablemente ya hice.

Edward me regaló su melodiosa risa.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella? —me preguntó esta vez queriendo saber.

— Tengo 24.

— Pareces más joven —frunció el ceño.

Era la primera persona en el mundo que me decía eso.

— Entonces… ¿no te gusta recibir la atención de la gente? —volví a cambiar de tema.

— Honestamente… no.

Ugh. Eso no podía ser una buena señal.

— No la necesito, sólo exijo la atención de la gente que me importa —agregó.

Edward era una persona humilde, y ahora eso lo sabía. Pero, ¿no era eso lo que buscaban los televidentes? ¿Un hombre verdadero? ¿Humano? ¿Cómo aquellos que televisaban el programa? Esa podía ser mi arma secreta. Un hombre como Edward caería mucho mejor a la audiencia que un hombre como Emmett.

— Por cierto, ¿no que tenías que trabajar hoy? —preguntó confundido—. Dijiste que tenías algo que hacer en la mañana.

Diablos, tenía buena memoria.

— Ah, sí pues… donde trabajo, se trabaja todos los días, estamos preparando algo… un poco secreto —las palabras salieron como vómito. No debía revelarle tantas cosas.

— ¿Puedo saber dónde trabajas? —le picó la curiosidad.

— En el programa de Frankie Silverman—le conté con interés. Tal vez era la ocasión perfecta para proponerle una participación.

Pero Edward hizo una mueca de asco.

— Odio esos programas —lamentó mientras bebía de su gaseosa.

¿Oh?

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté ligeramente desanimada.

— No lo sé… parece todo tan falso —contó—. Como si todo estuviese fríamente calculado.

— Muchas cosas en la vida son fríamente calculadas —fruncí el ceño—. A veces, las mejores.

— Lo sé, pero ¿por qué hacerlo público? —me preguntó—. ¿Dónde quedó la intimidad de las personas? No tengo nada en contra de ese magnate… se gana la vida en lo que es bueno, pero cuando se la pasan hablando de la vida de algunas celebridades…

— No es nuestra culpa, Edward —le contesté algo molesta—. Las celebridades, al contratar un publicista, automáticamente nos están vendiendo una imagen que podemos explotar. No es como si acosáramos la vida de personas inocentes. Ellos saben que esto viene dentro del paquete del éxito.

— Supongo —hizo una mueca—. Creo que hay que tener cierto coraje. Es un ambiente muy hostil. No cualquiera tendría la fortaleza para trabajar en esos lugares.

En eso llevaba razón. No era un ambiente para cualquier persona. Se necesitaba ser fuerte para realizar ciertas cosas… en contra de tus principios por el éxito. Pero esa era nuestra recompensa. Él salvaba vidas, yo buscaba el éxito. Dos caminos muy distintos, pero al fin y al cabo, eran metas.

Por unos segundos me miró como si buscara una respuesta de mi parte.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

— No, nada —se rió sin darle importancia.

Me di cuenta muchos días luego, para cuando ya era tarde y Edward encabezaba la lista de "odiamos a Bella Swan" en todo el país, que había dicho eso para halagar el hecho de que yo trabajara en un ambiente tan frívolo.

Ese día, mi segundo día con Edward Masen, me di cuenta que no sólo era humilde, sino que sencillo y satisfecho con su modo de vida. Y que era el tipo de hombre que jamás verías en un programa de televisión. Mis esperanzas de ganar _La búsqueda_ se habían quebrado en ese instante.

.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no! —exclamó Eric paseando de un lado al otro en la casa.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo renunciar? —pregunté exasperada—. Seguiré trabajando durante unos últimos meses en Frankie Silverman y buscaré trabajo. Para cuando me despidan, ya tendré otro asegurado.

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza? —me preguntó enloquecido—. ¿Buscar trabajo mientras trabajas en Frankie Silverman? ¿Quieres que te despidan y que no vuelvas a trabajar en años?

— No seas tan drástico… me asustas —gemí.

— Bella, no puedes renunciar al programa —me recordó por décima vez en la noche—. No puedes hacer esto luego de que el mismo Frankie Silverman se haya aprovechado de tu cuerpo para darte el puesto. ¿Tienes… tienes idea de cuántos desearían estar en tu lugar? ¿Te das cuenta que, literalmente, tiras un millón de billetes al escusado?

— No seas exagerado —refunfuñé—. ¿Por qué crees que voy a ganar?

— ¿Por qué crees que vas a perder? —Me preguntó él dejándome muda—. ¿Por qué crees que no conseguir un candidato te va a hacer perder? ¿Crees que es fácil conseguir uno?

— Dijiste que cualquiera aceptaría una oportunidad de un millón de dólares —contraataqué.

— ¡Porque tienes que pensar en grande! —Se sentó a mi lado del sillón—. Piensa en esto… vas a conseguir un hombre bueno, sencillo, humilde… completamente opuesto a lo que se ofrece normalmente. Los demás conseguirán solteros musculosos que sólo se alaban a sí mismos, mientras que tú vas a conseguir algo más… real. Un hombre que no desea tener éxito, sólo una buena casa, una familia y una buena vida justa. Vas a darle a la audiencia un hombre real. ¿Te das cuenta que es una estrategia perfecta?

— ¿Estrategia? —fruncí el ceño.

— Recuerda que esto es un juego, Bella. Tienes que conseguir algo que no se haya visto aún. Algo distinto, innovador, algo que a la gente le guste —me miró a los ojos—. No será fácil de conseguir, pero tienes que conseguir que Edward sea tu personaje.

— Sí, pero ¿cómo lo consigo? Él jamás aceptaría trabajar en esto. Como dices, es tan opuesto a todo lo que el formato vende.

Eric se levantó del sillón y pensó un buen rato.

—Tienes que obligarlo —dijo para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué? —Bufé—. Eric, no puedo obligar a que participe, va en contra de las reglas.

— ¡Shh! —me calló alzando su dedo índice y fue a su habitación para traer unos papeles.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté.

— Es el reglamento del juego —me indicó mientras buscaba algo en esas hojas.

— ¿Reglamento? ¿Cómo los conseguiste? —me sorprendí.

— Los imprimí de la página que enviaron en el e-mail —contestó mientras buscaba un párrafo en específico. Sus hojas estaban marcadas y tachadas, como si lo hubiese revisado palabra por palabra.

— Eric, ¿por qué no me dijiste de esto? —le reclamé asombrada por no haber sido consciente de esto.

Alzó su cabeza para mirarme con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste, Bella? —Encogió sus hombros—. Cuando participes en algo, memorízate las reglas.

—_Hecha la ley, hecha la trampa_—murmuré para mí misma. Tenía que ser más atenta a estas cosas.

— ¡Aquí! —Apuntó un renglón en la hoja—. _"Dada la elección del participante a concurrir, se debe proceder a un contrato o acuerdo legal por el cual asegura la participación y la aceptación del participante a todos los métodos empleados para la realización del proyecto" _

— Sí, necesito su aprobación —le remarqué.

— Pero aquí no dice que ese acuerdo legal debe especificar el motivo —destacó con una sonrisa picarona—. Aquí dice que deben firmar un papel que asegure que vas a tomar pruebas para el show, pero no especifica el show, ni el motivo del show ni nada de eso.

No entendía del todo.

— Piensa, Bella. Tomas un papel y le dices que vas a filmarlo para otro tipo de programa… algo como "Ejemplos de vida" o alguna basura informativa —me explicó—. No tienes por qué especificarle el motivo del programa.

Oh.

— ¿Pero qué le explicaré en el día del programa? —le pregunté.

— Pues… le dices que allí está el programa —razonó—. Tú dile que quieres hacer un programa donde se publicite el tipo de vida que lleva. No es necesario especificar que es un concurso con ganancias.

— Pero, Eric… ¿No puede… demandarme por eso? —pregunté en voz baja, con temor.

— No si hay un acuerdo legal que especifica el motivo de por qué le filmaste y le presentaste ese día ante las cámaras —me sonrió con seguridad.

En ese momento, no tenía idea de la gran patraña que me había vendido.

Pero aunque su seguridad me hacía pensar la idea… no me sentía cómoda.

— No lo sé, Eric. Suena complicado.

— ¿Quieres ganar? —tomó mis hombros y me sacudió—. Necesitas jugar estratégicamente. Necesitas mofarte de las reglas. Necesitas sorprender a la audiencia y a Frankie. ¿Por qué crees que las reglas no son específicas? Porque eso es lo que busca. Frankie quiere que le sorprendas, que le vendas un programa inesperado, algo que no se le haya ocurrido, tienes que pensar en grande, aspirar a mucho, si logras hacerlo, conseguirás ganar.

Y las palabras de Frankie volvieron a resonar en mi cabeza.

— No entiendo, Eric. Si soy tu competencia, ¿por qué me ayudas tanto?

— Porque eres mi amiga —dijo con dulzura—. Porque no quiero que te vayas de la empresa. Si voy a perder ante alguien, quiero que sea contigo. Además eres un poco ingenua, si yo no te avivo, nadie lo hará y perderás muy injustamente después de lo mucho que te esforzaste por llegar hasta aquí.

Ese tipo de discursos me hacía creer en ese momento que Frankie se equivocaba acerca de Eric. No podía sabotearme si me ayudaba de esta forma.

— No quiero que me tengas lástima —le pedí—. Somos amigos, pero quiero que recuerdes que también es una competencia. No me voy a ofender si no me tomas como tu amiga durante el programa, porque sé que tú también te esforzaste para esto.

Eric me sonrió con dulzura y me abrazó.

— Está bien —dijo—. Pero, ¿harás lo que te he propuesto?

Mordí mi labio y no le contesté en ese momento, porque no estaba segura.

Al día siguiente, me llamaron del asilo del abuelo para decirme que pronto venderían el terreno para construir un edificio allí, por lo que en unas semanas tendría que mudarse.

No quería enviar al abuelo a otro asilo porque no se acostumbraría. Tuve que pasar un mes entero a su lado para que se acostumbrara a ese sin que le agarraran ataques de pánico. Y no contaba con la libertad para dejar mi trabajo y pasar tiempo con él, ni tampoco contaba con el espacio para traerlo a vivir conmigo. Lo ideal sería pagarle un asilo aquí en Los Ángeles, pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él para que lograra adaptarse. Pero no contaba con el dinero necesario para un buen asilo cerca del centro de Los Ángeles donde nos encontrábamos Eric y yo. Ni tampoco un auto para trasladarlo. Todo era tan complicado, y el dinero se hacía necesario.

Si tomaba en cuenta la propuesta de Eric, tenía una fuerte oportunidad de ganar. Edward me ayudaría a conseguir el dinero para darnos a mi abuelo y a mí un buen futuro. Ya no se trataba solamente del éxito y la fama, sino de la conveniencia. Necesitaba de ese dinero porque era la única solución a todos nuestros problemas. Si dejaba pasar la oportunidad… no quería imaginar lo que tendría que hacer para pagar un buen asilo barato en Arizona. Yo lo quería en Los Ángeles.

Cuando le llamaba por teléfono, me contestaba una enfermera indicándome cómo se encontraba, porque no lograba mantener una conversación por muchos minutos si yo no me encontraba a su lado. A penas podía hablarme.

— Bella, cielo… ¿dónde estás? ¿Cuándo regresarás? ¿Cuándo te veré? ¿Cómo estás? —preguntaba todo el tiempo con cierta dulzura. Todavía no recordaba que yo trabaja en otro estado.

Hablar con mi abuelo siempre me quebraba en lágrimas. Lo quería a mi lado porque era lo más hermoso que la vida me había dado. Y recordaba constantemente que necesitaba el maldito dinero para lograr mi pequeña porción de felicidad completa: vivir al lado de mi abuelo el poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba.

Esa noche dormí en llantos recordando aquél tiempo cuando me enseñaba cómo plantar semillas de tomates en la granja. Eran tiempos dorados, sin preocupaciones.

Consideré una razón leal para aceptar la idea de Eric y llevarla a cabo.

.

Fue un día gris, oscuro y muy deprimente cuando llevé a cabo mi primera trampa. Me encontraba sentada en un café, removiéndome en el asiento, ligeramente nerviosa, recordando que lo hacía por mí y por mi abuelo, y que esto no era por avaricia ni por fama, era por necesidad.

Edward entró al lugar buscándome con los ojos y sonriéndome cuando me encontró.

— Lamento la tardanza. Estaba en un funeral.

— ¿Funeral? —pregunté sorprendida.

— Uno de mis pacientes —dijo no muy cómodo, se le notaba dolido—. Y tuve una pelea con mi… novia.

Sentí pena, pero también me picó curiosidad saber qué escondía bajo esa mueca triste.

— Lo siento mucho —acaricié con dulzura su mano y le tomó por sorpresa aquél movimiento. Pero no dijo nada.

— Así que espero que me levantes el ánimo con alguna de tus ocurrencias —dijo luego con una media sonrisa y se la devolví.

— Hoy vengo a hablarte de profesional a profesional —comencé fingiendo seriedad.

— ¿Por eso los pantalones largos? —preguntó con diversión mirando debajo de la mesa. Intuitivamente, crucé mis piernas.

— Es que me hacía frío —me excusé haciendo un pucherito—. En realidad, te quiero proponer algo en serio, Edward.

— Sí, claro, dime —contestó de forma inmediata—. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Mordí mi labio.

— ¿Recuerdas que trabajo en Frankie Silverman? —asintió—. Sé que odias esos programas, pero estamos haciendo un programa especial acerca de modelos a seguir.

— ¿Ah, sí? —me frunció el ceño, no esperaba eso.

— Sí, modelos, roles, personas que inspiren a los jóvenes —encogí mis hombros—. Y tú eres un perfecto modelo, en mi opinión.

Edward abrió sus ojos impresionado y me sonrió avergonzado.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó—. Pero si yo no soy un modelo a seguir, Bella. Hay muchas cosas en mí que la gente debería tener en cuenta para no hacer, en realidad.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— Tomo decisiones muy equivocadas —se rió—. Muchas.

— Eso no me parece un motivo suficiente para no ser un modelo a seguir —le contesté.

— Sí, pero ¿por qué crees que lo soy… si no me conoces? —Preguntó con nostalgia—. No te lo tomes a mal, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, eres divertida, pero apenas nos conocemos.

Buen punto. Pero yo estaba preparada para esa pregunta.

— Justamente por eso. No te conozco, pero la primera impresión que me has dado es fantástica. Y muchas veces hay que enseñarles a los jóvenes que sí importa a veces la imagen que le vendes al mundo. Es un mensaje que nuestro programa quiere dar.

— Un mensaje superficial —notó de mala gana.

— ¿No somos superficiales, en cierto punto Edward? —planteé—. ¿Por qué no les damos dinero a todos los indigentes en la calle? ¿Por qué no vamos a ciertos lugares en la noche? ¿Por qué a veces escogemos no hablar con ciertas personas? Tú fuiste superficial al juzgarme por ser rubia. ¿No crees que es necesario, a veces, ser superficial?

Edward se lo pensó un buen rato.

— Supongo que tienes razón —me contestó torciendo una mueca.

— No es malo ser superficial a veces —dije de nuevo—. Sobre todo para las entrevistas de trabajo, para presentarte a la familia de tu pareja, o para impresionar a una chica con buenas palabras y no con cumplidos sucios.

Se rió.

— Tal vez no te conozca como dices, pero eres una buena imagen. No pareces ser una mala persona, eres sencillo, humilde, y apuesto a que te esforzaste mucho para llegar a dónde estás.

Él se mordió el labio, mirándome a los ojos.

— En una oración, me has halagado más de lo que mi novia lo ha hecho en un mes —dijo más para sí mismo pero con cierta diversión.

No supe si reírme o lamentarme por él, pero por dentro, me regocijaba. Debía vender una buena historia debajo de ese romance.

— ¿Te gustaría participar? Sé que odias las cámaras, pero si es por una buena causa, para impresionar e inspirar a jóvenes desorientados, no parece mala idea, ¿no?

Él me sonrió.

— Supongo que no. Pero, ¿qué tendría que hacer?

— Nada —le aseguré—. Tengo que pasar tiempo contigo nada más y entrevistarte. Y claro…

Saqué de mi cartera unos papeles.

— Firmar esto. Para asegurar que eres consciente de esto.

Él observó los papeles y pidió leerlos. Me tensé mordiéndome el labio, esperando que se tragara el contrato que Eric había escrito para la ocasión.

Después de unos segundos suspiró.

— De acuerdo.

En ese momento sentí una extraña sensación, como si algo fuerte estuviera a punto de suceder. No pude descubrir si era algo bueno o malo, pero algo importante sería. Y no era por menos, había conseguido oficialmente a mi hombre para _La búsqueda_. Sólo esperaba mantenerlo hasta el día del programa con excusas como _"Esto, además de ser una búsqueda, es un programa de modelos a seguir"_ o algo así.

Era lunes en la mañana, quedaban seis días antes del programa y yo debía aprovecharlos para buscar formas para vender a Edward en el programa. Sin embargo, algo me descolocó ese día.

Había bajado hasta la cafetería para pedir un café expreso y subir de nuevo. Mi corazón se paró en seco cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y entró nada más ni nada menos que Frankie Silverman.

Sus ojos fueron a los míos por unas milésimas de segundos, como quien mira a la persona que tiene en frente y no le da importancia.

— B-Buenos días, señor Silverman—le saludé temblando.

— ¿Planta baja, señorita Swan? —preguntó y asentí inmediatamente. Aunque yo no buscaba ir a ese piso.

Eric me dijo que Frankie pretendería que nada había sucedido aquella noche. Y yo sabía que no debía esperar más de eso. Pero cada vez que le veía, recordaba sus dedos dentro de mí, acariciándome, sus labios besando mi cuello…

Y sentí la urgente necesidad de hablarle.

— Señor Silverman, yo… quería… bueno…

— ¿Está trabajando duro, señorita Swan? —me interrumpió con la mirada fija en el ascensor, y las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

— ¿Eh? S-Sí…—le contesté pensando que se refería a todo el asunto de _La búsqueda._

— Entonces siga trabajando y no finja tener que ir a la planta baja sólo para conversarme —me contestó con ese tono de voz autoritario que le caracterizaba cuando llegamos a la planta baja. Abrió la puerta y se marchó saludando a las personas que entraban al ascensor, dejándome muda.

Fue en ese entonces cuando comenzó a fastidiarme un poco su actitud. Quizás era por ser una despechada. Me había tocado y ahora no me dirigía la palabra. Y yo tampoco podía, porque creería que lo hacía porque estaba enamorada de él. ¡Ni que fuera ese el caso! Odiaba darles con el gusto a los hombres, cuando se aprovechaban de lo que una mujer podía sentir para alzar su ego y autoestima, pero no debía ser el caso de Frankie Silverman. Él, simplemente debía tener ese carácter especial que nunca terminaría por descubrir.

_Y comenzaba a desinteresarme. Porque no conseguiría nada de él._

En casa, me enfoqué para llevar a cabo mi investigación. Eric había conseguido de un viejo amigo un pequeño equipo de cámaras en forma de micrófono que se acomodaban perfectamente en las blusas que utilizaba. Él se encontraba acomodándome una de ellas en la blusa naranja que llevaba hoy.

— ¿Seguro que esto funcionará? —necesité preguntárselo sólo por precaución. No parecía muy confiable la forma en que se acomodaba a la tela, como si estuviese a punto de caerse.

— Confía en mí —me aseguró él acomodando la cámara—. Haz que te cuente todo. Su familia, sus amigos, su novia, especialmente su novia. Recuerda que sabemos cómo es Edward por fuera, pero tienes que sacar todo lo que lleve adentro, exponlo a la cámara.

— ¿Cómo podría exponerlo? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

— Te daré una ayuda. Haz que el país entero se enamore de Edward Masen. ¿Cómo lo harás? Les enseñarás sus 5 facetas: Primero, el doctor profesional, todos amarán a un hombre que trabaje y que tenga estabilización económica como él. Segundo, muestra su lado paterno. Muéstrales que él podría ser el padre que toda mujer busca para sus hijos. Tercero, muestra el lado sensible que lleva, un hombre que siente, que sufre, que está dispuesto a enamorarse y luchar por conseguir al amor de su vida. Cuarto, muéstrale al muchacho juvenil, al divertido y simpático, aquél que defiende a su novia de otros hombres que la buscan…. Y finalmente, en quinto lugar, muéstrales su lado salvaje, su lado sexual. Qué tan bueno es en la cama.

Alcé una ceja.

— ¿Sugieres que me acueste con él? Porque no voy a grabar eso —le avisé tajante.

— Bueno, ya veremos qué harás en ese momento. Si no, acuéstate y cuéntale a la cámara qué tal te ha ido. O muestra un poco de esa faceta. Si quieres, haz que otra se acueste con él y que te cuente.

— Ya lo veremos, creo que todavía tiene a su novia allí.

— Sobre todo su romance. El romance vende, averigua todo lo que sepas de sus problemas amorosos —me aconsejó con optimismo.

.

Me pregunté una y otra vez si era correcto venir a un hospital vistiendo mis shorts y mis camisetas holgadas. Nerviosa, tomé la pequeña cámara y la apunté hacia mi rostro.

— Bien, día uno. Estoy a punto de ver a Edward y pasaré el día con él observando cómo trabaja. No sabe que está a punto de ser grabado…—fruncí mis labios frente a la cámara—. Pero lo sabrá el último día.

Oculté bien la cámara y decidí entrar con confianza hasta la recepción, donde se supone que me reuniría con Edward.

— ¡Hey, Bella! —me saludó él en cuanto me vio. Por un lado, me impresionó verlo vistiendo una bata blanca y el cabello prolijo, en lo único que podía pensar era en una puta fantasía. Pero por otro lado, me causó diversión ver su rostro.

— ¿Por qué tienes eso en la nariz? —Pregunté riéndome después de saludarlo, apuntando su nariz de payaso—. ¿Trabajas con eso?

— Claro. ¿No has oído hablar de la _risoterapia?_

Edward trabajaba en un _Hospice_. Un _Hospice_ es un establecimiento público que se diferencia de otros hospitales: tiene horarios ininterrumpidos de visitas, tolerancia para permitir visitas de familiares de poca edad o incluso animales domésticos, una decoración cálida en todas las habitaciones.

Los _Hospices _practican los _cuidados paliativos_, me explicó. Son cuidados que no alargan la vida, ni tampoco la aceleran, simplemente se trata de la atención al paciente con una enfermedad terminal muy avanzada a través de la _risoterapia_, que es un tipo de terapia que busca producir beneficios mentales y emocionales por medio de la risa.

Yo no estaba al tanto de estos lugares y me pareció muy interesante involucrarlos en mi video. Edward me había contado que los _Hospices_ se han desarrollado principalmente en Inglaterra y esa fue una de las razones por las que decidió mudarse y trabajar aquí también.

Con mucha más razón, aquí no había sólo pacientes con cáncer.

Mientras él terminaba por explicarme, apareció un labrador por el pasillo por donde caminábamos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Quién es este muchacho? —me arrodillé para abrazarlo cuando se me acercó. Su pelo era suave.

— Ese es Cosmo. Es el perro de una de las secretarias, pero siempre pasa tiempo aquí. Alegra a los pacientes —me explicó él también arrodillándose para rascar su cabeza.

Olfateé su pelaje.

— Huele a arándanos —dije con dulzura.

— Se los roba de la tienda de al lado —me contó él divertido.

Me encontraba entretenida con el perro, tratando de alejarlo un poco para que no tocara mi cámara. Fue entonces cuando una enfermera se acercó a nosotros.

— Doctor Masen, lo necesitan en la habitación del paciente 14 —informó con cierta frialdad.

— En seguida voy —le sonrió educadamente a la señora y ella se retiró.

Cuando estuvimos solos, masculló—. No tenemos tantos pacientes niños como para que no recuerden sus nombres.

¿Oh?

— Bella, me va a tomar un rato atender a la niña —me contó—. Si quieres puedes esperarme en la cafetería del Hospice hasta que me desocupe. Tienen buenas ensaladas.

_¿Y perderme la oportunidad para grabar esto? ¡Ni lo pienses!_

— Oh, no. Esto es completamente profesional. Necesito tomar nota de cómo trabajas —le sonreí—. Yo puedo acompañarte, no te molestaré y ni te darás cuenta que estoy detrás de ti.

No le molestó la idea.

— Está bien, acompáñame.

Subimos dos escaleras para llegar al tercer piso donde se encontraba una puerta con el número "14" grabado.

— Ten, puede que lo necesites —me entregó la nariz de payaso que guardaba en su bolsillo y se lo recibí muy, pero muy confundida—. A algunos niños no les agrada ver desconocidos en la habitación. Eso les relaja mucho —terminó por decir apuntando la nariz de payaso.

Guardé la nariz en mi bolsillo, sólo por si acaso.

Abrió la puerta y encontramos una habitación blanca, una cama con sábanas rosadas y encima de ella una niña de no más de cinco años vistiendo un pijama muy bonito y sosteniendo un conejo blanco entre sus brazos. Sólo necesité ver el brillo de su cabeza para saber que se trataba una de las pacientes terminales de Edward.

Con sus hermosos ojos azules, sonrió contenta a Edward.

— ¡Príncipe! —le llamó con mucha emoción y felicidad por verlo.

— ¿Por qué te dice príncipe? —le pregunté en voz baja mientras nos acercábamos.

— Porque soy británico —me contestó con un exagerado acento inglés y me eché a reír— ¡Muy buenas tardes, mí adorada princesa!

No pude evitar reírme al oír el acento tan acentuado de Edward como si lo hiciese a propósito para la niña. Él se acercó a la cama y ella le abrazó como si fuese su padre.

Me aseguré de grabar muy bien la escena. Norteamérica necesitaba un doctor y un buen padre.

— ¿Cómo te has portado el día de hoy? ¿Has causado problemas a la enfermera malvada? —le preguntó él con un tono juguetón e infantil.

— ¡Es mala! —Se quejó la pequeña—. Me da… me da miedo, no me gusta.

— A mí tampoco, ¿sabes? —le contó él pellizcando suavemente su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña.

— Es muy tierna —salió de mi boca porque la escena era hermosa.

Pero la pequeña oyó mi voz y se puso en retaguardia en los brazos de Edward. No me conocía, y me consideraba una extraña.

— Hola, soy Bella —alcé mi mano derecha para saludarla amistosamente con una voz dulce—. Tú eres… —Miré a Edward y él dijo entre labios "Emma"—. ¡Emma!

— ¡Princesa Emma! —me contestó la pequeña de malhumor, a la defensiva.

— Oh, claro… ¡Princesa Emma! —volví a saludarla con una sonrisa y ella frunció el ceño, ocultándose de nuevo en el brazo de Edward.

Éste se rió en silencio. Miré a sus ojos y él me indicó que sacara la nariz de mi bolsillo y me la pusiese.

—Ohh… bueno —asentí—. Parece que no me quieren aquí. Será mejor que me retire y llame a mi hermana gemela.

Con lentitud caminé hasta la puerta y salí de la habitación. Me coloqué la nariz de payaso y me picó hasta provocarme cosquillas. Luego, golpeé la puerta.

— Adelante —contestó Edward y entré.

—¡Hola, princesa Emma! —me acerqué con más emoción y con una sonrisa alegre.

Increíblemente, la niña dejó de fruncir el ceño y observó con curiosidad mi nariz.

— Soy la hermana gemela de Bella. ¿Te molestó un poco ella, verdad? —usé mi tono de voz exagerado y ella asintió—. ¡No le hagas caso! Es una chica muy amargada y problemática. Le dio una terrible paliza al príncipe, ¿sabes?

Bromeé y Edward intentó no reírse.

— ¿A mi príncipe? —preguntó ella como si hubiese sido algo malo.

— ¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? Mejor no meterse con ella, yo te protegeré de sus maldades, ¿bien? —Me acerqué a su cama para sentarme frente a ella y asintió—. Mmm… ¿no confías en mí, no? Bueno, intenta pellizcarme la nariz. Si me molesto, es porque soy una mala persona, ¿sí?

La pequeña tocó la nariz con su pequeña mano y la apretó varias veces, y en cada ocasión que lo hacía, yo le sacaba la lengua afuera y la volvía adentro, haciendo que ella se riera en muchas ocasiones.

Observé a Edward que aprobaba lo que hacía con una enorme sonrisa.

Emma intentó quitarme la nariz y se lo detuve.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Si me quitas la nariz perderé mis super poderes! —exageré dramáticamente—. Aunque… ¿te gustaría tener super poderes, Emma?

— ¡Sí! —celebró la pequeña y acto seguido, me quité la nariz para colocársela encima de la suya. Edward y yo le aplaudimos.

— Ahora dime, Super-Princesa —preguntó Edward usando el apodo que ella quería que utilicemos—. ¿Qué es lo que te anda ocurriendo? Me llamaron por una razón, ¿puedes decirme cuál es esa?

Y la sonrisa de la pequeña, se desvaneció.

— Estoy triste porque no encuentro a Amanda —protestó ella con mucha tristeza.

—Ahh… ya —asintió Edward cambiando su mueca también. Él me observó por unos segundos y no sé cómo, comprendí que se estaba refiriendo al funeral que había asistido ayer.

— Quiero verla —pidió ella a un poco del borde de lágrimas—. ¿Y si se olvidó de mí?

— Amanda no se olvidó de ti —le contestó Edward como si fuese obvio, con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Quién se puede olvidar de tan linda princesa?

Le hizo cosquillas en el estómago y ella se rió por un momento.

— Claro que te recuerda, preciosa. Simplemente se encuentra en otro lugar y puede que no la veas en un tiempo… —le explicó él con dulzura mientras acariciaba con suavidad una de sus pequeñas manos—. Pero, ¿sabes? Te prometo que volverán a verse.

_Oh, Dios._

— ¿De veras? —le preguntó ella con optimismo y él asintió de la misma forma.

— Claro que sí —le aseguró—. Cada vez que la extrañes, debes orar como te enseñaron tus padres, ¿recuerdas? Porque no importe qué tan lejos esté, ella te oirá y te hará compañía.

Algo dentro de mí comenzaba a quebrarse. Porque… su promesa era cierta. La mayoría de los pacientes de este lugar padecían enfermedades terminales. Como había dicho Edward, "los preparaban para un mejor lugar".

— ¿Qué tal si rezamos juntos? —propuso él a la pequeña y a mí también.

— ¿Qué? Oh… —me confundí por unos segundos y él asintió para invitarme a que lo hiciera. La pequeña insistía y yo por más que no deseara, tuve que arrodillarme al lado de Edward y juntar mis manos.

— Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre. Venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad, así en la tierra como en los cielos. Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día… —repetía Edward junto a la pequeña. Yo lo hacía en un pequeño murmullo bajo, hasta que decidí simplemente quedarme callada.

No había orado desde que mi abuelo se encontraba en el hospital, y aunque le debía eso a Dios o a quien sea, no sé por qué no me sentía cómoda rezando. Como si me jalaran hasta aquella época dolorosa, cuando mi padre me obligaba a hacerlo en memoria de mi madre.

—… No nos dejes caer en la tentación, y líbranos del mal… Amén —terminaron—. Dame un abrazo, ¿sí?

Emma abrazó a Edward con dulzura y bostezó.

— ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta? Yo estaré aquí luego —le prometió con confianza y ella asintió, recostándose en la cama junto a su conejo.

Yo permanecí en silencio mientras él le tendía suavemente la cama. Y en silencio, nos alejábamos un poco de la cama hasta el ventanal de la habitación.

No sé por qué, pero ya no me encontraba de ánimos. Me había traído muchos recuerdos.

—Hey… lamento haberte hecho rezar —murmuró con pena cuando se acercó a mí. Se había dado cuenta de mi incomodidad en aquél momento—. Debí preguntarte sobre tu religión antes.

Me reí un poco mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

— No, está bien —contesté con una leve sonrisa—. Soy cristiana, pero…

Hice un mohín y él comprendió.

— Oh, claro —asintió.

— Pero fue lindo —aclaré—. Me recordó a mis padres y a mi abuelo.

En su rostro se notaba el interés por saber sobre aquello.

— Viví con él durante un tiempo cuando mis padres murieron… le acompañé cuando estaba enfermo. Rezar en un hospital me trae recuerdos.

No esperaba oír aquello.

— Bella, lo siento tanto —su voz se oía lastimada por mis pocas palabras y probablemente notaba las pequeñas lágrimas en las esquina de mis párpados que deseaba reprimir constantemente. Su mano fue hasta mi hombro para acariciarlo con suavidad.

Fue un pequeño instante, pero se sintió muy bien. Y quería que la alejase, o terminaría quebrándome en llantos.

Pero no fue necesario, porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una joven de ojos claros, rostro largo y rizos color fuego apareció y se paró en seco al ver la escena.

Creí que sería un familiar de la pequeña, porque llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores en sus manos. Pero observó a Edward con sorpresa y él separó su mano de mi hombro.

— Ah… Victoria, ella es Bella, una amiga. Bella, ella es Victoria, mi… novia —nos presentó Edward con cierta incomodidad, pero no avergonzado ni dramático.

Con que ésta era su novia… ¡Muy hermosa!

— Mucho gusto —se limitó a contestar la pelirroja con una sonrisa y un asentimiento. Yo hice lo mismo—. ¿Edward, podemos hablar en privado?

Más que una pregunta para Edward, era una petición para mí.

Yo quería quedarme para grabar esta escena. Se notaba en el ambiente que había tensión entre ellos. Nunca me tomé la libertad de preguntarle cómo marchaban los asuntos con su novia, pero al presentármela como su pareja, debían estar bien. O bueno, no tan bien después de encontrarlo conmigo.

— Sí, por supuesto. Tomen su tiempo —me excusé alzando las manos, asegurándole a los ojos que yo no era ninguna interferencia en lo que sea que esté sucediendo en su relación.

La pelirroja me sonrió agradecida y no pude detectar en ella falsedad. Ellos salieron del dormitorio de la pequeña y cerraron la puerta. Yo me acerqué lo más que pude para oír la conversación.

— ¿Quién es esa chica? —Disparó la primera acusación—. ¿Por qué trajiste una extraña a la habitación de un paciente?

— No es una extraña, ya te dije que es una amiga —le explicó Edward agotado—. Y se llevó muy bien con Emma.

— ¿Amiga? —Preguntó de nuevo, pero sonaba como una acusación.

—La estoy ayudando con unas entrevistas que quiere realizarme sobre mi trabajo —contestó. A pesar del contenido de la discusión, no alzaban la voz.

— ¿Entrevistas? No me contaste nada —la voz de la joven se oía un poco triste, pero también demandante.

— Porque no me quieres hablar, Victoria —él contestó y ella se quedó muda por unos segundos—. Yo sí quiero hablar. No podemos seguir adelante y pretender que nada sucedió. No es sano.

¿Qué les habría ocurrido?

—No podemos discutirlo aquí —le dijo—. Hablamos luego.

Esperaba oír un beso o algo así… pero no se dio el caso. Me alejé rápidamente de la puerta cuando éste la abrió. Tenía una cara larga.

— ¿Está todo bien? Puedo irme y dejar que hablen… —dije mientras tomaba mi pequeño bolso.

— No, no te vayas —le restó importancia—. Ella ya se fue de todos modos.

Permanecimos en silencio.

— Ella… no sé —trató de explicar y se rascó el cuello—. Se pone un poco problemática a veces. No hemos hablado bien todavía aunque trabajamos juntos, en cierta forma…—encogió sus hombros.

— ¿Es enfermera? —pregunté sabiendo que era obvio que no era eso.

— Trabaja para una fundación que colabora con el Hospice. Pasa tiempo aquí también —me contó—. No tenemos mucho apoyo económico, dependemos de ellos así que no puedo dejar de frecuentarla.

Esto parecía muy complicado… y jugoso.

— No me quiero meter en líos, Edward —dije— No son esas mis intenciones. Puedo hablar con ella, si quieres.

— No, no, está bien —aseguró de forma inmediata—. Estamos bien pero por ahora no. Es mejor que no hables con ella, de todas formas. No le debes explicaciones, no has hecho nada.

Pero yo conocía a las mujeres, y sabía que no era necesario hacer "algo" para ser detestada.

.

En la noche del día miércoles, revisamos junto a Eric el video grabado en su computadora. Los enfoques no eran tan buenos, y yo debía aprender a moverme sin que la cámara lo hiciese también.

— ¡Esto es brillante! —Celebró él cuando se terminó el video—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que éste doctor ocultaba una vida tan interesante? ¡Oh! Y la pequeña Emma… ¡fascinante! Ya te compraste el corazón de medio país con esa historia.

Todavía no me sentía cómoda al exponer la intimidad de la pequeña y del Hospice. Pero no publicaría esto sin consultárselo luego a Edward. Ya había conseguido una buena excusa: Si él se ofrecía a participar en esto, y ganábamos, ese dinero podría ir al Hospice sin necesidad de contar con Organizaciones ni fundaciones. ¿No podía negarse, o sí?

— Al menos ya tengo las dos primeras facetas: un buen doctor, y un buen padre —conté con mis dedos.

— Y por poco lograbas la tercera, si la pelirroja no interrumpí la escena emotiva —se echó a reír Eric.

_Pues, honestamente, eso era cierto. Y fastidiaba._

Tocaron el timbre de la puerta del apartamento.

— ¡Uh! Debe ser Edward —le informé mientras saltaba del sillón—. Le invité a pasar el rato.

Eric me miró confundido.

— ¿Estás seguro de que este sujeto tiene novia? —Me preguntó con cierto descaro—. Es raro que pasen tanto tiempo juntos y sean sólo "amigos".

Le puse ojos en blanco.

— ¡Espera, espera! —Pidió él yendo rápidamente al refrigerador y sacando botanas—. Voy a darles privacidad, entonces.

Tomó las botanas, su computadora y se encerró en su habitación deseándome suerte. ¡Qué exagerado!

Abrí la puerta y encontré a Edward vistiendo como si tuviese 25 años.

— ¡Hola, Edward! —le saludé sonriente.

— Hola, Bell… —Sus ojos fueron a mi cuerpo y se impresionó—. ¡Woah! No llevas sostén.

Observé mi cuerpo y efectivamente, no llevaba sostén y mi camiseta blanca era demasiado transparente. Tanto que se notaban mis pezones.

— ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! —me disculpé cubriéndome con el brazo mientras él se reía—. Es que acostumbro a andar así en casa. Pasa. Bienvenido a mi _maison_.

Entre risotadas, entramos al apartamento y yo fui rápidamente a buscar una camiseta que había dejado en el sillón para cambiarme.

— Es acogedor —destacó él observando los muebles que, en su mayoría, eran de Eric.

— ¡Lo sé! Y muy práctico, como me gusta —dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me quitaba la blusa de encima y me ponía la camiseta oscura para tapar el hecho de no tener sostén.

Me di la vuelta y encontré los ojos curiosos de Edward encima de mi cuerpo; debió haber visto mi espalda desnuda y podía notar la tensión en su mandíbula y en el ligero entrecruzamiento de sus piernas.

— ¿Nos sentamos? —le propuse señalando el sofá. Estratégicamente, había colocado una cámara en un muñeco en la mesa de café frente al sofá.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo llevas el asunto con tu novia? —pregunté mientras me dirigía hasta la cocina para buscar algo para beber.

Oí que suspiraba, como siempre cuando le preguntaba por… Victoria.

— No estoy hablando con ella en estos momentos —se limitó a contestar, distraído.

¡Oh!

— ¿Por qué? —la curiosidad en mi voz fue notable.

Supe que me contestó algo así como "Porque a veces es más fácil así" pero no se mostraba interesado en hablar al respecto. Por un lado, esto era bueno. Si iba a ofrecer a alguien, lo ideal sería un soltero. Pero quería saber todo acerca de sus problemas románticos. Y ése era el motivo por el que nos habíamos reunido esta noche.

Busqué en el refrigerador algo que aflojara un poco su lengua. Mi envase con botellas de cerveza y un par de botanas.

— Nada que el alcohol no pueda solucionar —anuncié mientras entraba al living dejando las cosas en la mesa. Intentando acomodarlas de una forma que no ocultara la pequeña cámara.

Edward se echó a reír y me senté a su lado, entregándole una botella y tomando la mía.

— Ugh, fantástico —renegué—. Ahora siento que tengo un doctor sentado a mi lado y que debería beber jugo de frutas y comer una ensalada.

— Debes consumir carbohidratos de vez en cuando —me contestó divertido, frunciendo el ceño—. Incluso, es hasta sano.

— Autorizado por el doctor Masen —alcé la botella brindando y nos echamos a reír. Mientras tanto, me estiré sobre el sillón, sentándome cómodamente.

Tomé el control remoto y comencé a hacer zapping mientras me devoraba un paquete de patatas fritas. Oí que Edward se reía en silencio.

— Pero qué femenina —me dijo señalando mis piernas. Me encontraba recostada en el sillón abriéndolas completamente, como si fuese un hombre.

A veces no recordaba que lo tenía al lado.

— Si yo fuese hombre, sería un misógino —dije sin juntar mis piernas.

— ¿Cómo así? —se rió.

— Trataría a las mujeres como putas. Me las follaría y no las volvería a llamar —me reí—. Y tendría polla. Así que, me sentaría a ver televisión, con mi cerveza, con mi mano en mis pantalones. Así.

Y llevé una de mis manos debajo de mis pantalones y la mantuve encima de mi sexo por un buen rato, mientras Edward se reía a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué? Todos los hombres lo hacen —le reclamé con la boca llena.

— Yo no lo hago frente a mujeres —agregó él bebiendo de su botella.

— Yo no soy una mujer, soy Bella —encogí mis hombros viendo la pantalla del televisor.

Pero Edward no hizo nada, se quedó sentado cruzando las piernas con los brazos extendidos en el sillón. Qué caballero.

Aparté mi mano de mi zona íntima porque me encontraba muy sensible. Con todo esto del trabajo, no había tenido tiempo para follar en semanas. Ni siquiera para masturbarme.

Observé de reojo a Edward. Más precisamente, su brazo que se encontraban muy cerca de mi hombro. Si los apretaba, serían fuertes pero no exagerados como los de Emmett. El vello en su brazo me hizo pensar que quizás también tenía un poco en el pecho. Y su caminito feliz…

Edward giró su rostro en mi dirección y me encontró observándole descaradamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

— No, nada.

Golpeé mi cabeza con mi palma. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Debía enfocarme en hablar con él, no podía verlo como un objeto sexual ahora.

Ahora podía sentir los ojos de Edward clavados en mí y en mi cuerpo, e incluso oía cómo suspiraba lentamente. La tensión sexual entre nosotros era palpable, y todo esto era mi culpa. ¿Por qué no utilicé el maldito vibrador hace unas horas?

Intenté distraerme un poco. No era mi culpa que Edward fuese tan follable.

— ¿Me alcanzas los _doritos_? —le pedí porque se encontraban en la esquina de la mesita.

Él aceptó y se levantó un poco y alcancé a ver la tela de sus jeans adherirse a su firme trasero. ¡Dios! ¡Aparta la vista de allí, Bella!

— Aquí están —me pasó la bolsa y se volvió a sentar.

Pero esta vez, lo había hecho cerca de mi lado. Y ahora sentía a Edward a muy pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito?

Yo me encontraba allí, a punto de tirarme encima de aquél hombre apuesto a mi lado, necesitada por un poco de sexo. Pero esto estaba mal. No me aprovecharía así de Edward, ni sería bueno meterme con su relación. Además, yo no debía involucrarme con él, debía grabar una maldita confesión.

La tensión disminuyó cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa.

— Probablemente sea para Eric —murmuré en voz baja mientras me levantaba para atender—. ¿Diga?

— Bella, es Doris —se oyó la voz de la enfermera que cuidaba a mi abuelo del otro lado del teléfono.

Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Por qué llamaba a estas horas?

— ¡Doris! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Mi abuelo está bien? —pregunté apresuradamente, pero en voz baja. No quería llamar la atención de Edward.

— Sí, cariño, todo está bien —dijo inmediatamente para relajarme—. Sólo quería informarte antes que nadie que ya han finalizado los trámites para vender el terreno.

¡Oh, no!

— Pero dijeron que sería la semana siguiente —protesté molesta.

— Lo sé, cariño. Solamente te estoy avisando ahora porque van a desalojar el asilo entre mañana y pasado.

— Oh, no, no pueden hacer eso —lamenté frotando mi cien—. No puedo cuidar al abuelo ahora, Doris. N-no tengo el dinero suficiente…

— Lo sé muy bien, Bella —me reconfortó ella—. Y no te preocupes. Tu abuelo ha sido un gran paciente, si necesitas tiempo, puede quedarse en mi casa. Pero sólo esta semana. No podré cuidarlo por mucho tiempo, con los gastos que implica…

— Entiendo, entiendo —asentí aliviándome—. Te prometo que lograré conseguir el dinero la… semana que viene —dije esto mirando hacia donde se encontraba Edward.

— Tu abuelo pregunta mucho por ti, Bella. ¿Quieres que te pase con él?

Por un lado, no quise. No quería hablar con él porque sabía que terminaría quebrándome en mil pedazos al recordar qué tanto le extrañaba. Pero a la vez, quería hacerlo, porque me hacía muy feliz oír su voz.

— Está bien —cerré los ojos tragando saliva. No me quebraría, no me quebraría.

— ¿Bella? —la voz suave y feliz de mi abuelo sonó del otro lado.

Y fue suficiente para sentir que mi corazón se quebraba.

— Hola, abuelo —sonreí como tonta, y las primeras lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

— ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué ya no te veo siempre? —preguntó realmente desorientado.

— Te dije que estoy de viaje —me reí—. No puedo verte por ahora.

— ¿Por qué no? —ahora, su voz sonaba triste.

Contuve unos segundos el aliento porque quería recostarme y llorar con fuerza, así la presión en mi garganta se iría. Pero no, no debía hacerlo cuando hablaba con él.

— Porque no se puede —cerré los ojos alzando mi rostro, respirando hondo—. Pero, puedes verme el domingo en la noche en la televisión.

— ¿En la televisión? —se asombró—. ¿No me estás bromeando?

Me eché a reír con felicidad.

— No, por supuesto que no —le contesté.

— Pero, ¿por qué en la televisión hija? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahí? —comenzaba a desorientarse y recordé que no debía abrumarlo con tanta información si, de todas formas, no lo recordaría para entonces.

— Voy a estar ahí… sonriendo —contesté simplemente, secando una de mis lágrimas—. Escucha, abuelo… tengo que dejarte. Hablamos luego, ¿bien?

— Oh… quería seguir oyendo tu voz, preciosa…

_Dios, dios, dios…_

— Yo también —le aseguré con voz contenida—. Tienes que recostarte, es tu hora para dormir.

Terminé con la llamada muy a mi pesa, colgando el teléfono en silencio. No me di vuelta para enfrentar a Edward todavía porque necesitaba recomponerme. Sequé las lágrimas y respiré hondo, la tristeza se iría, ya se iría…

— ¿Por qué lloras en silencio, Bella? —me preguntó la aterciopelada voz de Edward detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta intuitivamente y lamenté aquello. Me sorprendí en silencio y sequé furiosamente mis lágrimas.

— No es nada —le aseguré riéndome, restándole importancia—. No pasó nada, en serio.

— ¿Por qué no lloras? —preguntó, como si fuese obvio.

— No puedo —murmuré en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño.

— Me hace débil —susurré con debilidad.

— Te está quebrando por dentro —notó él con pena.

_Y cuánta razón tenía._

— Dime, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —se acercó más a mí con las manos en los bolsillos.

Mientras me encontraba allí, parada, cruzando las piernas, intentando que mis lágrimas no se notaran sin mucho éxito, sentí como si cargara una piedra enorme en la espalda. Algo tan duro, tan fuerte y tan pesado que lastimaba mi pecho. Una horrible sensación que sentía cada vez que reprimía un llanto.

— Hablaba con mi… abuelo.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron aún más, interesado.

— ¿Tu abuelo no había fallecido? —me preguntó.

— No…. no —negué mirando al suelo—. Por suerte, sigue vivo. Él vive en Arizona, en un asilo que… pronto dejará de serlo. Lo van a vender a una empresa que desea construir edificios.

_¿Por qué le contaba eso?_

— Eso no suena bien —lamentó él—. ¿Por qué vives aquí y él vive allá?

— Porque no puedo cuidarlo, Edward —caminé hasta el sillón para sentarme en el respaldo—. Tengo este maldito trabajo y no tengo suficiente dinero para comprarme un apartamento para cuidarlo. Ni el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

De a poco, la piedra comenzaba a perder peso, pero mi rostro se sentía aún más mojado.

— No tienes idea… de cuán doloroso es no tener a la persona que tanto quieres a tu lado —las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sobre mis mejillas mientras mi voz se quebraba. Ya no tenía control de mis emociones—. Cuando mis padres murieron, me llevaron a vivir con él. Y te digo… es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Él me dio todo, me dio aquello que muy poca gente te puede dar. Una marca en tu vida. Y saber que ahora no puedo ayudarle como él me ayudó durante todo este tiempo… me duele, en el pecho, me duele mucho.

Enterré mi rostro entre mis palmas y sollocé como cuando lo hacía en las noches, sola.

— Él está enfermo, él no entiende de nada. Se asusta y me busca. Y yo… no estoy ahí —rompí en llantos—. Se siente solo y yo me siento más miserable. ¡Quiero dar lo mejor de mí, quiero ayudarle, pero no encuentro la forma y me siento más inútil que nunca!

El peso se estaba yendo, ya casi no sentía el pecho duro, pero me sentía más frágil. Más expuesta, como si estuviese… desnuda. Nunca antes le había hablado de esto a alguien.

Sentí que Edward se acercaba a mí y se arrodillaba para estar a mi altura.

Miré a sus ojos y en ellos veía… tristeza. Sentía lástima por mí.

—Perdón —sequé de forma inmediata mis lágrimas—. No sé por qué te cuento esto.

Me sentía una estúpida.

— Porque confías en mí —dijo él en un tono muy dulce, acariciando mi hombro. En sus ojos, había ternura.

¿Confiaba en él? ¿Cómo? Él no me conocía y yo no le conocía.

— No puedes seguir reprimiendo estas cosas —me aconsejó con dulzura—. O terminarás quebrándote en el momento en que menos desees con la gente que menos te convenga.

¿Oh?

— No necesito conocerte para saber que la gente que te rodea no debe ser tan cálida como tú mereces. Nadie puede contener tantas cosas teniendo amigos en quién confiar —supuso con una sonrisa ladeada.

Demonios… tenía razón.

— No puedo confiar en nadie, Edward —murmuré desviando mis ojos al suelo—. ¿Cómo sabes que la siguiente persona que conoces no va a lastimarte?

Observó mi cabello y acomodó uno de los mechones de mi frente.

— Uno lo siente —me dijo a los ojos—. Y si sucede, ¿cuál es el problema?

Le miré atónita.

— El problema es que te lastiman —contesté.

— ¿Por qué crees que algo te va a lastimar si todavía no ha sucedido? —me preguntó él, con una sonrisa enigmática—. Sócrates dijo que el miedo al porvenir es el miedo más ridículo y sin sentido de todos.

Me quedé observando con timidez la alfombra debajo de nuestros pies.

— ¿Vamos a ver la televisión? Seguro encontramos algo divertido —me propuso con una sonrisa optimista muy contagiosa.

Y acepté.

.

Al día siguiente desperté en el sillón con una cobija encima. Me había quedado dormida allí mientras veía la televisión con Edward. Y él no se encontraba aquí.

— Muchacha, despiértate o llegarás tarde al trabajo —Eric me pellizcó varias veces el hombro, aunque ya me había despertado su andar por la sala.

— ¿Y Edward? —pregunté somnolienta, levantándome del sillón.

— Se fue cuando te quedaste dormida. Te puse una cobija encima porque sabía que me golpearías si te despertaba —se rió mientras mordía una tostada.

Me tomó unos segundos recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

— No tienes idea lo que conseguí —le informé.

— Oh, ya lo revisé en la cámara —señaló el muñeco con la vista y alzó su pulgar—. Muy bien hecho. Pero admito que me encuentro un poco ofendido. ¿Por qué no me contaste aquello de tu abuelo?

Me incomodé.

— Porque no quiero hablarlo con nadie. No quiero ser un panquecito que llora todo el tiempo —contesté un poco a la defensiva.

— Está bien, pero si necesitas hablar… puedes contar conmigo —me guiñó el ojo y fue hasta el dormitorio para terminar de cambiarse.

Ese tipo de actitudes lograba confundirme. Eric podía ser realmente amable, pero las palabras de Frankie se habían quedado estancadas en mi cabeza, y ahora debía sumarle la aterciopelada y británica voz de Edward: Si yo retenía estas cosas, es porque todavía no había encontrado una persona con la que me sintiese cómoda hablando de esto.

Cuando me pregunté "¿Y por qué Edward sí?" mi cabeza respondió que él era un tipo de persona distinta a Eric; era amable, sencillo, humilde, una persona de perfil bajo. No te juzgaría por tu pasado ni te traicionaría. Sólo podía pensar en lo buen muchacho que era y en el increíble material que había conseguido. Había captado el lado sensible de Edward que lograría enamorar a muchas jovencitas, y por qué no, jovencitos.

Sólo me quedaban dos facetas para conseguir mi video. Debía grabar a un Edward juvenil, gracioso, divertido, despreocupado. Como aquél muchacho que había conocido en el bar la semana pasada.

Para mi grata sorpresa, Edward me había enviado mensajes de texto durante la tarde preguntándome cómo me encontraba con respecto a lo de la noche anterior. Ahora, me preguntaba por mi abuelo, y yo le preguntaba por Emma. Por un lado, se sentía bien poder hablar de mi abuelo con felicidad con alguien más.

No nos vimos ese día ni el jueves, pero comencé a preguntarme por qué recibía tantos mensajes suyos. Y por qué la idea me gustaba.

Era viernes en la noche, era mi último día para grabar antes de terminar con todos los detalles el sábado y presentar el video en el programa del domingo. Y también era mi oportunidad para mostrar sus últimas facetas.

Tomé mi teléfono en la mañana y le llamé, poniendo el altavoz para que Eric también oyera la conversación.

— ¡Bella! Qué raro de ti llamando —me contestó en cuanto le saludé. Se le oía divertido.

— No llamo a mucha gente, así que deberías sentirte halagado —respondí sonriendo.

— Lo tendré en mente entonces —se rió.

— Escucha, Edward… Estaba pensando, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

Oímos un silencio.

— No, no tengo. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente? —preguntó después de un rato, interesado.

Me mordí el labio, sintiéndome muy culpable por hacer esto, pero en cierta forma él me había dicho el miércoles que no se hablaba con su novia, pero igual, hacer esto era de golfa.

— ¿Te gustaría salir esta noche? —pregunté rápidamente, sintiendo que me había sacado un peso de encima.

— Claro, ¿a dónde? —preguntó él.

— Conozco una buena discoteca llamada "INFERNO", ¿qué opinas? —propuse con la mirada clavada a los ojos de Eric, expectante por su respuesta.

Que claro, no fue inmediata.

— ¿Una discoteca? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Sólo… los dos?

— Sí —respondí—. Ya sabes, me ayudarás a ligar algo, yo te ayudaré a ligar algo. Claro, si es que no estás con Victoria oficialmente.

De nuevo, en silencio. Eric fruncía el ceño.

— No, no estoy con ella oficialmente —me avisó con seguridad—. Suena bien, Bella. ¿Paso a buscarte a las diez?

— ¡Ok! —contesté—. Te veo entonces.

— Está bien —respondió y colgué.

Eric me observaba asombrado.

— ¿Te diste cuenta que…?—apuntó el teléfono—. ¿….le gustas a ese muchacho?

¿Ah?

— ¿De qué hablas, Eric? —me reí.

— La forma en que te preguntó si sólo irían los dos solos… y la desilusión en cuanto dijiste que le ayudarías a ligar algo. Es obvio que está interesado en ti.

— ¿Tú crees? —pregunté sorprendida. ¿Por qué no me había fijado en estos detalles? ¿O no me parecían evidentes como a él?

— Sí… y lo más gracioso, es que inconscientemente, tú le flirteas —esta vez, se rió en mi cara y abrí los ojos, como si me acusara—. Sí, Bella. Hablas coquetamente, por eso es confuso. Parece que quieres conquistarlo, pero te alejas cien metros… y luego te acercas. Es muy gracioso.

¿Cómo? ¿Alejarme y luego acercarme? Ni siquiera había sido consciente de mi tono de voz, solamente pensaba en no sentirme mal por meterme en donde no me incumbía.

— No estoy haciendo esto a propósito, Eric —le aseguré—. Además… Edward es guapo, sí. Y es bueno. Pero yo no quiero compromisos. Y él parece que lo primero que haría al conseguir una chica es ponerle un anillo en el dedo.

— ¿No es eso lo que las mujeres quieren? —me preguntó riéndose cuando yo iba al baño.

— Yo no —juré—. Ahora, debo buscar en mi agenda nombre de chicas que quieran acostarse con Edward esta noche, así yo también podré coger con otra persona. Y todos felices, ¿no?

— Teóricamente —se rió—. A menos que no te moleste que otras le toquen.

— No me molesta —le fruncí el ceño y me quedé pensativa por unos segundos. ¿Me podría molestar?

En la noche, me emocioné por muchas razones. Entre ellas, tendría mi video listo para el domingo y con buen material para ganar el bendito juego, y por supuesto, me acostaría con alguien en la noche. Mi cuerpo lo deseaba de veras, deseaba comportarme como una puta y encontrar un hombre que me follara como un hombre debería follar a una mujer frustrada. Eric se la pasó burlándose de mí alegando que terminaría por acostarme con Edward. Aunque era atractivo, algo en su actitud o en su forma amable de ser me hacía imaginar cómo debía ser en la cama: bueno, generoso y preocupado por la otra persona. Y eso, me aburría de muerte.

Me vestí unos shorts de cuero negro, una blusa negra transparente y un sostén negro para que llamara la atención, además de tacones altos. Dejé mi cabello largo suelto y me maquillé lo justo y lo necesario.

Tocaron el timbre y supe que Edward se encontraba debajo, esperándome en la puerta.

— ¿No vas a salir, Eric? —le pregunté tomando mi bolso, antes de irme.

— No, me quedaré a terminar unas cosas de mi trabajo y a editar tu video —dijo mientras observaba intrigado algo en la televisión.

— Te quiero —le mandé besitos en agradecimiento, porque yo no sabía editar bien esas cosas.

Bajé hasta la planta baja y encontré a Edward esperándome apoyado encima de su mercedes color bordo. Le inspeccioné rápidamente sus jeans oscuros ajustados, su camiseta blanca y una camisa desprendida encima que era color azul marino. Esa barba de varios días le sentaba muy, pero muy bien.

Cuando aparecí frente a él con una sonrisa, me miró de pies a cabeza.

— Te luciste esta vez, rubia —silbó.

— Me vuelves a llamar así y te patearé las bolas —le contesté simplemente.

— Vestida así, te dejo que me toques donde quieras —me aseguró con picardía.

Iba a contestarle, pero eso me tomó por sorpresa. Era la primera vez desde que éramos "amigos" que lanzaba un comentario pervertido hacia mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza, como si así sacudiera mis pensamientos y los alejara.

—Ya, vamos o llegaremos tarde —pedí entrando al auto.

Nos tomó quince minutos llegar hasta INFERNO, una discoteca nueva y moderna pero lo suficientemente modesta como para evitar celebridades.

Nos hicieron pasar muy fácilmente, yo supuse porque íbamos bien vestidos o éramos atractivos. Y fuimos directamente a la barra de tragos, porque una buena noche siempre empezaba con mucho alcohol.

No se me pasó por alto que, en el recorrido para llegar a la barra, Edward me sujetaba la cintura o tomaba mi mano. Debía suponer que era para mantenernos cerca, pero a veces se colaba entre mis pensamientos la teoría de Eric, de que probablemente Edward gustaba de mí y veía esto como una cita.

— Hay algo que deseo preguntarte desde hace rato —me dijo acercándose a mí para hablar debido a la música tecno de fondo. Ya teníamos tragos en nuestras manos.

— Siempre tienes algo que preguntarme desde hace rato —me reí.

— Es sobre tu compañero de habitación, Eric —dijo.

— ¿Qué tiene? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo es que andas en casa sin sostén y con poca ropa y todavía no ha intentado follarte? —preguntó con diversión en su rostro.

Qué extraño era oír a Edward hablarme de esa forma. Y sexy. No olvidaba la cámara que llevaba debajo de mi blusa.

— Nunca se lo he preguntado, pero yo supongo que es homosexual —encogí mis hombros—. O no lo sé, tal vez no me ve atractiva, simplemente.

— Eres hermosa —me halagó al oído y temblé al sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi piel.

Como si activara el lívido oculto en mi cuerpo, que deseaba salir con desenfreno esta noche.

— Seguro muchos chicos intentan ligarte todo el tiempo —supuso.

— No he salido en semanas —le contesté, jugando con el sorbete de mi trago con frutas—. No he cogido en semanas, por eso me encuentro tan malditamente frustrada.

Le sorprendió saber esto, se mordió el labio y luego me sonrió con diversión.

— ¿Quieres saber cuánto llevo sin tener sexo? —susurró a mi oído y yo asentí, curiosa—. Un mes.

_¿Qué?_

— ¿En serio? —me eché a reír, sorprendida—. ¿31 días sin…?

Negó divertido.

— Por dios, ¿de veras? ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté palmeando sus brazos y mirándole de pies a cabeza, dramatizando.

— Llevo un mes peleando con Victoria—me explicó entre risas. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre frente a mí—. No es mi culpa.

Entonces, con más razón aceptaría a cualquier chica para acostarse.

— Por eso estamos aquí, Edward. Para que te quites las ganas —palmeé amistosamente su hombro.

Desde lejos, observé a una chica rubia y otra morena de aspecto muy familiar. Y descubrí que eran las chicas, probablemente buscándome con la mirada. Alcé mi brazo para hacerles una señal.

— ¡Rose! ¡Ángela! ¡Por aquí! —las llamé a voz alta. Edward giró su cabeza hacia un costado para observar a las chicas que yo saludaba, que se acercaban a nosotros.

Rosalie y Ángela eran unas conocidas mías. Siempre que salía de parranda, terminaba por encontrármelas. Rosalie era exuberante, rubia y atractiva. Ángela era un poco más seria, pero su cuerpo bronceado era digno de admirar. Ambas podrían ser del tipo de Edward.

— Edward, te presento a unas amigas. Rosalie y Ángela —le presenté cuando se acercaron a saludarnos—. Él es mi amigo, Edward.

— Hola, mucho gusto —les saludó Edward con una sonrisa educada.

— ¡Ah! ¡Un británico! Bella no nos habías dicho que tu amigo apuesto tenía acento —Rosalie, la más descarada, acarició suavemente el hombro de Edward. Sus ojos fueron a su mano, ligeramente incómodo por ese toque.

— Eres muy, muy apuesto —destacó Ángela con cierta ¿ternura? Haciendo que Edward se sonrojara.

— Voy al tocador —le informé a Edward guiñándole el ojo para que hablara con las chicas. No parecía estar a gusto con que le dejara con dos chicas.

Pero, ¡por favor! ¿Qué clase de hombre no deseaba la compañía de dos mujeres infartantes como Rosalie y Ángela?

Para cuando volví a la barra de tragos, esperaba encontrar a un Edward incómodo charlando con ambas chicas, pero mi sorpresa fue encontrarlo cómodamente hablando con Ángela. Rosalie no estaba, y no sabía a dónde se había ido.

Probablemente le gustaban más del tipo de Ángela. No era ninguna tonta, podía lucir ingenua pero era una chica muy rápida. Intelectuales. Eso es lo que le gustaba a Edward, y por supuesto, un buen cuerpo.

Algo en la forma en que Ángela se reía cerca de Edward no me gustaba, ni mucho menos la forma en que éste le contestaba de la misma forma. ¿Podrían ser celos? Pero, ¿por qué? Tal vez porque había venido conmigo y me estaba dejando sola. O porque Edward ya tenía pareja y yo todavía no.

Un muchacho alto y de cabello cobrizo me invitó a bailar. Pero por alguna razón, no quería quitar mis ojos de encima de Edward. Quería asegurarme que conseguía concretar algo esta noche para yo también poder hacerlo. Pero, ¿por qué me importaba tanto?

Pedí un cuarto trago en la noche sintiéndome ligeramente coqueta, como siempre cuando se me pasaba un poco el alcohol.

— ¿Te gustan los tragos de frutas? —oí la voz de Edward a mi lado y me sorprendí—. Siempre bebes eso.

Mis ojos fueron a su alrededor. No había nadie.

— ¿Y Ángela? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No te gustó? —quise saber.

Encogió sus hombros e hizo un mohín.

— No son mi estilo. Rosalie es muy plástica para mí. Ángela… podría hablar con ella, pero no me gustan mucho las chicas bronceadas. Además, no te quiero dejar sola. Vine contigo.

Oh, no… ¡lástima de nuevo, no!

— No te preocupes por mí, si quieres salir con alguna chica, sal. Yo encontraré un hombre que me atienda. Ese fue el motivo de nuestra salida, ¿no?

Edward me iba a contestar algo, pero sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Aparentemente, le llamaban.

— Diablos, Victoria —oí que maldijo en voz baja, rechazando la llamada—. Seguirá llamándome toda la noche, seguramente.

— ¿Algún día vas a contarme cuál es el asunto con tu novia? —pregunté realmente intrigada.

— Ex novia —me aclaró—. Me fue infiel.

_¡Oh!_

— ¿En serio? —no podía creerlo.

— Con mi primo y mi mejor amigo—agregó Edward riéndose. ¡Dios! —. No debería perdonarle, ¿no?

_¡No!_

— Pero no puedes cortar una relación de dos años sin un momento de luto—hizo un mohín.

_¿Dos años? Oh, chico… necesitaba saber sobre esos dos años y esa infidelidad._

— ¡Edward! —Cuando la música había bajado el volumen para que el DJ hablara a través del micrófono, escuchamos la voz de una joven que llamaba a Edward por detrás de nosotros.

Nos dimos la vuelta y sólo encontré a una chica acompañada de otra, de risos castaños y de… probablemente, veinte y muchos. No estaba mirando a Edward de forma agradable, ni mucho menos a mí, estando tan cerca de su cuerpo.

Mis ojos fueron hacia los de Edward. Tampoco estaba muy a gusto con la presencia de esta chica aquí.

Ella se nos acercó con cierto atrevimiento con los ojos fijos en Edward.

— No puedo creerlo, Edward. ¿Ésta es la razón por la que no atiendes las llamadas de Victoria? —me apuntó—. ¿Salir con una puta?

¿Ah?

— No le llames así —antes de que yo pudiera protestar, Edward me defendió molesto—. Es mi amiga y no te tiene que importar lo que haga ahora con mi vida, Dominique.

— ¡Dios mío! La pobre se encuentra en cama llorando, intentando llamarte para lograr una reconciliación ¿Y tú sales como si nada? —le reclamó y luego me miró a los ojos, desafiante—. ¿Tienes idea de que te estás metiendo en una relación de años, niña?

Esta chica comenzaba a sacarme de quicio, si Edward no le contestaba, terminaría golpeándole.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward le contestó de forma inmediata.

— Ella no necesita meterse en eso, ni tú tampoco —contestó tajante—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres que intente arreglar las cosas, cuando para empezar, ella debería hacerlo? Estoy harto, me cansé, y decidí cortar por lo sano.

Entonces, ¿Edward le había cortado?

— Y si eres tan buena amiga, ¿por qué no la acompañas ahora? Digo, supiste acompañarla muy bien apañando sus aventuras con James en mi cara —Edward comenzaba a ser grosero al hablarle de frente a la chica que ahora, se mostraba sorprendida.

— Eres un cerdo, Edward —gruñó ella con resentimiento—. Y has decaído tanto buscando acostarte con la primera puta que se te cruce.

Ok, esto ya era suficiente.

— De acuerdo, no voy a fingir como si no estuviese aquí mientras ella habla basuras sobre mí —aclaré metiéndome en su pequeña pelea—. Primero, no sabes una mierda de mi vida. Segundo, no sé quién diablos eres, pero estás siendo molesta. Y tercero, ¿por qué no dejas que haga su vida? ¿Crees que no sé por lo que ha pasado? ¿Después de ser un hombre tan bueno y que Victoria lo trate como un cretino engañándolo?

La chica se había asombrado por la cantidad de información que sabía, y probablemente Edward también. Pero simplemente estaba recopilando lo que me había contado.

— Además, si tan buena amiga eres, ve a acompañar a tu amiga en el llanto en vez de salir de parranda oliendo a alcohol barato —agregué con altanería.

La muchacha me miró con asombro y profundo odio.

— ¿Sabes qué? Si quieres seguir con tu vida… perfecto. Sólo espero que no te contagie de sífilis.

¡Era el colmo!

— Al menos uno de nosotros tendrá sexo esta noche, ¿no? —contesté automáticamente y pareció ser un punto bajo para ella, porque intentó derramar a propósito su vaso con licor hacia mi falda.

Pero Edward se interpuso rápidamente y terminó manchando sus pantalones.

¡Oh, por Dios!

— Muy, muy educado de tu parte —negó Edward—. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor, te largas y dejas de fastidiarnos?

La chica, ridiculizada, se terminó por marchar de una vuelta para perderse en la pista de baile.

Yo me encontraba asombrada. No conocía esta faceta de Edward. Creí que terminaría por acobardarse e ir por lo sano ignorándola, pero me había defendido y me había protegido de ese posible licor que pudo haber dañado mi… cámara.

— ¿Vamos afuera un rato, quieres? —murmuró a mi oído y yo asentí como respuesta automática.

Tomó mi mano y nos llevó hasta la salida de aquella discoteca. No se me pasó por alto la firmeza con la que sujetaba mi mano, como si quisiera protegerme o llevarme muy cerca de su lado.

En cuanto salimos, nos quedamos en un pequeño rincón cerca de la entrada.

— Mírate los pantalones, parece que has tenido un pequeño accidente —noté con un poco de pena, pero un poco de diversión. La bebida había golpeado justamente su entrepierna.

— Se secará, no hay problema —se encogió los hombros, riéndose—. En realidad, debo pedirte disculpas.

— No pasa nada —le aseguré con confianza—. No es la primera vez que tengo ese tipo de peleas con chicas.

Para mi desgracia.

Edward suspiró y dudó unos segundos antes de contármelo todo.

— Esa chica es Dominique. La mejor amiga de Victoria. La conocí gracias a ella, cuando me mudé a Estados Unidos. Fue algo así como amor a segunda vista. Nos llevábamos muy bien, Victoria es una chica bastante… centrada, enfocada. Aunque un poco aburrida, a veces.

Él se rió, así que yo me reí también.

— Tuvimos problemas cuando ella tuvo que viajar durante dos semanas a Australia. Uno de los coordinadores de empresa con los que viajaba intentaba quitármela. No me gustó la idea de dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Entonces… le pedí a mi primo James, mi mejor amigo de la infancia… que viajara con ella, sólo como un acompañante. Verás cómo resultaron las cosas…

Ugh.

— Aún no puedo comprender cómo… pudo haber hecho eso —frunció el ceño mirando a lo lejos—. Pero sé que no fue una sola vez. Y… Dominique la apañó en muchas ocasiones sin decirme nada. Según ella, era para protegerme. No sé de qué, porque terminé más dolido por la triple traición de mis amigos.

Comenzaba a sentir mucha, pero mucha pena por él.

— Entonces decidimos darnos un tiempo y tratar de arreglar las cosas. Pero era ridículo —frunció el ceño—. Se suponía que yo era la víctima, yo debía estar dolido… y todos se pusieron del lado de ella como si fuese una pobre inocente. Comencé a creer que era egoísta de mi parte no pensar en ella. Me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que no era así, que si no me lo contaron desde un comienzo, era porque no eran mis verdaderos amigos, entonces preferirían apañarla a ella. De todas formas, soy un hombre, técnicamente no sufro tanto como ellas.

Puso sus ojos en blanco y encontré esto adorable.

— No lo sé. Ya he cortado con ella, me he cansado —masajeó su cien—. No tiene derecho a reclamarme nada más.

— La gente no debería reclamarte cosas —fruncí mi ceño—. Eres muy bueno, Edward. A veces, demasiado bueno con la gente equivocada.

Edward apoyó su espalda contra la pared de ladrillos y eso me obligó a acercarme un poco más a él.

— Soy un idiota —concluyó sin quitarme los ojos de encima, con una sonrisa tonta.

Iba a contestarle que estaba lejos de ser uno, pero no pude desviar mis ojos de la mancha en sus pantalones.

— Un idiota que moja sus pantalones —señalé con mis ojos la mancha y me reí.

— Deja de mirarme ahí, entonces —me acompañó entre las risas.

Quise reírme pero por alguna razón, me sentía avergonzada. Muy rara vez, me sentía intimidada frente a un hombre, como una niña virgen. Estaba acalorada por el rumbo que esta conversación tomaba y hasta entonces, no me había dado cuenta que teníamos las manos unidas, jugando torpemente.

¡Dios mío! ¡Estábamos flirteando!

— Eh… —me separé disimuladamente de él tratando de aclarar un poco mis ideas. No había problema en que Edward me flirtease. Sino que yo aceptase, y me gustase incluso. Mis mejillas debían lucir sonrosadas y de pronto, el calor se apropiaba de mi cuerpo.

Nunca había estado en una situación como ésta como Edward, y eso me intrigaba.

Ahora que había mencionado lo de mirar su entrepierna, me era difícil evitarla. Volví a mirar y él se rió por eso. Yo volví a reírme como tonta. ¡Basta, Bella!

— ¿Qué opinas si vamos adentro a beber algo? —propuse queriendo volver entrar y atragantarme con todo el alcohol posible.

— De acuerdo —asintió él separando sus manos de las mías. ¿Por qué yo no lo había hecho en ese momento? Pero luego, volvió a tomarla para llevarme hasta adentro.

De nuevo en la discoteca, fuimos directo a la barra de tragos, a un sector un poco más alejado de donde nos encontrábamos en un principio. Yo pedí como cuatro shots de tequila para olvidar los nervios y desenvolverme un poco. Las emociones que comenzaba a sentir me alteraban.

Ya iba por un quinto trago para pasar la quemazón del tequila cuando noté que Edward no bebía, y sólo se dedicaba a mirarme.

— ¿Qué te ocurre muchacho? ¿No te vas a embriagar conmigo? —me reí como una tonta.

Él negó con una adorable sonrisa entre dientes.

— Conductor designado, ¿no?

Ah… cierto.

Ya me sentía muy tonta y mimosa como para dejarme llevar por ciertas cosas. Un hombre se había acercado para invitarme un trago más y probablemente, aprovecharse de mi situación y acostarse conmigo. Pero yo llevaba tanto tiempo en esto que sabía controlar mis límites.

Sin embargo, no fueron mis límites los que controlaron al tipo.

— Está conmigo —le avisó Edward apoyando su brazo por encima de mis hombros, acercándome a él.

No pude ver la expresión con la que decía esto, pero a juzgar por su tono de voz, debía lucir demandante. ¡Marcando territorio, ja! Y por alguna razón, esto me puso muchísimo.

Esta vez, yo tomé su mano.

— ¡Vamos a la pista!

No tuvo tiempo para contestarme, pero no protestó al respecto.

El calor del ambiente, su fragancia personal, la calidez en su piel cuando tocaba la mía y esa sonrisa que comenzaba a tener estragos en mi intimidad me desinhibieron en la pista. Resultaba ser que Edward era muy bueno bailando mientras lo hacíamos de forma pegada. Me sentía un poco sucia mientras cantaba la canción que sonaba de fondo, una que hablaba del sexo oral.

En algún momento, perdí un poco la conciencia del tiempo y moví mis caderas sobre su cintura dándome la vuelta. Edward tomaba mi cintura con firmeza para acercarme a su cuerpo.

Supe que definitivamente habíamos trazado esa delgada línea entre la amistad y el sexo cuando sentí sus labios rozando la piel de mi cuello con suavidad. Gemí al sentir la calidez de su aliento. Hacía _tanto_ que no sentía un hombre de esta forma, que ejercía cierta atracción poderosa a mi cuerpo, una extraña química…

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro para darle más acceso a mi cuello y aprovechó para morder con suavidad la piel expuesta. No pudo haberlo oído por la música, pero gemí en voz alta.

— Necesito un poco de aire —susurré a su oído cuando la canción terminaba y empezaba otra.

Él asintió y de nuevo, salimos afuera de la discoteca.

Debido a la torpeza que cargaba en ese momento, por poco me tropezaba con los tacones y me caía contra el pavimento, pero Edward me sostuvo el brazo a tiempo.

— Estás muy ebria —se rió Edward.

Me di la vuelta para estar frente a él. En realidad, pegada a su cuerpo.

— ¿Te vas a aprovechar de mí? —mordí mi labio observando esos preciosos ojos verdes. Mi Dios, comenzaba a comprender un poco el atractivo que todas las chicas notaban en Edward.

Sus ojos fueron hasta mis labios y sin imprevistos, sus labios atraparon los míos y con sorpresa se los recibí gustosa.

Los labios de Edward eran carnosos. Se movían fluidamente, como un hombre debería besar a una chica para impresionarla. Su perfume golpeó mis fosas nasales y algo en mi interior me obligó a atraparlo entre mis brazos para tocar su cuerpo. La sorpresa se halló en cuanto me obligó a abrir más la boca para introducir su lengua y jugar con la mía con cierto frenesí. Gemí asombrada y aferré más mi agarre para pegar su rostro contra el mío y lamer su lengua como si fuese agua en el desierto.

Jamás en mi vida habría pensado que Edward Masen podría ser tan increíble. Es decir, lo era, pero siempre creí que para cierto tipo de chicas, no para las arriesgadas como yo. Obviamente, me estaba equivocando. Este hombre me tomaba con cierto deseo y posesión, me hacía temblar todo el cuerpo y mojar mis bragas como nunca.

Quería seguir besándolo, quería morderlo. Maldita sea, quería follármelo ahora o nunca.

En ese momento, recordé la maldita cámara. No podía grabar este momento.

Me separé de sus labios, sintiéndome babosa.

— ¿Vamos a mi casa? —pregunté jadeando, el aire me faltaba.

Él asintió, y en menos de diez minutos estuvimos en la puerta del apartamento. Edward no paraba de tocarme ni manosearme en el camino. Su toque quemaba y me ponía aún más ansiosa hasta el punto de sentir que necesitaba encontrar la primera cama o superficie plana y cómoda para follármelo con urgencia.

En el ascensor, seguía mordiéndome el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda.

— Para ya o terminaré por follarte contra el espejo del ascensor—gruñí de muy mala gana, alejándome de sus labios. ¿No tenía en cuenta que estaba realmente frustrada?

Para mi gran sorpresa, Edward tiró de mi cabello con firmeza.

—_Yo _te voy a follar, ¿me oíste? —susurró guturalmente a mi oído, casi como una amenaza.

Uh, uh, sí, sí. ¡Edward rudo! ¡Lo que necesitaba!

Contuve un fuerte jadeo cuando llegamos al piso. Con mucha rapidez, entramos a la casa.

Pero para nuestra sorpresa, Eric todavía seguía despierto, sentado en el living tecleando algo en su notebook. Probablemente, editando mis videos o los suyos.

Tenía puestos sus auriculares, así que no nos escuchabas.

— Voy a hablar un segundo con él, espérame —le pedí a Edward y me di la vuelta para hablar con Eric.

Le quité sus auriculares.

— ¡Volviste! —se sorprendió al verme.

— Estoy con Edward, y necesitamos privacidad —pedí mordiéndome el labio.

Eric me miró con cara de "Oh, no tú…"

— Y no pienso grabarlo, Eric —le recordé estrictamente—. Así que toma esto.

Le entregué la pequeña cámara dentro de mi blusa y él asintió.

— Bien, bien, sólo déjame buscar unas cosas que dejé en tu dormitorio y les daré espacio —me sonrió y salió corriendo hasta mi dormitorio.

Tomé la pequeña cámara que seguía grabando y me filmé.

— Estoy a unos minutos de coger con Edward Masen. Se suponía que debía cogerse a unas amigas, pero todo terminó al revés. Debo admitir que estoy impresionada y espero volver y reportar muy buenas noticias. Así es, Edward Masen tiene que ser muy, muy bueno en la cama, y lo averiguaré.

Eric volvió con un par de libros en sus manos y alzó su pulgar en buena señal, encerrándose en su habitación.

Volví hasta la entrada donde se encontraba Edward.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi cama un rato? —le propuse con falsa inocencia, mordiéndome el labio.

Me sonrió con picardía y se apresuró para acercarse a mí y volver a besarme con fuerza.

¡Qué dulce aliento!

Casi sin ver nada, nos arrastramos entre besos hasta mi alcoba y cerramos la puerta. Me eché contra la cama y se apoyó encima de mi cuerpo sin ejercer presión alguna.

La barba de Edward me picaba cuando sus labios atacaban los míos con desenfreno. Una sensación que encontraba exquisita.

Sus manos acariciaron cada rincón de mi cuerpo por encima de la tela de mi ropa. Vientre, pechos, cintura…

— Eres tan pequeña —destacó gimiendo entre mis labios mientras mis manos jugaban con su melena—. Me dan ganas de cogerte_ tanto_…

Oh, sí, sí.

Se apresuró para quitarme la blusa que llevaba encima, al igual que mi sostén. Observó mis pechos desnudos por unos segundos antes de volver a besarme el cuello.

— ¿Me creerías si te cuento que he estado fantaseando con tu cuerpo desde el miércoles? —mencionó aquél detalle con una voz ronca deliciosa.

— ¿Oh, sí?—jadeé. Esto era halagador e interesante.

— Sí —asintió—. Quería morderte los pezones y nalguearte. No ayudabas mucho abriendo las piernas, como si fuese una clara invitación a mi polla.

Gemí con ganas.

— Ah, Edward… háblame sucio, tu acento me mata —cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el placer de sus manos pellizcando mis pezones.

Me ronroneó lascivamente al cuello y quise enloquecer.

— Eres completamente adictiva. Tu cuerpo es tan pequeño y quiero follarlo duro. De paso, tal vez me dedique a cumplir mi fantasía y nalguearte hasta el cansancio. Ese trasero me ha tenido distraído por un buen tiempo.

Gemí simplemente de oír eso.

— Qué voz hermosa… —destacó mientras me quitaba los shorts y las bragas de un tirón, dejándome completamente expuesta a él.

Se mordió el labio y se quitó la camiseta que llevaba encima para dejar al descubierto su perfecto torso desnudo. ¡Ugh! Quería lamerlo.

Edward se ubicó entre mis piernas y las jaló para tenerme cerca.

— Esto lo voy a disfrutar —dijo y su boca fue inmediatamente a mi sexo.

Creí que sería suave conmigo, que prolongaría el placer y que sería paciente. Pero me equivoqué. Si yo me encontraba frustrada por unas semanas, no quería imaginarme cómo la pasaría después de haber estado un mes entero sin tocar a una mujer.

Su lengua apareció y comenzó a lamer cada rincón de mi intimidad, chupando, mordiendo, increíblemente rápido. El placer fue tan repentino, que me tensé alzando mi cabeza de la almohada.

— ¡Mierda! Ah, Edward…

Su boca fue hasta mi clítoris y lo mordió.

— ¡Puta madre! ¡Puto seas! —me retorcí con violencia. ¡Sí! ¡Esto es lo que deseaba!

Edward hizo lo único que podía matarme en ese momento: lamer mi intimidad, sonreírme con picardía y clavar sus ojos en los míos. ¡Era mucho!

Mi mano fue hasta su melena y le incité a seguir chupándome como lo hacía. Me encontraba muy mojada y él podía notarlo.

Se posicionó mejor y llevó su dedo índice y mayor a mi boca.

— Chupa. Fuerte —me ordenó.

Y con prisa, hice caso.

Utilicé mi lengua imaginando que se trataba de su miembro. Le oí gemir varias veces, porque ya se debía estar dando una idea de mis habilidades para el sexo oral. Él repetía sus movimientos una y otra vez, hasta hacerlo casi frenético, y necesité separar sus dedos de mi boca o terminaría mordiéndole.

— ¡Edward! ¡Más! ¡Así! ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! —gemí enterrando mi rostro contra la almohada, y terminé por exclamar su nombre en voz alta cuando llegué al clímax.

Aunque había sido un buen orgasmo, éste sólo era un pre-calentamiento para mi cuerpo. Sólo me lubricaba para la verdadera acción que estaba buscando.

Se levantó de la posición en la que se encontraba y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones.

Aproveché aquél momento para buscar en mi pequeña gaveta condones, que siempre guardaba para éste tipo de emergencias. Cuando me di la vuelta para verle, le encontré completamente desnudo. Pero la sorpresa fue ver su… paquete.

¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que Edward realmente era tan perfecto? ¿Cómo podía ser que mi suerte era tan grande para encontrar un hombre dotado como él?

La adrenalina fluyó por mis venas y le lancé varios condones.

— Rápido, ponte uno, ahora. No quiero juegos, fóllame ahora o te juro que te golpearé en las bolas —gruñí.

Edward se echó a reír y tomó un condón para colocárselo. Sí, era demasiado pervertida como para mirar detalle por detalle esta acción y babearme por completo.

Y no resistí. Me eché encima de su pecho, aferrándome a su cuello.

— Rápido, Edward. Lo necesito, y tú también. Que sea duro —pedí entre gemidos.

Edward me gruñó entre mis labios y me empujó contra la cama. Me sorprendí por el atrevimiento, pero él sabía que el maltrato me excitaba más y más. Tomó mis piernas, las separó, y de una simple estocada, entró a mi cuerpo.

— ¡Sí! —gemí enterrando mi cabeza contra la almohada y cerrando los ojos de placer. ¡Finalmente follaba!

— Dios… —jadeó Edward cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el placer.

—Ugh, sí, ¿deseabas tanto esto, no? —jugué con él—. Soy toda tuya, fóllame como quieras.

Fue el click necesario para que Edward reaccionara, alzara mis caderas y comenzara a penetrarme como si no hubiese un mañana.

Sabía que esto iba a ser rudo, que nuestra frustración sexual sería palpable en el aire. Pero no tenía idea que ese amable doctor y simpático buen amigo sería todo un goloso en la cama. Me asombró la rapidez con la que su cuerpo chocaba contra el mío y movía estratégicamente mi cuerpo para cambiar el ángulo de penetración. Se suponía que debía recostarme en la cama y disfrutar, pero no podía hacerlo si el placer era gigantesco y sentía que terminaría corriéndome tres veces antes de que él a penas se sintiese excitado.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Ugh! ¡Edward! ¡Ah! ¡Dame más! ¡Dame más!

— ¿Por qué mierda no me habías dicho que eras putamente estrecha? —me gruñó—. ¡Te habría follado esa misma noche!

Me reí entre gemidos.

— Creías que era una lesbiana —le recordé jadeando.

— ¿Intentas motivarme? —preguntó jocoso.

— ¿Quieres imaginarme siendo mimosa con otra chica, Edward? —pregunté coquetamente, porque sabía que eso le excitaría.

Edward se acercó a mí para ponerse encima de mi cuerpo.

— No, te quiero imaginar mimosa conmigo —pidió demandante.

Algo en mi interior se removió.

Edward siguió penetrándome fuerte hasta donde soportamos debido a la tremenda excitación que cargábamos. Raramente yo coincidía con alguien en estas cosas. Pero no podía existir algo más sexy que Edward jadeando mi nombre, cerrando los ojos y enterrando su cuerpo contra el mío.

No sé por qué, en ese momento se me vino a la cabeza cierto refrán, no recordaba de dónde lo había escuchado, pero decía algo así como "Si un hombre grita tu nombre en el clímax, es porque en verdad te quiere" o alguna patraña que, aunque me parecía tonta, comenzaba a creer cierta cuando me acostaba con hombres que no repetían mi nombre constantemente. En el caso de Edward, ¿sería porque éramos amigos?

Me recosté en la cama un poco abatida, ese orgasmo había sido muy potente.

Pero volvía a ver el hermoso rostro de Edward y conseguía excitarme de nuevo. Mientras él se quitaba el condón y lo echaba al pequeño cesto de basura al lado de mi cama, llevé mi mano derecha hasta mi centro y comencé a tocarme.

— Edward… —canturreé juguetonamente, mordiéndome el labio y usando mi mano libre para acariciar uno de mis pechos. A los hombres les encantaba esto.

— Dios, esa boquita… —fantaseó él mirando mis labios, mientras se acariciaba el miembro erecto.

Me levanté rápidamente como si fuese un llamado de campaneo, y me arrodillé frente a sus caderas.

— Déjame mostrarme mis habilidades, entonces —le guiñé el ojo, relamiéndome los labios.

Tomé su miembro con mi mano y comencé a masturbarlo varias veces para chupar sus testículos primero. Luego, ascender desde la base hasta la puta y besarla. Todo el recorrido, repartiendo besos y saliva. Normalmente, me ponía mucho oír los jadeos de un hombre por mis caricias, me hacía sentir poderosa. Pero con Edward era distinto. Había algo en sus jadeos que me gustaba mucho, me atrapaban, no sólo quería demostrarle en lo que era buena, sino que también deseaba hacerlo sentir bien, impresionarle. De una forma muy distinta que con otros hombres.

Entre lamidas y chupadas, las manos de Edward iban directo a mi cabello, despeinándolo una y otra vez.

— Te ves tan hermosa, Bella —me elogió y supe que debía tratarse por el cabello rubio y mis ojos verdes. Sí, a veces podía ser algo creída.

Tomó mi cabello y lo sujetó con fuerza para echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y separarme de su miembro con rapidez.

Él comenzó a masturbarse.

— Abre la boca —me ordenó con voz ronca y mi cuerpo entero tembló de anticipación.

Hice lo que me pidió y terminó por eyacular encima de mi boca. Nunca en la vida habría pensado que Edward Masen iba a hacer algo tan… ¡Sucio! Y lo hizo también encima de mis pechos.

Me sentí tremendamente golosa. Esto era lo que buscaba, una buena noche sucia. Y por alguna razón, la confianza que sentía con Edward me divertía muchísimo. Pero estaba impresionada, jamás creería que era este tipo de hombre pervertido en la cama. Comenzaba a gustarme mucho Edward.

Relamí mis labios para limpiarme un poco y con prisa, sentí los labios de Edward encima de los míos. Creí que se trataría de un beso mucho más sucio por la situación encontrada, pero me empujó contra la cama para recostarse encima de mi cuerpo sin ejercer mucha presión.

Me dejé llevar por sus besos mientras sentía que volvía a posicionarse entre mis piernas. ¿En qué momento se había colocado otro condón? Jugué con su cabello mientras sus labios besaban los míos con suavidad.

Fue un pequeño momento de relajación mental, en el que me dejé llevar y me permití pensar por unos segundos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué me metía con Edward de esta forma después de lo que tendría que hacer el domingo? ¿Me dejaría? ¿Lograría hacerlo? Había capturado absolutamente todo, debía sentirme feliz al respecto, pero algo no me cerraba. No me sentía normal haciendo esto, pero tampoco me molestaba. En realidad, me gustaba mucho.

Edward separó sus labios y me penetró con fuerza, esta vez para hacerlo un poco más lento. Me aferré a sus hombros.

— Me vuelves loco, Bella —jadeó encima de mi frente para besarla y me confundí bastante.

¿A qué se refería con… _volverlo loco_? ¿Era algo bueno o malo? ¿Por qué me gustaba tanto esto? ¿Por qué quería decirle que me fascinaba? ¿Qué me encantaba en muchos modos? ¿Por qué no me atrevía a decirlo?

* * *

**Gracias a quienes les están dando una oportunidad a esta historia, espero que les guste este capítulo... el tercero va a ser aún más emocionante, y con más razón porque será el último, publicado mañana :) Besos!**


	3. El príncipe inglés

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Diana Méndez (Betas FFAD)**

.

**.:: THE FRANKIE SILVERMAN SHOW ::.**

**#TFSS**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Desperté esa mañana siguiente entre los brazos de Edward. Eran cálidos. Confortantes. Y sentía mucha culpa, porque yo no los merecía.

Mis ojos estaban clavados en las sábanas de mi cama, mientras que los dedos de Edward acariciaban con suavidad la piel de mi brazo.

Ya no me sentía contenta por haber conseguido lo que esperaba conseguir. Ni satisfecha, por haber tenido una buena noche de sexo. Sentía como si la hubiese jodido en grandes proporciones.

Respiré hondo cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba despierta.

— Buenos días —me saludó con una sonrisa mientras besaba mi cuello.

— ¿Sabes? —Murmuré con pereza, ahora con la mirada fija en el techo—. Mi abuelo siempre me despertaba en las mañanas… "Despierta, Bella durmiente", decía.

Edward soltó una risita silenciosa detrás de mi cuello.

— Extraño esos días —susurré, no entendiendo por qué le había contado esto—. Lo extraño.

— Eres muy linda —me dijo al oído y me acercó a su cuerpo para tomar mi rostro y besarlo.

Los besos de Edward eran extraños. Se sentían muy cálidos, y me gustaban. Sobretodo porque los hombres tenían mal aliento en las mañanas. Pero sentía esa extraña sensación de que me estaba equivocando, que me iba a arrepentir de esto pronto.

Entonces, recordé que era sábado.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté levantándome abruptamente de la cama.

— Las diez de la mañana, apenas —contestó sin importancia.

Para él podía ser temprano, pero hoy era mi último día para terminar el trabajo que debía presentar mañana en el show.

— ¿Tienes planes? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

— Sí, tengo que terminar de hacer unas cosas —me limité a contestar mientras él también se levantaba de la cama.

Estaba pensando en todas las cosas que tendría que terminar el día de hoy: el video que Eric me estaba haciendo, la presentación que debía ensayar, buscar unos papeles en el trabajo…

— Si quieres puedes usar la ducha o desayunar algo —le informé mientras me calzaba unos pantalones de pijama sin usar ropa interior—. Necesito ir a la oficina y…

Me di cuenta de lo fría que estaba siendo con Edward después de tan grandiosa noche, y me arrepentí.

Observé por unos segundos su cuerpo y deseé con todas mis ganas echarme encima de él y perderme durante horas.

— No, está bien —se encogió los hombros, con despreocupación—. También tengo que hacer unas cosas.

De pronto, me sentí muy mal por tratarle así. Le acompañé hasta la puerta del apartamento cuando nos terminamos de vestir, aprovechando que Eric seguía durmiendo en la habitación.

Era un momento incómodo cuando se dio la vuelta para despedirme. En un impulso por aflojar un poco el ambiente y agradecerle por la increíble noche, me acerqué para estampar sus labios contra los míos, y me respondió gustoso.

Me separé y esta vez, me miraba con calidez. O tristeza. No podía descifrarlo.

— ¿Cómo sigue esto, Bella? —me preguntó casi en silencio.

Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es que esto no me gustaba para nada. Me estaba poniendo a la defensiva.

— Edward… pasé una buena noche contigo, en verdad —le aseguré con completa honestidad—. Y no estoy hablando sólo el sexo. Me gusta mucho estar contigo.

— ¿Pero? —me preguntó con cierta diversión. Él sabía que había un 'pero'.

— No quiero compromisos —fue la primera de las tantas razones que no podía decirle que salió de mi boca. Pero ésta no era una mentira.

— Yo tampoco —respondió él encogiéndose los hombros—. No después de la relación que tuve.

Lo sabía bien. Nadie querría compromisos después de haber sido lastimado en una relación anterior.

Pero no podía seguir enredándome con el hombre que iba a ofrecer mañana en _La Gran Búsqueda._ Sobretodo cuando todavía no estaba segura si me perdonaría la traición.

— Edward, yo no soy una buena persona. No soy lo suficiente para alguien como tú —admití con franqueza.

Edward chasqueó la lengua poniendo ojos en blanco.

— No tengas esa mala imagen de ti sólo porque no te guste el compromiso ni las ataduras —me contestó—. Eres buena, no deberías tener baja autoestima.

— No es baja autoestima —le respondí con seguridad—. Es sólo que… no sé qué es lo que quiero.

— Yo tampoco sé que es lo que quiero, Bella —me contestó encogiéndose los hombros. Sus ojos me miraban fijo—. Pero sé lo que no quiero. Y eso es suficiente.

Mordí mi labio, sintiéndome incómoda.

— Deberías hacer lo mismo —me propuso.

— No es tan sencillo como crees —me reí negando.

— En ciertos modos, la vida es sencilla —dijo después de un rato.

— Entonces, yo no tengo modos en mi vida —fruncí mis labios.

Edward permaneció en silencio, tratando de descifrar qué es lo que ocultaba.

— ¿Me quieres, Bella? —preguntó.

Claro que lo quería. Lo necesitaba egoístamente, pero era la única forma en que le necesitaba.

— Sí —asentí una sola vez, para sonar clara—. De eso estoy segura.

Él sonrió y se acercó a mí.

— Eso es lo único que importa —me dijo sólo para traerme calma.

Él creía que yo me encontraba asustada con la idea de un compromiso, pero no sólo era eso. Eran muchas emociones juntas. Muchas se contradecían y no tenía idea qué hacer ahora.

Cuando se acercó, me besó castamente en los labios y toqué su mejilla. Me gustaba sentir su barba picándome, era completamente adictivo.

Se fue por la puerta y le despedí con la mano.

— Estoy tan jodida —negué una y otra vez para mí misma.

Eric se levantó unos minutos luego de que Edward se marchara.

— Creo que esto está mal, Eric. Acabo de joderlo, se suponía que alguien más debía acostarse con Edward, no yo. Ahora le gusto, quiere algo conmigo, y nos va a demandar en cuanto sepa lo de la trampa.

— No va a demandarte, Bella —contestó él rascándose la cabeza. Seguía somnoliento—. Le aclaraste que es un programa para promocionar su forma de ser como un modelo a seguir. _La búsqueda_ se trata de eso, en cierto modo. Además, tu historia ya está asegurada, ganarás dinero, él ganará dinero. Todos ganan, no creo que se te vaya a negar después de haberse declarado ante ti. Te quiere y seguramente aceptará lo que venga.

Yo no estaba segura sobre eso...

— Quizás hice mal en meterme con él. Debí haberme acostado con alguien antes de salir con él, maldita sea —gruñí.

— Hiciste bien, carajo —me contestó—. Es novedoso, seguro que nadie más tiene algo como eso. Pero déjame preguntarte algo. Él gusta de ti, ¿y tú? ¿Qué sientes por él?

— Woah, woah —le detuve alzando las manos—. No hablemos de sentimientos. Yo no siento amor por él. Me cae bien, y me excita su cuerpo. Se podría decir que sí, me gusta. Pero nunca saldría con él, porque busca compromiso y yo no. Por más que diga lo contrario. Un hombre como él es demasiado para alguien como yo, Eric. Él debería salir con chicas que quieran presentarlo a sus padres. Yo ni siquiera tengo padres ni a alguien para presentarles.

— Tu abuelo —dijo él.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho.

— Recuerda que estás haciendo esto por tu abuelo, Bella —se levantó para estar frente a mí—. Necesitas el dinero, necesitas a tu abuelo. Puede que suene egoísta y arriesgado, pero ya no tienes nada que perder. Estás a un día del programa. Ya tienes todo listo. No puedes echarte para atrás sólo porque le tienes miedo a Edward.

— No le tengo miedo —contesté rápidamente y luego suspiré—. Temo que esto no salga bien, que de alguna forma la joda.

— Si vas a joderla, ya la jodiste. Y no tienes más que perder, Bella —refutó él—. A veces, en la vida tienes que lanzarte. No premeditar tantos las cosas. Porque a veces, premeditar tanto, es lo que te lleva al fracaso. Sólo piensa en tu objetivo. En tu abuelo. Tú y él merecen una mejor vida. Y estás a un paso de lograrlo. ¿Qué importa Edward? Siempre habrá otros Edward en tu vida. Necesitas alejar las rocas de tu camino, Bella.

Mi susceptibilidad debía ser considerable en aquél entonces para tragarme las patrañas de Eric. Pero no me culpo. Si necesitaba que alguien me orientase con tanta confusión, era él entonces. Necesitaba enfocarme en un solo objetivo, y era por el que había trabajado todo este tiempo: mi posición en la empresa. Mi trabajo. Mi dinero. Mi abuelo. Habría otros Edward en mi vida luego. No debía simpatizar con él por ahora.

Aproveché el resto de la mañana para ir hasta las oficinas de The Frankie Silverman Show y buscar unos papeles en mi cubículo. Yo no trabajaba los fines de semana pero tenía acceso completo sólo por trabajar cinco días allí. Y si alguien ponía un 'pero' el propio Silverman podría darme el 'sí' sabiendo que yo estaba trabajando en su programa para mañana.

_Si quería raiting, se lo daría_.

Me encontraba terminando de empacar unos papeles que había impreso al buscar en Internet los detalles del primer programa sólo para recordar cómo era la dinámica del juego. Cuando terminé, fui hasta el pasillo para retirarme y volver a casa.

Pero entonces, encontré al mismísimo Frankie caminando con una taza de café mientras hablaba con uno de sus tantos asistentes, y a una muchacha de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, de baja estatura. A ella se le cayeron unos papeles en el suelo, y se agachó para levantarlos. Frankie no vio esto y terminó por tropezarse pero con los pies firmes, así que no se cayó. La consecuencia fue ver el café de su taza derramado encima de su hermosa camisa de lino beige.

Esto le fastidió en serio.

— ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas? ¿Qué mierda haces en el piso? ¡Levántate! —bramó ferozmente.

— ¡L-Lo siento, S-Señor Silverman! —se disculpó la joven verdaderamente arrepentida. Parecía ingenua.

— Pedir disculpas no arreglará mi camisa —refunfuñó con ese aire despótico que le caracterizaba—. Ni tampoco la alfombra. También ensuciaste la alfombra.

— Lo sé, lo siento tanto, Señor Silverman, no miré bien y…

— Creo pagarle lo suficiente para una consulta a un oftalmólogo, señorita Hammer —remarcó su apellido sólo para demostrar que la reconocía.

Sentí el impulso de rescatarla, así como Eric lo había hecho conmigo una vez.

— No se preocupe, señor Silverman —aparecí palmeando a la muchacha—. Yo ayudaré a la señorita Hammer debido a su torpeza.

Pensé que me iba a contestar debido a su enfado, pero frunció los labios y respiró hondo.

— Son sus decisiones, señorita Swan —se limitó a contestar y se retiró al lado de su asistente, ignorante a la joven.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté a la muchacha.

— Sí… gracias por ayudarme —suspiró—. No sé por qué pero la trae conmigo hace rato.

— No tiene mucha paciencia últimamente —dije con pena—. Está tan ocupado con el tema del show de mañana y esas cosas. No debió tratarte así.

Ella se encogió los hombros y me sonrió.

— Soy Jane —estrechó su mano contra la mía.

— Soy Bella —saludé—. ¿Eres nueva? No te he visto antes.

— Algo así —se sonrojó—. Trabajo en el tercer piso, en realidad. Vine aquí para hablar con uno de los muchachos de Redes sociales, y me tropecé con esto.

— Mala suerte chocártelo en ese estado de ánimo —me reí.

— Suelo tener mala suerte —dijo con pena. Era muy tierna—. Pero en serio, gracias por ayudarme. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, puedes contar conmigo.

Esta chica me caía bien de repente.

— Gracias, igualmente —le dije amablemente.

— ¿Quieres ir a beber algo? —me propuso con inocencia.

— Me encantaría, pero estoy algo ocupada.

— ¿Un sábado? —preguntó atónita—. No me digas que tú…

Irradiaba confianza.

— Algo así —fruncí mis labios—. Pero no le digas a nadie.

— No, no —aseguró negando varias veces—. Por supuesto que no pero… ¡Aish! ¡Qué emoción! Saldrás en la televisión mañana… ¿no estás emocionada?

— Más o menos —reprimí una sonrisa, ahora que ella lo decía, lo estaba—. Pero en fin, tengo que seguir trabajando.

— Sí, sí, por supuesto —se rió—. Ve y esfuérzate en lo mejor. Tendrás mi apoyo mañana.

Eso me puso contenta, ya que necesitaba que la gente votara por Edward y por mí mañana. Era bonito saber que ella lo sabía.

— ¡Gracias, qué linda!

Me despedí de Jane bastante contenta, casi optimista en realidad. No perdía nada en contárselo porque ya no serviría de nada. Mi caso ya estaba listo, y sólo quedaba un día.

Volví a casa y decidí contarle a Eric sobre mi encuentro con Jane.

— Y rescaté a una chica de la ira de Frankie —me reí sirviéndome jugo de naranja—. Esta chica… Jane Hammer se llama.

Por alguna razón, Eric abrió los ojos.

— ¿Jane Hammer? —preguntó confundido.

— Sí, ¿la conoces? Creo que es nueva, nunca la he visto.

— No, bueno, sí. ¿Y cómo te cayó? —quiso saber.

— Es muy tierna y adorable. Dijo que me iba a votar mañana.

— ¿Cómo que votar, Bella? —esta vez, preguntó molesto—. ¿Ella sabe que estás en el juego?

— Sí, se lo dije —encogí mis hombros—. Eric, ya no pierdo nada. Esa chica parecía perdida, no le va a contar a nadie. Y si cuento con su apoyo, mejor.

— Bella, no puedes decirle nada a nadie, ni revelar nada a nadie —exclamó enfadado—. Hiciste algo muy peligroso en realidad. ¿Y si ella tiene contactos?

— No seas exagerado, Eric —me reí—. Nadie sabe de Edward más que tú. Cualquier otra persona creería que es mi saliente, no mi caso. Y como dijiste, no tengo nada que perder ahora. No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto Jane, ¿la conoces?

— No, no la conozco —bufó—. Pero espero que no sea peligroso.

— Me estás cuidando mucho, Eric —fruncí el ceño—. Déjame hacer algunas cosas por mi cuenta. Siento que si gano, te debería la mitad del dinero.

Me concentré en las tostadas que estaba haciendo y pensé con cierta ironía que era demasiado tarde como para desayunar esto.

— Se me ha ocurrido una idea —chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa y se encerró en su dormitorio.

Creí que había dicho aquello porque se le había ocurrido algo para su caso. Un caso que yo desconocía completamente. Pero luego, diez minutos luego, se acercó a mí a la cocina con una hoja en sus manos.

— Acabo de imprimir un contrato que quiero que firmes —dijo y colocó la hoja sobre la mesa—. Asegura que, en caso de ganar el otro, se repartirán el premio.

Me asombré ante la propuesta y decidí leer el contrato al pie de la letra.

Básicamente, aclaraba que si yo ganaba el millón de dólares, medio millón correspondería a Eric, y de la misma forma en caso de que él ganara.

— Técnicamente es un porcentaje más a nuestra victoria. Si uno de los dos gana, el otro gana también. ¿Qué opinas, Bella?

Creí que existiría algún tipo de trampa. Frankie y Edward me repetían en la cabeza que no confiara tanto en Eric, pero el contrato estaba limpio. Si él ganaba, me tendría que dar su mitad. Suficiente dinero para ayudar a mi abuelo. Como él decía, una oportunidad más para ganar.

A mi parecer, no había ninguna trampa.

— Hecho —acepté y firmé el papel.

El resto del día, cada uno se enfocó en su tarea en silencio. Yo me encontraba en mi habitación, revisando una y otra vez los videos en Youtube del anterior y primer juego. También consulté en el grupo de las Silver Girls para estar informada haciéndome pasar por una chica que apenas entendía el juego que todas palpitaban con tanta emoción.

Se sentía extraño saber que por lo menos una chica de ese grupo terminaría amando y votando por Edward. Sólo esperaba conseguir la mayor cantidad de votos.

Básicamente nos darían un número al azar para presentar nuestro programa. Conoceríamos el rostro de nuestras competencias al mismo tiempo que los televidentes. Frankie entrevistaría al concursante y a su soltero mientras todos presenciábamos el programa.

Se suponía que debía presentar a Edward poniéndole un nombre a mi caso. Era casi como buscar un nombre para un programa de televisión o un libro, algo que vendiera y llamara la atención. La tapa de tu presentación. Pensé y pensé una y otra vez en un buen nombre, pero no se me ocurría.

En la tarde, recibí una llamada de Jacob.

— Bella, ¿estás ocupada el día de hoy? —me preguntó.

— Mucho —lamenté concentrada en mis papeles—. Lo siento, Jake. Pero hoy no estoy disponible para nadie. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

— Ah… bueno, pues… no nada —dijo después de un rato, un poco incómodo.

Iba a preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero yo conocía a Jacob cuando se ponía a contar sus problemas, y no tenía tiempo hoy.

— Me contarás luego, ¿bien? Adiós —colgué la llamada sintiéndome un poco mal, pero él entendería.

Después de escribir en borrador mi presentación, recordé que eran las ocho de la noche y todavía no recibía un mensaje de Edward. No es que quisiera uno, pero esperaba un poco de acoso por su parte.

Y me asombré al encontrarme pensando de una forma tan cruel con respecto a él. Suspiré e intenté relajarme un poco, porque debía llamarle.

Tomé mi teléfono y busqué su número en mi agenda para llamarlo. Atendió a los cinco pitidos.

— ¿Hola? —me saludó.

— Hola, Edward —dije con timidez, encogiéndome en el sillón.

— Bella, ¿cómo estás? —su voz sonaba amable, pero fresca.

— Algo cansada… estoy trabajando desde las once de la mañana —le conté garabateando en mi papel.

— Cierto… ¿es ese programa que debes dar mañana, o no?

— Sí, quería hablar contigo acerca de eso —murmuré—. ¿Recuerdas que ibas a aparecer en mi programa como un modelo a seguir en nuestra sección?

— Sí… —asintió y juraría que sonreía.

— Bien, espero que no te moleste salir en televisión —mordí mi labio.

— Si es por una buena causa, te dije que lo haría —contestó—. Además, quiero ayudarte.

Dios mío. Iba a meterlo en algo que él no tenía idea. Sentía que debía contarle todo ahora, antes de que sea tarde.

— Escucha, Edward —cerré lentamente mis ojos—. Hay algo que debes saber sobre esto…

— Espero que no sean malas noticias —se rió—. Porque sabes que quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacer más que eso, Bella.

Si le contaba todo ahora, terminaría por renunciar, y me quedaría sin caso. ¡Demonios! Eric tenía razón. No podía perder a Edward ahora. Si lo perdía, debía ser cuando sea tarde. Me sentiría cruel de contárselo diez minutos antes del show, pero no parecía haber otra alternativa. En ese caso, al menos tendría una excusa para no presentarme.

— No, no te preocupes, no es nada —me reí.

— Escucha, Bella… —oí que suspiraba—. No quiero… no quiero presionarte a nada. Sólo quiero pasar el rato contigo.

Oh, hablaba de eso.

— Si quieres, como cuando éramos amigos, pero podemos incluir el sexo, claro.

No pude evitar reírme y sentir una leve palpitación en mi clítoris. Ya le extrañaba.

— No tuve la oportunidad de hincharte el ego como corresponde, pero eres muy bueno en la cama, Edward —mordí mi labio—. En verdad me hiciste gozar en grande.

Oí que se reía encantadoramente.

— Fue la expectativa. Yo quería follarte desde el primer día que te vi —explicó.

— Pero seguías con Victoria —fruncí el ceño.

— Lo sé, pero los hombres fantaseamos, Bella —dijo.

Y aun así, se mantuvo fiel a su novia hasta el último día que duraron. Sentía dobles emociones al respecto, porque por un lado, la Bella profesional sentía que definitivamente iba a ganar el show de mañana con tremendo hombre fiel como Edward, que lo tenía absolutamente todo. Pero luego estaba la Bella que se acostaba con Edward, y que sentía que era un buen chico y le gustaba pasar el rato con él… y ella se sentía muy culpable por lo que estaba haciendo.

— Lo sé —contesté secamente.

Estuvimos en silencio.

— Supongo que te dejaré terminar de trabajar —dijo después de un rato, ligeramente decepcionado—. ¿Hablamos mañana?

— Sip.

— Okay… que descanses, Bella —pronunció las palabras lentamente y yo colgué, sin decirle nada.

Me estaba sintiendo culpable, porque le estaba dando un bocado de cada parte. Por un lado, parecía darle ilusiones conmigo, pero por otro, se las cortaba siendo fría al recordar el show de mañana. Estaba siendo una perra histérica, y él podía haberme dejado, pero ahí seguía, aguantando mis malos ratos.

Corté el teléfono y observé con nostalgia el pequeño marco en la esquina de la mesita de café a mi lado. Una foto mía y de mi abuelo, en la granja, cuando se veía lúcido y yo usaba dos colitas, como siempre.

Sentí mucha tristeza en mi corazón, y fue lo necesario para darme cuenta que yo no tenía otra salida más que presentar el caso. Sería lo mejor para mi abuelo y para mí. Para nosotros. No podía seguir cuestionándome lo que hacía, pero me pregunté "¿qué pensaría mi abuelo de todo esto que estoy haciendo?"

"_Probablemente no estaría de acuerdo"_ contestó una parte de mi cerebro.

Ya no tenía caso seguir pensando al respecto cuando se me ocurrió el nombre perfecto para mi caso. Y decidí descansar, y dejar que pasara lo que pasara el día de mañana, fuese lo que tenga que pasar y listo.

.

Me reuní con Edward en la tarde para ir hasta los estudios de grabación de The Frankie Silverman Show. No hablamos más de lo necesario. No me besó, no me tocó. Apenas me miraba. Pero no era su frialdad. Era la mía. Y no porque deseara serlo, sino porque se lo debía, como una última forma de respeto después de que descubriera de qué iba todo este circo. Quizás de esta forma, su odio no sea tan grande.

En las afueras del edificio se podía ver al gran gentío haciendo fila para entrar y presenciar el show en persona. La mayoría eran chicas emocionadas por entrar.

— Silver Girls —negué una y otra vez reconociéndolas. Sólo ellas podían mostrarse eufóricas en un momento como éste.

— ¿Qué? —me preguntó Edward.

— Nada.

La razón por la que tuve que venir con Edward y no con Eric era porque no podíamos tener contacto alguno hasta la presentación del programa. Cada uno debía llegar por su cuenta con su candidato.

Cuando llegamos, le pedí que me acompañara hasta adentro del edificio en completo silencio. No mucho después de hacerlo, un hombre alto que vestía traje oscuro me localizó.

— ¿Isabella Marie Swan? —me preguntó con un tono seco.

— Sí —asentí.

— ¿Su identificación, por favor? —pidió y busqué en mi billetera para entregársela.

La leyó a penas tres segundos.

— Pase por aquí —respondió invitándonos a pasar a una puerta blanca que abrió con gusto.

Era un camerino. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco. Había un enorme set de maquillaje frente a un espejo de, por lo menos, dos metros de ancho. Luces en todas partes, un pequeño televisor en la esquina de la pared y perchas con muchas camisetas, pantalones, vestidos y otra puerta que debía ser el baño.

— Éste es su camerino. Pronto recibirán un mensaje del señor Silverman y serán llamados para la lotería —nos comunicó el hombre—. No pueden salir de aquí hasta que me den la autorización. Mientras tanto, esperaré afuera, señorita.

— Gracias —mascullé ligeramente incómoda, debido a la confusión que Edward debía llevar ahora.

— Necesito que me entreguen sus teléfonos celulares o cualquier electrónico que lleven encima.

Le entregué mi teléfono y Edward, ligeramente desorientado, lo hizo también.

El hombre asintió a mí, luego a Edward y se retiró de la puerta, cerrándola con llave.

— ¿Por qué no podemos salir de aquí? ¿Ni usar nuestros teléfonos celulares? —me preguntó en cuanto estuvimos solos.

— Quizás por seguridad —encogí mis hombros tratando de ignorarle un poco.

No me sentía capaz de contarle la verdad ahora, pero se suponía que debía hacerlo. Por lo menos, lo haría cuando termináramos de vestirnos.

Lo cierto es que teníamos a completa disposición todo el camerino para "prepararnos" para salir al aire. Busqué una blusa color crema con rayas negras y unos shorts negros para acompañarlos con tacones del mismo color. Luego tendría tiempo para maquillarme, pero debía pensar en Edward.

— Ten, vístete con esto —le entregué una camisa oscura y pantalones a juego para que los usara esta noche.

— No me voy a cambiar, Bella —me contestó con seguridad—. ¿Quieres explicarme cuál es la necesidad de vestirnos de otra forma? ¿Por qué tanta preparación?

— Porque así funciona la televisión, Edward —bufé—. La imagen importa.

— Yo me siento bien como estoy —argumentó—. ¿Es necesaria tanta seguridad? Quiero mi teléfono de vuelta.

Faltaba una hora para comenzar el show. Debía decírselo ahora que no podía salir de aquí.

— Está bien, te diré de qué se trata esto —me di la vuelta para hacerle frente y confesar con la poca seguridad que poseía en ese momento.

Pero fui interrumpida, cuando en el altavoz se oyó una voz horrendamente familiar.

— ¡Buenas noches participantes y bienvenidos a los estudios de The Frankie Silverman Show! Por supuesto, él les habla en este momento. Aprovecharé la ocasión para informarles que cuentan de diez minutos para terminar cualquier arreglo o preparativo al personaje que van a ofrecer esta noche, y para ustedes también, por supuesto. Porque la imagen sí vende. Cuando sus puertas se abran, los invitarán a pasar a una sala oscura donde nos reuniremos todos para un último sorteo donde definiremos al azar el puesto que les ha tocado para aparecer en el programa. ¡No lo olviden, diez minutos!

Quise morir lentamente, o que la tierra me tragase en ese momento, cuando observé detalle por detalle la expresión cambiada de un Edward que ahora, no sólo se mostraba perplejo y aturdido, sino enfadado y estupefacto.

— ¿Qué demonios acaba de decir, Bella? —exclamó, queriendo una explicación inmediata.

Era el momento, ahora o nunca.

— Te mentí —fue lo primero que salió de mi boca y me arrepentí enormemente. Edward se mostró asombrado.

— Sí, lo he notado, ¿pero hasta qué punto? ¿De qué mierda de show estaba hablando ese tipo? ¿Hay algo que me ocultas?

— ¿Has visto alguna vez _"La fantástica búsqueda del personaje del año"_? —murmuré un poco nerviosa.

— No, pero sé de qué se tra… —Edward contestó inmediatamente, y el rompecabezas pareció haber tomado forma en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de las similitudes del programa que íbamos a presentar esta noche con el que le había explicado.

— Dios mío… ¿me estás ofreciendo como un… soltero… en un concurso? —preguntó con… asco.

— Tú aceptaste, Edward —le recriminé—. Estuviste al tanto de muchas cosas.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —bramó disgustado—. ¡Me dijiste acerca de ser un rol educativo! ¡No una mierda televisiva!

Edward comenzó a despeinarse la melena con mucha frustración, mascullando "Dios mío" repetidas veces.

— Es básicamente lo mismo, Edward. No sólo se vende a un "soltero", se vende a un personaje, a un modelo, el modelo que el país quiere como hombre.

— ¡Modelo una mierda, Bella! —gritó haciéndome tensar—. ¡Conozco este tipo de programas! ¡No es más que un circo lleno de mierda donde todos compiten por…! ¡Dios! ¿Soltero? ¿Por qué diablos me ocultaste algo como esto?

— ¡No fue mi intensión ocultártelo! —contesté.

— ¡Es lo que hiciste! —discutió—. Dios mío… ¿por eso te acostaste conmigo, verdad? ¿Por eso te acercaste a mí como una amiga, verdad? ¿Para engañarme?

Iba a contestar pero no sabía qué.

— N-No… yo…

Y mi respuesta indecisa lo fue todo.

— Increíble —negó con indignación—. ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? ¿En el aire? ¿Querías avergonzarme frente a todo el mundo?

— ¡No! No quise hacer eso, iba a decírtelo en estos momentos, en realidad iba a decírtelo anoche, pero si te lo decía, ibas a negarte.

— ¡Claro que iba a hacerlo, Bella! ¡Yo no quiero participar en esto! ¡No quiero salir en televisión como si fuese una muestra especial de cachorritos en venta! ¡Es denigrante!

— ¡No es como tú piensas que es! —fue mi turno de gritarle—. Es exactamente por lo que no quería decírtelo, te pondrías como loco a protestar.

— Oh, ¿quieres que te aplauda, sonría, te abrace y te diga "gracias por venderme como si fuera un saco de patatas"? ¿Eso querías? Lamento no haberte sido de ayuda —escupió y se dio la vuelta, intentando abrir la puerta.

— No, no, espera, Edward —le detuve acercándome rápidamente a él para controlar su brazo—. Por favor, no te vayas, déjame explicarte. ¡Necesito que me ayudes en esto!

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para un estúpido ascenso? Ten un poco de dignidad y respeto por ti misma y busca un trabajo serio, Bella —gruñó.

— ¡No es por el jodido ascenso! —grité—. ¿Qué no entiendes que si ganamos… porque ambos lo haremos... ganaremos mucho dinero?

Edward no le importaba eso.

— No necesito diner…

— ¿Y el Hospice? —pregunté inmediatamente y se quedó mudo—. ¿No necesitas dinero para mejorarlo para que dejes de depender de organizaciones como las de Victoria?

Edward no contestó nada, estaba perplejo.

— Si ganamos, te darán un millón de dólares y toda la publicidad que desees…

— No quiero public… —protestó.

— ¡No la aceptes, entonces! —refuté—. ¡No necesitas publicidad para ti! Pero puedes pedirle para el Hospice. Si ganas, cientos de organizaciones querrán ayudar esa gente enferma y colaborarán. Quizás, tengas el poder suficiente para inaugurar más Hospices como aquella.

Edward comenzaba a pensarlo.

— Hazlo por ellos, utiliza todo el dinero para ellos, no tiene por qué haber atención en ti, y si la hay, úsala y aprovéchala para sacar buenas cosas para los demás. No tienes que terminar como una celebridad, podrías hacerlo como un filántropo.

— Bella… —negó una y otra vez—. Estás hablando como si ganáramos.

— ¿No te das cuenta? —Fruncí el ceño—. Esto será televisado por todo el país, y seguro lo verán personas en el exterior a través de Internet. Si no ganamos, al menos la gente sabrá tu historia y querrá ayudarte. Esto es completamente distinto a lo que se suele hacer en el programa, ofrecer a personas que sólo quieren la fama. Tú _no_ necesitas reclamar eso, puedes ser un bajo perfil y dejar que te ayuden por el bien de niños como Emma.

No sé cómo se me ocurrió utilizar esa excusa para que aceptara participar. Y para mi suerte, Edward lo pensaba una y otra vez. Yo tenía razón. No necesitaba aceptar los premios ni la fama que, lamentablemente, le caería si ganara. Pero podía utilizar el dinero y la promoción para ayudar a otros. El Hospice, era lo más importante que Edward tenía en su vida ahora.

Cuando terminó de pensar aquello que tanto deliberaba, me miró a los ojos y le miré suplicante.

— Por favor, Edward… también hago esto por mi abuelo. Necesito el dinero. No me interesa la popularidad, sólo quiero ayudarte. Y quiero ayudarte a ti también con el Hospice. Sé que debí habértelo dicho antes, pero piensa en esto como una oportunidad buena, no algo que lamentarás. Por favor.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos intentando descubrir si lo que yo decía era cierto o no. Había sido cierto. Excepto la parte de la popularidad. Pero él no entendería que mi trabajo se basaba en eso.

— Bien —se limitó a contestar de mala gana.

¡Dios mío! ¡Edward aceptaba participar! ¡Mi plan había salido a la perfección en su totalidad!

— ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, gracias, Edward! —gemí y me acerqué para abrazarle pero me detuvo fríamente.

— No me toques —sentenció tajante.

Esperaba recibir un poco de maltrato, pero no me acostumbraría después de haber pasado tantos días con él, tratándome de una forma tan dulce.

— Está bien —asentí con educación. Se lo debía.

Golpearon la puerta tres veces. Ya habían pasado los diez minutos.

— Tenemos que ir —le dije y él asintió una sola vez, pero sin mirarme.

Abrieron la puerta y el hombre de traje nos escoltó hasta el salón oscuro donde se suponía que nos encontraríamos todos los competidores y Silverman.

Antes de abrir la puerta al salón, el hombre detuvo a Edward.

— Usted debe permanecer aquí, sólo ella puede entrar —dijo.

Edward puso ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Me van a decir qué es lo que tengo que hacer, aparte? —protestó.

— Edward, cálmate por el amor de Dios y compórtate —bufé.

— Oh, ¿la señorita quiere que me comporte? —Se rió con amargura—. Puedo comportarme y marcharme del edificio…

— ¡No! —supliqué—. Por favor, sólo espérame cinco minutos.

Edward no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, pero ni siquiera me miró. Podía ver en su expresión el enfado que sentía hacia mí ahora y la frustración de toda esta situación.

Me dejaron entrar al salón y encontré a los demás participantes reunidos…

Recuerdo haberme sentido muy desorientada en aquél momento. Cuatro par de ojos me miraron de forma inmediata, haciéndome sentir acorralada. El primero que había divisado fue a Eric, con las manos en sus bolsillos y me sonreía por encontrarme allí.

Pero yo no pude sonreírle, porque miraba estupefacta al resto de los participantes. Por un lado, se encontraba Jasper. Aquél muchacho que había conocido el primer día y me había caído simpático. Por el otro, Alice. La muchacha que también había conocido en mi primer día y me había elogiado mi cabello.

La sorpresa estuvo en el último participante allí. Jane Hammer.

Jasper se rió.

— ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? —negó para sí mismo, emocionado de verme.

Por alguna razón, Alice me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Como si supiera que iba a encontrarme allí.

Pero yo me acerqué con intensiones de hablar con Jane.

— ¿Jane? ¿Tú…?

Desplegó una sonrisa inocente.

— Hola, Bella.

Mientras Frankie ingresaba al salón vistiendo un traje color celeste, un moño a juego, camisa blanca, zapatos del mismo color de sus ojos resplandecientes y todo su cabello para atrás, me pregunté una y otra vez en qué pudo haberme jodido Jane si ella también jugaba y se enteró de mi participación antes.

Pero me recordaba una y otra vez que en nada, no pudo haberme jodido en nada, Edward seguía a mi lado.

— ¡Qué emoción! Mis cinco oportunidades para el mejor show en todo el año —celebró Frankie acercándose a nosotros—. Ahora que conocen el rostro de sus competidores, espero que esto se ponga más emocionante.

Todos intercambiaron miradas maliciosas, pero yo seguía mirando a Jane que me sonreía con cierta inocencia. Me provocaba escalofríos.

— Desconozco sus casos, así que cuando los entreviste seré completamente honesto. Confío en el criterio de cada uno, pero recuerden, no me tienen que vender a mí, tienen que vender al público —sonrió—. Cualquier error será compensado si logran subir el nivel de raiting. ¿Sí?

Todos asintieron y Frankie sacó de su bolsillo cinco pequeños papeles rectangulares.

— Aquí están sus lugares. Cada papel tiene un número que indicarán su turno para pasar al escenario. Quiero que me lo muestren ahora.

Al mismo tiempo, todos tomamos un papel y lo leímos.

"**4"**

¡Penúltima! Esto debía ser bueno, la gente recordaría los últimos casos.

— Ahora, muestren —pidió Frankie—. ¿El número uno?

Alice alzó su papel y enseñó el número que le había tocado. Creí que debía lucir enfadada por ser la primera, pero al parecer, todos confiaban en su caso.

— Señorita Brandon, bien —le sonrió—. ¿El número dos?

Esta vez, Jasper alzó su papel.

— Perfecto, Señor Withlock —asintió—. ¿El número tres?

Eric alzó el suyo y me guiñó el ojo. ¡Antes que yo!

— Excelente, Señor Yorkie —contestó él y nos miró a mí y a Jane—. ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Señorita Hammer?

Enseñamos nuestros papeles, y aparentemente Jane lucía satisfecha con su quinto lugar.

— Bien, los lugares ya han sido escogidos. Pasen hasta el Backstage del escenario, en quince minutos empezaremos con el programa. Uno de los guardias de seguridad los escoltará impidiendo que salgan del edificio o utilicen teléfonos celulares o cualquier artefacto tecnológico por el momento. Sus ubicaciones serán divididas, para evitar conflictos.

Dijo esto último con una sonrisa divertida porque sabía que, si nos ponía en el mismo piso, algo malo pasaría.

Estrechó la mano de cada uno, diciendo:

— Mucha suerte, y que gane el mejor.

Cada uno se separó por su cuenta, pero yo me uní a Eric.

— ¿Puedes creer lo de Jane? ¡Increíble! —murmuré bajito.

— Te dije que no debías confiar en ella. Pero dime, ¿le has dicho la verdad a Edward?

— Sí, y ha aceptado jugar —asintió y él se detuvo.

— ¿En serio? —se emocionó.

— Sí, aunque de mala gana —encogí mis hombros.

— Eso no importa, es fantástico —sonrió con felicidad.

Por unos segundos pensé en que Eric no debía tener un caso tan bueno y por eso se enfocaba en el mío, ya que con el contrato que habíamos firmado, él ganaría la mitad.

Pero no me interesaba mucho eso ahora.

Cada uno se retiró en la puerta que había entrado, y volví a encontrarme con Edward y el… guardaespaldas.

— Tenemos el número cuatro —le dije a Edward, cuando me miró buscando una respuesta acerca de qué hicimos adentro.

Seguí caminando.

— ¿O sea que vamos a tener que esperar tres personas antes? —bufó de mal humor, siguiendo mi ritmo.

No debía contestarle mal, él me estaba haciendo un favor.

— No será mucho. Además, presenciaremos el programa en el backstage. Estarás entretenido por un rato.

— ¿Ahora decides ser sarcástica? —me discutió pero fue lo último que dijo.

Nos dirigimos hasta un sector del backstage donde podíamos observar todo el escenario armado para el programa de hoy. Arriba de nosotros se encontraban las gradas y se podía oír el griterío de las chicas emocionadas por empezar el programa. Me acerqué al escenario para observar de mejor forma las gradas, y me equivoqué al creer que sólo las Silver Girls asistirían el día de hoy. Las gradas estaban repletas de personas de todas las edades. Más que cualquier otro día.

— Mierda —esto era grande. Esto estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes estar, tienes que regresar adentro —me dijo un hombre de tez oscura y largas rastas. Llevaba un pequeño micrófono en su oreja. Debía ser alguien del Staff.

Literalmente me empujó adentro, porque se suponía que nadie debía verme todavía. Pero entonces, ya debía saber que yo era parte del show esta noche. Probablemente, todos los del equipo sabían de cada uno de nosotros.

Tal y como había dicho Frankie, quince minutos luego se encendió el pequeño cartel electrónico que anunciaba que ya nos encontrábamos al aire. Las bailarinas aparecieron con una atractiva coreografía mientras vestían pocas ropas, cantando la usual canción de Toni Basil "Hey Mickey" pero con el detalle de cambiarle el nombre por el de "Frankie" mientras éste hacía entrada recibiendo las ovaciones de todas las personas.

Habría aplaudido, pero me encontraba muy nerviosa y concentrada como para hacerlo.

Frankie comenzó con el casual monólogo de todos los programas, siendo éste especial por el show que tenía preparado. Era consciente de la poca atención que Edward le daba o las muecas extrañas, como si dijese "Este tipo es un ridículo". A Frankie, lo amabas o lo odiabas.

Mi cuerpo tembló de anticipación cuando, después de la tremenda presentación que había hecho acerca del programa, recordando las reglas y unos videos de hace cinco años, cuando Sienna y Jack, un actual ascendido en el programa, habían ganado el juego, estaban presentando a la primer participante.

— Nuestra primera participante es una joven que lleva trabajando cuatro años en esta empresa. ¿Y adivinen qué? Es hermosa —guiñó el ojo y unos cuantos hombres en las gradas silbaron—. ¡Démosle un caluroso aplauso al primer caso titulado "Mi mejor amigo", presentado por Alice Brandon y a su participante, Jacob Black!

¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Qué caraj…? —exclamé intentando acercarme lo más permitido que tenía al escenario para distinguir a uno de mis amigos pasar de la mano de Alice, mientras saludaban a todo el público.

— ¿Lo conoces? —me preguntó Edward con leve curiosidad, pero cierta indiferencia.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Y yo le pedí que participara y se negó! ¿Qué mierda hace con Alice? —bufé.

Ignoré por un segundo a Edward y decidí observar la pantalla del televisor del Backstage, ya que no veía muy bien el escenario.

No podía creerlo, allí se encontraba mi amigo, Jacob. Al que había contado durante tanto tiempo con su apoyo. ¿Por qué me había dado la espalda, metiéndose con Alice? O quizás ella lo había buscado desde antes, y por eso me había rechazado…

— ¡Pero qué hermosa te encuentras, Alice! —La halagó Frankie en cuanto se sentaron en los asientos del escenario—. Por favor, ¿podrías enseñarnos un poco de ese estupendo vestido?

Puse ojos en blanco mientras todos elogiaban el hermoso cuerpo de modelo de Alice y su melena larga.

— Un vestido con escote no te hará ganar —mascullé para mí misma.

— Es hermosa, y tiene qué presumir. No la molestes —me contestó Edward, sentado con un aspecto aburrido.

Le dediqué una mirada asesina, estaba fastidiándome a propósito.

— ¡Y preséntanos a tu galán! ¡Jacob! —le habló a Jake, y él sonrió tímidamente, no le gustaba ese tipo de atención y yo lo sabía.

Eric apareció en el Backstage, buscándome.

— ¡Bella! —me llamó acercándose.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Jacob prefirió a Alice que a mí! —gruñí.

— Lo sé, no pude creerlo en cuanto lo vi —volvió a mirar al televisor.

— No puedes estar aquí —le dijo el guardaespaldas a Eric.

— ¡Es mi amigo! No va a traicionarme —protesté y el guardaespaldas alzó sus manos en clara señal de "Yo te avisé".

Ambos volvimos a observar la pantalla del televisor.

— Me intriga tanto saber acerca de ti —observó con curiosidad a Jacob—. Pero empecemos con las señoritas, por supuesto. Cuéntame, Alice. ¿Quién es Alice?

Alice sonrió falsamente a la cámara.

— Bueno, soy Alice Brandon. Tengo 23 años y trabajo en esta empresa hace cuatro años y vivo aquí, en California. Soy diseñadora gráfica.

— ¡Mmm! ¡Inteligente y bonita! ¡Qué atractivo! —celebró Frankie y se oyeron risas por parte de la audiencia, y unos cuántos silbidos.

— Ah, Dios. Vender tu cuerpo no te va a ayudar completamente, perra —bufó Eric.

— Pero le sirve —gemí con desgano.

Frankie interrogó luego a Jacob preguntándole acerca de su trabajo como bailarín profesional e incluso se animó a mostrarle un poco a la audiencia algunos de sus pasos, que terminaron por los gritos alaridos de muchas chicas.

— Pero dime, Jake. Un hombre como tú, debe ser todo un rompecorazones, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Frankie y se oyeron silbidos—. ¿Hay alguna chica en el corazón de Jacob?

Él iba a contestar pero frunció sus labios.

— En realidad, Frankie, hemos preparado un pequeño video para enseñarles un poco la situación que Jacob ha pasado durante estos días —agregó Alice sonriente.

— ¡Uh! ¡Videos! ¡Nos encantan los videos! ¿O no? —preguntó Frankie a la audiencia y todos aplaudieron.

— ¿Videos? —pregunté a Eric en voz baja, asustada.

— Era obvio que iba a utilizarlo —encogió sus hombros Eric. Sólo nos quedaba ver que no fuese tan bueno como el nuestro.

La gran pantalla detrás de ellos se iluminó para mostrar el video que habían grabado. Era una cámara a mano, y Alice se encontraba detrás de ella, porque filmaba a Jacob de frente, como si estuviese sentado frente a ella.

Eran varias tomas cortadas porque Jacob sentía vergüenza para hablar frente a la cámara, por supuesto, eso causaba cierta ternura.

— Bueno… ella es… —frunció sus labios y buscó palabras—. Es esa clase de persona que no puedes describir con palabras. Es… tan especial, no creo que exista otra chica como ella. Y sólo me siento afortunado de haberla conocido.

Oh, Dios. ¿De quién estaba hablando?

— O eres tú, o te ha engañado con otra todo este tiempo—bromeó Eric y golpeé su hombro.

— Somos amigos desde hace tiempo, y realmente me gusta—decía Jacob en la cámara.

— ¿Y no te has declarado todavía? —le preguntaba Alice, desde el otro lado de la cámara.

Jacob estuvo pensativo un buen rato.

— No oficialmente… pero ella sabe que gusto de ella —confesó con cierta tristeza—. Ella quiere coger conmigo —se rió—. Pero yo quiero más que eso.

_Oh, señor, era yo._

— ¿Y por qué no te la tiras? —se reía Alice y Jacob también, pero luego permaneció pensativo unos segundos.

— Porque me enamoraría más de ella —terminó por decir.

Se escuchó un fuerte "Aw" por parte de toda la audiencia, y sobre todo de las chicas. La personalidad calidad de Jacob y su fuerte atractivo físico definitivamente llamarían la atención.

— Deberías intentar hablarle acerca de esto, planteárselo frente a frente, ¿no crees? —le propuso Alice.

— No quiero perder su amistad… pero supongo que no me queda otro remedio —frunció sus labios.

Inmediatamente, la cámara a mano cambió por una pequeña cámara oculta, similar a la que yo utilizaba para mis videos de Edward. Se encontraban en la solapa de la camiseta de Jacob y se podía ver absolutamente todo lo que estaba frente a él.

Mi cuerpo entero tembló cuando logré distinguir aquél bar por donde caminaba Jacob cuando intentó divisar a alguien. Y perdí el habla cuando me vi sentada, bebiendo de una copa de frutas de la pajilla completamente distraída de todo.

— ¡Hey, Bells! —se oía que saludaba Jacob, pero sólo se veía mi rostro.

— Oh, mierda… —gemí lamentándome. ¿Yo era la muchacha que Alice iba a utilizar para martirizar a Jacob?

Edward no esperaba encontrarme en la televisión, y esto le asombró. Me miró de vez en cuando sólo para observar mi reacción ante esto.

En la pantalla, yo me asombraba al verlo llegar tan temprano en ese entonces y sonreía feliz.

— ¡Jake! ¿Cómo estás? —me acerqué a abrazarlo y la pantalla se tornó oscura, hasta que me separé.

Sentí mucha vergüenza de ver mi rostro en la pantalla siendo filmada sin mi consentimiento.

— ¿Puedo demandarlo, verdad? —pregunté en voz baja a Eric.

— Podrías, pero no tiene mucho sentido porque… en cierto punto, te está dando publicidad —concluyó Eric, pensativo.

— ¿Publicidad? —le pregunté.

— Cuando la gente sepa que también participas en el juego, querrá saber más de ti. No sé si no se ha dado cuenta de eso. Si tu caso es peor que el de ella, ganará ella. Pero, como tu caso es mejor que el de ella, la opacarás. Jugó muy sucio, sin embargo.

Oh…

Seguí observando la pantalla y las conversaciones casuales que tenía con él. Pero no me había dado cuenta entonces de aquél momento cuando quiso preguntarme algo.

— Me alegra volver a verte, Jake. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos así. Digo, los dos solos —dije mirándole con cierta inocencia a sus ojos.

No sé por qué, pero al verme en la pantalla, podía dimensionar el doble sentido en mis palabras. Esto le habría ilusionado, probablemente.

— ¿Querías que estuviésemos los dos solos? —preguntó él, desorientado.

Y yo en ese momento, le había respondido acerca de hablar sobre su trabajo y el mío. Y sentí la frustración por parte de Jacob cuando debía haber pensado que yo le iba a hablar de algo más íntimo.

Alice no incluyó en el video el momento en que había querido proponerle participar en el show y se lo agradecí enormemente.

En el video, esta vez la cámara se encontraba ubicada en la mesa filmando a Alice y a Jacob mientras conversaban. Y por lo que se veía, discutían.

— A las mujeres hay que confrontarlas, Jake. No vas a conquistar una mujer como ella con indirectas. Tienes que acercarte y decirle lo que sientes sin que nada te importe —le decía Alice.

— No quiero perder su amistad, Alice. Es obvio que va a responderme que no, me siento un imbécil intentando una y otra vez conseguir su atención —bufaba Jacob.

— Luces como un imbécil quedándote sentado como un cobarde —razonó ella.

El público murmuró y Frankie siseó de dolor.

— Auch —dijo para Jacob. Eso había sido bajo.

— Okay, ¿quieres que la llame? —propuso él levantándose y tomando el teléfono.

Y recordé cuándo había sido la última vez que me había llamado por teléfono.

— Oh, no… no, no… —negué sufriendo porque ahora comprendía la situación por la que pasaba cuando me llamó ayer.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó Eric alarmado.

— No quiero ver esto, no quiero —sacudí mi cabeza y decidí alejarme un poco del televisor para ignorar la escena donde, definitivamente, rompería el corazón de Jacob.

Tarareé mil canciones en mi cabeza y hasta pensé en qué haría el día de mañana después de todo este circo, lo que sea para distraerme y no presenciar la escena.

— Ese muchacho tiene el corazón roto porque ha tenido la mala suerte de enamorarse de ti —me dijo Edward desde el otro lado y me di la vuelta—. Al menos ten la decencia de escuchar lo que siente, no seas tan desagradecida y caprichosa, Bella.

Las palabras de Edward sonaron rudas, y esa era su intensión. Ya no contaba con él como aliado en esto.

— Bella no es una mala persona —le dijo a Alice, con tristeza—. Simplemente tiene problemas personales. No puede abrirse a los demás porque tiene miedo de que ellos se vayan de su vida, como sucedió con sus padres.

Una extraña sensación agridulce golpeó mi pecho. No me gustaba la forma en que hablaba sobre mi vida como si me conociese, o cómo introducía el tema de mis padres en la televisión, cuando apenas sabía sobre mi vida.

— A veces duele oír la realidad, pero es necesaria para darnos cuenta de cuánto lastimamos a los demás —murmuró Edward más para sí mismo, pero su intención era que yo escuchara las palabras.

Observé los últimos minutos del video.

— Si quieres, podemos eliminar este video, Jake —le palmeaba Alice el hombro.

— No, quiero que vea esto, creo que es la única forma de expresarle todo lo que siento sin aburrirla —puso una mueca triste.

El video terminó muy agridulce, y todos permanecieron en silencio sintiendo mucha pena por Jacob, un hombre tan bueno, enamorado de una chica que apenas le tenía en cuenta.

Yo me sentí muy fatal, porque nunca fue mi intensión hacerle sentir que yo era superior, que era una chica que nunca conseguiría y que sólo se fijaba en el sexo, y no en los compromisos.

— Fuertes palabras, Jacob —asintió Frankie cortando el silencio en el escenario—. No creo que la percepción correcta de este video sea "lástima" o "pena". Yo veo en este video el ejemplo de que hoy en día, muy pocos hombres tienen el coraje y la convicción para luchar contra aquello que creen perdido. Déjame contarte una historia.

Frankie miró al público.

— Creo que hablo por todos los hombres en este estudio cuando dijo que no existe algo más trágico para un hombre que el rechazo de una mujer. Sí, seguramente están pensando "¿y éste qué sabe?" porque aunque usted no lo crea, yo también he recibido rechazos de mujeres.

Y las Silver Girls salieron a gritar en el auditorio…

— Pero, eso no nos hace más débiles, ni menos hombres —frunció el ceño—. Luchar por amor es hermoso, pero luchar por un amor cuando sabes que no funcionará, te hace un hombre muy valiente. Algunos dirían "un loco" pero, ¿no son las personas más fascinantes del mundo? ¿Las personas locas y enamoradas?

El público se reía asintiendo.

— Yo creo que deberías estar orgulloso de ti —le dijo a Jacob—. No creo que exista una mejor forma de confesar tus sentimientos… frente a tanta gente, a riesgo de ser juzgado por todos, pero creo que esta chica lo tendrá en cuenta, y valorará el gran esfuerzo que has hecho esta noche. Y si no es la chica adecuada, ¿quién sabe? Con esta oportunidad, quizás conozcas al verdadero amor de tu vida, y la experiencia no sea tan trágica, ¿no?

Jacob encogió sus hombros.

— Supongo que no —sonrió a medias.

— Por supuesto que no —asintió Frankie—. ¡Vamos a darles un fuerte aplauso a Alice Brandon y a Jacob Black!

La audiencia los ovacionó y las chicas gritaron por Jacob.

— ¿Se supone que ahora yo debo ser la culpable por haberle dejado claro el primer día que no quería estar con nadie? —mascullé.

— Fue totalmente sacado de contexto para que quedaras mal vista, y por supuesto, Frankie les ayudó para que las chicas sintieran pena por él, aunque él diga que no debamos sentir eso. Patético —bufó Eric.

— ¿Soy el único que acaba de ver a un pobre muchacho triste en la televisión? —preguntó Edward con ironía.

— Ese pobre muchacho pudo haberlo hecho en privado, no en la televisión —contesté enojada—. Pero no es su culpa. Alice lo manipuló.

Jacob entraba al backstage cuando salió de escena y yo le busqué para hablarle.

— ¡Jacob! —protesté cuando me acerqué y no esperaba verme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? —me preguntó él, confundido. Él no debía tener idea que yo también jugaba. ¿Alice no le había contado? Claro, para que no confesara esa verdad en televisión y sonara más creíble.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer esto en televisión? ¿Por qué no me plantaste de frente lo que sentías? —mascullé—. O mejor dicho, ¿no te quedó en claro? Yo siempre le he dicho a todo el mundo que no busco compromisos, ¿y es mi culpa ser como soy?

Me frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ni siquiera has tenido en cuenta lo que he confesado? —preguntó absorto, y yo me asombré. ¿Por qué se hacía la víctima?

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero ahora me has hecho quedar como una gran hija de puta cuando yo no tengo la culpa de que las cosas hayan salido así.

— Nadie te echa la culpa —frunció el ceño—. No es culpa de nadie.

Fruncí mis labios.

— Jacob, tú me dijiste una vez que no te interesaban estas cosas. ¿Por qué Alice? —pregunté.

— Alice es mi amiga hace tiempo —explicó él y me sorprendí—. Me pidió un favor, y en verdad quiero mudarme de Los Ángeles.

— ¿Entonces prefieres pensar en ti, en cómo confesar tus sentimientos y cómo ganar, en vez de la imagen que ahora tendré frente a las demás personas sólo por no corresponder tus sentimientos?

Jacob torció una mueca. Le habían dolido mis palabras.

— Lamento haber sentido cosas por ti, entonces —dijo y se marchó, dándome la espalda.

¡Ahora se ofendía!

Iba a protestar, pero entonces, Alice pasó por el mismo camino y la busqué.

— Espero que estés feliz por utilizar los sentimientos de Jacob para vender unos pocos minutos de raiting —escupí.

— ¿Sabes? —sonrió—. Estoy feliz, en realidad. Sobre todo cuando me enteré que tú también juegas, será fantástico ver cómo intentas superarme… _teñida_.

Dijo esto, me sonrió de nuevo y se marchó para acercarse a Jacob. Y pensar que en alguna ocasión, ella había elogiado mi cabello.

— Eres una hipócrita —soltó Edward despectivamente. Me di la vuelta para mirarle frustrada.

— ¿Y ahora por qué? —bufé.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirle algo que tú no hiciste? —esta vez, me miró a los ojos.

Auch. Golpe bajo. Tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía pedirle a Alice… o incluso a Jacob que no utilizaran los sentimientos para vender cuando yo lo había hecho?

Fueron a los cortes comerciales durante… diez minutos. Más tiempo de lo usual.

— ¿Por qué será que tardan demasiado tiempo? ¿Habrá sucedido algo? —preguntó Eric para sí mismo, intentando observar el escenario de lejos.

Pero mi interrogativa se presentó.

— ¿Quién es tu personaje, Eric? —pregunté.

— Pues… es una chica —mordió su labio—. Pronto vendrá, eso espero.

_¿Qué ocultaba este chico?_

Planeaba interrogarlo, pero las luces se encendieron y el programa volvió al aire. Miramos frente al televisor y por alguna extraña razón, Frankie lucía un poco más serio que de costumbre.

— Muy bien señoras y señores, vamos a presentar el segundo caso. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para… Jasper Withlock y… Tanya Denali con su caso "La novia de plata"!

Me llamó la atención que no hiciera escándalo por la presentación, como halagarlo o introducir a Jasper como lo había hecho con Alice.

Jasper entró al escenario de la mano de una muchacha alta, esbelta, tez pálida, rizos dorados hasta los pechos y unos ojos azules que mataban. Frankie se mostró naturalmente frívolo con ellos al saludarlos.

— ¡De acuerdo! Jasper, ¿por qué no te presentas y nos presentas a tu… encantadora joven? —preguntó Frankie esbozando su típica sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, Frankie —sonrió Jasper tomando el micrófono—. Mi nombre es Jasper Withlock y tengo 25 años. No tengo mucho que contar acerca de mí, pero me encantaría presentar a la mujer a mi lado. Su nombre es Tanya Denali, ella es contadora y tiene 27 años. Y sí, Norteamérica, ella es ex novia del mismísimo señor a mi lado, Frankie Silverman Jr.

— ¿QUÉ? —exclamamos Eric y yo al mismo tiempo, al igual que todo el gentío en el escenario.

Pero todos estábamos expectantes a la expresión de Frankie. Controlaba su sonrisa, pero se le notaba incómodo.

— Eh… pues, sí —asintió él, sonriendo nervioso—. No voy a negarlo, conozco a esta señorita.

— ¿Conocerla? ¿No se supone que eran mejores amigos y amantes durante años? —preguntó Jasper como si en verdad no supiera la respuesta.

La gente se asombró ante esta revelación. Y nosotros no podíamos creer que alguien revelara semejante secreto.

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? —pregunté shockeada. Pero nadie despegó los ojos de la pantalla.

Frankie se rió con timidez, siempre intentando manejar esta situación con completa seguridad.

— Pareces saber algo de mí, Jasper —dijo Frankie distraído, mirando al suelo, pero luego, enfrentó sus ojos y con picardía, dijo—. Adelante, cuéntanos qué sabes.

Era como la invitación a tirarte a un vacío lleno de pinzas afiladas. Un ataque suicida. Jasper tenía que estar loco para hacer esto.

— ¿Por qué lo enfrenta? ¿Es que quiere despedirlo? —pensé en voz alta.

— O quizás tiene un gran secreto —se asombró Eric, sonriendo.

— No entiendo —dijo Edward, confundido—. Si está en el aire, es porque ese Silverman quiere que diga lo que tenga que decir, ¿no?

Miramos a Edward fijamente y encontramos que eso era cierto. Una típica trampa Silverman.

— Lo va a hundir él mismo, esto no va a salir bien —lamenté. Frankie le estaba retando a que revelara cuánta información deseara. Mientras más, peor sería su despido.

Aunque él se arriesgaba, esto definitivamente vendería raiting.

— Por supuesto que lo haré, Frankie —sonrió Jasper y luego, miró a la audiencia—. Quiero contarles una historia, acerca de un chico y una chica. Prácticamente, crecieron juntos. Familias adineradas, no parecía ilógico que en algún momento encontraran el amor, ¿no?

¿Estaba hablando de ella y Frankie?

— Pocos lo saben, pero ella fue su novia durante mucho tiempo. No puede existir una chica que ame y comprenda más a este chico que ella. Pero el tiempo pasó, sus caminos se separaron, y eventualmente la pareja terminó, pero continuaron viéndose como mejores amigos. ¿No parece algo tan drástico, no?

¿Qué pretendía hacer Jasper? Parecía un sueño bizarro encontrar a alguien revelando la vida íntima del mismísimo Frankie Silverman.

— ¿Pero qué pasaría si ese hombre todavía sigue jugando con la esperanza de esa pobre niña enamorada? —preguntó Jasper a la audiencia.

— Córtalo del aire, ahora mismo —oímos que gruñía uno de los productores que se encontraba al lado de los camarógrafos.

— Frankie dio la orden estricta de seguir con el juego —refutó aquél hombre con rastas que me había empujado hace un rato.

— ¡Está revelando información personal! —protestó el productor.

— ¡Tenemos órdenes que cumplir! —Gruñó el otro hombre—. Si él quiere exponerse de esta forma, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

— ¡Quiero decir algo! —por primera vez, oímos la voz de la muchacha, Tanya, levantándose del sillón.

Ella observó al público y luego a Frankie.

— Ésta no era la forma en que quería hacerlo, pero no me dejaste ninguna opción —le dijo a Frankie con una voz quebrada—. Éste es el único modo para tener tu atención.

— Tienes mi atención —asintió Frankie como si fuese claro.

— ¡Pero no me tomas en serio! —Protestó ella al borde de las lágrimas—. Sé que eres importante y famoso ahora, y que no tienes tiempo ni para llamar a tu madre o preguntarme qué hago, pero estoy cansada de que la única oportunidad para verte sea en un maldito comercial o en la pantalla de televisión cada domingo.

El estudio se encontraba en completo silencio, todos preguntándonos y fascinándonos por esta historia.

— ¿Sabes cuántas citas hice para verte la semana pasada? —Preguntó ella, lastimada—. Tres. Necesité hacer tres citas contigo para que luego me dijeran que no podías atenderme, cuando sé mejor que nadie que cuando das esas excusas, es porque no quieres ver a la otra persona.

Oh.

— ¡Y está bien! ¡No necesitas verme! Pero… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste en la cara? ¿Después de amarme todos estos años… puedes olvidarlo tan fácilmente?

La audiencia se asombró porque era la primera prueba de que ellos realmente habían sido una pareja. Frankie lucía sorprendido por sus planteos.

— ¿Por qué no aclaramos a las personas el conflicto entre ellos con éste pequeño video? —propuso Jasper.

Los mismos hombres de producción dudaron de pasar el video que, definitivamente, comprometería a Frankie. La audiencia estaba expectante por la decisión que tomaría.

Frankie se limitó a asentir una sola vez, asegurando que no había problema en pasar el video.

El video, así como el de Alice o el mío, mostraba una cámara oculta apoyada en algún rincón de una mesa pequeña mientras sólo se veían las piernas de dos personas, que debían ser Frankie y Tanya.

— Te dije que existe una ocasión para todo, pero no puedo desentenderme de las cosas. Necesito que entiendas que lo que menos tengo ahora, es tiempo —se oía claramente la voz de Frankie.

— Nunca tienes tiempo pero siempre has encontrado el equilibrio de todo desde que conozco Frank —era la voz de Tanya. Sorpresa era oír que le llamaba por su nombre y no apodo. Debía tener influencia en su vida.

— ¿Quieres que te hable de equilibrio? ¿De balances? ¿De estadísticas? Porque podemos pasar toda la noche, si quieres.

— No me vas a tratar como si fuera una hormiga que pisas, como uno de tus empleados —protestó Tanya enfadada.

— ¡Entonces no te comportes como uno de ellos y entiéndeme! —refutó Frankie.

— ¿Siempre se trata de comprender a Frankie? ¿De tenerlo en cuenta todo el tiempo? ¿Y cuándo se trata de mí? Porque cuando se trata de "nosotros" el otro es igual de importante, por si no lo sabías.

Qué increíble era oír a una mujer que le contestara de ésta forma a Frankie…

— ¿Es por la noticia, verdad? —preguntaba ella ahora en un tono más bajo—. ¿Estás así por…?

— ¡Sí y no necesito que lo remarques, carajo! —Exclamó él aturdiendo un poco a Tanya—. No quiero tu compasión, no quiero tu ayuda, no quiero tu presencia aquí, quiero que te marches ahora.

Permanecieron en silencio.

— Si realmente lo pides, si realmente esto te hace feliz, lo haré —se oía la voz de Tanya quebrada.

Frankie chasqueaba la lengua.

— No te vayas —le pidió y se pudo observar que aquellas piernas masculinas, alejadas de las femeninas, se acercaban, como si se sentara frente a ella.

Todavía no podíamos creer que era Frankie el del video.

— No sé… cómo manejar esto. Eres la única que me entiende, pero sería muy egoísta pedirte que te quedaras a mi lado sólo por eso.

Los que lo conocíamos, no podíamos creer que por primera vez, Frankie Silverman no tuviese el control de algo. ¿Y de qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué noticia lo tenía así a Frankie?

— Quiero quedarme contigo, pero tú no me dejas, Frank. Te cierras tanto, y no me dejas entrar. Y estoy cansada de tener que repetir esta rutina.

— ¿Qué rutina? —preguntó.

— Pensar en ti y obligarme a recordar que, por más que tengamos algo, no podemos estar juntos porque no funcionamos. Hay personas que pueden serlo todo, pero si no forman parte de un rompecabezas, nunca podrán ser estables.

— ¿Quieres estabilidad? —preguntó él—. No pienses en mí, porque yo nunca te la daré. Porque no puedo, y principalmente… porque no quiero.

_¡Ugh, eso había sonado tan crudo!_

Aparentemente, Frankie se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y el video terminó oyéndose poco a poco los sollozos apagados de Tanya.

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio. Por un lado, nunca antes se había visto esta faceta tan… humana en Frankie. Las chicas siempre estarían del lado de Frankie, aunque otras pensarían que es un cretino por haberla hecho sufrir así. Otras personas, y me incluía en ellas, pensaban que Frankie Silverman era un hombre con muchos problemas y secretos ocultos, y que si ni su mejor amiga de la infancia, su verdadera amante, no había podido resolverlos, nadie podría.

Pero la historia era triste. Dos personas que deseaban estar juntas pero a una manera distinta y por eso nunca estarían juntos. Se amarían el resto de sus vidas, pero nada sucedería.

La cámara enfocó a Tanya y a Frankie. Ella lo miraba a él, para que comprendiera un poco la situación en la que se encontraban. En cambio, Frankie miraba al vacío, algo pensativo, algo lastimado, algo humano. No le había agradado ver la realidad que debía afrontar ni que miles de personas en el mundo sean testigo de aquello sin tener una mínima pista de cómo era su vida personal.

Se recompuso y carraspeó, esbozando su típica sonrisa.

— Damas y caballeros, Jasper Withlock y Tanya Denali —los presentó, pero no con el mismo entusiasmo con el que había recibido a Alice.

— Madre de Dios, ¿qué clase de circo es éste? —suspiraba Edward, sintiendo pena por lo que acababa de presenciar.

— Me pregunto qué secreto ocultaba Frankie frente a ese video. ¿Sería la razón por la que el juego empezó antes de lo previsto? ¿Un problema de salud? —murmuraba Eric.

Pudo haber sido esa la razón, pero nadie lo sabría por ahora, a menos que se le diera por revelar la noticia.

Frankie envió a comerciales el programa, y antes de poder hacer algo, se retiró en compañía de unos cuántos productores y lo que supuse que serían abogados mientras desaparecía del escenario. Definitivamente, hablarían acerca de las resoluciones que tomarían por este imprevisto.

Pero por un lado, quitando todo el lado emocional que esto significaba para Frankie, me sentía muy fastidiada. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Jasper se entrometería en la vida personal del magnate más codiciado de Hollywood? Había revelado importante información, esto saldría en los programas de chismes mañana a primera hora, y eso sólo podía significar mucho, pero mucho raiting.

Jasper lucía muy emocionado por el resultado obtenido en su programa, sin importarle demasiado cómo debía sentirse Tanya, que por cierto, también había desaparecido del escenario. ¿Habría ido a hablar con Frankie?

Ni Alice, ni Eric ni yo nos mostrábamos contentos por esta situación. Obviamente, le había ganado a Alice por mucho, y yo sentía que mi caso no sería lo suficientemente interesante como para vencer una revelación íntima de Frankie Silverman. Carajo.

Oí cuando hablaron unos productores.

— Ese chico está loco si piensa que tiene una oportunidad para ganar. Frankie no va a dejar que se salga con la suya después de exponer algo tan frágil e íntimo —se oía que decían.

— Eric, ¿cómo diablos voy a ganar contra eso? —pregunté en voz baja, preocupada, cuando me acerqué a él.

—No seas tan ingenua, Bella. Frankie dejó que pasaran el video porque eso cobraría mucho raiting. Nadie se esperaba esto, y después de todo, eso era lo que él buscaba, escándalo— explicó con paciencia—. Aunque es obvio que no va a dejar que se salga con la suya, saboteará los votos de las llamadas para que gane otro que no deje mal parado a Frankie. Y ésa eres tú.

Eric lo hacía sonar tan sencillo. Pero yo estaba muerta de miedo. Mi caso no era tan shockeante como el de Jasper.

Después de unos diez minutos, Frankie regresó en compañía de su equipo luciendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Después de todo, el show debía continuar. Y era el turno de Eric, porque se había marchado del Backstage.

— Continuando con nuestro próximo participante… ¡Me acaban de informar que no se presentará! —Frankie leyó una pequeña tarjeta que le habían entregado, informando a la audiencia.

— ¿Qué? —fue lo primero que salió de mi boca. ¿Qué Eric no se presentaba?

— Aparentemente, el participante decidió renunciar por motivos personales, por lo que queda descalificado. ¡Mala suerte! Entonces iremos a un pequeño corte de cinco minutos para llamar a nuestro próximo participante.

Mi atención fue directamente a Eric, que se acercaba nuevamente al backstage con una sonrisa tranquila.

— ¡Eric! ¿Por qué no te presentas? —pregunté preocupada.

— Porque no tenía caso, no iba a competir contra ustedes, no iba a funcionar —dejó en claro—. Pero olvídate de mí, piensa en ti, te toca ir ahora.

¡Oh, Dios!

Eric me empujó para que me acercara donde Edward se encontraba sentado. Era nuestro turno.

— Eric, por favor, por lo que más quieras, no publiques el video. Edward va a matarme —supliqué.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

— No puedo exponerlo de esa forma, no después de su actitud reticente, por favor, no utilicemos el video—me mostré preocupada.

Eric se lo pensó unos segundos.

— Por favor —rogué.

— Está bien —suspiró asintiendo.

— Prométemelo —pedí.

— Te lo prometo, Bella. Lo juro —me aseguró y me sentí más tranquila—. Ahora ve y prepárate con Edward.

— De acuerdo —contesté y antes de marcharme, le di un fuerte abrazo—. Quiero agradecerte, Eric. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora.

Él no contestó nada, respondió el abrazo algo confundido y me incitó a que me acercara a Edward.

— Edward, es nuestro turno ahora —murmuré cuando me acerqué a él, que todavía se encontraba sentado.

Me miró con frialdad.

— Debo suponer que no tienes un video oculto, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

— Sí —confesé y se asombró—. Pero no lo publicaremos. No quiero hacerlo.

— Al menos te queda un poco de sensibilidad, qué afortunado soy —refunfuñó.

— Edward —suspiré—. Ya sé que no me quieres hablar, pero tenemos que fingir que nos llevamos bien ante la cámara. Recuerda que tenemos que vender algo. Hacemos esto por una buena causa, ¿sí?

Seguía sin mirarme pero terminó por encogerse los hombros y aceptó tomar mi mano. Pero no con la calidez que le caracterizaba. Lo hacía como si quisiera evitar tocarme lo más posible.

Miré al suelo, sintiendo que mi cuerpo temblaba cuando Frankie volvía de los cortes comerciales para anunciar a la siguiente participante y el nombre del caso.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo la ira de Edward, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mi rostro.

— ¿Cómo pudiste…? —apenas podía preguntar, porque no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Lo siento —murmuré rápidamente—. Pero necesitaba hacerlo.

— Adelante —nos indicó uno de los productores y pasamos al escenario.

Tomados de la mano, Edward y yo nos acercamos a Frankie para saludarlo y sentarnos en los sillones. Me sentía muy nerviosa al oír los aplausos de las personas, y la luz cegando mi vista. Estaba desorientada con todo esto. Intenté con todo mi esfuerzo no ver mi rostro en el monitor.

Pero podíamos oír los silbidos de la gente, probablemente para Edward.

— ¡Pero qué muchachas hermosas tenemos en The Frankie Silverman Show! —me halagó Frankie usando el mismo tono que había utilizado para halagar en un momento previo a Alice.

— ¿Eh? —me desorienté—. ¿A mí?

Observé a la audiencia. ¿Los silbidos eran por mí?

— Creí que eran para… —giré mi cabeza hacia Edward, sentado a mi lado, mostrando cierta indiferencia.

— ¿Para mí? —Bufó Edward—. Mírate, estás enseñando tus piernas, ¿qué esperabas?

Sin esperarlo, la audiencia se echó a reír al igual que Frankie.

— Por supuesto que también son silbidos para este muchacho. ¡Miren jovencitas! —exclamó Frankie con su usual tono histriónico.

Y los silbidos aumentaron, y las ovaciones eran mejores. Edward las recibía con desinterés.

— Muy bien… ¿Bella, no es cierto? —preguntó Frankie como si fingiera no conocerme y asentí—. Creo que el público se encuentra ligeramente desorientado al ver a la enamorada de Jacob Black sentada aquí, jugando. Dime, ¿sabías acerca de la grabación y de los sentimientos de Jacob?

¿Me estaba preguntando en serio? ¿Frente a la cámara?

— No, no tenía idea —contesté secamente.

— ¿Y sientes algo por él después de éste video que presentó? —preguntó.

Debía ser sincera.

— Es mi amigo… pero nunca lo he visto como algo más —dije.

La audiencia soltó un fuerte "aw"

— Uhm, lamentable… —negó Frankie—.¿Puedes explicarnos quién es este interesante joven a tu lado?

Y había llegado el momento de vender a Edward. Pero estaba muda.

— ¿Qué soy una bolsa de pelotas para exhibir? ¿Por qué tiene que presentarme ella? —se quejó Edward.

La gente se echó a reír por el sarcasmo de Edward. Sólo yo sabía que estaba siendo honesto.

— Bueno, entonces haremos como una entrevista —propuso Frankie con optimismo—. Edward Masen, a juzgar por tu acento, no eres de por aquí, ¿no?

— ¿No te lo dijo el nombre de _éste_ caso? —bufó Edward.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto! —Se rió Frankie—. Pensé que "Príncipe inglés" sería una metáfora. Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes y a qué te dedicas?

Pedí un poco de colaboración a Edward suplicándole con los ojos que se lo tomara en serio. Él, suspiró, no quedándole otra opción.

— Tengo 29 años. Soy oncólogo —dijo.

Unos leves "aw" y "oh" sonaron en la audiencia. Hasta el mismo Frankie se asombró.

— Vaya… eso es increíble —destacó con sutileza—. Dime, Edward. ¿Eres casado?

— No, soy soltero —anunció sin problema alguno.

La audiencia reaccionó ante esto.

— ¿Pero hay alguna chica que esté mirándote desde casa? ¿Alguna mujer en tu corazón? —le preguntó Frankie.

Los ojos de Edward fueron directos a los míos y mi corazón palpitó con ansias.

— Ya no —aseguró con frialdad.

Fue como un golpe directo a mi pecho, la culpabilidad crecía. La audiencia se puso triste.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó Frankie.

— Porque resultó ser lo opuesto a lo que creí desde un principio —decía esto sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Yo miraba el suelo, incómoda—. Resultó ser una de esas chicas con las que nunca hablaría en mi vida. Ella no tiene corazón.

Esta vez, alcé mi rostro hacia él, y me sentí… fatal. ¿Por qué me dolían sus palabras? Porque no eran ciertas, yo tenía corazón, había hecho esto por un motivo. ¿Era mi culpa que sintiera algo por mí?

— Apuesto a que estás siendo muy rudo con ella —lamentó Frankie—. Pero, debo suponer que ésa es la situación que nos van a presentar. ¿No, Bella?

Ahora quería mi respuesta, debía reaccionar.

— Eh… sí, más o menos —contesté, nerviosa.

— Yo no tenía idea que participaba en esto hasta el día de hoy —soltó Edward dejando en completo silencio a la audiencia.

Mis ojos fueron a los suyos, alarmados. ¿Qué pretendía?

— Pero, ¿estás de acuerdo en estar aquí ahora, verdad? —le preguntó Frankie, desorientado.

Edward miró a la audiencia y se encogió los hombros.

— ¿Qué otro remedio me queda? Estoy en cadena nacional, Frankie.

La audiencia se echó a reír, y podía jurar que encontraban encantador el humor sarcástico de Edward.

— Simpático, me agradas —halagó Frankie—. De acuerdo, Bella, ¿tienes un video que presentarnos?

Ahí estaba la oportunidad que tanto tiempo había esperado. El video podría hacer la diferencia contra el caso de Jasper, pero no lo lograría. No era lo suficientemente interesante. Responder a la pregunta, me llevaría al fracaso total. No lo lograríamos, no llamaríamos la atención de nadie.

Respiré hondo, antes de contestar que no teníamos uno.

— Pues lamentablemente…

— ¡Sí tiene! —exclamó alguien en el fondo del escenario. Era Eric.

Le miré aturdida. Se suponía que me había prometido no pasarlo.

— ¡Ah, maravilloso! —Festejó Frankie—. Sintonicémoslo, entonces.

Yo estaba aterrada, preguntándome qué carajo estaba haciendo Eric. A mi lado, Edward lucía desorientado, quería matarme, pero sabía que no era mi culpa, no podía comprender lo que había hecho Eric.

En la pantalla, apareció Eric en su habitación, hablando frente a la cámara.

— ¿Está grabando? —preguntaba viendo algunos detalles en la cámara, y luego sonrió—. ¡Hola! Se sorprenderán de verme, pero mi nombre es Eric Yorkie. Trabajo en la empresa de Frankie Silverman y he sido llamado a participar en el juego. Para estos momentos, ya sabrán que he renunciado a participar hasta el último momento.

¿Qué hacía Eric allí? ¿Por qué hablaba? ¿Ya tenía premeditado no participar?

— Pero me enfocaré en ayudar a mi mejor amiga, Bella Swan y en su participante, Edward Masen. Bueno, mejor amiga es un término erróneo. Bella no es mi mejor amiga, en realidad ni siquiera es mi amiga, aunque vive conmigo.

_¿Qué?_

Me di la vuelta para ver a Eric en el fondo, me sonreía con malicia.

— No, no soy una persona frívola. Bella tampoco me ha considerado su verdadero amigo tampoco, y eso lo pude notar durante todo este tiempo, juntos —encogió sus hombros.

— Eso no es… —iba a negar, pero por algún motivo siempre sospechaba de Eric y de sus intensiones. Honestamente, yo no le consideraba mi amigo.

— Bella fue llamada a participar en este juego, y como sabrán, estaba completamente desorientada. No sabía las reglas del juego, no sabía absolutamente nada, ni tenía un muchacho para ofrecer. Así que, como buen samaritano, decidí ayudarle editando su video con su completa aprobación.

¡Maldita sea!

— El día en que Bella descubrió a Edward Masen, le dije que para ganar, ella debía presentar cinco facetas importantes de Edward. Por supuesto, este muchacho no tenía idea que era grabado en todo momento, pero ideamos un contrato…

Eric buscó algo debajo de él y mostró un papel a la cámara.

— Éste, firmado por el mismo Edward Masen, que aprobaba participar en un programa donde se exhibiera muchas facetas suyas como un modelo a seguir. Esa es la razón por la que Edward está sentado allí, luciendo de malhumor.

La gente se rió de esto, y yo miré a Edward. Lucía tal y como Eric le había descrito.

— Entonces, le dije: Uhm, un oncólogo. ¿Por qué no le filmas durante su trabajo?

— Oh, no —negó Edward cerrando los ojos, y me miró con desprecio.

— Esto es lo que Bella consiguió. Creo que lo encontrarán muy adorable.

Para mi lamento, Eric incluyó la cámara oculta que le había hecho a Edward cuando fuimos al Hospice. En el video, se mostraba la escena cuando yo hablaba con la pequeña Emma, y él la consolaba por la muerte de Amanda.

Por alguna razón, me costó mucho observar esto sin sentirme culpable. Edward no podía creer que exhibiera algo como eso, para él era sagrado y yo de alguna forma lo sabía desde un principio, y lo mismo jugué con eso. La gente le parecía sencillamente adorable todo lo que él hacía.

— Edward trabaja en un Hospice —aclaró Eric en el video, apareciendo de nuevo—. Son centros de ayuda a personas con enfermedades terminales. No hay muchas aquí en Los Ángeles, pero sí en Inglaterra. A decir verdad, el centro no cuenta con mucha ayuda económica, así que supongo que si éste video sale ganador, mucha gente se comprometerá a ayudarlo, o mejor dicho, para ayudar a niñas como Emma o a la familia de Amanda.

El video mostró aquél momento de intimidad que tuvimos en la habitación de Emma, y cuando ingresó Victoria, sorprendida por nuestra cercanía. Obviamente, su rostro estaba censurado.

— Esa chica, es Victoria. La ex novia de Edward actualmente, aunque creo que en ése momento, todavía seguían juntos —aclaraba Eric en el video.

— No puedo creer que hayas grabado esto —me dijo Edward con la mandíbula tensada—. ¿En el Hospice, Bella?

— No quise pasar el video —murmuré lamentada en voz baja, para que nadie captara nuestro cruce.

— Luego de haber mostrado el lado paternal y profesional de Edward, le propuse a Bella que enseñara el lado sentimental de Edward invitándolo a beber un par de cervezas en nuestra casa.

— Oh, no... —me lamenté.

Ahora, la cámara era aquella que se encontraba escondida en la mesa de café.

— ¡Increíble! —bufó Edward despeinando su melena, exasperado.

En el video, me encontraba sentada abriendo las piernas, echada en el sillón, al lado de Edward.

— Yo siempre uso pantalones cortos, pero no es mi intensión provocar. ¿Sabes por qué a los hombres les encanta ver las piernas de las mujeres? —Le preguntaba yo con la cerveza en mano—. Porque les encanta fantasear con piernas rodeando su cintura y su polla.

Sentí completa vergüenza al haber olvidado que estaba siendo grabada y había dicho semejante barbaridad. La gente en la audiencia se echó a reír y algunos se asombraron por mi atrevimiento, pero les encantó.

Eric incluyó aquél momento de tensión sexual en el que a penas nos dirigíamos palabras, porque el otro se encontraba excitado. No podía creer que eso, incluso, traspasara la pantalla.

— ¿Pueden sentir la tensión sexual entre ellos? —preguntó Eric a la cámara, riéndose—. Pero esa noche no hubo sexo. No, por supuesto que no. ¿Saben por qué? Porque pocos minutos luego, Bella recibió una llamada importante.

_¡No!_

— El abuelo de Bella sufre de demencia senil, es la persona más importante en su vida y es muy duro para ella vivir en Los Ángeles cuando el asilo de su abuelo, en Arizona, está por ser derrumbado para…

No podía oír esto, no podía creerlo, quería gritar, golpear. ¡No podía haber incluido mi historia en el jodido video! ¡No a mi abuelo!

— ¡Eric! —Protesté alejándome del escenario para enfrentarlo lo más que pude, porque no se me tenía permitido irme del escenario—. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ¿Mi abuelo? ¡¿Cómo pudiste joderme así?!

— Lo siento, Bella —negó él—. Ya no está en mi control ahora.

Quería golpearlo, quería llorar, quería preguntarle cómo mierda había hecho algo tan terrible como exponer lo más íntimo que tenía en mí.

— Demonios, Bella. Le estoy haciendo promoción a la situación de tu abuelo, si ganas, tendrás ayuda del gobierno —dijo como si fuese obvio.

Me callé porque tenía razón, pero porque no quería crear otra escena aquí. Yo jamás jugaría con mi abuelo por la lástima del público.

Volví a presenciar el video, y era la escena en la que quebré en llantos frente a Edward.

— Él está enfermo, él no entiende de nada. Se asusta y me busca. Y yo… no estoy ahí. Se siente solo y yo me siento más miserable. ¡Quiero dar lo mejor de mí, quiero ayudarle, pero no encuentro la forma y me siento más inútil que nunca!

La gente permanecía en silencio, absorta por mi confesión, probablemente conmovida. Yo me detestaba en estos momentos. ¿Cuánto me había costado quebrarme frente a los ojos de Edward? ¿Y ahora lo hacía frente a todo el país?

— No tienes idea… de cuán doloroso es no tener a la persona que tanto quieres a tu lado. Cuando mis padres murieron, me llevaron a vivir con él. Y te digo… es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Él me dio todo, me dio aquello que muy poca gente te puede dar. Una marca en tu vida. Y saber que ahora no puedo ayudarle como él me ayudó durante todo este tiempo… me duele, en el pecho, me duele mucho.

Sentí muchas ganas de gritar para que detuvieran esto. No quería mostrar aquello, creí que Eric lo editaría y lo quitaría del video, yo no deseaba presenciar esto, ni quería que el público supiese de esto. Miré a Edward, y también me veía con cierta… lástima. Porque el dolor era genuino.

¡Yo no quería esto!

— Perdón. No sé por qué te cuento esto —me reía secando mis lágrimas.

— Porque confías en mí —Edward acariciaba mis hombros.

Y la gente se conmovió al ver tan dulce acto de Edward.

Eric volvió a aparecer en el video.

— Después de esto, Bella se quedó dormida, pero me gustaría mostrarte esto, Bella. Quizás nunca te enteraste y sería interesante que el país lo viese.

No tenía idea a qué se refería, pero lo supe bien vi esa parte en el video.

Yo me encontraba recostada en el sillón todavía sentada, mientras Edward miraba absorto la televisión. En un momento, me moví para acomodarme mejor, y me recosté en el sillón, dejando mis caderas a la vista de Edward.

Edward se mostró algo reticente, pero era consciente de la atracción sexual que sentía por mí en ese momento. Es decir, yo estaba expuesta, podía manosearme tranquilamente, no lo notaría.

Pero en vez de eso, Edward se levantó del sillón y volvió unos minutos luego, con una manta en sus manos y mi corazón se quebró.

Edward colocó la manta encima de mi cuerpo, apartó uno de los mechones de mi cabello en mi rostro y me plantó un dulce, tierno y casto beso en la frente.

— Hasta mañana, Bella —dijo en voz baja y terminó por retirarse del edificio.

Esta vez, el público femenino exclamó con ganas "¡AY!" completamente enamoradas de la actitud tan caballerosa que Edward había tomado.

Yo miré a Edward, sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Fue el acto más tierno que un hombre haya hecho en mi vida entera. Él me miraba algo incómodo, no le gustaba presenciar esto, no cuando ahora no sentía lo mismo por mí.

— Hasta este punto de la historia, todos sabemos que Edward gustaba de Bella ahora que comenzaba a alejarse de su novia. Entonces, le propuse a Bella que mostrara su lado más juvenil, más rebelde y escandaloso. Por eso, una noche, decidieron salir juntos a una discoteca. Por supuesto, no en POSMO. ¿Saben por qué?

_¡Oh, Dios!_

— Porque Bella no puede ir allí, después de revelar que Mark Johnson es homosexual.

La gente exclamó sorprendida, y yo quise hundirme bajo la tierra. ¡¿Por qué debía revelar eso también?!

— Como sea —se rió Eric—. Bella decidió invitar a unas amigas para que se acostaran con Edward.

Edward me miró a la cara, sin poder creer que yo había hecho eso, y mordí mi labio, incómoda.

— Pero él las rechazó —encogió sus hombros.

Y mostró aquella escena, cuando Edward me confesó por qué lo hizo.

— No son mi estilo. Rosalie es muy plástica para mí. Ángela… podría hablar con ella, pero no me gustan mucho las chicas bronceadas. Además, no te quiero dejar sola. Vine contigo.

¡Ah!

— Creo que Bella no se dio cuenta entonces, pero las rechazó porque quería estar contigo, idiota —decía a la cámara, como si me lo dijera a mí—. Cuando un hombre sale contigo y rechaza a otras mujeres, es porque quiere estar contigo y/o follarte. Parece que no captaste esto.

El público se echó a reír y yo me sentí muy avergonzada por no haberme dado cuenta de aquello.

Eric decidió también mostrar la pequeña disputa que tuvimos con Dominique, y la forma en que intentó tirarme alcohol en mi ropa y Edward me protegió.

Las chicas, literalmente murieron con esto.

— ¿Todo un caballero, no? —Decía Eric—. Y cuando salieron afuera, Edward se sinceró. Les explicaré algo. Edward estuvo de novio con aquella muchacha Victoria durante unos años. Pero, ella lo traicionó con su primo James. Y luego, se separaron. Por supuesto, creo que la aparición de Bella en su vida influyó en esa decisión.

La gente no podía creer que alguien hiciera algo tan cruel a Edward como engañarlo con su primo y su mejor amigo. Sentía mucha pena por Edward, él no quería ser expuesto de esta forma. Se le notaba incómodo, sonrojado, avergonzado, quería irse del escenario pero no podía, porque en cuanto lo pisara, no podía marcharse hasta terminar con la presentación.

— Se suponía que yo era la víctima, yo debía estar dolido… y todos se pusieron del lado de ella como si fuese una pobre inocente. Comencé a creer que era egoísta de mi parte no pensar en ella. Me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que no era así, que si no me lo contaron desde un comienzo, era porque no eran mis verdaderos amigos, entonces preferirían apañarla a ella. De todas formas, soy un hombre, técnicamente no sufro tanto como ellas.

La declaración de Edward tocó el corazón de todas las chicas en el estudio. Incluso recordaba lo que yo había sentido en ese momento. Él no era una mala persona, él era muy bueno.

Después de aquello, mostró cuando decidimos ir a bailar y la cercanía que tuvimos, y no se molestó en enseñar aquél momento en que dije "¿Te vas a aprovechar de mí" y se acercó a besarme.

— ¡Bingo! Edward consiguió lo que quería, Bella consiguió lo que quería —celebraba Eric en el video.

— Ok, ya está. Se terminó el video —protesté para que Edward y Eric me oyeran. Yo no había grabado nada más que eso, y aquí se terminaría.

— Y luego, Edward y Bella tuvieron sexo esa noche —explicó y se asombró a propósito—. Oh, esperen. ¿No les conté la mejor parte? Lo grabé.

_¿QUÉ? _

Mi cuerpo temblaba cuando en la pantalla se mostraba una nueva cámara que era encendida. Estaba en mi escritorio, oculta, donde podía verse toda mi habitación. Eric la estaba colocando y sonreía divertido. Le guiñó el ojo a la pantalla y se marchó rápidamente de la habitación.

Fue el momento en que me dijo que debía buscar algo de mi habitación. El maldito había metido una cámara oculta.

Luego, aparecimos Edward y yo besándonos, entrando a la habitación y recostándonos en la cama.

_¡No, no, no!_

— ¡Detén esto ahora! ¡Detenlo! —grité hacia Eric, pero no le importaba.

Me acerqué a Frankie, que miraba absorto y confundido el video.

— Tienes que detener esto. Es pornografía, no podemos pasar esto —le supliqué.

Frankie lucía sorprendido.

Edward se acercó a mí, furioso.

— Detén esto ahora mismo —le gruñó—. No puedes pasar esto, es completa intimidad nuestra. Juro que te demandaré si no lo haces.

— No puedes demandarme a mí —se impuso Frankie con autoridad—. Firmaste un contrato donde aceptabas ser filmado y también firmaste un acuerdo antes de pisar este escenario, donde aclaraba que una vez que te encuentres aquí, no puedes demandarnos.

_¿Lo había hecho? ¿En qué momento?_

— ¡No firmé para ser grabado mientras teníamos sexo! —protestó Edward con furia. Esta vez, nos incluía a ambos.

— ¿Quieres demandar? Demanda a Eric —apuntó a Eric en el backstage.

— ¡Frankie, por favor, no dejes que…! —quise protestar, pero en la cámara ya se mostraba cuando Edward me había desnudado por completo.

Frankie sonreía asombrado.

— Oh, Dios mío. ¿Realmente hizo eso? —decía para sí mismo.

— ¡Esto no es una estupidez, Frankie! ¡No puedes pasar desnudos en la televisión! —chillé.

— Lo censuró —me aclaró señalando la pantalla.

Se veía un poco borroso. La cámara se encontraba lejos, nuestras partes íntimas no se veían con claridad.

— Y no estamos en un horario protección al menor. Mientras esto ayude a mis números, me importa una mierda —nos contestó.

No podía creer hasta qué punto llegaba la morbosidad de ese hombre. Vender su intimidad, la de nosotros, exhibirnos de esta forma. ¿Cómo era posible que…? ¿Qué clase de mente retorcida hacía esto por dinero? Eric estaba completamente loco.

No nos quedaba otra cosa que observar lo que la pantalla ofrecía. La gente estaba escandalizada por lo que veía. No había menores, y técnicamente, The Frankie Silverman Show era un programa para mayores de 18 años. Y no se veía tanto. Pero no podía creerlo. Este programa… podía ser televisado por mi abuelo. No, Dios, no…

Eric no trasmitió toda la noche que tuvimos, pero se encargó de mostrar nuestros… "mejores" momentos, como cuando follamos por primera vez, cuando le di sexo oral a Edward, cuando él me dio. Incluso cuando me puso en cuatro y me penetró, gruñendo una y otra vez "¡Vamos, rubia!" Y a la gente parecía gustarle lo que veía, se reía, se excitaba, todos disfrutaban esta morbosidad.

De nuevo, intenté acercarme a Eric.

— Eric… me estás matando —supliqué a punto del llanto.

— "No me voy a ofender si no me tomas como tu amiga durante el programa" —repitió mis palabras en aquél entonces—. ¿No es lo que querías?

Sentí como si no conociese a ese muchacho con el que había compartido techo durante casi un año. Nadie en su sano juicio podía considerarse mejor amigo de alguien y hacer algo como esto.

Cuando el maldito video dejó de televisar nuestra fornicación, Eric apareció.

— ¿Una noche fogosa, no? —sonreía—. Lo que Bella tampoco sabe, es que me tomé la molestia de hablar con Edward en la mañana siguiente, antes de que ella se despertara.

_¿Qué?_

Observé a la pantalla. Una cámara oculta en un rincón de la cocina, mientras Eric desayunaba. Alguien salía del baño, era Edward, vistiendo sus boxers.

Inevitable escuchar a las chicas que silbaban al ver su cuerpo desnudo.

— Hola… ¿Eric? —saludaba Edward al encontrarlo.

— Hey, Edward. ¿Bella sigue durmiendo? —preguntaba él.

— Sí, se durmió cansada —contestó él sonriente.

— Debo suponer, fueron ruidosos —reía Eric y Edward se sonrojaba—. Nah, te estoy bromeando. ¿Puedes venir un segundo aquí? Quiero hablar contigo.

Edward se reía mientras se acercaba.

— ¿Vas a darme la charla, o qué? —se sentó frente a él.

— Algo así —se reía—. Solamente quiero saber cuáles son tus intensiones con Bella.

Edward miraba confundido.

— Digo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella —aclaraba Eric—. Pero quiero saber qué tanto buscas de ella. Porque… Bella no da demasiado.

— ¿De qué hablas? —frunció el ceño.

— Me refiero a que Bella no te dará compromiso, si es eso lo que buscas —terminó por decir.

El rostro de Edward se asombraba.

— No, igual no deseo un compromiso —se reía encantadoramente—. Estoy bien como estoy.

— ¿Y qué sientes por Bella? Debo suponer que un hombre como tú… que está acostumbrado al compromiso se acuesta con Bella sólo porque quiere sexo. O porque espera algo de compromiso.

— Bella es algo más que sexo, Eric —le contestaba Edward, divertido—. Ella es distinta a muchas chicas que he frecuentado. Es… divertida. Hace mucho que no salgo con una chica que sea capaz de sacarte una sonrisa.

El público reaccionaba a favor de Edward, y yo sentía algo cálido en mi pecho.

— Te diré algo. Cuando salía con Victoria… estos últimos días, me he sentido ligeramente deprimido. Sentía que todo el mundo estaba en mi contra, y algo cansado… siempre debía soportar las amarguras de las personas —sonrió con felicidad—. Pero… cuando veía a Bella, era agradable. Ella es tan liberal con ciertas cosas. No encuentras una chica que te hable de pollas como si hablase del clima.

No pude evitar reírme.

— Terminé encontrándome feliz de verla, porque sabía que en cuanto hablara con ella, me haría reír con cualquier cosa —se reía—. ¿Crees en las energías, Eric?

— Si me cuentas, lo intentaré —respondió él, gustoso.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta que a veces, cuando te acercas a alguien, repentinamente te sientes… amargado, frustrado, o enojado por algo que has hecho? ¿Cómo si recordaras los errores que cometiste? ¿Pero… qué también hay personas que… sólo de tenerlas a tu lado, te sientes más liviano, más despreocupado, tienes más esperanzas acerca de que todo salga bien, de alguna forma u otra?

Nadie existía a mí alrededor. Sólo podía oír las palabras del relato de Edward, asombrada.

— Bella es una de esas personas. Esa debe ser la razón por la que muchos chicos quieren estar con ella. Es hermosa, tiene un cuerpo de puta madre —le aseguró riéndose—. Pero tiene una autoestima tan alta, una seguridad al hablar, admiras a ese tipo de personas que parecen llevarse el mundo adelante sólo con su humor. Encuentro muy atractivo eso en una mujer.

— Bella tiene buena autoestima, pero a veces no la tiene —le contestó Eric—. Y creo que sabes a qué me refiero.

— Ella cree que no quiere compromisos porque no va a poder manejarlos, teme fracasar porque siente la presión de cuidar a su abuelo primero, antes de pensar en su felicidad. Creo que el día en que vuelva a vivir con su abuelo, comenzará a darse cuenta lo especial y maravillosa que es en realidad.

Algo dentro de mí se quebró, y comencé a lagrimear. Yo no tenía idea de que Edward podía decir tan hermosas palabras acerca de mí. Y ya no me sentía avergonzada por la forma en que hablaban de una intimidad tan grande como la mía, sino… vergüenza por haberle hecho esto. Por haberle lastimado de esta forma, por haberlo expuesto, cuando lo que realmente quería era estar conmigo, porque le hacía sentir mejor. Así como a mí me hacía sentir mejor mi abuelo.

— Sí, pero… Edward, Bella no va a cambiar —dijo Eric—. Ella es así desde hace mucho tiempo antes de conocerla, no creo que cambie.

Edward sonrió con nostalgia y luego le miró a los ojos.

— Tomé el coraje para dejar a mi novia porque con su valentía me inspiraba. Si ella me cambió en cierto modo, ¿por qué no puedo ayudarla a cambiar?

Ahora es cuando me sentía peor que nunca. ¿Por qué nunca me confesó esto? ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que sentía eso por mí? De haberlo sabido, jamás le habría metido en todo esto. Él lo único que quería era mi bien. Quería ser feliz conmigo. Quería hacerme feliz, de alguna forma u otra.

— Por supuesto, Bella no tuvo la misma reacción más tarde —decía Eric y sentí que el estómago se me revolvía.

No quería que pasara lo que sea que haya dicho, no era bueno para él, no se merecía esto.

—Él gusta de ti, ¿y tú? ¿Qué sientes por él? —me preguntaba Eric, y yo recordé aquél momento. Había dicho eso porque no tenía idea que me grababa.

— Woah, woah —le detuve alzando las manos—. No hablemos de sentimientos. Yo no siento amor por él. Me cae bien, y me excita su cuerpo. Se podría decir que sí, me gusta. Pero nunca saldría con él porque busca compromiso y yo no. Por más que diga lo contrario. Un hombre como él es demasiado para alguien como yo, Eric. Él debería salir con chicas que quieran presentarlo a sus padres. Yo ni siquiera tengo padres ni a alguien para presentarles.

Pese a que Edward no quisiera dirigirme los ojos a la cara, yo le veía y podía notar que las palabras le habían dolido. La pequeña esperanza que sentía ayer, se había quebrado hace un rato, y había muerto en este instante, al escuchar lo que yo sentía de verdad por él.

— ¿Quieren saber cuál es el final de esta historia? Edward en estos momentos, debe detestar a Bella por haberlo expuesto de esta forma, y Bella debe sentirse la mujer más humillada del país.

El video finalizó y permanecimos en silencio. Yo no quería que esto saliera así. No ahora que todo el país me había visto como una mujer insensible, que sólo se aprovechaba del cuerpo de Edward, cuando tenía un hermoso espíritu y una personalidad tan humilde… ni mucho menos después de haber quedado como una puta al ser filmada desnuda mientras le pedía que me follara con más fuerza.

— Vaya, una historia muy… interesante y conmovedora —dijo Frankie al final, frente al ambiente tenso.

— Edward, has dicho que no eras consciente de esto, ¿no? —preguntó Frankie a Edward.

Edward se limitó a asentir, casi sin sentir nada. La dignidad, ya la había perdido.

— ¿Y por qué has decidido participar el día de hoy? —le preguntó con curiosidad. Era lo que todo el país quería saber.

Edward alzó la vista al público y luego a mí, me iba a hablar a mí.

— Porque aunque me había decepcionado en un principio, todavía sentía un poco de afecto hacia ella.

Una lágrima cayó sobre mi rostro y me sentí la persona más odiada en el mundo. ¿Cómo había logrado que ese hombre tan bueno me tratara de esta forma ahora?

— Bella, ¿hay algo que quieras decir? —me preguntó Frankie.

Quería gritar que todo había sido una trampa. Que Eric me había traicionado. Que yo no quería lastimar a Edward. Que por más que dijese que no quería compromiso, él tenía razón. No sabría cómo manejarlo, quería que todos se dieran cuenta que me había dado cuenta en estos momentos que Edward sería el único hombre que llegaría a comprenderme aunque sea un poco.

Pero todo lo que salió de mi boca fue…

— No.

— Oh, vaya —se sorprendió Frankie, esperando que me disculpara con él o diera una excusa. Pero yo no quería hacerlo al aire, no podía seguir exponiéndome de esta forma—. ¡Démosle un aplauso a Bella Swan y a Edward Masen!

Inmediatamente, Edward se levantó del escenario con ira y yo lo hice lentamente. Esperaba ovaciones o silbidos por Edward, pero nadie dijo nada.

— ¡Puta! —gritó alguien de la audiencia, y logró que más personas me gritaran una sarta de insultos hacia mí.

Intenté ignorarlos lo más que pude, porque comenzarían a agredirme por haber lastimado a Edward. Seguí a Edward, que iba directamente a Eric para enfrentarlo.

— ¡Voy a romperte todos los dientes, hijo de puta! —gruñó Edward tomando de la solapa de la camisa de Eric. Fui rápidamente a detenerlo, pero no me iba a molestar si lo golpeaba.

— ¡Woah! ¿Agresivo? —Se rió Eric—. ¿Por qué no filmamos esto también, Bella? Yo que tú, no arruinaría esto. Vas a ganar grandes fortunas, ahora.

Unos guardias se pararon cerca de Edward para detenerlo, y evitar un desastre. Edward soltó a Eric con una mirada furiosa y se alejó. Pero no le dejaron abandonar el estudio, porque el Show no había acabado.

Rápidamente me acerqué a Eric.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? —Pregunté entre lágrimas—. ¿Qué mierda te he hecho para que me traiciones de esta forma?

— ¿Traicionar? —se echó a reír—. Te he dado un programa digno del mayor premio. ¿Querías mi ayuda? Ahí la tienes. Vas a ganar, y vas a darme la mitad del dinero a mí. Todos ganamos, ¿no?

— ¿Pero por qué no me advertiste que me ibas a dejar mal parada frente a las cámaras? —gruñí—. ¿Por qué no eliminaste la escena del sexo?

— ¿Realmente creías que sin el video de sexo ibas a ganar? —bufó—. ¡La gente lo amó!

— ¿Armaste todo esto desde el día en que me conociste, no? —pregunté con odio, y recordé algo—. No… fue desde el maldito día que te conté lo de Frankie.

Eso le sorprendió.

— ¡Tienes envidia! ¡Envidia porque capté la atención de Frankie! ¡Porque soy mujer y puedo verlo con otros ojos! —escupí.

Eric me miró con profundo odio.

— ¿Así me agradeces? ¿Después de haberte dado el mejor programa de tu vida? —exclamó furioso.

— ¡Okey! ¡Todos en silencio! —dijo uno de los productores cuando dos guardias de seguridad nos separaron—. Vamos a empezar con el último programa y luego pasarán al escenario.

— Eres un enfermo, Eric —gruñí y dejé que me alejaran de él, o terminaría golpeándolo.

Volvieron al corte comercial para entrevistar a la última participante, Jane.

En el momento en que ella pasó adelante, lo hizo sola. Por alguna razón, la mención del nombre llamó la atención de Edward.

— ¿Ella también juega? —me preguntó Edward, sin quitar los ojos de Jane.

— Sí… ¿por qué? —pregunté asombrada. ¿La conocía?

— Hijos de puta, morbosos… —gruñó Edward, con profundo odio.

Dios mío, ¿qué había hecho Jane?

— Jane, no puedo evitar notar que no tienes un participante que ofrecer, pero has dejado claro que no tienes motivos para ser descalificada —notó Frankie con ligera indiferencia.

— Por supuesto, señor Silverman —asintió ella y miró a la cámara—. No tengo un soltero o soltera para ofrecer, porque no quiero competir.

¿Ah?

— ¿No? —preguntó Frankie.

— No, quiero ayudar a mis opositores —sonrió al backstage, más precisamente, a mí—. Quiero ayudarles con su tarea para promocionar a sus personajes. Me refiero a Jacob, a Tanya y a Edward.

¿Qué?

— ¿Qué significa esto? —pregunté a Edward. Pero lucía desorientado.

— ¿Y cómo vas a ayudarlos, Jane? —le preguntó Frankie, con curiosidad.

— Tengo mis contactos, y logré descubrir a cada uno de los competidores a tiempo. Así que, decidí hacer un video como mis demás opositores, y promocionar de alguna forma u otra por qué es maravillosa y por qué deberían votar por ellos.

Nadie comprendía lo que Jane hablaba. Yo tenía miedo.

— Bueno, si tienes un video… adelante, entonces —dijo algo reticente. No le gustaba la idea de involucrar a Tanya.

El video de Jane fue… indescriptible.

El caso de Jane fue particular. No era la niña inocente que yo había creído en ese entonces. Se tomó la molestia para conocer y hablar con Jacob, Tanya y Edward. Ni siquiera Alice, Jasper, ni Eric, ni yo teníamos idea que había descubierto nuestros casos tan pronto. Pero en tanto se enteró de la noticia, se metió con ellos.

Y con meterse, me refiero a… físicamente. Jane no utilizó la misma maña que Eric había utilizado, de censurar las grabaciones sexuales. Pero dejó la cámara en un rincón para dejar en claro que estaban teniendo coito. Y se las arregló para demostrar que, efectivamente, la pequeña se había acostado con Jacob, con Tanya y con Edward.

No me importó ver a quien creía mi amigo acostándose con una chica cuando alegaba estar enamorado de mí. Ni me impresionó cuando la gente se asombró al descubrir la aparente bisexualidad de Tanya cuando se acostó con Jane. Sino, cuando Jane salió con Edward a beber unas cervezas mientras éste le contaba sobre la posible ruptura con su novia, y cuando a media noche, ella le llamó para encontrarse y se acostaron.

Giré mi rostro para ver a Edward, me sentía… traicionada.

— ¿Cuándo fue esto? —pregunté algo quebrada. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? Le gustaban rubias, parece.

— Fue cuando te quedaste dormida en el sillón —me confesó con frialdad—. Estaba excitado por tu culpa, y ella se ofreció a…

Edward se despeinaba la melena, frustrado.

— Dios, ¿qué mierda le pasa a esta gente? ¿Por qué deben vender con estas cosas? Ahora siendo que cualquiera que conozco puede trabajar en un puto programa —gruñía.

Pero, ¿si decía que me quería, por qué se acostaba con otra?

Ah, ¿quién era yo para juzgarle? Si yo hacía exactamente lo mismo desde hace años.

— Si me contabas, yo podía haberte advertido acerca de ella —le contesté enojada.

— Jamás te habría contado de ella —me frunció el ceño, como si lo que le hubiese dicho sonara ridículo—. Intentaba conquistarte, nunca te habría contado de las chicas con las que me acostaba una sola noche, porque no significaba absolutamente nada para mí.

Oh.

— Además, se supone que no conocías a ninguno de tus contrincantes, ¿no? —preguntó con obviedad.

Por esta misma razón Eric no quería que me juntase con Jane. Mierda, ¿hasta él sabía de esto y no me había contado?

Cuando Jane se retiró recibiendo ovaciones de muchas personas que creían que su caso había sido increíblemente ingenioso. Técnicamente, nos había ganado con la información, nos había fastidiado.

Frankie nos invitó a que todos los participantes pasáramos al escenario. Edward lo hacía porque el acuerdo legal que había firmado antes de darme cuenta se lo exigía. Estaba a mi lado, pero no me hablaba, ni me miraba. Veía al suelo, avergonzado. Y yo más, ahora que muchas chicas me odiaban por lastimar a Edward.

Pude ver que Alice no estaba muy contenta con el resultado de este programa, después del escándalo de Jasper, de Jane y lo mío, no había forma de que nos venciera, y ella lo sabía.

— ¿Asustada, Alice? —le preguntó Jasper con sorna.

— Deja de fastidiar —puso ojos en blanco—. De haber sabido que se necesitaba pasar pornografía en el video para ganar, me habría desnudado yo misma. No habría perdido mi dignidad como otras personas.

Claramente lo decía en el caso de Jane y del mío. Pero mi exposición había sido más dramática.

— Ibas a quedar como una puta —se rió en él, hablando de nosotras.

— No sé de qué te ríes, Jasper —bramé yo—. ¿Crees que Frankie te dejará ganar después de lo que hiciste?

— ¿A quién le importa ganar? —bufó él—. Destapé la olla. Voy a recibir mucho dinero por el material y me ofrecerán mejor trabajo que en ésta empresa.

Decidí ignorarlos, era lo mejor.

— Mucha suerte a todos —nos sonrió Jane con una inocencia falsa.

Alice y Jasper bufaron algo así como "Puta" o "cállate" intentando no darle importancia a la maldita Jane.

Ella se acercó a mí.

— Qué suerte que contaste con Edward toda la noche, Bella. Yo sólo estuve con él dos horas —pretendió como si eso me molestara.

Y para mi desgracia, lo hacía. Esa maldita se había acostado con Edward antes que yo.

— Vete a la mierda, Jane —gruñí.

Quería gritarle a Edward lo pendejo que era por haberse metido con Jane, pero no tenía derecho a decirle nada.

— Ahora que todos los participantes están presentes, procederemos a las votaciones.

Frankie apuntó a una pantalla de plasma con gráficos de votación.

— En esta pantalla mostraremos a tiempo real la cantidad de votos que reciben los participantes. Para hacerlo mucho más rápido, lo harán mediante nuestra página de Internet, y cuentan sólo con diez minutos para hacerlo. Allí se encuentran los cuatro nombres de los participantes que vieron, no es el mismo orden con el que se presentaron, así que cualquiera puede ser cualquiera de esas barras.

Miré atentamente cuando aparecieron las barras. Una de ellas, éramos Edward y yo.

— La página se activará en diez…nueve…ocho… siete… —Frankie comenzó con la cuenta mientras mis pies temblaban.

Hasta que llegó a la cuenta.

— Dos… uno… ¡Comiencen! —bramó.

Mis ojos se clavaron en la pantalla y automáticamente, las barras comenzaron a crecer conforme iban recibiendo votos. Todos nos asustamos cuando vimos a cuarta barra tener cien votos en menos de un segundo.

— ¡Mierda! —me asusté. Uno de los cuatro estaba recibiendo muchos votos a favor.

Nadie sonreía, porque el orden no decía nada, aunque era el cuarto, podía ser Alice, Jasper, Jane o yo. Una segunda barra comenzaba a alcanzar el porcentaje de la primera rápidamente mientras que otra crecía gradual. Otra, que sospeché que era Alice, crecía lentamente.

Pensé para mis adentros de quién se podía tratar. Por un lado, las Silver Girls votarían por Jasper, porque debían sentir simpatía por Tanya al ser su verdadera novia. Pero eso les daba un motivo más para no votar, Frankie no estaba a gusto con lo sucedido, estaba molesto, querrían evitar que gane alguien tan despreciable como Jasper y Tanya por revelar la intimidad de Frankie, además, todas odiaban a la novia de su ídolo.

Entonces pensé que podrían votar a Jane, porque si bien, no había ofrecido a nadie, había sido muy ingeniosa en meterse con los participantes antes de tiempo. Técnicamente, ella merecía ganar credibilidad.

Luego, estaba yo. Por un lado, la gente sentiría pena por Edward y decidiría votar por él. Pero por otro lado, la gente me odiaba, odiaba lo que había hecho con Edward y no me dejarían ganar. También podía suceder que la gente se apiadase de Edward y no votara, para que Edward no tuviese que lidiar con la carga del premio mayor, pero eso no tendría mucho sentido, porque gane o no gane, ya éramos famosos.

Frankie elogiaba la barra que aumentaba con los votos. Yo estaba temblando, porque sin importar el premio, no tenía idea cómo saldría de ésta, la gente me detestaba y podía verlo en sus rostros o en sus insultos bajos desde sus asientos.

Anunciaron los últimos cinco minutos y yo sólo quería mirar a Edward. Él no quería ganar, él simplemente quería irse de aquí y enterrarse en lo más profundo de la tierra. Era consciente de la atención con la que debería cargar después de esto.

— ¡Y el tiempo se ha acabado! ¡Cierren las votaciones!

Recuerdo haber sentido en ese momento una extraña sensación de intriga por saber qué es lo que sucedería, aunque no deseaba ganar honestamente. Lo único que deseaba era volver el tiempo atrás y haberme quedado dormida aquél día en la entrevista de trabajo de The Frankie Silverman Show.

— Ahora, revelaremos los nombres ocultos en las barras para saber quién es el ganador. Primero vamos a recordarles a nuestros participantes los premios: Un millón de dólares para ambos participantes, ascenso en esta empresa a uno de los participantes y al otro, un contrato con la agencia publicitaria "Silverman Enterprises". Pueden aceptar o rechazar cualquiera de los dos premios, es a su libre disposición.

Con el redoble de tambores de fondo, todos enfocados en la pantalla, dieron a conocer los nombres.

_Jane Hammer – "Dos muchachos y una chica"_

**11.134 VOTOS.**

_Jasper Withlock & Tanya Denali – "La novia de plata"_

**8.891 VOTOS**

_Alice Brandon & Jacob Black – "Mi mejor amigo"_

**2.382 VOTOS.**

_Bella Swan & Edward Masen – "El Príncipe Inglés"_

**15.425 VOTOS**

_¡¿Nosotros?!_

— ¡La ganadora de la fantástica búsqueda del personaje del año es Bella Swan! ¡Señoras y señores, Edward Masen es el nuevo personaje del año!

La gente vitoreó nuestro triunfo, el escenario se llenó de papeles flotando y la gente nos felicitaba. Yo me encontraba aturdida, porque ya no había marcha atrás. Había ganado un millón de dólares de los cuales, la mitad sería entregada a Eric.

— ¡Bella, Edward, felicidades! —Frankie se nos acercó—. ¿Tienen algunas palabras de agradecimiento para aquellos que los han votado en casa?

Edward tomó la palabra.

— Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia por votar y… —frunció sus labios y se encogió los hombros—. No lo sé, espero que hayan disfrutado su pequeño circo.

— ¡Simpático como siempre! —se echó a reír Frankie golpeando su hombro y luego me miró a mí—. ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Algunas palabras? Le acabas de dar a Norteamérica al nuevo soltero del año, ¿agradecimientos?

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que ser políticamente correcta.

— A ti, Frankie. Por darme esta oportunidad —sonreí a medias y él hizo lo mismo y me saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Un aplauso a los nuevos ganadores!

Después de los halagos, de que la gente nos aplaudiera y Frankie terminara de cerrar el programa, Edward decidió marcharse definitivamente, intentando evadir a aquellos que deseaban hablar con él.

Pero yo necesitaba hablar con él ahora, no podía dejar que se fuera sin decirle lo que sentía.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! —le llamé pero no se daba la vuelta, no iba a mirarme—. Por favor, Edward, mírame. Al menos escucha lo que tengo que decir…

— ¡No! —Se dio la vuelta y me miró con odio—. ¡Ya oí suficiente de ti y de tu estúpido programa! ¿Esto es lo que querías? ¿Ganar y dejarme como un imbécil frente a todo el país?

— Sabes que no fue mi intensión todo esto —le supliqué.

— Dios, no puedo creer el tiempo que desperdicié pensando que era distinta, que eras una chica buena, con conflictos, pero al menos eran fáciles de resolver —fruncía el ceño, indignado consigo mismo—. Fui un imbécil al confiar en ti todo este tiempo.

Edward estaba a punto de marcharse por la puerta.

— Nada de esto habría sucedido si me confesabas todo lo que sentías —exclamé logrando que se detuviera—. Pudiste haberme dicho eso esa mañana y yo no habría seguido con esto.

— Porque me dijiste que no querías compromisos —gruñó darse la vuelta de nuevo—. Y porque pensé que iríamos lento, no que me venderías en un estúpido circo al día siguiente. Yo jamás te haría algo como esto, jamás.

— ¡Carajo, Edward! ¿Crees que yo quería montar todo este circo a propósito? —le grité dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran—. ¿Por la fama?

— ¿Y por qué más querrías? —bufó él.

— ¡Por mi abuelo! —exclamé quebrándome—. ¡Tú no tienes idea lo que estar solo, y contar con una sola persona en el mundo, el último pariente cercano que te queda y no poder estar a su lado! ¡Necesitaba el jodido dinero por él! ¡Así que no digas que hice esto sólo por alguna clase de circo morboso!

Sequé rápidamente mis lágrimas mientras él me miraba despectivamente.

— Si necesitabas dinero… pudiste pedírmelo —me dijo tajante.

Abrí los ojos, shockeada.

— Pude haberte prestado, pude haberte ayudado a conseguir un préstamo, había salidas mucho más fáciles que montar todo este circo, Bella —me regañó.

¿Pudo haberme prestado?

— Si me planteabas tu situación a tiempo, te habría entendido, te habría ayudado y habría pensado "¡Mierda! ¡Esta chica es mejor de lo que había imaginado!" —gritó—. Pudiste haber tomado una salida mucho más sencilla… pero no, te dejaste llevar por tus jodidos impulsos y nos metiste en esto.

— Edward, por favor, no me odies —le supliqué con tristeza.

— ¿Me dejas en ridículo y me pides que no te odie? —Preguntó indignado—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué te ame? Nadie te va a poder amar así, Bella. No si traicionas de esta forma la confianza. Nadie volverá a confiar en ti.

Estaba siendo muy duro, muy cruel, odiaba esto porque tenía razón.

— Sé que ahora no me quieres porque soy una persona horrenda por lo que he hecho —pedí entre llantos—. Pero al menos seamos amigos.

— ¿Amigos? —se rió—. Eres la persona más egoísta que he conocido en mi vida. Ni siquiera Victoria me haría algo como esto.

Suspiró.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, sí eres una persona horrenda —dijo y volvió a darse la vuelta para retirarse.

— Y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más en tu vida, ¿me has oído? —bramó esto último mirándome con tanto odio, y se marchó.

Estaba a punto de llorar, pero había olvidado que tendría que dar cientos de entrevistas ahora, de las que no sería capaz de responder.

— Bella —me llamó un productor—. El señor Silverman quiere verte ahora mismo en su oficina antes de que te marches.

Asentí y decidí que era necesario hablar con Frankie acerca de todo este escándalo y darle una explicación sobre lo que hizo Eric.

Él me escoltó junto a un guardaespaldas, el mismo que me había escoltado durante el comienzo de la noche a una oficina oculta en el fondo del estudio del programa.

Entré a la oficina y para mi sorpresa, se encontraba Eric sentado allí, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa enigmática. Frankie ya se encontraba allí.

— ¿Y Edward? —me preguntó Frankie.

— Se ha ido —contesté secamente.

— Tiene que estar aquí también —protestó Eric.

— Démosle tiempo para que asimile la noticia —le restó importancia—. Tarde o temprano debe venir aquí.

Uno de los secretarios de Frankie cerró la puerta.

— Vamos a hablar seriamente ahora —se sentó en la mesa principal de la oficina—. El contrato que has hecho firmar a Edward es técnicamente legal. Sin embargo, Edward podría presentar una demanda por difamación al programa, y eso te va a costar mucho, Eric.

— ¿No le puedes dar algo así como compensación económica? —bufó él—. Lo único que quiere es ayuda económica para el Hospice, no quiere fama, por más juicios que haga, no va a dejar de ser famoso.

— También tengo entendido que ustedes firmaron un contrato para dividir las ganancias si es que uno llegaba a ganar —nos miró a ambos—. Eso no nos concierne, el dinero será entregado a Bella y ella será responsable de lo que decida hacer con ese dinero.

— Puedo demandarte y lo sabes, Be….

— Maldita sea, te daré tu medio millón de dólares, imbécil —gruñí en respuesta.

— Ésa no es la forma de contestar a quien te ha ayudado a ganar un millón de dólares, eh —protestó.

— Como sea, no es nuestra responsabilidad —dijo Frankie levantando la voz—. Lamentablemente tendremos que despedirte, Eric, no sólo no participaste en el juego, sino que nos trajiste un terrible peligro si Edward decide demandar al programa, o si alguna asociación religiosa nos demanda por la pornografía emitida.

— Como sea —puso ojos en blanco—. ¿Ya puedo retirarme?

— Sí —masculló Frankie mirándolo de mala gana.

Eric se fue y me guiñó el ojo antes de marcharse.

— Quiero que sepas que hice esto por el bien de todos, Bella. Puedes odiarme, pero la gente se olvida fácilmente de estas cosas. Ah, y mentí en el video, sí te considero una amiga, Bells.

Me quedé en silencio, observando sus ojos fijamente y suspiré.

— No eres un imbécil, Eric —dije con lentitud y me sonrió—. Es sólo que te esfuerzas mucho por serlo.

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció y me miró con seriedad. Estaba incómodo, así que asintió a todos en la oficina y se retiró.

— ¿Pueden dejarnos a solas con la señorita Swan? —pidió Frankie a otros hombres en la oficina.

En menos de cinco segundos, nos encontrábamos a solos. Como la primera vez que nos conocimos. Sólo que esta vez no había roles establecidos. Podía ser superior a mí, pero no me intimidaba.

— ¿Por qué no haces nada? —Me quejé finalmente—. ¿Por qué lo dejas ir así como si nada?

— No hay nada que pueda hacer —se encogió los hombros—. Debería agradecerle, en todo caso.

— ¿Agradecerle? —bufé atónita.

— Fue el programa más visto en la historia de TFSS —sonrió complaciente.

— A costas de mi privacidad y la de Edward —gruñí—. Y la tuya.

— Bella, déjame explicarte algo —dijo con paciencia y me miró a los ojos—. No me conoces, y por un video no tendrás idea lo que realmente oculto en mi vida. ¿Crees que no sabía que iban a presentar un video? ¿Qué Jane no se había acostado con mi ex prometida?

¿Prometida?

— Por eso la trataste mal aquella vez… —murmuré.

— Se trata de ventajas, tienes que evaluar tus ventajas y desventajas. Si, un pequeño video peleando con una chica que dice ser mi novia —encogió sus hombros—. Vale la pena todo lo que hemos ganado ahora. Te pedí que me trajeras algo distinto, fresco, algo que me diera números. Y lo hiciste. No sólo le diste a la gente un buen programa, les diste esperanza a los próximos participantes.

¿Esperanza?

— No es esperanza, ahora haré que todos se traicionen entre sí y salgan más desnudos en la televisión para el próximo año —fruncí el ceño.

— Si la gente quiere consumir eso, ¿Quiénes somos para prohibírselos? —se rió.

Y yo no podía controlar aquello. En estos momentos, sólo quería saber una cosa.

— ¿Por qué me metiste en esto, Frankie? ¿Por qué hiciste eso aquella noche?

Él encendió un cigarrillo. Hasta entonces, no sabía que Frankie Silverman fumaba.

— ¿Recuerdas el primer día que pisaste mi oficina, Bella? —Me preguntó mirando hacia un punto fijo en su oficina—. No revelaste la identidad de Jimmy, y eso me sorprendió.

¿Ah, sí?

— Por eso te contraté —ahora me miró a los ojos—. Tienes algo que poca gente tiene. Un cierto tipo de sensibilidad casi… imperceptible en la sociedad de hoy en día. Por ejemplo, así como no vas difamar a Eric ahora, aunque te haya engañado, aunque te haya arrebatado la mitad de tu fortuna, aunque te haya hecho ver como la golfa más grande del país… no vas a rebajarte a su nivel.

— Y con respecto a esa noche… te diré algo —dijo exhalando humo de su boca—. Tengo buena memoria, y sé qué puntos he tocado, pero eso no significa que me importe.

Auch.

Permanecí en silencio dándome cuenta que siempre había sido un juguete para Frankie Silverman, pero lo bueno es que ahora no me importaba.

— Creo que deberíamos discutir acerca de tu nuevo ascenso —dijo apagando el cigarrillo—. Te traje aquí para que me seas útil y mira, no me he equivocado. Me has dado un excelente show. Claro, la idea fue de Eric, pero él no tiene ese algo especial que hace que una persona se vuelva memorable. Porque… puedes ser famoso, pero muy pocos logran llegar al corazón o a la mente del hombre.

— El país entero me odia, Frankie —le conté de forma incrédula. ¿Cómo podía hablar acerca de llegar al corazón del país después de lo que le había hecho a Edward?

— No todos —frunció el ceño—. La mayoría, quizás. Pero si te odian, es porque les encanta odiarte. El odio y el amor van de la mano, Bella.

Suspiré para darme cuenta que no podía seguir con esto.

— Quiero renunciar, Frankie —solté sin problema.

Él me miró asombrado

— ¿Hmm? —preguntó confundido.

— Este ambiente no es para mí, este circo… es demasiado. Sobrepasó mis límites —dije asqueada.

Él asintió una sola vez, con una mueca desganada.

— Es una lástima, pero como te dije el primer día, no obligamos a nadie a permanecer aquí. Aunque, ¿sabes? Tienes razón, eres muy correcta —dijo y sonó algo despectivo.

— ¿Es eso malo? —bufé con diversión.

Él me miró y sonrió entre dientes.

— No puedes ensuciarte las manos —me aseguró—. Pero no puedes mantenerlas limpias todo el tiempo.

¡Ja! Claramente había aprendido aquella lección.

— Si renuncias —me dijo—. Perderás el contrato con Silverman Enterprises.

— ¿Eso significa no tener que hacer publicidad? —Pregunté con entusiasmo—. Por más motivos, debería hacerlo.

Frankie me sonrió. Podía sentir que le divertía mi humor.

— Aunque no tengo idea de dónde voy a conseguir trabajo si no doy ni una entrevista —dije más para mí misma.

Frankie se echó a reír.

— ¡Mira el show que montaste! Porque aunque digan que Eric lo hizo, el 50% es tuyo —me felicitó—. No necesitas mi recomendación para trabajar en otro lado, todos saben lo que has hecho y lo mucho que vales.

Se levantó de la silla.

— Aunque, déjame darte una recomendación personal —dijo—. Te advertí desde un principio que no confiaras en ese muchacho, tienes mucha fe y esperanza en las personas, un desperdicio tan grande en este negocio —lamentó—. Te diría que te plantees trabajar en algo que sea de tu comodidad, un perfil más bajo, porque no eres una mala persona. Es sólo que eres muy buena para este circo horrendo, tal y como dijiste.

— Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un par de entrevistas que dar —me dijo y me guiñó el ojo.

Se puso sus lentes de sol, abrió la puerta, y ésa fue la última vez que volví a hablar en privado con él.

.

Tal y como le había dicho a Frankie, no aceptaría dar entrevistas en ningún lado, no hablaría con nadie, no necesitaba darles explicaciones a las personas que habían sintonizado el programa y su repetición al día siguiente. Lo que llevó a que la mitad del país especulara mi situación con Edward.

Las revistas amarillistas, aquellas con las que había deseado trabajar desde un comienzo de mi carrera, mostraban fotos de mi rostro, de Edward, de Frankie, hablaban estupideces como que yo sabía acerca de la trampa de Edward, que yo no era buena para él, que Edward no servía para éste mundo de la fama. No puedo explicar la ira que sentí cuando UP sacó la noticia de que podría estar esperando un hijo de Edward al no usar protección en aquél encuentro. ¡Ridículo!

En cuanto a Edward… bueno, él no me devolvió las llamadas en un mes entero y no era algo que debía sorprenderme. Durante todo ese tiempo, la repercusión que tomó nuestro caso fue considerable. En internet, las Silver-Girls ya habían hecho un fan club para Tanya, Jacob había recibido muchas ofertas de trabajo, más no volvimos a hablar nunca más. Eric se había mudado del país para volver donde sus padres en China y trabajar en una famosa editorial que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. Supuse que habían despedido a Alice porque no sabía nada de ella, y Jane había renunciado a TFSS para trabajar en otra editorial de mayor categoría, aunque la fama de puta para ella era intachable.

Sabía que en Internet, Edward y yo éramos muy famosos. Fan clubs que fantaseaban con nuestro reencuentro. "Las princesas de Edward" era el fan club más poderoso hasta el momento. "Bellward" fue el nombre que nos dieron para nuestro romance, casi como si fuésemos dos ídolos famosos.

Otros que decidían apoyar a Edward y odiarme a mí, una minoría que me comprendía y aún así me apoyaba, pero en general, todos sabían que yo había sido igual de culpable que Eric por todo esto.

Luego de ganar el programa, varias empresas se acercaron para ayudarme con la situación de mi abuelo. Nos regalaron una casa muy hermosa en las afueras de la ciudad donde podría vivir en su compañía, y pude pagarle todos los gastos más agradecimiento a Doris, la enfermera que cuidó a mi abuelo.

También sabía que muchas empresas quisieron ayudar a Edward, mientras que él había rechazado el contrato con la empresa de Frankie, porque deseaba pasar desapercibido.

Nunca supe dónde vivía Edward, pero cuando mucha gente comenzó a acosar a Edward en el vecindario, me enteré, y me planteé en muchas ocasiones visitarlo y pedirle disculpas en persona, ya que había bloqueado mi teléfono celular y cuando oía mi voz, colgaba. Pero era difícil salir afuera sin ser capturada por los paparazzis. Todos querían saber qué había sucedido con nuestra relación.

Esa y otras razones más me llevaron a teñirme nuevamente de mi color natural: chocolate. Sentía que debía dejar atrás aquella parte de mi vida donde creía que la fama y el éxito lo eran todo, y porque deseaba ser irreconocible para las demás personas mientras frecuentaba lugares cotidianos.

A veces me iba bien, a veces no.

Empresas de otros estados me llamaron para trabajar. Incluso en New York, uno de mis sueños predilectos. Pero yo no quería irme, no hasta resolver este conflicto con Edward, porque mientras más tiempo pasaba, más comenzaba a extrañarle y a darme cuenta que había sido muy especial en mi vida. El único hombre que me querría de una forma buena, leal, pura, una que en realidad yo no merecía.

Se suponía que mi vida debía encontrarse en plenitud. Había conseguido lo más importante: vivir con mi abuelo.

Pero ni siquiera en aquellos momentos que yo consideraba tan especial, como cuando le cortaba el cabello, me resultaban suficientes.

Mientras lo hacía, se me antojó preguntarle.

— Abuelo, ¿qué haces cuando una persona se molesta contigo? —pregunté mientras cortaba parejo las puntas de su cabello canoso.

— ¿Yo? —me preguntó—. Le pido disculpas a esa persona, hija. Nunca sabes cuándo será la última vez que le veas.

— Pero, ¿y si ya no la ves? —inquirí.

— Si te sientes triste porque ya no ves a una persona… deberías volver a hablarle —contestó pensativo.

— ¿Y si ya no quiere volver a hablarme? —me sentí triste.

— ¿Quién no querría hablar contigo, Bella? —preguntó con ese tono de voz lento y pesado que le caracterizaba—. Eres muy dulce.

Le abracé el cuello.

— Gracias, abuelo —le sonreí—. Es un amigo, no quiere volver a hablarme porque cree que soy una mala persona.

— Ese chico no te conoce entonces —contestó riéndose.

No, no tuvo tiempo para conocerme realmente. O quizás, fue demasiado tiempo para saber la mierda que yo realmente era.

— Háblale de nuevo —me aconsejó—. Seguro está dolido.

Me quedé pensando en las palabras acertadas de mi abuelo. Edward debía seguir dolido, y por esa misma razón no quería volver a hablarme.

Me obsesioné tanto con él que comencé a frecuentar su apartamento con gafas de sol y sudadera encima. La prensa había dado por oficial nuestra separación, así que no esperaban encontrarme cerca de su vivienda.

El último día plazo que me ofrecieron para firmar el contrato con una empresa en Nueva York, decidí que sería el día en que me plantaría frente a la puerta de su apartamento y le buscaría.

Pero cuando llegué, me di cuenta que no tenía idea del piso donde vivía. Me obligué a preguntárselo al portero atendiendo.

— Disculpe, señor. ¿El piso de Edward Masen? —pedí en voz baja.

El hombre barbudo me frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Uno de esos fotógrafos entrometidos? —me regañó—. ¡Yo le voy a decir algo acerca de la privacidad! ¡El señor Masen no tuvo la culpa de haber salido en un horrendo programa que…!

— ¡No soy una fotógrafa! —gruñí—. Soy una vieja amiga.

— Si usted es una vieja amiga, ¿por qué no sabe dónde vive su viejo amigo? —alzó una ceja.

¡Rayos!

— Voy a pedirle que se retire, señorita —me pidió empujándome del hombro.

Me digné a protestar, no me iría de aquí hasta saber dónde estaba Edward.

— ¡Ok! ¡Ok! —Exclamé para que se apartara de mí y bajé mi sudadera, para que viera mi rostro—. ¡Soy yo!

El hombre me miró asombrado por unos segundos.

— ¿Usted es la joven que…?

— ¡Sí! Y le voy a pedir que sea prudente, necesito hablar con Edward de alguna forma u otra. Ahora, ¿va a colaborar conmigo o no?

Se quedó observándome, notando que algo en mí lucía distinto a la chica que había salido en la televisión.

— Usted era rubia… —señaló pensativo.

— Sí —puse ojos en blanco—. ¿Puede decirme el piso de Edward?

— Podría, pero… —frunció sus labios—. El señor Masen no se encuentra.

— Está bien, vendré en otro tiempo —encogí mis hombros.

— Me refiero a que se ha ido del edificio —dijo.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunté sorprendida.

— Le molestó tanto que invadieran su espacio de privacidad, así que volverá a Londres.

¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Cómo que volverá a Londres? ¿Y-Ya se fue?

— Acaba de irse hace unos quince minutos al aeropuerto, aunque se suponía que no debía decirle a nadie, pero…

Volvió a mirarme con rastros de dudas. El hombre no sabía si hacía bien en contarme esto o no.

— Sólo quiero disculparme con él, quiero arreglar las cosas —suspiré.

— Si se da prisa, podría alcanzarlo. Su vuelo era a las nueve de la mañana apenas.

Observé mi reloj y vi que eran las 8:24hs. ¡Podía llegar!

— ¡Está bien, gracias! —Agradecí y corrí hacia la puerta, pero me paré en seco y me di la vuelta—. ¿Podría por favor no decírselo a nadie?

Él asintió asombrado una sola vez y se lo agradecí.

Tomé el primer taxi que encontré y le pedí que me llevara hasta el Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles. No podía creer que Edward terminara por marcharse, pero no podía esperar menos. La gente le acosaba de una forma molesta, él no quería tanta atención. Pero, ¿por qué abandonaría el Hospice de esa forma? ¿Se habría ido con Victoria? Ni siquiera sabía la repercusión que habría tenido con su familia todo esto…

Cuando llegué, fui rápidamente a la terminal 4, donde probablemente debería encontrarse Edward si deseaba volar desde LAX hasta el _Heathrow_*

Todavía no eran las nueve de la mañana, y el vuelo de Edward no había despegado todavía. Pero me costaría mucho encontrarlo entre toda la gente.

Traté de pensar con coherencia y calmarme, porque tampoco podía llamar la atención. Me quité mis gafas de sol a riesgo de ser descubierta por alguna que otra persona y supuse que si yo había llegado a estos extremos, Edward también luciría distinto.

Casi como si fuese producto del destino, el mismo que había curado a mi abuelo, el que había hecho que pise el suelo de los estudios de Silverman, el que logró que vertiera cerveza en mi blusa, sentí una corazonada y supuse que no estaría tan lejos de mí.

Tomé el nuevo teléfono celular que me había comprado, uno que Edward desconocía, sólo útil para casos extremos.

Le llamé y busqué a cualquier persona que atendiera su teléfono en este preciso momento.

No fue el ver que una persona revisaba su teléfono en ese momento lo que me llevó a descubrirlo, sino oír su ringtone, una canción de The Ramones.

Me quedé parada, mirándolo fijamente, y se dio cuenta de esto. Nuestros ojos se descubrieron, y la sensación fue diferente para el otro. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, él se levantó con frustración y decidió marcharse.

— ¡No, no, espera, no te vayas! —supliqué para que me oyera, por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta.

Llevaba sus maletas, y no planeaba darse la vuelta.

— ¡Por favor! He estado buscándote todo este tiempo —rogué cuando se detuvo.

Se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Cómo rayos me encontraste? —quiso saber.

De alguna forma u otra, yo me encontraba aturdida ante su belleza. Una gorra, mucha barba, mucha y un aspecto completamente desarreglado que no era característico en él, sólo deseaba pasar desapercibido. Y lucía más hermoso que nunca.

— Tu portero me lo dijo —contesté.

— Yo no te dije dónde vivía —frunció el ceño.

Encogí mis hombros.

— Sólo cinco minutos, es lo único que te pido, cinco minutos de tu atención, y podrás irte. No volveré a molestarte nunca más, por favor.

Pareció valorar mi esfuerzo por encontrarle, y qué remedio tenía, si faltaba para su vuelo.

— Cinco minutos —suspiró con desgano.

— Quiero pedirte disculpas, y no porque deba hacerlo, sino porque lo necesito. No duermo en las noches —expliqué con tristeza—. No puedo pensar en otra cosa más en lo que te he hecho, en lo que me he hecho, en la vida que nos he dado para nosotros.

— Por supuesto que no haces otra cosa que pensar en esto, si cada vez que salimos afuera es un martirio —explicó enojado.

— No voy a negarlo —le di la razón—. Pero paso el mayor tiempo en casa, y tengo suficiente tiempo para distraerme y pensar en ti, en lo mucho que me querías, y en lo mucho que arruiné todo. Por eso te quiero pedir disculpas, porque aunque mis palabras no sirvan, el dolor que experimento es el precio que debo pagar y lo acepto.

Edward me miró un par de segundos con una expresión indescifrable.

— Acepto tus disculpas —dijo secamente—. Pero eso no cambia nada, me iré ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué te vas? —Pregunté con profunda tristeza.

— Porque no puedo vivir aquí, Bella —me explicó con cansancio—. Cada día es un calvario. No puedo salir a hacer compras, no puedo salir de noche, no puedo ir a trabajar en paz.

— ¿Y el Hospice? Los niños te necesitan…

— No me necesitan —se rió con sorna—. Para tu información, después del show que montaste, me fui de allí. No tengo trabajo hace buen rato.

¿Qué?

— ¿Después de toda la ayuda que les diste? —no podía creerlo.

— Sí, les di mucha ayuda, mucha gente nos ha ayudado. Pero soy una completa distracción para todos. No puedo trabajar sin que un estúpido fotógrafo me pregunte algo acerca de mi vida personal. No es cómodo para los pacientes, ellos merecen un poco de paz, y se las he arruinado. Además, los padres de Emma no autorizaron que su hija salga al aire, pero Silverman les pagó una buena indemnización.

— Oh, Dios… —lamenté.

— Por eso renuncié —me explicó—. No quiero causarles problemas a ellos, ni mucho menos a Victoria y a su familia…

— ¿Qué pasó con ellos? —quise saber, intrigada.

— Si no me odiaba, ahora me odia más —encogió sus hombros—. Aunque Dominique ha recibido ofertas de trabajo, y no entiendo por qué.

Quise reírme, pero no era la ocasión.

— Sé que puedes estar enojado conmigo y tienes todo el derecho del mundo, pero lo importante era ayudar al Hospice, si cuentan con su ayuda…

Edward se rió.

— ¿Es que no entiendes, Bella? —bufó—. ¿No entiendes por qué estoy molesto, verdad?

¿No era obvio?

— Porque te causé muchos problemas —murmuré.

— La fama se me irá en unos años, cuando la gente se aburra de mí —dijo con sorna—. Estoy enojado conmigo mismo, por pensar que eras distinta, por tener la estúpida ilusión de…

No quiso continuar, le molestaba pensar aquello.

— Porque expusiste nuestro momento de intimidad. Y no me refiero al sexo, me refiero a cuando estuvimos juntos y hablamos, cuando por un momento, nos entendimos. Eso es muy importante para mí, y tú no lo valoraste. Ahora tengo que soportar que la gente me tenga lástima. Si tú la odias, yo la odio más todavía porque me recuerda lo imbécil que fui. No te importó que yo me sintiera como una mierda y…

— ¿Crees que yo no sufro? —me atreví a preguntarle esto en voz alta y se sorprendió—. ¿Crees que yo no pago esto también, Edward? Al menos la gente te tiene lástima, a mí me gritan "puta" en la calle, los hombres me piden que se las chupe en cualquier lado, ¿crees que quiero que mi abuelo oiga esas cosas? No puedo salir con él a ningún lado, ni siquiera a tomar un poco de aire.

Comencé a quebrarme y Edward permaneció en silencio.

— Esto tampoco es fácil para mí y sé que soy la culpable de todo esto. Pero más me duele recordar que fuiste el único que logró quererme con todas mis mierdas. Sí, le tengo miedo al compromiso, porque no me siento lo suficientemente buena para alguien. Sí, mi autoestima es una mierda, las bromas y las risas son una falsa máscara donde oculto mis inseguridades. No me gusta tener senos tan pequeños, no me gustan mis dientes frontales, parezco un castor.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edward me regaló una media sonrisa.

— No me gusta la forma en que envidio a algunas personas por tener lo que yo no quiero. Me encanta estar por encima de alguien y saber que tengo el control, detesto que la gente le tenga lástima a mi abuelo, siendo un hombre tan valiente y tan fuerte, nadie sabe por lo que ha pasado, por lo que yo he pasado, nadie sabe exactamente lo que yo soy, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque tengo este estúpido muro en mi corazón, que no deja que nadie se acerque y no me permite querer a la gente como merece.

Tragué saliva.

— Porque tú te mereces mucho, y a veces siento que te quiero de esa forma, pero no me siento capaz, me confundo, me asusto y tengo miedo de lastimarte porque sé lo que es el dolor —comencé a llorar—. Y detesto con toda mi alma sentirme como si estuviese desnuda cada vez que hablo sobre mis problemas, y también odio que las únicas personas con las que me siento un poco cómoda hablando de esto, es aquél hombre que luchó tanto por su vida, que cuidó de mí por tanto tiempo, y tú. Y no contaré con mi abuelo en quién sabe, días, meses, años, quizás se muera hoy, mañana, nadie sabe. Y tampoco te tengo a ti, y eso me hace sentir la persona más solitaria en todo el maldito mundo.

Algo en los ojos cálidos de Edward me dieron esperanza.

— Verás, me siento una mierda conmigo misma —me reí—. Por eso hasta el día de hoy no puedo entender por qué dijiste que yo era tu esperanza en las mujeres, que yo era distinta, que yo te traía alegría, si ni siquiera puedo darme alegría a mí misma. A veces trato de no recordar el momento en que me dijiste que era una persona horrenda, porque aunque lo merezco y me lo repito todos los días, no quería oírlo de ti.

Alcé mis ojos llorosos a él y frunció su ceja, sintiendo mucha pena.

— Porque aunque sólo estuvimos juntos una semana, eres la persona más buena que he conocido. Eres un hombre bueno, como mi abuelo.

Me quedé en silencio y él observó mi rostro por unos segundos.

— Te teñiste —destacó.

Oh, mi cabello…

— Comencé a detestar el rubio —encogí mis hombros.

— Te queda mucho mejor así —asintió una sola vez.

Edward ladeó su rostro a la izquierda y maldijo brevemente.

— Nos descubrieron —murmuró con indignación.

Giré detenidamente y vi un par de fotógrafos tratando de ver si realmente éramos nosotros.

— Maldito portero, prometió no decir nada.

Edward se rió. Y me pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en un buen rato.

— Sé que ya no confías en mí, y te diste cuenta el tipo de chica que realmente soy —encogí mis hombros—. Y probablemente, ya no quieres estar conmigo por la atención que tomaríamos. Pero todos tenemos nuestros demonios, y por ti… lucharía contra los míos.

Edward truncó sus labios, no estuvo seguro de algo, miró a un costado y suspiró.

— Perdí mi vuelo —dijo lentamente y me sentí culpable—. Así que voy a tomar un café.

Se encogió los hombros y me sentí la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Me acerqué a él y por primera vez en un mes, caminamos juntos, ignorando a los fotógrafos, mirándonos a los ojos, sin resentimiento, ni odio, ni indiferencia, sólo… tranquilidad.

— Hace unos días oí acerca de un nuevo recital de _Prominence Satisfaction_ —murmuró.

— ¿Tienes entradas? —pregunté.

— No, ¿tú?

— No —negué.

Y nos reímos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en esta pequeña historia :) Los veo en un próximo proyecto. ¡Besos!**


	4. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo no beteado.**

**(Muchas me pidieron esto… y aquí les traigo una pequeña idea acerca de **

**lo que sucedió después del programa...)**

.

**.:: THE FRANKIE SILVERMAN SHOW ::.**

**#TFSS**

**.**

* * *

**Epílogo**.

El tamborileo de mis dedos sobre la barra de tragos mostraba cuan ansiosa me encontraba.

Había intentado acostumbrarme a vivir con la constante paranoia de creer con fervor que alguien me estaba observando fijamente desde un punto lejano. Debía empezar a ignorarlo o terminaría por volverme completamente loca. Joshua se encontraba no muy lejos de la barra de tragos en la que me encontraba sentada. En cualquier momento, podría sacarnos de aquí sin problema alguno. ¿Cuál era el sentido de ponerme nerviosa?

Y la respuesta apareció como si la pidiera a gritos: porque me encontraba sola. Si él no estaba a mi lado, me sentía desprotegida. Y eso no me gustaba.

Pensé por un buen rato que nunca en mi vida había dependido de alguien, y aunque las circunstancias el día de hoy fuesen distintas, no significaba que yo me había vuelto una chica indefensa. Ya me había acostumbrado a muchas cosas en este nuevo ámbito. Regañé a la pequeña Bella y le ordené que se pusiera los pantalones de una vez por todas.

A los pocos segundos, la pequeña Bella chistó que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Y de nuevo, me encontré necesitando de su protección. ¡Rayos!

Sentí cómo mi corazón se alertaba cual perro guardián en la entrada de una vivienda cuando una persona se acercó al asiento a mi lado.

— No tenían sabor a fresa, pero encontré un _"Tropical-Funk"._ Es algo así como una mezcla de mango, naranja y banana —su aterciopelada voz y esa sonrisa cálida me hicieron sentir mucho más relajada mientras se sentaba y me entregaba el trago en mis manos.

Yo le sonreía agradecida, ocultando la decepción de no conseguir mi sabor favorito. Como siempre, se había pedido una cerveza en botella.

— Siento como si alguien me mirara fijamente el cuello —suspiré luego de probar el trago. No sabía para nada mal.

Ladeó su cabeza para observar algo detrás de mi cuello. O en realidad, observar mi cuello.

— Tienes un lindo cuello —destacó sin mucha importancia.

De mala gana, me quité la coleta que llevaba encima y dejé mi cabello suelto. Él me dedicó una risita baja.

— Sólo tú te puedes fijar en cuellos —puse mis ojos en blanco.

— En realidad me gustan tus pies —señaló luego de beber del pico de su botella de vidrio.

— ¿Mis piernas? —pregunté pensando que había oído mal.

— Sí, son lindas, pero estoy hablando específicamente de tus pies —dijo con solemnidad.

Parpadeé durante tres segundos, pensando que se trataba de una broma. Pero me sonreía como si hubiese elogiado mi cabello o mi sonrisa.

— ¿Mis pies, Edward? —pregunté sólo por si las moscas.

Asintió sin problema.

Como una tonta, observé mis pies debajo de la mesa. En realidad, estaba observando mis zapatillas.

— Debe ser porque siempre ando descalza —yo supuse. Pero no les veía nada en especial.

— Si andas descalza todo el tiempo, crecerán considerablemente —medio serio, medio divertido, dijo esto sabiendo que me daría de qué hablar—. ¿Sabías que en Asia, las geishas eran obligadas a cubrir sus pies con vendas para evitar que crecieran?

— Temo informarte que estamos en el siglo 21. Las mujeres ya no tienen la obligación de servir a los hombres —le informé.

— Bendito sea, Lincoln —celebró Edward alzando su botella en broma.

— Además, ¿cuál es el problema con que crezcan? Mis senos son pequeños, mi vientre es pequeño, mi trasero es pequeño, debería contentarme de que al menos algo creciera.

Edward se echó a reír con ganas.

— No olvides tus manos, también son pequeñas —señaló con los ojos la mano con la que sostenía el trago que bebía ahora con la pajilla en la boca.

— Serán pequeñas, pero… ¡vaya que hacen maravillas! —cerré mi mano en un puño y logré que se riera, supuse que había comprendido el doble sentido en mis palabras.

Suspiré desganada.

— ¿A quién engaño? Soy pequeña. Puedes empezar a llamarme _Goblin_*, si deseas —encogí mis hombros sin darle importancia.

— Uhm… un duende con pies enormes. Eso sí que es atractivo —ronroneó en un plano divertido, y terminé por golpearle el hombro con mi puño.

— No me hagas empezar a hablar de tus problemas pilosos —alcé una ceja.

— Si dejas de andar descalza, me afeitaré por completo —prometió fingiendo completa seriedad.

Simplemente bromeaba. Me encantaba la forma en que se había dejado crecer la barba, pero vaya que a Edward, el cabello le crecía rápidamente.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté en serio.

— Tiene mi palabra, señorita —contestó asintiendo.

Alcé mi mano para estrecharla contra la suya, y sellamos un trato riéndonos.

Cuando me concentré de nuevo en mi trago, recordé que había algo que quería preguntarle hace minutos.

— Cuando fuiste por los tragos, ¿alguien te reconoció? —pregunté en voz bajita, directo a sus ojos.

Edward terminó de tragar el licor en la botella antes de contestarme. Por la expresión en su rostro, estaba esperando terminar de tragar para responder afirmativamente. Sólo eso bastó para ponerme un poquito más nerviosa.

— Una chica me miró y quiso invitarme una cerveza —contestó como si fuese algo completamente casual.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

— ¿Te reconoció? —pregunté de nuevo.

— Probablemente no —negó lentamente, pensativo—. Al menos esa impresión me dio.

No sabía si ponerme nerviosa porque probablemente había llamado la atención de alguien, o enfadarme por la osadía que había tenido esa chica para invitarle un trago, o porque pasó por alto ese detalle y no me contó nada.

— Si yo no te pregunto, nunca vas a contarme sobre las chicas que caen a ti, ¿no es cierto? —A juzgar por la sonrisa que me regalaba, creía que estaba bromeando, pero era muy seria en esto.

— Fue algo sin importancia —encogió sus hombros.

— Sabes que no estamos en circunstancias donde podamos decir que algo no tiene importancia —le recordé con el mismo tono de voz.

Edward suspiró lentamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando intentaba calmarme. Era el primer arranque de una reacción, dependiendo de la mueca que realice a continuación, sabría si estaba molesto o estaba divertido por la situación. Afortunadamente, recibí una sonrisa ladeada.

— Me preguntó si venía seguido aquí y le respondí que no. Halagó mi camiseta, se lo agradecí, y me invitó un trago con unos amigos en aquella esquina, a lo que rechacé cortésmente porque dije que había venido con alguien más. Me propuso en otra ocasión, y sin darle importancia, contesté 'probablemente' y volví.

¿Halagar una camiseta blanca? Era obvio que buscaba acostarse con él. No parecía haberle reconocido, pero me pareció un poco insistente.

Pero no podía molestarme por cada chica que halagaba a Edward, o terminaría con fuertes dolores de cabeza.

— Como sea, ella no debió saber que venías conmigo, aunque las chicas hoy en día sí que son escandalosas, no importa —encogí mis hombros observando una pequeña mancha en la mesa.

Edward no contestó de forma inmediata, en vez de eso, se rió en silencio.

— ¿Te pusiste celosa? —la clásica pregunta. Él lo sabía, yo lo sabía, el puto barman pudo haberlo notado si prestaba atención a la escena, era obvio que lo estaba, pero como a toda persona, e encantaba oír la respuesta.

— Sí, me puse celosa —preferí decir esto con una mueca tensa. Pero con calma, claramente—. Sabes que soy celosa, sabes qué cosas me ponen así. ¿Respondí a tu pregunta, mi querido amigo?

Cuando le miré a los ojos, lo encontré observando mi rostro con calidez, con una sonrisa sincera. De esa forma específica que arrancaba el motor de mi corazón para empezar a perder el control.

Y me frustraba un poco cuando lo hacía.

— No me mires así —mascullé tomando la pajilla de mi trago. Mi rostro comenzaba a calentarse.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó riéndose.

— Porque no sé cómo reaccionar —contesté con sinceridad, sintiendo cosquillas en mi estómago.

Yo no tenía idea acerca de cómo reaccionar a este tipo de cosas. Cuando el corazón se movía al ritmo de una canción tropical, cuando mis manos sudaban, cuando mis labios se resacaban y cuando sentía cosas extrañas en mi estómago. Pero contaba con la suerte de saber qué era lo que me sucedía, me estaba enamorando. Y suerte que Edward también era capaz de aceptar esto y orientarme con profunda paciencia.

— Ya, en serio, no te pongas paranoica. Nada malo va a pasar, además, Joshua está en la entrada —me dijo él ahora hablando en serio.

Habían pasado un mes desde aquél día en que Edward perdió su vuelo a Londres y desde que yo había rechazado mi oferta de trabajo en Nueva York. Yo no me sentía culpable por la decisión que había tomado, pero yo sabía que muy en el fondo, Edward extrañaba Londres. Los Ángeles resultaban muy abrumadores cuando las especulaciones de la prensa perdían el control.

30 días parecían ser suficientes para que una noticia se apagara, pero eso sólo era pura fantasía. Cuando la gente no obtiene lo que desea, busca los medios para conseguirlo, y si necesita mentir, lo hará por supuesto. No debía sorprendernos que la gente jurara con sus propios ojos que había visto a Edward con otra muchacha en lugares recónditos cuando en la mayoría de los casos, se encontraba en mi casa ayudándome a cuidar al abuelo. Era ridículo.

¿Y nosotros? Bueno, desconocía la palabra exacta para definir nuestra relación en estos momentos. ¿Cómo le llamas a esa persona que resulta ser tu mejor amigo pero también aquél al que te follas de vez en cuando y cuando terminan, se recuestan abrazados a hablar de las mismas estupideces que hablarían en un bar, pero sin confesiones de amor como 'te amo' y esas cursilerías? Él simplemente era mi Edward y listo. Y yo era su Bella. Estábamos bien así para el poco tiempo que llevábamos luego de haber sido perdonada completamente por él.

Pero por supuesto, Hollywood era tan pequeño y nosotros tan grandes, y nunca podíamos salir sin el miedo a ser perseguidos por paparazzis. El nuevo chisme había surgido cuando la prensa consiguió fotos nuestras en un recital. Fue todo un caos, porque la gente podía seguir especulando si yo salía o no con él, pero con esas pruebas, algo era seguro: él me había perdonado.

La televisión y la Internet se habían vuelto nuestros nuevos enemigos. La gente es tan extraña, te odia o te ama. Muy pocos logran alcanzar esa madurez para sentir 'indiferencia' por alguien que no conoces, porque la gente cree que te conoce sólo por haber visto un rastro de tu vida personal en un programa de televisión. Las discusiones más frecuentes iban desde "Él es un tonto que se deja utilizar, eso es lo que te sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien, él es mucho para una perra como ella" o "Él es una buena persona, puede perdonar los errores de cualquiera, es un increíble hombre".

Siempre, siempre, pero siempre, los buenos comentarios iban para él, y no es que me molestara, porque él se merecía el cielo y más. Jamás conocería un hombre tan bueno como Edward. Pero a veces él olvidaba que no me gustaba ser expuesta cuando a la gente le sobraba motivos para odiarme.

No le encontraba sentido ni a las personas que me atacaban ni a las que me amaban. Es decir, ¿cómo podían estar seguros de qué partido tomar en la situación si ni siquiera sabían una porción de la verdadera realidad en la que él y yo vivíamos? Aquellas, sobretodo las que se enfrascaban por completo en Internet defendiéndome y jurando que yo hacía lo posible por remediar mis errores, y que le amaba profundamente como él lo hacía, siendo que en la realidad, jamás nos habíamos dicho 'te amo'.

Pero no perdía tiempo en esas cosas, según Edward, sólo me volvería más paranoica que nunca. ¡Y no era por menos! Todos esperaban un posible avistamiento nuestro, algo con qué alimentar al monstruo de los medios, una prueba de que todavía había material para explotar en nuestra relación. ¡Ridículo!

Y por más que Joshua, un guardaespaldas y amigo de Emmett al que se había ofrecido ayudarnos, nos estuviese protegiendo de posibles paparazzi, yo no me sentía segura.

Edward no me había dicho cuál de todas las chicas de por aquí era la que lo había invitado un trago, por eso cuando me di cuenta que éramos observados por unas cuántas, sospeché que al final una de ellas se habría enterado de quiénes éramos.

Juraría que estaba perdiendo la cordura si no fuese porque Joshua se acercó a nosotros.

— Acabo de ver a uno de los muchachos de Larry entrar al lugar, será mejor irnos ahora —nos dijo con su usual tono profesional, pese a que viniese vestido informal como nosotros.

La simple mención de ese nombre me sacaba de quicio. Ese tipo estaba muy enfocado en conseguir fotografías nuestras o pedirle a sus fotógrafos que lo hicieran. Al final, mis miedos habían sido justificados.

Dejamos los tragos en la mesa para irnos acompañados por Joshua. Como siempre, Edward tomó mi mano con seguridad para que no me perdiera en el gentío. Salimos sin problemas del bar y fuimos hasta un costado de un callejón para separarnos de los demás.

Joshua fue en busca de su auto, dejándonos unos segundos a solas. Pero la adrenalina ya se había instalado en mis venas, bombeando mi sangre con frenesí.

— ¿Será que nunca más podremos salir con tranquilidad? —suspiré apoyando mi cabeza sobre la pared del callejón.

— Quizás —me contestó Edward acercándose a mí.

La esperanza creció en mi pecho.

— Cuando seamos ancianos —sonrió.

Y la tiró al suelo, para pisarla riéndose.

— En serio, voy a perder la paciencia, y ni siquiera ha pasado un año de esto —despeiné mi cabello con frustración—. Todo esto es tú culpa.

Edward alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

— Debiste haberme invitado más de un trago, así estaría boba y menos quejona —crucé mis brazos y le hice un puchero.

Él rompió en carcajadas y me acercó a su cuerpo con el brazo en mi cuello para devorar mis labios.

No pude contenerme, aunque no solíamos hacerlo en un lugar público. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Estaba oscuro, la gente distraída en el bar o en otros asuntos, éramos como una pareja intimando en un rincón, completamente ajenos al resto.

Tomé su rostro con mi cuello y profundicé el beso hasta sentir su lengua en contacto con la mía. Su aliento sabía a cerveza y a menta, por la goma de mascar que había probado hace unas horas. Podría pasarme el resto de la noche besando sus labios, algo tan adictivo no sólo por lo apuesto que era, sino por saber que era el hombre que me protegía, que me quería, que me cuidaba…

De pronto, un flash nos golpeó de forma inmediata.

Detuvimos el beso para observar rápidamente de dónde provenía. Nada más ni nada menos que a nuestro lado derecho de la calle.

Un cretino con una cámara profesional, sonriendo como imbécil.

— ¡Quién iba a pensarlo, encontrarlos juntos! —Vitoreaba el tipo mientras seguía tomando fotografías—. ¿Así que decidiste perdonarla? ¡Es porque estás enamorado de ella! ¿Verdad, Edward?

Edward se había separado de mí y había tomado mi mano, su mandíbula tensa mostraba cuán enfadado estaba por la situación. En realidad, me estaba controlando porque sabía que yo saldría a golpearle en la cara, pero era lo que menos necesitábamos.

— Sólo ignóralo —murmuró a mi oído muy, pero muy bajito.

Y el maldito tomó más fotografías, aturdiéndonos con el flash, exclamando una y otra vez "¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí!"

Joshua apareció de forma inmediata para insultar al tipo y pedirle que se marchara, pero, ¿qué sentido tenía? Ya había tomado las fotografías. Simplemente nos ayudó a entrar al auto, no sin haber captado la atención de casi todos los que se encontraban en el bar, que también tomaban fotografías.

No eran muchos los espectadores, pero pude oír gente que gritaba de emoción al vernos. Unos cuántos preguntaban si Edward me había perdonado, si podía darle un autógrafo. Tenía que admitir que el fotógrafo que nos había descubierto había sido amable, dentro de todo.

Edward y yo permanecimos en completo silencio en el auto, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos que corrían por la misma ruta: esto nos traería más escándalo, más problemas, más rumores, más avistamientos, la tranquilidad se había ido ahora que finalmente tenían pruebas de que seguíamos juntos. Joshua pedía una y otra vez disculpas por esa imprudencia, pero no íbamos a culparlo porque aunque nos costara admitirlo, tarde o temprano se sabría de nosotros.

Fuimos hasta el apartamento de Edward, que era la que más lejos ahora para evitar que alguien nos siguiera.

— No hay ningún vehículo abajo, se tienen que haber ido, ya es muy tarde para seguir despierto —oí que decía Edward mientras revisaba por décima vez a través de la ventana del balcón.

— ¡Esas mierdas no duermen! —bufé siendo consciente del tono de voz agresivo que usaba para con él—. Fue mala idea haber salido, lo sabía.

Edward bufó.

— No voy a dejar de salir porque a unos idiotas les interese tomar fotografías de mi vida privada —espetó tajante.

— Yo no quiero que tomen fotografías de lo que hacemos —le contesté a los ojos, igualmente enfadada—. No sé tú, pero yo no les voy a dar con el gusto.

— ¿Te estás oyendo? —me estaba discutiendo y eso no me gustaba—. ¿Entonces esos son tus planes, no? ¿Vivir encerrada, lamentando lo que has hecho, pendiente de los ojos críticos de afuera?

— ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuese algo simple? —le corté, gruñendo—. ¿Por qué no ves que esto me duele? ¿Qué no soy tan fuerte como tú?

Esta vez, Edward permaneció mudo.

No quise acotar ni una palabra más. Trabajé en el medio por unos años, incluso fui tan cretina como esos fotógrafos cuando le robé el teléfono a Mark Johnson. ¿Estaría pagando por aquella crueldad? O más precisamente, por lo que le había hecho a Edward en una ocasión anterior.

Se acercó a mi lado de la cama y sentí su cálida mano acariciar mi espalda una y otra vez.

— Ven aquí —pidió en voz baja, con cierta dulzura. Me acerqué a su pecho y me abrazó con su brazo.

Sólo podía oír nuestras respiraciones. Era enigmático.

— Quiero que oigas muy bien lo que te voy a decir, que lo tomes muy en serio —comenzó diciendo con tranquilidad—. Siempre te pido que no te tomes las cosas tan a pecho, que ignores por completo lo que el resto tenga que decir porque cuando se trata de hablar sobre otra persona, la gente puede ser muy cruel e hipócrita. Pero esto te duele y puedo verlo. Y creo saber la razón.

_¿Sí?_

— No estás en paz contigo misma, Bella. Te sientes culpable, y muy en el fondo, crees que tienen un motivo para insultarte. Crees que es correcto que lo hagan, crees que mereces ese tipo de trato.

— Porque lo merezco —dije en voz muy bajita, con mucha vergüenza.

— No puedes controlar lo que las personas hagan, pero puedes controlar la forma en que tú lo recibas. Si es nuestro problema, nuestra relación, si somos nosotros los involucrados, ¿por qué debes meter a la gente?

Me ponía ansiosa cuando hablaba de "nosotros" como una relación. Y se sentía bien.

— Cada vez que pienses en nosotros, piensa en nosotros y nada más. Si no tuviésemos la atención de los demás, ¿cómo te sentirías? —me preguntaba en serio.

— Me sentiría mucho mejor —suspiré cerrando los ojos—. Porque sabría que me perdonaste, y nadie más lo sabría…

— Entonces haz eso. Piensa que lo que la gente piense no tiene sentido. Tú misma lo haz dicho. Ellos piensan que soy un imbécil que se deja manejar por una controladora que nunca llegará a quererlo como él la quiere. ¿Sabes por qué eso no me molesta?

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

— Porque no es cierto —se rió—. Tú no me controlas, estoy aquí por mi propia decisión. La gente tampoco sabe las cosas que haz hecho para salir adelante. No tienen idea de quién eres ni de lo que sientes. También dicen que he vuelto con Victoria por despecho. Jamás volvería con ella, y eso resulta ridículo.

Me reí porque él lo hizo.

— Te equivocaste, lo admitiste y reparaste el error. ¿Por qué? Porque sigo aquí, a tu lado, más loco por ti que antes, aún sabiendo lo que haz hecho. ¿Eso le puede molestar a alguien? Sólo a envidiosos o resentidos que no pueden soportar las penurias de su propia vida y se mofan patéticamente de personas que jamás conocerán. Lo mismo sucede con las personas que nos aman. ¡Ni siquiera nos conocen!

— Pero es un sentimiento agradable —murmuré—. Al menos, es más aceptable que a que te critiquen todo el tiempo por algo que no eres.

— Aman y odian la imagen que les damos. No lo que somos realmente. Tú misma me hablaste de las impresiones.

Él llevaba razón. Todo esto seguía afectándome porque me sentía culpable por lo que había hecho. Pero eso sólo era una percepción debido a la gente que todavía seguía acusándome. Ya habíamos salido adelante, ya habíamos olvidado todo lo que había pasado, pero las personas seguían fastidiando, y eso me impedía seguir adelante por completo.

Debía tomar su consejo, empezar a juzgar las cosas como si no fuésemos conocidos, como si fuésemos dos personas comunes y corrientes, e ignorar por completo lo que las personas digan de nosotros. Tal vez así, logre estar en paz conmigo misma.

Le miré a sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto?

— La gente tiene razón en una sola cosa —negué lentamente—. Eres muy bueno para mí.

Él no borró su sonrisa, intercaló miradas hacia mis ojos y mis labios.

— Si soy tan bueno… ¿cómo es que te sigo escogiendo? —me preguntó.

Algo bueno debía ver en mí, él me hacía sentir como si ya hubiese pagado por mis pecados.

Enterré mi rostro sobre su cuello, sintiendo el fresco aroma de su piel. Sus labios se deslizaron por mi hombro, salpicándolo de suaves y tiernos besos hasta llegar a mi mejilla. Me separé de él para profundizar el beso, y cuando sentí su mano acariciar el muslo de mi pierna derecha, acercándose peligrosamente a mi intimidad, me tensé.

Me reí encima de sus labios.

— Estás muy enfocada en esas cosas. Voy a distraerte de una forma muy efectiva —ronroneó para volver a besarme.

Y vaya que lo hizo.

.

Los rumores siempre dolían. Por más que uno intente ignorarlos, siempre lastiman. Las palabras de Edward darían efecto, pero no en la mañana siguiente, cuando todos los noticieros mostraban las fotografías que habían sido tomadas la noche anterior.

Me encontraba desnuda en la cama, cubriéndome con las sábanas, haciendo zapping por cada uno de los canales como la gran masoquista que era. Me negaba rotundamente a pagarme un publicista, pero si deseaba volver a trabajar, debería hacerlo.

No acepté la oferta de trabajo en Nueva York y por eso no me encontraba trabajando. Edward tampoco se encontraba trabajando, pero nos manteníamos muy a gusto con el dinero que habíamos ganado en el programa de Frankie Silverman.

¿Qué podía decir de él? Lo poco y nada que sabía de él es que se comentaba que el programa que normalmente se emitía cada cinco años, se emitiría todos los años. Había hecho bien en irme de aquél circo de porquería.

La curiosidad me asfixió, y decidí ver los programas de chismes en vez de los noticieros. Porque ya sabía que las fotos habían salido al aire, pero quería saber qué opinaba la gente al respecto.

.

_"Es obvio que él está encandilado, tal vez ella no se da cuenta de lo mucho que él está enamorado. Él tiene deseos de creer en algo, creer que ella es buena, cuando ella no está lista para algo serio. Es obvio que no durarán."_

_._

_"Es una perra barata. Jugó con sus sentimientos, y lo persiguió sólo para tener algo a su poder. ¿Y él? Buena p__ersona, pero es un imbécil que se deja manipular, cuando debería ser un hombre, ponerse los pantalones y controlar a esa perra descarrilada."_

_._

_"Creo que el romance que están experimentado va más allá de las cámaras. Él estuvo enamorado de ella, y ella comienza a sentir eso. Seguramente estamos viendo el comienzo de una relación prometedora. Después de todo, ella ha aprendido la lección y él la ha perdonado."_

_._

_"Si han estado besándose en pleno callejón es porque querían ser vistos. No entiendo por qué les molestó esta reacción, los fotógrafos sólo hacían su trabajo. En realidad, sospecho que todo esto está arreglado. Ese tal Silverman ha creado un romance para vender, créeme que esto no durará ni un año."_

_._

_"Esto no habla muy bien de Edward Masen después de haber reportes de avistamientos suyos en la casa de Victoria, su ex novia. ¿Jugará con ambas? ¿Cómo se tomará Bella esta noticia después de haber depositado su confianza en aquél muchacho tan prometedor? Algo oculta. Edward no debe ser el hombre perfecto que todos creen que es."_

_._

¿Por qué la gente especulaba demasiado? ¿Cuál era el morbo de todo esto? ¿O sea que si quería estar con Edward durante mucho tiempo, seguirían creyendo que es un show de Silverman? ¿Y si cortábamos? ¿Diría que fue por un poco de dinero y espectáculo? ¡Dios!

_._

_"Al parecer se quedaron en el apartamento de Edward. Uuuuuy, ¿será que pasaron una noche fogosa? Lo que es seguro, miles de niñas se instalarán en ese edificio a la búsqueda de un autógrafo de sus héroes"_

_._

Edward salió del baño vistiendo una toalla en su cintura mientras se secaba el cabello. Observó mi atención y miró a la pantalla.

Unos segundos luego, bufó.

— Apaga eso, Bella —pidió con molestia. No lo hice, así que tomó el control remoto y apagó la pantalla.

— Esto se está saliendo de control. Ya saben donde vivimos —murmuré para mí misma. Gracias a Dios, no sabían dónde vivía yo. Doris debía estar cuidando en estos momentos al abuelo. Debía llamarlo de inmediato.

Edward no dijo nada. Él también evaluaba el problema.

— Bella, quiero proponerte algo —me pidió sentándose en la cama.

No me había dado cuenta, pero se había afeitado la barba.

Frunció sus labios buscando una forma de abordar el tema.

— ¿Qué opinas si nos mudamos de aquí? —Me preguntó en voz baja—. Éste es el centro del caos. No podemos seguir aquí.

— Absolutamente —le rogué—. ¿Qué propones?

— ¿Londres? —me preguntó casi como una petición.

No esperaba oír eso.

— ¿Londres? —pregunté ahora yo, no muy segura de esa opción.

— Sabes que Inglaterra no le presta tanta atención a estas cosas como los Yankees —me recordó—. Podemos ir al pequeño pueblito donde crecí. Nadie se daría cuenta. Incluso podríamos hospedarnos donde mi familia.

— Edward, tus padres no me quieren —le recordé en voz baja. No le habíamos dado las explicaciones necesarias para que la familia de Edward no se pusiese en contra mío.

— No te conocen, que es completamente distinto —me contradijo—. Podría trabajar en algún Hospice allí, tú podrías trabajar como periodista en algún lugar más relajado.

¿Londres? ¿Vivir en Europa? No sonaba mala idea, en verdad que no. Pero me parecía algo muy drástico. Yo nunca había abandonado el país así como si nada.

— No lo sé, Edward —suspiré—. ¿Y el abuelo? No puedo irme sin él.

— Puedes llevarlo también —ofreció él sabiendo que el abuelo a veces se ponía nervioso con los viajes.

Vio la duda en mi rostro, y se acercó más a mí, dispuesto a convencerme.

— Créeme que será lo mejor para los dos. Los Ángeles ya no es seguro para nosotros. Estados Unidos ya no es nuestro hogar. No soporto ver cómo te pones mal por estas noticias.

Lo que menos deseaba ahora es sentir su lástima. Diablos, yo debía ser más fuerte y no mostrarme triste por las estupideces que decían.

— Voy a estar bien, va a tomarme tiempo acostumbrarme, pero te juro que estaré bien —le dejé en claro con completa sinceridad.

Pero no respondí nada más. Él esperaba una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte, pero no quería tomar una decisión así como si nada.

— No sé, no es tan fácil como parece, Edward. El abuelo no aprobaría esta idea por nada en el mundo. Crecimos en este país, y yo quiero que pase sus últimos días aquí. Quería ir a Arizona, en realidad…

— ¿Por qué hablas como si fuesen sus últimos días? —me preguntó sorprendido.

Encogí mis hombros. Nunca se sabía.

— Quiero que entiendas que se ve complicado la idea de pasearnos libremente por el país. En realidad, será complicado salir de este apartamento —comentó ligeramente preocupado.

Maldita sea, toda mi vida debía cambiar de rumbo por culpa de esos fastidiosos fotógrafos.

— Suena bien, pero podríamos hacerlo más tarde. No hay necesidad de escabullirse la próxima semana o mañana —comenté más que nada pensando en cuánto tiempo me tomaría acostumbrar al abuelo con la idea.

— ¿Cuánto más quieres esperar? —me preguntó esta vez enfadado y me sorprendí—. Bella, yo…

Frunció sus labios y suspiró, bajando la mirada.

— Bella, yo no soporto estar aquí. Te quiero, pero necesito irme, quiero volver a casa como tenía planeado. Tú conseguirás empleo donde quieras, tienes un gran futuro por delante. Pero nadie aceptará un oncólogo con todos los escándalos que lleva encima. Literalmente, estoy desempleado y no sé por cuánto tiempo. Sé que en Londres me recibirán con buenos brazos, mi familia trabaja allí, será más fácil para mí y…

— Sé que será fácil para ti, Edward. Y créeme que te comprendo —le aseguré—. Pero no me puedes pedir que me escape contigo cuando tengo que cuidar a mi abuelo.

— No quiero ser egoísta, pero es el único camino —me confesó a los ojos—.Saldremos de ésta juntos, pero debo pensar en mi vida también. Mis posibilidades de trabajo son mínimas y necesito tomar una decisión. Y es que deseo mudarme a Londres. Y lo haré, contigo o sin ti.

Mi corazón se detuvo, el terror sacudió mi cuerpo. ¿Me estaba planteando en serio?

— E-Edward, ¿vas a d-dejarme si no voy…? —temblé esperando lo peor.

Él suspiró y sacudió su melena, frustrado.

— Por eso mismo te estoy implorando que vengas conmigo, porque no quiero que esto ni nada nos separe —me explicó con seriedad—. Por favor, velo desde mi punto de vista. No me queda otra alternativa.

Sentía que ambos estábamos siendo egoístas. Por un lado, debía aceptar que las críticas iban hacia mí, pero el mayor problema, el desempleo, iba hacia Edward. Tampoco era fácil para él esto. Pero no podía pedirme que dejara todo y me mudara con él, siendo que debía cuidar a mi abuelo también.

Sea cual sea la decisión que tomemos, debía ser egoísta para ambos. A veces, la situación lo amerita.

— Mira, sé que no es sencillo —volvió a repetir tomando mis manos—. Pero, ¿podrías pensarlo?

Nunca podría negarme a las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Siempre brillaban cada vez que me miraba, y juraría que los míos reaccionaban igual.

— Está bien, lo pensaré —asentí una sola vez, no muy segura de lo que prometía.

Él se estaba terminando de cambiar cuando se me dio por prender la televisión y revisar un canal de chismes. ¿Para qué lo hice? _Joan Rivers_ criticaba mi aspecto.

.

_"Cuando vi la fotografía pensé '¡Bravo por Masen! Se consiguió la prostituta que tanto necesitaba' y recibí una tremenda decepción al ver que no era ni más ni menos que una puta más barata de lo que todos suponíamos. Aunque tan barata no lo es, le costó un millón de dólares."_

_._

— ¡Por Dios! —gruñí enfadada y terminé por apagar de nuevo el televisor. ¿Es que viviría así por el resto de mi vida?

Salir de ese apartamento no fue una tarea fácil. Edward había sido acompañado por uno de los compañeros de Joshua para finalizar los trámites para la contratación de un publicista. No nos quedaba otra alternativa que esa. Mientras, yo recibí esa mañana una llamada de una de las secretarias de Silverman Enterprises. Decían que debía terminar de firmar unos últimos contratos pendientes para cortar cualquier tipo de lazo restante con la empresa.

Sería todo un escándalo si las personas me volvían a ver dentro de ese edificio, y no sentía ganas de hacerlo. Frankie se apiadó de mi situación y decidió que lo mejor sería terminar con el papeleo en nada más ni nada menos que en su mansión en las afueras de Los Ángeles.

No me sorprendía que su mansión fuera de ensueño. Pensar que en otra ocasión pude haber fantaseado con este encuentro, pero lo único que deseaba era terminar con esto cuanto antes.

Uno de los guardaespaldas de Frankie me escoltó hasta la oficina dentro de la mansión donde se suponía que él se encontraba. Abrió la puerta y entramos. Como la primera vez, estaba de espalda hablando por teléfono con alguien.

Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió saludándome brevemente, pero sin cortar con su llamada.

— Siéntese si gusta, señorita Swan —ofreció el guardaespaldas, indicándome lo que Frankie ya había hecho con su mano.

Consideré de mala educación prestar atención a la llamada que recibía, pero noté que no se trataba de negocios, sino de algún pariente o amigo cercano.

— No, no te preocupes por el dinero, será una inversión mayoritaria, pero sabes que detesto hablar de números por teléfono. Ajam, sí… ¿mañana al mediodía? Mmm, imposible. ¿El viernes? ¿Almuerzo en Gala's? Fantástico. Te llamaré entonces. Ah, y un saludo a Gretchen, hace rato que no la he visto. ¿8 meses? ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! ¿Una niña? Entonces Johan debe estar contento —se echó a reír y mi paciencia ahora era poca—. Absolutamente, por supuesto. Te llamo luego, tengo un asunto que atender. Adiós.

Hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

— ¡Bella hermosa! ¿Qué sucedió con la chica dorada que sonreía nerviosa? —me sonrió histriónicamente, como siempre—. Juraría que no te reconocería desde lejos, pero el color te queda fantástico. Buenos genes.

— Gracias —contesté sin mucha importancia, mientras observaba cómo tomaba el control remoto de su estéreo y subía el volumen de la canción que sonaba de fondo.

— Estaba hablando con mi primo, estamos por invertir un nuevo especial en el programa. Un poco de talento musical no nos vendría mal, nuestros números son mayores que los de _Fuller_*. American Idol está cayendo trágicamente —comentó con falsa lástima.

— ¿Podemos ir al grano, Frankie? —pedí molesta. No me interesaba saber sobre sus nuevos planes televisivos.

Él frunció el ceño, apenado.

— ¿No te gustan los Beach Boys? —preguntó tarareando la canción que sonaba de fondo.

— Me llamaste para que terminara de firmar los contratos que rompían cualquier lazo con tu empresa, ¿no? —alcé una ceja.

— Así es —asintió mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca y lo prendía—. Pero, ¿por qué no me hablas un poco de tu vida? Sé que has sido el centro de todo últimamente.

— No te voy a contar absolutamente nada de mi vida privada —espeté molesta.

— Ay, Bella, Bella… ¿de qué vida privada hablas? —Me dijo con amabilidad—. No somos tan distintos ahora. Bueno, yo soy más buscado que tú, pero la gente comenzó a rendirse cuando se dio cuenta que era casi imposible revelar información de mi vida privada. Aunque sí he tenido que liar un poco con todo el rollo de Tanya, pero eso es historia pasada.

¿Entonces no se quedó con ella?

— Además, estamos en la misma situación. Creo que te pagarían una buena cantidad de dinero por una fotografía mía en estos momentos —señaló el cigarrillo que estaba fumando. No se vería nada bien que uno de los co-fundadores de una campaña contra el cáncer fuera tan amigo del tabaco.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunté—. ¿Quieres saber qué hago en las noches con Edward? Creo que el video que montaron en el programa te da una idea.

Frankie se echó a reír.

— No me interesa eso. Quiero saber si te encuentras bien —se sentó sobre el respaldo de la mesa, mirándome con dulzura—. Eres una buena persona, no mereces sufrir todo lo que dicen de ti. Pero es el precio de la fama, ¿no? Al menos dime cuáles son tus planes.

Seguía sin darme confianza. ¿Por qué quería saber lo que iba a hacer?

— No voy a ir a decírselo a cualquiera. Simplemente quiero saber quién será mi nueva competencia. Perderte como empleada ha sido lo más cruel que me ha sucedido este año, porque veo en ti tantos números. Pero da igual, me has dado más de lo que he pedido, y como soy un hombre agradecido, quiero ayudarte en lo que puedas —dijo con cierta naturalidad que no esperaba.

— Bueno —murmuré concentrada en el esmalte gastado de mi uña—. Creo que iré a Londres con Edward. Pero no estoy segura.

— ¡Ah! ¡Londres! —se puso contento—. Bellísima ciudad. ¿Quieres trabajar allí?

— Edward quiere vivir allí —no me sentí muy segura para confesarle esto.

— ¿Quién iba a pensar que lo de ustedes sería algo serio? Con todo el respeto, por supuesto —asintió él—. No tengas miedo de confesarme este tipo de cosas, Bella. No me veas como tu enemigo, porque no quiero lastimarte, estoy agradecido a ti y puedo ayudarte en lo que desees. Tampoco planeo venderte, porque yo no juego sucio con personas que me han brindado excelente trabajo. Tal vez no lo veas como algo productivo, pero tu programa nos dio grandes ideas, tantos números, nuevos empleados, y quizás te trajo todo este escándalo, pero veo que has madurado demasiado en poco tiempo. Se te ve más segura.

— Porque ya no confío en nadie —dije lentamente.

— Exacto —me guiñó el ojo.

Pero él tenía razón. Yo le había dado tanto… no sentía que fuese capaz de traicionarme. Pero, por las dudas, no iba a revelar más.

— De todas formas, ¿qué puedo decir? "Se irán a Londres a vivir allí". Cualquier persona se enterará de eso tarde o temprano. ¿Qué ganaría yo? Absolutamente nada. No suena buen negocio, ¿no? —dijo él.

Teóricamente.

— De todas formas, no sé si quiero ir allí. Es decir, quiero acompañar a Edward, pero no sé si sea buena idea trasladarnos a otro lugar. ¿Así será todo el tiempo? ¿Un nuevo escándalo y nos marchamos? Además, tengo a mi abuelo y…

Frankie me interrumpió.

— No puedes seguir pensando como si fueses una persona común y corriente, porque ya no lo eres. No puedes pretender tener una vida normal de aquí en adelante, porque no la conseguirás.

— ¡Pero no quiero ser famosa, Frankie! —protesté.

— Parte de crecer es admitir nuestros errores —me contestó él—. Sí, te equivocaste al firmar un contrato conmigo. Sí, te equivocaste en confiar en el asiático que tenías por amigo. Sí, cometiste muchas metidas de pata. Pero, si quieres vivir satisfecha con tu vida, deberías empezar a pensar en las cosas buenas que trajiste a cambio.

— ¿Trabajo para más personas? —bufé.

— No subestimes al dinero, Bella —lamentó con pena—. La crisis nos ataca en un mal momento. El trabajo es esencial para muchas personas y te lo deben a ti. Además, gracias a todo esto has salido de tu pequeña burbuja y te has ganado a, probablemente, el amor de tu vida. ¿No?

En esto tenía razón…

— Sólo te aconsejo que no te enfoques en las malas cosas, sino en las positivas. No quieres ser famosa, pero no puedes pasar por desapercibida, intenta crear un término medio, con el tiempo encontrarás un equilibrio en tu vida. Pero ¿te digo algo? En Estados Unidos, no lo conseguirás.

¿No?

— Puedes tomar mi humilde consejo o no, es tu decisión. Pero la idea de Londres, no parece tan mala. Te aconsejaría que lo hicieras. Creo que de todas las posibilidades, de todas las cartas que has barajado, esa es la mejor.

No comprendía. ¿Por qué a Frankie me incitaba a viajar a otro lado? ¿Eso no significaría una baja de números para él?

— ¿Por qué me das estos consejos, Frankie? Dices que estás agradecido, y no cuestiono eso en absoluto, pero puedo decir que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que existe una doble intensión oculta, porque tú jamás harías una acción desinteresada sin ganar algo a cambio. No suena un trato factible.

Él se rió en silencio.

— Soy el número uno en los Estados Unidos, Bella —me aseguró con una sonrisa traviesa—. Si yo no te puedo tener, que nadie más en este país te tenga. No me molestaría verte trabajar en Londres, allí no son tan mediáticos. No manejo ese mercado… todavía.

Con razón.

— Pero, ¿mis intenciones son malas? —me preguntó—. En absoluto —se respondió—. Tú vivirás tranquila, yo no tendré que competir con ninguna empresa dentro de este país, ¿suena un buen trato, no?

En realidad, sonaba uno… bueno.

— Me quieres ayudar, pero me quieres controlar —entrecerré los ojos.

Él no respondió nada, simplemente apagó su cigarrillo.

— A cambio, contarías con mi completa ayuda —me miró de nuevo a los ojos—. ¿Quieres un publicista? ¿Quieres mejores guardaespaldas? ¿Quieres mejores terrenos privados para evitar a todos estos paparazzis? Si es necesario, puedo ayudarlos a conseguir trabajo. Sé que te dije que no necesitabas de mi ayuda para hacerlo, pero podría facilitarte un lugar sencillo y profesional. Incluso podría ayudarte con la situación de tu abuelo.

Frankie proponía un buen trato si se tenía en cuenta la forma en que este hombre trabajaba. Iba a ayudarnos en todo, siempre y cuando controlara dónde estaba trabajando sólo para que otra empresa no le compitiese. Tal vez sonaba turbio, pero conocía a Frankie y su forma de trabajar. Esto definitivamente era un buen trato.

En un momento, Frankie se rió en silencio.

— ¿Quieres saber algo? ¿Tienes idea de quién terminó pagando las demandas realizadas por el Hospice donde trabaja Edward?

No lo entendía, ¿no había sido él?

Entonces, un solo nombre vino a mi mente. Gemí sorprendida.

— ¡No! —casi me emociono.

— Eric me pidió que te mintiera, pero no le debe quedar ni la mitad del dinero que ganó con todas las demandas que tuvo manejar. Por eso, se fue a China.

No podía creerlo. Después de todo, Eric había pagado todo lo que había causado. ¿La justicia divina existía, entonces?

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— Supuse que querrías saberlo antes por mí que por la prensa. La noticia saldrá mañana y con más razón deberías cuidarte. Han aprovechado tu aparición para volver a tocar el tema.

— Y tú, estás contento —bufé, pero no me molestaba.

— Si implica dinero, siempre sonreiré —encogió sus hombros para sí mismo—. Por eso, si desean trasladarse a Londres, te recomendaría que lo hiciese la próxima semana. No ahora. Aunque si aceptas mi ayuda, podrían tomar un jet privado y escabullirse muy fácilmente.

Sería muy tonta si no aceptaba la generosidad de Frankie.

— Quizás me arrepienta luego, pero tengo que agradecerte, Frankie.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó sonriente.

— Todavía no lo sé. Simplemente siento la necesidad de decírtelo —contesté simplemente.

— Cuando encuentres un motivo en específico, llámame —sonrió.

.

No se trataba de si Londres era la mejor elección que podíamos tomar. Tampoco se trataba de la extraña amistad que había formado con el mismísimo Frankie Silverman. Los problemas externos parecían haber sido resueltos de alguna forma u otra, y por eso ahora podía dedicarme a pensar en lo que verdaderamente importaba.

Iba a mudarme con Edward, iba a vivir con él. Iba a comenzar una nueva vida a su lado. No estaba segura de cuán comprometedora podía ser esta decisión, pero me asustaba.

No… no eran esos estúpidos miedos al compromiso, a creer que él no era el correcto. Era el medio de cavar profundamente un hoyo y terminar tropezándome con él. Edward soñaba con tantas cosas, y yo estaba en sus sueños. ¿Y si lo lastimaba? Tal vez nunca supere esta frustración y siempre me sienta menos que él, pero podía aceptar esa cruda realidad, él era una persona que no merecía sufrir nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y yo… me sentía como la causante de todos sus problemas, aunque sabía que eso no era cierto.

La culpa tal vez se vaya con el tiempo. Vivir con él significaría un paso en la relación, pero yo lo sentía como un tremendamente gigante. Y eso me hizo pensar… ¿qué es lo que sentía por él?

Nunca me dijo 'te amo' y yo nunca le dije 'te quiero'. No encontraba una palabra precisa para describir todo lo que estaba sintiendo por él, porque esas palabras me parecían burdas. Tan trilladas. ¿Cuánto puedes querer a una persona si estás dispuesta a luchar contra la mierda de afuera sólo por estar a su lado? ¿Cuánta seguridad necesitas para tomar ese gran paso? Y es que yo no me imaginaba con otra persona que no fuese él. Nadie me comprendería de la forma en que él lo hacía, nunca sentiría esto por nadie más. Sé que debía sentir miedo por esto, pero me sentía malditamente afortunada.

Pero bastó un simple momento, una escena corta, algo que comprendí en menos de un segundo, una sensación que abrumó a mi pobre corazón que sufría todas las consecuencias de ser primerizo en esto del amor.

En el fondo de la habitación, casi cerca del gigantesco ventanal que reflejaba la vista de un cielo despejado y soleado, Edward intercambiaba un par de palabras con mi abuelo. Él no se reía de la forma en que lo hacía con alguien que apenas conociese. Y ésa era la diferencia: se tomó la molestia de comprometerse en muchos sentidos conmigo. Sabía que quererme, significaba también querer a mi abuelo.

Nunca alcanzaría a comprender por qué alguien como él estaba con alguien como yo. La simple lógica me decía que, si una persona tan buena como él, creía en otra persona como lo hacía conmigo, es porque veía algo de esa bondad que le caracterizaba en la personalidad de la otra persona. Quizás era cierto, y algo bueno debía haber en mí para impresionarle de esa forma.

Le había avergonzado frente al país entero, y por qué no, frente al mundo entero. Internet y la televisión se encargaban de hablar de nosotros como si fuésemos la novedad más importante del día, ignorando las verdaderas desgracias que acaecía a la sociedad. Yo fui una de esas personas, allí, sentada detrás de una computadora, detrás de un televisor, creyéndome esas patrañas que tanto refutaban, sintiéndome mejor persona al ignorar mis propios problemas y juzgando los errores de personas a las que yo jamás conocería.

Había sido blanco de todo, le había lastimado donde más le dolía. Dios santo, lo dejé sin empleo, y ahí estaba, compartiendo un rato con el hombre que tanto amaba. Algunos dirían que era un cretino, que era demasiado bueno para no ver la maldad en las personas. Pero ¿no era ese mi trabajo en esta relación? ¿Lo que le había prometido aquél día en el aeropuerto? ¿Luchar contra mis propios problemas para darle lo mejor de mí? ¿Demostrarle que todo el amor que me brindaba era correspondido? ¿No debía hacer lo mismo y esforzarme por fortalecer nuestra relación?

Quizás sean muchas preguntas y las respuestas ahora sean pocas. Quizás de eso se trataba la vida; de encontrar las respuestas… y cuando no las haya, inventarlas.

Estaba terminando de ver en la televisión cómo la noticia de Eric se hacía pública. La gente había parado de repudiarme para hacerlo contra él. No me gustaba decir que se lo merecía, pero no me molestaba todo lo que se hablaba, en realidad.

Edward se acercó a mí, tomando mi cintura.

— A veces siento pena por él —dijo.

Le miré incrédula.

— No debe vivir feliz —acotó con pena.

Bueno, ése era un motivo.

— Ya hablé con Silverman —dijo después de un rato—. A la madrugada tenemos que tomar vuelo. Tu abuelo viajará en la mañana.

— Llamaré a Doris, entonces. ¿Seguro que es un buen asilo? —pregunté por enésima vez.

— Está a una calle de la casa —contestó él con ojos en blanco—. No hay nada más cercano. No puedes contradecirte, Silverman ya le pagó a Doris y al establecimiento.

— No iba a decir nada —me excusé—. Además, ya he hablado con el tipo de Countdown Enterprises. Empiezo a trabajar el lunes. ¿Tú?

— Seguro que Carlisle me dará un espacio en el Hospice de su amigo, no conozco al tipo pero él jura que hemos pasado vacaciones en su casa cuando éramos niños —encogió sus hombros.

Miré sus labios. Eran perfectos.

— Probablemente se me termine pegando el acento británico.

Sonrió con diversión.

— Perdóname, _Madonna*_.

Me eché a reír. Y luego le miré con tranquilidad y profundo amor.

— Sé que nunca te he confesado lo que siento por ti. Pero no es mi culpa.

— ¿Ah, no? —preguntó divertido.

— Es que siento que te quiero más del te quiero que usualmente usas —confesé con timidez.

— ¿Te sentirías cómoda con un 'te amo'? —preguntó cerca de mis labios, abrazando mi cintura.

— Ni siquiera eso —hice un mohín—. Siento que no es suficiente.

Edward me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

— Bueno, ya encontrarás alguna palabra —encogió sus hombros.

— Puedo empezar con un 'te quiero', supongo —razoné.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí —asentí.

Nos miramos en silencio, con sonrisas burlonas.

— Te quiero —confesé con claridad.

— Yo también —él sonrió y me besó.

* * *

_***Goblin: duende.**_

_***Fuller: Se refiere a Simon Fuller, el creador de American Idol.**_

_***Madonna: Madonna cuando viajó a Inglaterra comenzó a utilizar a propósito el tono británico siendo ella de nacionalidad norteamericana. Mucha gente se burló de esto.**_

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n**


End file.
